


Why Didn't You Tell Me?

by Scarlett_Montag



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Criticism, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear, Love, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 172,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Montag/pseuds/Scarlett_Montag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict has a passionate affair with married woman in an abusive relationship while on vacation. When they go on their separate ways, she refuses to have any communication with him until she calls him almost two years later with some shocking news.</p><p>Although this story is inspired by real people it is completely fictional. </p><p>*I've written many fan factions but never shared them with anyone because I was too nervous. This is my very fist post, and any feedback is welcome :) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Benedict**

 

 _“_ What the fuck is taking so long!? How long does it take to run _one_ fucking test?!” I angrily asked as I quickly got out of my chair and walked over the floor to ceiling windows and looked out at the picturesque night view of Central  Park. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

“ I know this is nerve wrecking but, try not to get upset. It will do you no good.” Ian Stokes, my lawyer had flown all the way out from London to advise me legally in this matter. He sat in his chair calmly and watched me pace about the room.  It was 8:25pm and the law office of Kramer and Powell was empty with the exception of one lawyer, and us.

“What if it comes back positive? What the fuck am I going to tell my parents? ”

Ian huffed as he sat back in his chair, and began to clean his reading glasses. “Benedict, sit down.” One of the things I loved about Ian was that he always seemed to remain calm even in the most difficult circumstances. Today it was just fueling my anxiety. 

I sat down in the seat across from him.  He put his reading glasses back on, folded his hands over the legal pad that rested on the long polished table. “ Take a deep breath and listen to me. We’re going to be in this conference room for a while so, why don’t we just relax a bit.” 

I leaned my head against the back of the chair, close my eyes and took a deep breath. “My God I’d love a drink right now. Why the fuck are we here at night anyway?!

He was jotting down notes on his legal pad now “ That was my idea.  This law firm has over 100 employees. We can guarantee more discretion by conducting this business after office hours. “ He looked up at me over the rim of his glasses." The last thing we need right now is some file clerk tweeting that she saw you in here today. The lab we selected to run the test is taking similar precautions.”

I took another deep breath then took off my suit jacket and laid it on the back on the chair next to me. “ You know what I was thinking just before she dropped this bomb on me? How much I missed her."  I got up and made my way over the window again leaned against it, pressing my shoulder against the cool glass as I looked out at the high rises just beyond the park. “ all those memories of those few amazing days in Portugal……they just came rushing back and I ……”

 “Okay, stop right there son.“  Ian interrupted firmly. “Let’s not get nostalgic right now. We need to stay focus and wait for the test results.” He spoke calmly and rationally as he now joined me by the window. “ I’m going to have a talk with that brash Yankee lawyer, and then I’m going to see if I can get us some food. I have a feeling this will take awhile longer.”

He went back over to the table and locked up his notes in his briefcase.  “Do not leave this room, and do not talk to anybody until I get back, especially not that lawyer.” he added empathetically.

He left leaving me alone with my thoughts in the quite room. The walls were a bright white, and the polished long table had several white and pink orchid arrangements on it . There was a small refreshment table in the corner. I skimmed through their tea selection. _Nothing I want in here_ I said to myself _._ I opened the small mini fridge and pulled out a bottel of sparkling water. I made my way back over to the window and leaned on it as I studied the skyline and sipped on my water. _Jesus, somewhere out there in this concrete jungle I might have a son._

My phone beeped to alert me to a text from  Zachary Quinto.

 

**Zach: Hey I heard you were in New York. Lets hit up a bar!**

 

As much as I wanted a drink I was in no mood for company. 

 

**Me: I’m actually a bit knackered , I’m going to turn in early. Rain Check?**

**Zach: Alright maybe next time.**

 

I did not like lying to my friends but I knew he would just keep hounding me till I agreed to come out and drink with him.I turned my attention back to the park and began to think about when I first met Jane.


	2. Peniche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict reflects back on when he first met Jane.

 

**Benedict**

 

 I was playing  role of a baddie in a movie and we had been shooting aggressively for weeks before I finally got a break. I wanted to make the most of my well deserved relaxation time, so my assistant booked me 14 days at small hotel in the quaint little beach town of Peniche Portugal.

When I first saw her by the hotel pool I couldn’t help but notice her. She had the most amazing smile, a voluptuous body, succulent lips, deep brown eyes, long dark hair that fell in soft ringlets down her back, and sadly, a complete brut of a husband 

 Roman Krane was a 42 year old Wall Street hedge fund manager. He was one of the richest men in America and considered himself a risk taker, but the London Financial Times called him reckless. He had been indicted on insider trading nine times, but was never convicted. He always wore his icy blond hair slicked back, a tight shirt showing off his upper body, and dark sunglasses like he was in some sort of vampire fantasy film. I had hung out with Jane and Roman a few times and each time I got more insight to just how unhappy Jane was in her marriage.

He would constantly belittle, humiliate, and objectify her publically. Once the three of us along with several others had gone out boating for the day, and Roman had insisted that Jane wear a very skimpy thong bikini so he could show her off.  Jane was very uncomfortable, and embarrassed. When she tried to cover up, he untied her sarong and stuff it in an overhead cupboard out of her reach. Another time he got drunk at the bar and started to refer to her damaged goods because of a miscarriage she suffered a year ago. He would insult her intelligence, defile her career as a high school English teacher, and snub her dreams of publishing a novel.

It was painful to see such a beautiful and intelligent woman emotionally abused by such a poor excuse for a man. I could not stop thinking about her. There were a few times when we got to chat without Roman, usually when she was relaxing  by the pool waiting for him to finish a game of golf. We would talk for hours about books,  movies, travel, food, music….everything. What I liked most about her was that once she found out a was an actor she did not treat me any differently. She openly and kindly  admitted that she had never head of me before, and the one film she saw me in, she disliked. Her honesty was refreshing, her smile was incredible and her curvaceous body made her the focus point of several sexual fantisties.  

 It was early in the morning and I was heading to the beach to do some surfing when I spotted Roman angrily packing his luggage into his Porsche 911. I immediately sadden thinking this meant Jane was leaving. 

“Good Morning mate!” I said cheerfully trying to hide my contempt for him. “Leaving already?”

“ Sort of, Jane’s taken ill and needs some time to recover so I’ve decided to visit some friends in Monaco. They're having a yacht party, and Jane will love the alone time."  He said with a fake laugh. " Jane will stay here and I’ll come back, or send for her on a train later.”  He seemed irritated, and in a hurry. He got in his car and turned over the engine.

I approached his car closer and leaned over to the driver side window “I’m sorry to hear that. Is it anything serious?”

“Ah some travelers bug who knows…she’ll be fine.” He added showing no concern for his wife.

I had no desire to ever hang out with him again, but if it meant I could keep in touch would Jane, I would endure it. “Well mate I’m sad to see you go but we should keep in touch. Here let me give you my number I’ve….”

“Just give it to Jane. Hey! Whenever you're in New York be sure to call me, we’ll hit up all the best clubs.” he interrupted. Before I could even respond he shifted gears and sped off. _What a prince_ I thought to myself. _What kind of person leaves their sick spouse in a foreign country so they can go party on the coast? Roman, Roman Krane thats who._


	3. A Disturbing Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict continues to reminisce about his time in Portugal with Jane.

 

**Benedict**

I knew Jane was sick but I thought it was odd I had not seen her around the hotel in almost two days. I picked up some soup and fresh baked bread from a near by restaurant and went to check on her.

I knocked on her suite door. “ Jane it's Benedict. Roman mentioned you were ill so I brought you some soup.”

“Just one moment.” Several minuets had gone by when the door finally creaked open and she welcomed me inside. It was like small studio apartment, with a kitchenette, living space and bedding area all in one. The walls were a calming blue, and the white and tan furniture went well with the room’s beach themed décor.

“Benedict, you really did not have to do this.” She took the large brown paper bag by the handle and sat it on the breakfast bar.

“I wanted to. I was not sure what you liked so I got two, caldo verde with linguiça, and a gazpacho.”

She quickly turned her back to me and reached for the door knob to hurry me out the door “Thank you so much for the soup. I’m actually pretty worn out and I was just getting ready to…….”

“JANE what happen?!!” I could not believe my eyes; her beautiful face had black and blue bruises on her left cheek and eye, which she tried to conceal with make-up and by parting her long hair to the side.

“ I was trying to find my way to the bathroom in the dark the other night and ran into the door. It’s no big deal I’ll be fine.” She said it reassuringly, as if what she said was actually convincing.

She knew I was not buying it. Her façade crumbled and she began to cry. I immediately moved to wrap my arms around her and just as a touched her body she winced in pain. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

She lowered her head in shame and unzipped her sweater. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top underneath which exposed several bruises on her shoulder and back. She lifted up her shirt and showed several more on her hips and stomach.

“OH MY GOD! That asshole beat you fled the fucking country?! I frantically began searching my pockets for my phone.“ I’m calling the police!”

“NO! Please, it will only make things worst.” Her eyes were filled with tears as she begged me not to make the call.

“He beat you and now he is hiding out in France!! Look at yourself! You’re black and blue all over and you’re in pain! Has he done this before?!”

She chewed on her bottom lip as if she were debating whether or not to tell the truth. Her voice was breaking through tears, as she began to speak. “It’s never been this bad, he had a few drinks and It’s my fault. I never should have……. “ I was so angered by what I was hearing I did not even let her finish her comment.

“Jesus! Jane what the fuck!? Don’t try to rationalize what he did to you!” I was yelling at her. I wasn’t mad at her, I was furious at how she had convinced herself that she was deserving of such a beating. Now realizing that my tone of voice was inappropriate, I lowered my voice to a softer tone.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell but, seeing you like this is upsetting.” I pulled her close and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her. She kept telling me she was oaky, but I was not leaving her. “Let me help you.”

I got her some ice packs to help with the bruising and gave her some pain medication. She was grateful for the food I brought since she was afraid to leave her hotel room or order room service and had not eaten all day. I tired several times to convince her to call the police but she refused.

She was emotionally exhausted so I decided to focus on making her feel better physically. After she ate both soups rather quickly, she laid flat out, face down on the couch in her suite and I placed the ice packs carefully over her back injuries. I sat down on the floor next to her and for the first time that evening she smiled.

“You’re so sweet to help me like this on your vacation. I’m really sorry you had to get involved in this.”

“We’re friends and I don’t mind.”

We spent most of the night talking. She loved stories about my childhood, crazy adventures, and hearing about my days at University of Manchester. It amazed me just how incredibly easy she was to talk with. Her eyes always had a sense of warmth and understanding in them that made me feel like I could tell her anything and she would never judge me or betray a confidence.

After we talked about my childhood, she told me about how she was born and raised in Miami Florida. Her parents were Cuban refugees that owned a popular restaurant called Cocina Cubana, and she spoke enthusiastically about the hours she spent working in the restaurant along side her parents.

“I literally spent my childhood in that restaurant. When I was a baby they kept a play pin in the back office for me. Once I got around …..six or seven, my dad let me work in the kitchen with Flora. She was the master bread baker and I swear she made the best Cuban bread in Miami…. hell the best outside of Cuba.”

 _She was probably adorable as a little girl_ I thought to myself as I pictured a bubbly little girl with dark curls kneading dough in a charming little bistro. She reminisced about having done just about every job from serving, to cooking, to accounting and she spoke very fondly of those memories.

She got excellent marks in school and attended New York University on an academic scholarship, where she double majored in English literature and education. After she graduated she became an English teacher at a public high school in New York City’s Spanish Harlem neighborhood. She also volunteered at community center in her spare time, which was how she met Roman. His hedge fund firm, donated an athletic field to the community center. They dated a year before getting married and this trip was part of their sixth wedding anniversary celebration. 

Not wanting to be reminded of Roman she went back to talking about her parents.

“They got married when they were 18, and set out on this extremely poor quality raft to America the day after their wedding. A small storm hit shortly after they departed and they almost did not make it.”

“That sounds like an incredibly adventurous honeymoon.”  _Shit! I hope that did not sound_ _insensitive, I just wanted to say something to make her smile.....oh thank goodness she laughed!_

“They both loved to read. They always had Sunday’s off, and if the weather was agreeable they would lounge about in the hammock in our backyard and read to each other for….hours sometimes. My mom loved the classics, she could discuss Jane Austen’s work anytime. She was her absolute favorite, I’m even name after her.

“Really?.”

“My parents proudly named me Jane Isabella Castro La Paz. “

 _Castro? I wonder if……_   evidently I was wearing my thoughts on my face, because she chuckled and quickly answered my question before I even completed my thought. 

 _"_ The answer is no. I have no relation to Fidel or any other members of his family. Castro is a very common Hispanic last name.” She pushed her long hair over her shoulder and continued. “ My parents said if they ever had a son he would be named Miguel after Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, which was my fathers favorite author, but sadly I’m an only child.”

"Where are your parents now?"

 “My father passed away shortly after I graduated from college and my mother passed away last Christmas.”

 _Poor thing is enduring her horrible marriage all alone._ I helped her roll over onto her back so she could ice the bruises on her stomach. Once she was comfortable, I gently brushed a lock of soft dark hair off her face, and we smiled at each other.

 _“_ Ben I feel like I owe you an explanation regarding what happen.” Her voices shifted to a serious tone.

“No love you don’t, and it doesn’t matter. There is no justification for what he did.”

 “I want to and I feel like I can talk to you.” She took a deep breath and began to explain “I’ve been publishing short stories under a pen name in various Spanish language literature magazines for about four years now. I’ve had to keep it a secret from Roman since he disapproves of me writing. I hate keeping secrets from my husband but, at the same time, it feels good to have something to myself. Since we got married.....it's like he has been slowly chipping me away. I can't write, I can't even speak or sing in spanish in our home."

She leaned her head back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh out frustration.

" He has alienated me from all of my friends, he insisted that I stop volunteering at the community center, and for the past two years he has been trying to get me to quit my teaching job.  He argues that we don't need the income and the neighborhood is too dangerous. I tried telling him I don't teach for the money and the reason I chose that school was because I wanted to help children at risk, but he won't listen. I know he loves me and he only wants what's best but, sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating."

It pained me so much to hear her say that her husband loves her.  _Is this what she thinks love is? Physical and emotional abuse?_ _  
_

“About seven months ago the editor of one of the magazines put me in touch with a publisher who was impressed with my work. He asked if I was interested in writing a novel. I knew Roman would not allow it, so I accepted the offer without telling him. I had been writing it in secret for several months and last night I got a call from my publisher while I was in the shower about handing in my first draft.  Roman listened to the voice message and went ballistic. He dragged me out of the shower by my hair, yelling about how I disobeyed him. I……” I could hear sadness and shame starting to return in her voice. I gently touched her shoulder.

 “You don’t have to talk about it.”

 She slowly sat upright on the sofa and leaned back, stretching her legs out on the coffee table in front of her so her ice packs would balance better on her torso. “ In that closet, there is a black suitcase. Inside is a small leather satchel. Could you fetch it for me please?”

 I located the leather bag, which was hidden deep in several zipper compartments. I gave her the bag from which she drew some sort of manuscript and handed it to me.  “He took my laptop and my ipad when he left. I assume he plans to delete my book and my notes if he has not already done so, but he did not find this.”

 “Un día a la vez? “ I said looking at the title page of the manuscript.

 “Yes. It’s the first draft of my novel, the publishers are expecting it any day now.”

 “What’s it about?” I asked as a flipped through the pages, wishing I knew Spanish.

  **“** It takes place in Cuba and, it’s about this young mother of three who wakes up one morning and finds a note from her husband saying he has left her to live life in America with another woman. She quickly realizes that her entry-level government job is not providing enough income, and the only way she can make a decent money to feed her children is by making brake pads by hand out of asbestos on the side.”

 “That is incredibly dangerous.”

 “She has no choice. She lives in a country were salaries are fixed at a flat rate in Cuban pesos, which are practically worthless. It’s an emotional fiction story that touches a lot of social, economic and political issues in Cuba.”

 “It sounds very intriguing. Would you mind reading a few pages to me?”

 “Anything for you.” She smiled and patted her hand on the sofa cushion next to her indicating for me to sit next to her and I was only too happy to oblige.

 The story captivated me right away. After each chapter she would ask if I wanted her to continue and I would impatiently respond yes. I loved hearing her voice. Her accent was American, but the way she pronounced anything that had an R in it sounded so sexy.   After four chapters she announced she wanted to take a break.

 “Are you feeling better?” I asked

 “I little bit. I’m not as sore.”

 “Well, let me know if there anything else I can do for you.”

 She took a deep breath and twisted her lips “mmm…well”

 “Oh come on then, just ask I bet I’ll say yes.” Judging by the way she quickly ate her soup, I figured  she was still hungry but was too embarrassed by her bruises to leave her room to get more food.

 “Can we…..cuddle? Just for a little while? “

 Her question took me by surprise. Even though I desperately wanted to, I could not bring myself to say anything.

 “Forget it. It’s was silly of me to ask, and wrong to even put you in…….”

 “Come here” I interrupted. I stretched back out on the sofa and she cuddle up to me resting her head on my chest, and wrapping both her arms around me, and one leg over mine, while  I embrace her as tight as I could without irritating her skin. As I embraced her I could feel her body unwinding as if stress was melting off her back and she could finally relax.

She let out a deep breath. “This feels nice.”

 “It does. But only for a little while, you still owe me another chapter.” I said playfully while my fingers twirled in her shiny dark hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Not sure if I made this clear, Jane Is reading to Benedict in English. In the Spanish language you have to roll your double R's sounds, which Jane is doing even though it's not phonetically proper in English. Either Way Ben likes it. 
> 
> 2.Un día a la vez ( One day at a time) - The idea for the synopsis for Jane's novel came two sources 1.A fantastic article I read in the Nov 2012 issues of National Geographic titled "Cuba's New Now". It explained how many Cubans were struggling economically under the countries dual currency system and the governments flat rate salary mandate. 2. A documentary called "Yank Tanks". The film captured how Cubans have managed to keep their impressive collection of classic cars running since the late 50's trade embargo has prohibited them from importing new cars and car parts. The film featured a man mixing asbestos ( a highly toxic mineral) by hand in order to make break pads for all of those old cars.
> 
> 3.Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra is a Spanish novelist and Jane's father's favorite author. His most popular work is Don Quixote which was published in the early 1600's.
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback or ask any questions! :)


	4. Roman Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict continues to flashback about his time with jane.

 

**Benedict**

 

Over the next few evenings we had developed a routine. I would come over to her room for dinner and afterwards we would cuddle up and she would read to me. The evenings always ended with us falling asleep in each other’s arms and to be honest, I look forward to it.

Her bruises had started to heal and she was the happiest I had seen her since we met, I don’t think either of us thought about Roman even once.  One night as we were putting away our dishes from dinner, things between us intensified when I kissed her. I didn’t intended to, it just happen. Before I could even apologize she had pulled me closer, and softly kissed me.

At first I could feel hesitation in her lips but once I wrapped my arms around her waist, the gesture ignited a passion inside her that was escaping through her soft lips and exploding onto mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeper, sending a shiver down my body. I softly moaned and began to run my hands over her curvy hips, making her kiss me so sensually, I could feel an erection forming in my trousers. She gently sucked at my bottom lip before pulling away and resting her head on my chest.

 “I shouldn’t put you in this position.” Her voice was filled with regret. She felt so ashamed,  she could not even bring herself to look at me as she tried to pull away. 

In that instant something came over me. Something that I could not stop. I  gently cupped her face with my hand and pulled it up letting her deep brown eyes meet mine and kissed her deeply.  I kept telling myself to stop but before I knew it my face was hungrily buried  deep inside her pussy and I was fucking her senseless with my mouth and fingers. Her screams and moans, sent blood rushing through my throbbing cock.  Ecstasy filled my body as I thrust my cock into her tight little hole, over and over and over, pounding her into the bed while she held on to me. I could tell her body desperately needed tending to sexually as she came constantly.  With every third or fourth thrust she would explode all over cock and the way she wrapped her lips around my man hood to suck it all off each time drove me crazy. Her cunt was so tight and wet, it felt like heaven when I finally climaxed inside of her. 

The next morning I woke to the sound of showered water running and an angelic voice singing in Spanish. I sat up against the headboard and relaxed in bed for a few min just enjoying the sound of her voice. The tone in her voice was so cheerful, I couldn't help but think last night had everything to do with it.  when she finally came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, she clearly did not expect me to be awake as I startled her.

“ I’m sorry did I wake you?” She asked sweetly in a hushed voice as if there was still a risk of disturbing me. 

“It’s okay, I don’t think I would ever mind being awoken by your singing.”  She smiled at me as a pulled her onto the bed and wrapped my arms around her.  “What song were you singing?“

“ ‘Bidi Bidi Bom Bom’ by Selena, She was a big tejano singer in the states. You know it? it was my favorite song as a kid, I used to sing it all the time."

“I can’t say I do but, I enjoy hearing you sing it.” She smiled sheepishly and planted a kiss on my cheek.  “How long have you been awake?”

“About an hour. You were sleeping so peacefully so I went out and picked up a few things. There is some tea, pastéis de nata and fruit on the counter for you.”

She broke free of my arms and returned to the bathroom and started combing through her damp hair. She left the door open so we could continue talking.

“Have you been to Parque Natural das Serras de Aire e Candeeiros?

“No.” I responded as I was looking around for my boxers.

“I think I’m ready to face the world again, and If you don’t have any plans for today, maybe you would like to come with me?  It’s really nice.”

I located them in a pile of clothes by the foot of the bed, once I got them on I joined her in the bathroom. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder trying to resist the urge to unwrap her bath towel. Before I could respond a loud knock on her room door paralyzed me with fear.

  _SHIT! Roman is back!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jane is singing in the shower, "Bidi Bidi Bom Bom" Is about a girl whose heart goes crazy for a certain guy. Every time he gets near, her heart loses control, she can't reason and her heart starts to sing. 
> 
> I picked this song because It expresses her feelings about Benedict and their night of passion, and because she finds so much joy in singing a song from her childhood which her husband would never allow. 
> 
> It's a super cute song! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKGbjJarMeA&feature=kp


	5. Is This Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Jane enjoy their last days in portugal together.

 

**Benedict**

 

My heart stopped. Every nerve in my body had tensed up and I could feel blood pounding in my ears as a second knock rapped on the door.

“Senhora Krane! Pacote para si!”

_Oh God…Oh thank God….it’s the gentleman from the front desk._

“um minuto por favor! Apparently I have a package.” She pulled a white robe over herself and went to answer the door while I stayed in the bathroom recovering from shock.

 _What if that was Roman what the fuck was I going to do? And how the hell do I get myself into these situations? First I get lost in the mountains of Nepal, nearly abducted in south Africa, what next?! A fist fight with an irate_ _husband?!_

I took a few deep breaths and splashed some water on my face to calm down.

A _s_ I was drying my face I noticed a box in the waste basket.  I was not trying to pry, but three words printed in bold red letters caught my attention. “ **Contraceptivo de Emergência”**.

 _Fuck Ben how could you be so carless!_. _That must be what she went out to buy this morning._   _At least Jane is smart enough to stay on top of this._

I dried my hands and returned to the bed to find Jane with a letter and a FedEx Express package. Judging by the look on her face it was unpleasant news.

“ Are you alright?“ She didn’t say anything. She just handed me a hand written letter on elegant stationary paper with the Tiffany & Co. letterhead printed on top.

 

 

 

Tiffany & Co.

12 Avenue Guillabert

06600 Antibes

Cannes Franc

 

_My Darling Jane,_

_No words can express how profoundly sorry I am for the events that transpired last week. I never intended for things to escalate the way they did.  Even though you broke my heart by deliberately disobeying me, I’m deeply ashamed of the way I lost control._

_I know you can find it in your heart to forgive me as I have already forgiven you. I need you and miss you terribly.  I know we can work this out like we always have._

_Love you always,_

_Roman_

 

The letter came with an expensive  white and yellow diamond pendant shaped like an antique key on a platinum chain. The Yellow diamond was easily three carats and I bet it cost more than my mortgage payment. 

She snapped the robins egg blue box shut, and sat it on the bed. “ I have an entire safe full of stupid gifts like this.” She folded her arms and tears began to form in her eyes.

“No, no crying love. Please don’t cry.” I cupped her face and wiped the tears from her beautiful brown eyes.

“I’m sorry I’m so emotional. Why do you put up with me?.”

“Don’t think like that.” I said with a chuckle “ I love spending time with you. How about this, let’s get dressed and go to that park you were talking about? But you have to promise no more crying.”

Her smile lit up her face as she dried her eyes. “You’re so sweet.” She planted a kiss on my cheek and got up to get dressed. She packed some fruit, cheese, water and a blanket for us, incase we wanted to stop and rest for a little picnic.

It was a one hour drive to Parque Natural das Serras de Aire e Candeeiros so we needed to make a quick stop to fill my rental car with petrol. When I went inside to pay, I notice a condom display behind the counter. _Better safe than sorry I thought._ Once I paid, I removed them from the box and put them in my wallet.

I was amazed at how beautiful the park was. It had several elevation points, caves, natural cavities, quarries with preserved dinosaur footprints in them and lush fields full of olive trees.

“What do you want to do first?” Jane asked while she was looking at a map of the sites “It’s a large park, there is no way we can see the whole park one day.”

“How about we start near the olive tress and make our way around to the caves?” I asked while slipping my hand into hers.

“Perfect.” She smiled while standing up on her toes to give me a quick kiss on my lips.

She was extremely flirty all day and it turned me into a horny schoolboy.  When we were walking through the olive grove, I stopped to take a picture with my phone and she snuck up behind me and tickled me at my waist.

“stop it please!” I begged through laughter.

“Okay. But only because you're so sexy.”

I pulled her around front of me and wrapped my arms around her waist. _She’s so fun when Roman is not around._   The light floral scent of her perfume made me want to pull her closer. I kissed her deeply, sending a tingling sensation throught my body. She moand through the kiss, and it made me want her even more.

“Come here.” I looked around to be sure that nobody was watching us before taking her by the hand and quickly pulling her off the walking path.

“Slow down.” She giggled while I hurried her along behind me as she struggled to keep up with my stride.  “Where are we going?” I could tell she was excited.

I turned back and looked at her with a wicked smile “Some place where I can make you scream.”

I found a small lush patch of grass surrounded by several large trees far off the walking trial. The trees created a canopy over the space allowing just the right amount of sunlight to peak through. I wasted no time spreading the blanket on the ground and pulling her down onto her back.  It was so quiet, only the sounds of leaves rustling, and her moans through our deep passionate kiss could be heard.

I slid my hand down the front on her panties and began rubbing her slit with the tips of my fingers. I barley touched her and already her tight little hole was dripping. I slid a finger inside of her while brushing my thumb against her swelling clit. Suddenly, she broke our kiss and pulled my fingers from her panties.

“Wait!” I knew what she was going to say. “ Last night I got carried away and…..”  before she could even finished her thought I produced a condom from my wallet. She smiled with relief and unbuttoned her jeans and kicked off her shoes allowing me to slide them off her round bottom.

 In no time she was on my lap completed naked with the warm sun on her back. My legs were crossed, she had mounted me with her amazing body pressed against mine and her smooth long legs wrapped around my waist. We embrace each other tightly as our body’s rocked together rhythmically heightening the intimacy. I could feel her tightening around my cock driving me crazy. I started thrusting upwards into her with rapid speed causing her to cry out. I tightened my grip on her hips and her firm arse and began bouncing her on my cock. She was dripping wet and begging me not to stop. We finally reached an amazing mind blowing climax together, and fell back onto the blanket looking up at the sky.

“ Benedict…that was…amazing!” Our eyes meet as she curled her hand inside of mine and brought it up to her lips and kissed it. “ You’re so sexy and spontaneous.”

 I could not help but blush. She reached into her messenger bag for her phone, which was ringing, and her smile quickly turned to fear.

"Oh Shit" ......... "Hi Honey.”

 _Now that asshole calls!?  It’s been a week! What the fuck has he be doing all this time?_ I did not want to appear obviously listening in on her conversation so I started to get dressed.

“Yes, I got it this morning and it’s beautiful. Thank you.”

"I know, I know and…..”

I’m sorry I didn’t mean to back talk and I wasn’t trying to patronize you.”

“Yes, I’ve thought about it long and hard” She hand managed to get her pants on and was trying to snap her bra while balancing her phone on her shoulder.  It angered me to hear her apologize to him.

“And I realize that now. You know what’s best for me and I should not have challenged your decision.”

“But I’m sorry! I truly am!”

“Yes sir. I’ll be there. I love you too.”

She hung up the phone and buried her face in her hands.

“Jane, are you alright?”

 “I don’t want to think about this now. Let’s just have a good time.”  She stood up form the blanket and kissed my lips. I desperately wanted to address the phone call she just had with her husband and talk her into leaving him, but it did not seem like the right time or place.

 We finally made it back onto the pedestrian trail and  continued down the 2k walk down the path and ended up In the lime stone quarry. We walked about hand in hand looking at footprints and fossils, stopping at various information signs and Jane did her best to translate with her limited knowledge of Portuguese.

“You’re very cute.” She declared as we strolled to the next site.

“I’m not cute. My neck is ridiculously long and I’ve got a horse face.”

“Yeah _sure_ you’ve got a horse face.” She joked sarcastically while playfully bumping her hip into mine. “I love your long neck.” She confessed while tracing her fingertip along my collarbone and up my neck. “There’s more for me to kiss on.” She stopped her finger just below my ear and quickly kissed that very spot.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her on her forehead  as we headed towards the caves. _I wonder if she knows how much I’ve  fallen for her?_

By the time we finished our group tour of the caves, it was almost dark. I took her to a charming little restaurant for dinner and we spent the rest of the night in her hotel room having the most amazing sex.

“I have a surprise for you.” She got out of the bed and padded across the room naked and I could not help staring at her cute arse. She came back with pamphlet for a diving class.

“While you were getting ready I for the park, I snuck off to the dive shop and arranged a ship wreck diving tour tomorrow.”

I was truly surprised. “Jane, I don’t even know what to say. Thank you!” I pulled her close and hugged her. “

She kissed my lips and ran her fingers through my hair.

“Jane…you are so sweet to do this but you know you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to do something nice for you because you’ve been so kind to me. I know you love adventure so, I thought this was perfect.”  Her voice lowered and turned to a sad tone. "I thought it would be a great way to spend our last day together.”

I let out a deep sigh. “is that what Roman called you about?”

“Yes. He will be waiting for me at the airport in Lisbon the day after tomorrow.”

I had been waiting for the right time to bring this up and it seemed like now or never.

“Jane. Must you go back to him? He treats you so poorly. I know you say he loves you but, love doesn’t make you feel like you’re suffocating, or humiliate you, or physically harm you. _This_ is not love.” I pointed to a tiny scar on her stomach where Roman had hit her.

“He’s my husband. He loves me and I can’t leave him….Believe me I’ve tried.” She has stared to cry and I realized that this was a sore topic for her. “ About a year after we got married, he was indicted for some…. racketeering conspiracy involving taxes or something and it put him under a lot of stress. One day he told me he was having a dinner meeting with his lawyers,  so I decided to go out for drinks after work with some of the other teachers. They always invited me but I never went because Roman always made me to come straight home. His meeting ended early, and he was waiting for me when I got home. We had a big argument about him being too controlling, and me not respecting his wishes. I must have said something to set him off because he pushed me. Stupid me, I pushed him back then he slapped me, _hard._ This slap knocked me onto the floor. It was the first time he ever struck me.”

“What did you do?” I wrapped my arms around her tighter. All I could think about was keeping her safe. I couldn’t stomach the idea of her going back to New York with that awful man.

“I grabbed my purse and ran out of there. I was walking around Tribeca scared, confused and tired so I decided to checked into a hotel.  I just wanted some space away from him to think about my life and our marriage. The next morning hotel security and two plain clothes police officers were at my door saying the card I used to pay for my room had been reported stolen. Right away I knew it was Roman and I was furious that he would do such as thing.”

“They accused you of stealing your own bank card?”

“Not exactly _my_ bank card. When Roman and I first got married, he always said that his money was my money, and wanted us to share a checking account. I set up my pay checks to be directly deposited into his checking accounts. He always said he was going to put my name on the account, and get cards with my name on them but he never got around to it. Whenever I asked he would say ‘of course my darling I’ll get right on it.’ a week or so would go by and when I ask about it again he would say something like ‘oh sweetheart I’m so sorry I forgot, it’s been such a busy week. I’ll get it done soon.’ Since my name is not on the card they could argue I stole the card.”

T _hat guy is a complete control freak._

 “The police officers, asked to speak with me in private, and they told me that this would all go away if I gathered my things and let them take me home. I refused to go. They handcuffed me and said they were arresting me for theft and I just panicked at the idea of going to jail, so I let them escort me home.”

 _“_ Once I got home…….Roman was in a terrible state. He was crouched up on the bed hysterical and crying like a scared little boy over me leaving. I had never seen him so emotional. I just let everything go and hugged him. He apologized for everything, and begged me not to leave him again. He even threatened to kill himself If I ever left him again. I just let it all go, be he could tell I was still a bit upset about it so, he left me gift on my nightstand one night. It was some exotic oversized ruby ring from Myanmar….I’m not even sure if I ever wore it. Anyway, he swore it wouldn’t happen again, and like an idiot I believed him and forgave him.”

“ The police that threatened to arrest you,  how is Roman controlling them?”

“I didn’t know back then, but he has a network of people he pays to do his dirty work all over town.  One night two years ago he came home insanely drunk and practically crashed one of his Ferrari into the wall of our parking garage. I told him he could have really hurt someone or gotten in a lot of trouble. He just laughed and bragged about how he has people all over the city that could get him out of anything. Honestly it would not shock me if his network reached as high as the New York state’s courthouses. He was so drunk he didn't even remember telling me about it the next day.”

_That could explain how none of the cases against him ever make it to trial. He is one of richest men in America, who knows how many people he has in his pocket._

_I shifted on the bed to face her. “_ Jane, I know this seems very sudden but, why don’t you come back to London with me _?”_

_She was stunned by my offer._

_"_ The filming will be completed by the end of June, and once we wrap up  I can help you find a place to live.” _Or you could stay with me and I could make love to you every night and wake up to your beautiful face every morning._

“Benedict, there are a million reasons why that is a bad idea.”

_Ouch, that hurt.  Does she not have feelings for me?_

“If I were to leave Roman for you…or any other man, he would rain hell on our lives.”

“Jane I’m not afraid of that arsehole but I am for you. I don’t think I can just sit by knowing the fait that awaits you back in New York.”

“ Don’t worry, this sort of thing happens all the time. I'll find a way to make it up to him and everything will fine.”

" Make it up to him? I was completely bewildered but what she was saying.

“Whenever we fight like last week, he leaves afterwards. Sometimes I think it's because he can't bare to look at me even though it's usually my fault we're fighting." _he has her so brainwashed she actually think she is responsible for all of this madness!?_  "He usually gets very insecure and broken up about us fighting. He gets so sad, he cries, he worries I don't love him and will leave him......i  feel awful. I usually can figure out a way to make him feel better and.....it's all forgotten .” 

“Like what?! How?”

“These.” She was pointing to her large breast. “ When we were dating he offered to get me implants if I wanted them, but I said no. I disliked the idea of having a foreign object in my body, and I was happy with my natural breast. After the whole incident about me going out for drinks and the hotel.....  he said if I got the implants it would make him feel better and he could forgive me for leaving him, and I wanted to prove that I loved him so….I did it. ”

_I’ve had my hands and mouth all over those; I never would have guessed those were fake….wait….Benedict focus! That asshole has her so brainwashed she actually makes it sound like this is all completely normal!_

“Jane, do you love Roman?”

She stared to answer but hesitated. She leaned in close to me and kissed me deeply gently sucking my bottom lip as she pulled away. “In a way I do but…. if what you’re really asking is, do I feel the same way about Roman as I feel about you, the answer is no.  I don’t fear our time together; I’ve never felt like I had to hide something about myself from you. When I’m not with you I miss you, even if you’re only gone for an hour to check your emails. I don’t think about Roman the way I think of you.”

“If that’s how you feel come back to England with me. You won’t be obligated to be with me, I just want to help you. You could get a teaching job, or I’m sure I could help you find a some sort of writing job.”

“Ben It’s really not a good idea. Roman get’s very vindictive and cruel when he feels like he has been betrayed. And, I don’t think it would do your career any favors to be photographed all over London with a married woman.”

“Have him arrested, I saw how badly he hurt you.”

She scoffed as if that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. “You really don’t understand, he get’s away with _everything._ Back at home he makes major contributions to New York Police Department. He plays golf with the police commissioner, and district attorneys all the time. He even threw a fundraiser for the mayor’s reelection campaign at our house. Nobody will believe me if I told them he beat me up.

_My heart is breaking for her. She is literally trapped in an awful marriage and she won’t let me help her._

“Please, tell me how I can help you.” I was desperate; I was willing to do anything to get her away from Roman.

“Honestly, I just want to forget about Roman right now and enjoy our last few days together.”

 “Jane, I really think you should consider England….”

 “Please?”

“Okay, we won’t talk about it anymore.” I was fighting to hold back the tears and she could tell.

 “Let’s talk about tomorrow!”

She snuggled up to me a told me all about our adventure for the next day. Eventually we ended up having sex and falling sleep together.

The next day was amazing. We had a scuba diving lesson, followed by an underwater photography course. Once our instructor cleared us, we set out on a luxurious catamaran to our destination in the north Atlantic.  The dive tour took us to us to several sites with reefs, shipwrecks and underwater caves. the tour guide loaned us some underwater cameras and we took some amazing pictures. Once we made it back to the hotel we had dinner and took a long walk on the beach.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“Jane _please_ come with me, we could leave right now if you want.”

“She stopped me and put her finger to my lips. “I want to do something sexy and spontaneous” She pushed me back into the cool sand and straddled me on my lap positing her entrance right at my cock. As we kissed I slid one hand up into her long silky hair and the other up under her dress and around her luscious bottom, I was pleasantly surprised when I found my hand touching her smooth skin instead of fabric. I hooked my finger in the fabric of her thong and snapped the thin strip of fabric between her cheeks.

“ You naughty girl, I wish I had known you were wearing a thong at dinner. I would have fingered you under the table before dragging you off for a naughty fuck in the bathroom.” I slid my tongue back into her mouth while she grinded her hips on me. My cock was hard as iron, and bulging in my trousers. She pulled the string of her light blue halter dress and let the fabric fall from her breast. The cool night breeze had hardened her nipples and I kissed down her neck until my mouth was wrapped around her areola, I  gently sucked while flickering her tender nipple with my tongue.  My hand sensually squeezed her other breast and pinched at her nipple causing her to whimper while she ran her fingers in my hair. _I still can't believe these aren’t real._

“Lay back in the sand.” She commanded. She unfashioned my trousers and let my screaming hard cock spring out. She positioned herself between my legs and gripped it tightly and began to stroke it with her hand.

“Oh my God that feels good”

“I’m just getting started.” She said with a naughty smile. She slowly dragged the tip of her tongue up my shaft and twirled it around the head licking up pre come. She wrapped her gorgeous lips around the head and gave it one long hard suck moaning as she enjoyed every single last drop of pre cum.“You taste so good I could suck on you for days.”

“Come to London and I’ll make sure you taste me every night.” That defiantly turned her on because she took the entire length of my cock in her mouth and started sucking like a dirt devil vacuum. “Oh my god Jane…Oh my….FUCK!” She reached for my hand and slid it to the back of her head and began pressing it up and down. “You’re a naughty girl.” I bit my bottom lip and smiled and I started bobbing her head up with both my hands. _Fuck this feels good._ I closed my eyes and moaned out over the sounds of waves crashing. _I’m not going to last too much longer_ “ Get up here and ride my cock”. She slowly pulled her lips up my shaft making a loud smacking sound once she reached the tip and let my cock fall back against my stomach.

“I’m so wet for you right now.”

I reach under her dress and pulled her thong down which was beyond damp.

“I haven’t even touched your pussy and you’re dripping.”

“See what you do to me?”

She straddled me once more and slowly eased her dripping wet pussy onto my cock letting out deep moan. I gripped her by her waist and started to guide her hips back and forth. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she rocked her hips  I knew she was beautiful but seeing her body on top of me in the moonlight under stars was incredible. I ran my hand over her stomach and cupped one of her breast while she whispered my name. She squeezed on my cock while thrusting her hips downward make me scream out her name. She started going faster and harder making herself come and  I could feel her  dripping down my cock. My heart was racing in my chest, as she sent thousands of volts of pleasure running through my body with each thrust.

_“Jane I love you.”_

_"I love you!”_

She thrust sharply one last time causing me to deliver the most powerful orgasm. She fell back onto the sand next me and we wrapped our arms around each other.

“Benedict? I meant it. I really do love you.” She kissed the tip of my nose and snuggled up as close to me as she could as we laid under the stars staring into each other’s eyes.

_“ I love you too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This chapter was partly inspired by my trip to Parque Natural das Serras de Aire e Candeeiros . It's a truly beautiful park I visited in Portugal with my family last year. My Portuguese is awful so I'm not 100 percent sure what the heck I was reading or what our tour guide was saying. He could have said olive trees....but the truth is....I have no idea. 
> 
> 2.Contraceptivo de Emergência - Is emergency contraception, or "the morning after pill."


	6. The Results Are In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict gets the DNA test results.

 

**Benedict**

 

“Food has arrived!” An enthusiastic voice yelled “I’ve got take out from the best steak house in New York! I got two porterhouse steaks, baked potatoes, some green veggies and apple pies. You fellas are gonna love this.!” It was James Hunter, the well dressed young lawyer that was representing Jane.

“Doubtful since I’m a vegetarian.” Ian said. James looked at him as If he had just told him he had a highly contagious disease. “I was just kidding mate.”

“Ha! Good one! …so the plates and silverware are over in that cabinet and if you need anything else just let me know. I think we should have the results soon.” He stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

“It boggles my mind that this nation is considered the greatest superpower of the modern era when you have people like him driving this country.” I chuckled. Ian was a serious old Englishman who despised America, Americans, their enthusiasm, and everything they stood for.

I grabbed some plates and silverware from the cabinets and retuned to the table and began transferring my food out of the take away container.

“Ben, I’ve been here as your lawyer all night, but right now talk to me as a friend. What’s on your mind?” He shoved a fork full of brussel sprouts in his mouth and waited for me to say something.

“I feel like…everything is happening so fast. One minute we’re together on the beach having an incredibly intimate moment, then she takes off the next morning without even saying goodbye.”

“You had strong feelings for this women didn’t you?”

“ I thought I was in love with her. After she left I tried to get in touch with her, but she wouldn’t respond to my calls or my text messages.I rang her up one day and her number was disconnected. I assumed that she did not want to hear from me anymore.” The steak they provided for me was excellent. It was the only thing I had eaten all day and was eating it very quickly.

“When she called you three weeks ago in London, did you have any idea what it was regarding?” He had buttered his potato and offered me some of the rolls that were wrapped in foil.

“No. After she told me, I sort of blanked out and hung up the phone. I could only  ball up in bed and cry.  I was scared, angry, confused…I felt so betrayed, and lied to. She tried to call and text me a few times, but I was so distraught I could not even bring myself to talk to her.  I was so depressed would just pour myself into my work then go home and cry. Then finally after almost a week, my best mate Adam came around my flat because he was concerned about me. I told him what was going on he begged me to pull myself together and call you right away. “

After I called Ian and explained the situation he came to my flat right away. He wanted all the details of everything that happen in Portugal. Every place we went, every conversation we had, how many times we had sex, and if we used protection. Before he left, he took Jane’s contact information and insisted I have no further communication with her, and told me to wait for his instructions. After about two weeks, he called me and said we were going to New York for DNA testing. I thought back to the conversation I had with Adam and his wife Alice the day before I departed for New York.

******* 

“Hypothetically speaking, the child is yours. When you meet with her, give her a chance to explain. I’m sure she has a good reason for waiting so long to tell you.” Alice was always the voice of reason.

“Are you really taking her side!? If she even thought there was one percent chance that child was mine she should have called me! Instead she raised it around that violent controlling asshole of a husband of hers! She knew I would have done anything for her, I even offered to let her move in with me but she tuned me down flat to continue living her shitty life!”

“I’m not taking sides, I’m just saying that as a mother, we do things that other people may not understand because we’re protecting our children, even if it puts our own lives at risk.” She twisted her lips as she thought out what she was about to say. “ I think you’re still upset about things not working out between the two of you romantically.  Try not to take it so personally.”

“And, you mentioned her husband was violent. It’s possible she was too scared to tell him that she was in love with another man and carrying his child. Who is her husband anyway? Is it someone we would know?” Adam asked.

“Roman Krane some Wall Street villain.” 

“I know that name….hold on” She left the room and returned with an iPad. She summarized the highlights of a London Financial Times article.” He was found guilty on multiple counts of insider trading, embezzlement, and racketeering. The State of New York found him guilty about six months ago but his 7-year prison sentence started three weeks ago. “

_Roman is in jail?! First I’m hearing of this!_

“So her billionaire husband is locked away in jail, the money has stopped flowing and now she comes running to you? After your career has started taking off?” I knew what Adam was getting at. 

“She’s not like that. She didn’t marry him for money.”

“Ben, you’re my best mate and I have to tell you that while I agree with my lovely intelligent wife, you should keep an open mind, but don’t open your mind so much it falls out. “

“She wouldn’t take advantage of me.”

“You think that now, but I bet there was also a time when you thought that she would never keep a huge secret that affects you as well as her. You only knew her for what?....two weeks tops? You might not know her as well as you think you do. I think there is something to be said about a woman who stands by a man while he is dragged in and out of court for white collar crimes. The guy is a criminal and abusive yet she stuck with him! It has to be for the money!”

"Adam honey,  thats not fair. Some women in physically abusive relationships are so psychologically battered they think that their unhealthy relationship is completely normal, or they are trapped and couldn't leave if they wanted to."  _See ...always the voice of reason._

Alice was scrolling through Google images on her iPad. “I can see why you fell for her so hard, she’s like Penelope Cruz and Kim Kardashian meshed together. She must make some beautiful babies.” She flipped the screen around to show us several picture of her and Roman at some black tie events. “She seems really sweet. The City of New York named her teacher of the year once, and her name comes up a lot in regards to her charitable contributions.”

“Let me see.” She passed Adam the iPad and topped off our drinks. “ No wonder there was trouble in paradise, she gives away a lot of his money! $10 million U.S. dollars in one year to Alzheimer’s research, The American Cancer Society, public libraries, hospitals, colleges, animal shelters, refugee centers,food banks, learning centers, free clinics…”

“ Doesn’t sound like someone who marries for money.” I interrupted.

“Listen to this, according to New York style magazine, she hosted an auction at the New York Botanical Gardens every year. They auctioned off jewelry from famous designers as well rare gems from her personal jewelry collection.  All of the proceeds went to the American Red Cross. Although it does not appear that she hosted the auction this year, or last year. She probably needs the money from the jewels to buy herself a new Prada bag since hubby is now behind bars." He passed the ipad back to his wife. 

"Shut up Adam."  I was getting very irritated with Adam for trying to imply that she was a materialistic gold digger."If she were going after money surely she would go after someone richer than me."

" Well." Adams wife chimed in. " If she is going after you for money she will be disappointed. I'm reading another article about the assets that were frozen or taken away from her husband: several checking, savings and money market accounts totaling $400 million dollars, A Ferrari collection, two catamaran boats, two manhattan penthouses, a 10 acer estate in the Hamptons, A house in the mountains of colorado,  a beach house in Malibu, a helicopter and a private jet. They are even saying that there is an estimated  $300 million dollars in  various off shore accounts that the U.S. government can't even get to, plus a house in Switzerland, a house in the Cayman Islands, and a private island in Dubai.  Ben is right honey, if this is the life she wants to live , she needs to find somebody other than Ben."

Adam and his wife scrolled through the pictures of Jane’s jewelry collection that was auctioned off for charity, as I sat back in my chair thinking about her.

“Look at the size of that sapphire ring it looks bigger than Kate Middleton’s! I could figure skate on that!” Alice exclaimed.

_Sounds like she was auctioning off all of Romans apology gifts. How many times did he have to “apologize” a year if she had enough to host a charity auction annually? She did say she had a safe full, must have been a big fucking safe._

“What do your parents think about all this?”

“I haven’t told them. I only want to tell them if the test results come back positive."

 “Ben, we’re here for you and we will support you no matter what.”

******* 

 

I was starting to drift off to sleep in my chair when the door swung open.

“The results are in!” James yelled excitedly.

“why is he announcing it like he has the national election results in his hand?” Ian grumbled under his breath.

My heart was racing in my chest and my stomach was in knots. He handed Ian a sealed envelop with a sticker for Manhattan Laboratories on it.

“I’ll give you guys a moment alone.”

“It’s the moment of truth son.” He handed me the envelop. I was almost afraid to open it.  A big part of me wanted the test results to be negative. Jane keeping this secret from me felt like soul crushing betrayal, and it killed me. I did not want to accept that she lied to me this way, and I still was not sure how I felt about being a father. 

I tore open the envelope and pulled out the lab results. The first three pages were nothing but graphs of genetic markers and alleles. Once I flipped over to the fourth page, there at the bottom of the page it read “conclusion: 99.99% probability.”

It was like the entire world stood still. I didn’t know what to think, and for the first time in my life I was at a lost for words. Ian took the papers and read over the results.

He put his hand on my shoulder. “Okay. Let’s go back to the hotel and get some rest. You’ve had a long day, and you need some time to process this alone. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

I just nodded my head and ran my hands over my face. The short ride back to our hotel was quiet. Once I made it to my room I tossed my jacket and kicked off my shoes and went straight to the mini bar to pour myself a whisky.

I felt my body and my mind unwind as the strong liquor burned down my throat. I emptied the glass and poured myself another and plopped down on the sofa.I took a sip and let out a deep breath. I held the short glass in my hand and slowly began to turn it with my fingers watching the ice roll around in the glass. At that very moment all of my emotions came crashing over me. “FUCK!” I raised the glass above my head and sent it flying into the wall. “I FUCKING HATE HER!” I fell back on the sofa and cried through the night.


	7. A Declaration of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very ugly between Jane and Ben sparking a custody battle.

 

**Benedict**

 

The bells chiming from the cathedral across the street grew louder and louder as I gradually awoke and became more conscious. I pushed the blanket from over my head and squinted my eyes from all the bright sunlight that poured into the window.  My eyes were heavy and puffy from crying, and I had an awful headache .I groaned as looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 8:02am.  I rolled over pulling the covers up to my chin to go back to sleep when I saw Jane curled up in the chair next to the bed. 

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and wiped the drool from my face.  _What the hell is she doing here?_ I threw back the covers, got out of bed and nearly stepped in a wastebasket that was full of vomit. G _od what did I do last night?!_   

I tip toed to the bathroom and softly shut the door behind me.  _Jesus I’m a complete mess._ I washed my face, brushed my teeth and slid some sweat pants over my boxers and put on a white t-shirt, and returned to bed.  _What should I say to her?_

While I pondered my course of action I started to think about our situation and  began getting upset. I didn't have much time to stew my anger because she started to wake up.  She stretched her arms above her head and pushed her pouty lips. She  made a cute little sound before she opened her eyes and smiled.  _I almost forgot how cute she is in the mornings._  

“You’re up early and looking very fresh for someone who drank an entire bottle of whisky last night.”

“Jane….what are you doing here?”

“You don’t remember last night do you?” I scratched my head and shrugged.

“Around midnight you drunk dialed me. You were so distraught and emotional you weren’t making any sense. I got worried so I came to check on you.”

“How did you know which hotel I would be staying in?”

“Your lawyer told James where you guys were staying yesterday. I just called him and asked”

 _James has got to be the_   _most unprofessional lawyer in New York!_

“ When I got here you were crazy drunk. I cleaned you up and put you to bed, you were throwing up all night.”

_Ugh the bucket of vomit._

“Thank you for helping me but I have to be honest, I’m very angry with you right now.”   

She chuckled lightly as she sat upright. “Believe me I know, you made that very clear last night.” She rubbed the back of her neck, which was probably  sore from sleeping in such and awkward position all night. “ You were a salad bar of emotions last night. First you yelled at me, then cursed at me, tried to kiss me, then cursed at me some more. You told me you hated me,  then said you missed me, and then told me you never wanted to see me again. You felt my ass up and tried to have sex with me several times, then said you loved me, and then told me you hated me again. After a while, I got you to calm down and you just fell into my lap and cried.  Then it seemed to start all over again like cycle starting with the yelling.”

 _I was a basket case last night._ I rested my head in my hand and groaned over my killer headache.

She got up and slipped on her flats and began rummaging through her purse.  _She’s so pretty._  She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a sleeveless orange top. Her long wavy hair had been lightened to a golden blond and it was tied up and in messy bun. Her body looked exactly the same; it was hard to believe she had a baby….my baby _._ She found a small change bag in her purse, and opened it to examine the cash inside.  

“I’ll be right back.” She announced while putting on her deep blue cardigan.

“Where are you going?”  

“Just hang tight.” She smiled and left the room.

I had been sitting on the couch in the living area for about 10 minutes wondering where she went and cursing my headache when she finally retuned.  “I got some things to help with your hangover.”

She went to the kitchen area and came back with a glass of water and dropped two alka seltzer’s in it. “ Drink this you will feel better. I also got you some painkillers, coffee and muffins."

She sat down next to me on the sofa just as I had finished my alka seltzer and placed a blueberry muffin and a cup of Starbucks coffee down on the table in front of me. I had never felt more confused. I wanted to scream at her and kiss her all at once. Part of me was furious with her and the other part of me was so happy to see her. This was the first time I’ve seen her since Portugal, and all the amazing memories were coming back making this even harder for me.

She took off her cardigan and faced me tucking her legs in underneath her. “ Do you feel like you want to talk?” Her voice was so sweet and sincere yet serious.

I could feel my emotions starting to boil inside of me. There was a drop in the pit of my stomach, and my heart was crying. There was a long silence in the room. A million thoughts were running through my mind so fast I couldn’t hold on to one long enough to say anything.

She reached out and hugged me tightly. “I know you’re mad at me. You have every right to be but….I’m so happy to see you. I’ve missed you so much.”

_She missed me!?_

“You missed me?” I chuckled smugly as I broke free of her embrace. “Well that’s a laugh because you’ve refused to speak to me for two bloody years!”  

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“Ooohhhh you’re sorry? Tell me Jane, what exactly are you so sorry about!? Is it  telling me you loved me and then leaving me? Or are you sorry for never picking up the phone and telling me your were pregnant with my child? “

“Ben I never intended for things to happen this way.”

“How the fuck did you intend for things to happen?! Let your psychopath of a husband raise  _my_  son thinking that it’s okay to hit women because that’s how daddy keeps mommy in line?!” 

The smell her floral scented perfume made me think of our day at the park and it nearly brought me to tears. I could feel the anger pounding in my head. I felt so betrayed I couldn’t stomach looking at her.

“Benedict I know you're angry and you probably don’t trust me but I swear to you……”

“ANGRY?! I’M FUCKIN LIVID!!YOU LIED TO ME AND YOU USED ME!” 

She was on the verge of tears.

“I can understand why you would feel this way but you can’t believe that. I really did love you I just ……

_GOD I’m so fuckin sick of her excuses!_

“ You know what Jane…… you are some piece of work! You didn’t have to go back to that asshole! I offered you a way out and you slapped my hand away! I can’t believe I fell for your damsel in distress bullshit! You never loved me, I was nothing more than a shoulder to cry on and a toy for you to fuck ! “

No! It wasn’t like that I really was in love with you.”

“THEN WHY  DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT?! Two years went by and I heard not a word from you!! You knew I would have taken care of you and our baby so why the hell didn’t you tell me?!”

Tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes. There was a time when I would have done back flips to stop her from crying but now I had no sympathy for her.

“I’m so sorry but I didn’t have a choice. I was…….”

“YOU HAD A FUCKIN CHOCIE AND IT INVOLVED PICKING UP THE PHONE AND CALLING ME!” I was fuming as I paced about the room in front of her.

She dried her eyes and began to apologize. “ You’re right I should have called you the moment I figured out the baby was yours but, I was so scared and……..”

“I am so fuckin tired of hearing that excuse! YOU LIED TO ME, YOU HURT ME, YOU USED ME, HID MY CHILD FROM ME AND PUT HIM IN DANGER,  ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED!” 

“I’ve always protected him! It’s why I….”

“OH REALLY? HOW? BECAUSE YOU’VE DONE SUCH AN EXCELENT JOB KEEPING YOURSELF OUT OF HARMS WAY.”

She started to say something but I was in no mood to hear whatever absurd excuse she had to justify what she had done.

“ YOU KNOW WHAT?.............. I WANT MY CHILD. I’M TAKING HIM TO  BACK TO ENGLAND WHERE HE WILL BE SAFE AND WELL TAKEN CARE OF BECAUSE GOD KNOWS HIS MOTHER HAS SOME QUESTIONABLE JUDGMENT!

Within seconds she had gotten up off the couch and was in my face leaving the tiniest space between us. Her eyes locked with mine and they were filled with conviction and anger.

“I’M NOT PERFECT, AND YOU CAN HATE ME ALL YOU WANT BUT I AM A GOOD MOTHER ! I had never seen this side of Jane before. “YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH THESE PAST TWO YEARS! EVERYTHING I’VE EVER DONE WAS TO PROTECT YOU AND OUR SON SO IF YOU THINK YOU’RE TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!” She put her on sweater and started to walk out the door. 

“ You’re manipulative, deceitful woman! No judge will ever grant you custody of our child!”

She turned back around. Her eyes narrowed at me as she folded her arms across her chest and slowly walked towards me “ Take me to court.” It wasn’t a statement,it was a dare. Her eye contact was intense and she spoke arrogantly and firmly. 

 "You’ll fall flat on your face. I pulled some strings and got Judge Cole’s daughter into New York University. Judge Hoffman? His wife and I co-chaired her charity for the homeless.  Judge Mickelson? I organized a charity run for him that saved his reputation after he was caught up in a cheating scandal with his secretary …..shall I go on? ………There is not a family court judge in the city that doesn’t know me or owe me a favor. And even if they didn’t ….who would they side with? The poor, sweet, abused woman  who gave millions to charity? Or the Englishman that’s always being photographed with different women, and is probably going to dump his son in boarding school while he jets around the world? …..Like I said…..go fuck yourself if you think your taking my child away from me.”

She confidently walked away.  Just as she was about to walk out the door she said something that made my heart sting. " I don't know what's more upsetting. The fact that we're fighting or the fact that you didn't ask about him once....not even his name." 

______________________________________________

Several hours had gone by since Jane left. My publicist, Adam and my parents had been calling nonstop. I still had not told my parents but I'm sure they suspect something is wrong. I was so angry with Jane yet I occasionally found myslef think about how beautiful she was and that last night together  on the beach. How amazing it felt to have her on top of me under the stars, with the sounds of waves gently crashing on the shore.  _I'm pretty sure we forgot the condom that night_. My thoughts were interrupted by someone pounding at my door. I dragged myself out of bed to open the door and Ian came strolling in.

“I give you one responsibility, do not have any communication with Jane Krane or her lawyer unless I am present, and you failed.”

“I she just showed up last night, I don't even remember calling her.” I laid down on the couch and covered my face with the throw pillow.  I was tired, sad and emotionally worn out. I had spent much of the day thinking about my son. I had always wanted children, but this scared me. I wondered what he looked like? Could he walk? Is he talking? What is his name? I had asked Ian to find out and get a picture when I first got the news, but he said that information was not important until the DNA test came back. 

“I assume the two of you had an epic argument, because I’ve been notified that she is suing you for full custody.”

“SHE WHAT?!" I was floored. "I’m not going back to London without my son! I don’t want that stupid woman or her felonious husband anywhere near him!!”

Ian sighed and sat down on the couch next to me. “ I’m not your lawyer right now, I’m your friend. And as a friend I’m telling you that you’ve made a big mistake.”

“SHE PRATICALLY…..”

“Just calm down for a moment. I know you're hurt, and you're angry, but did she tell you what happen after she left Portugal?”

S _he probably tried, but couldn’t get a word in._ “ No.”

“Get dressed, there is somebody you need to meet.”


	8. Scared & Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane tries to cope with her feelings after leaving Ben in Portugal. Ian arranges a meeting for Benedict. 
> 
> *Warning* -this chapter is violent and graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this story is a flashback within a flashback from Jane's POV, so I hope it's not too confusing. The story does not pick up where chapter seven left off until it shifts back to Ben's POV.

**Jane**

The smell of rubbing alcohol and medical sterilization chemicals filled my nostrils.  I could hear a rhythmic beeping sound and voices chatting in the distance. My body was in so much pain I was almost scared to open my eyes. _I’m in my bedroom._ I was all alone in our posh bedroom laying on my side, and hooked up to several machines. My head throbbed.  _What happen to my hand?_ My fingers had been wrapped in a sling and fresh stitches were in my palm. My back  burned underneath what felt like bandages. There was a sharp throbbing pain in my anal rectum that hurt so much I feared rolling over onto my back.  As things slowly became more clear, I started to remember what happen and began to cry.

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

 

  _Jane it’s Benedict. Please please talk to me. Are you made at me? If I’ve done something to upset you please give me a chance to make it right. I have to go back to the set so if I don’t pick up, leave a message. I promise I’ll call you back right away. I miss you and I love you. Please call me._

It had been 14 days since I left Portugal and Benedict had been calling me nonstop. _He sounds so hurt in his message…. what have I done?! He doesn’t deserve this._

I hated the way I left Ben that morning while he was still sleeping. I was helplessly in love with him, but terrified of what would happen if Roman found out about us. I didn’t want to take the chance of Roman catching us, so I made up my mind not to have any communication with him. _I almost wish some other woman would steal his heart away so he doesn’t have to suffer like this. I love him, but I hate knowing that he’s sad because of me._

There was a knock on my bedroom door that forced me to push my thoughts about Ben out of my mind. “Jane are you decent?”

 _I thought he had gone to work already!?_  “Just one second!” I slid my phone under my pillow and dried my eyes as a sat up in bed.  “Come in!” 

“Breakfast is served” Roman was all smiles as a he walked in carrying a silver tray, followed by Mark, our chef, with a second tray of juices and coffee. 

“Oh honey! This is so sweet of you! ” 

“You deserve it.” He propped open the legs of the tray and placed it in front of me. It was a spread of Belgian waffles, mixed berries, and bacon. 

“Mark this looks wonderful.” 

“I would love to take the credit Mrs. Krane ,but this was all your husband” He placed the second tray down on the nightstand next to the bed. “Will you all be needing anything else sir?”

“No that will be all, and thank you Mark.”

This was truly a surprise. In our six years of marriage, I don’t think I’d ever seen Roman toast a piece of bread. I never would have expected him to cook for me.

“You even heated up the syrup for me!” The warm fluffy waffles just melted in my mouth. _These are so yummy!_

“My love I worked so hard on this meal. I even injured myself in the process.” He held up his finger showing me a small burn. 

“Awe honey! You burned yourself on the waffle maker didn’t you?”

I pulled his finger to my lips and kissed it and he grinned like a little boy. I could tell he was very proud of himself for cooking breakfast 

 _I bet the kitchen is a complete mess right now and Mark is praying that Roman never wants to cook again._  

“I must have gone through a gallon of batter before I managed to make one edible waffle. Would you like juice, water or coffee?”

“Juice please.” 

He poured me some orange juice while I continued to stuff my face. “ You have something right there.” He leaned down and kissed me gently sucking the drop syrup off my bottom lip.

 _“_ That was a sweet kiss.” I joked

“Your kisses are always sweet whether there’s syrup or not.” He responded with a cute mile.   _There’s the man I married._

While sipping my juice I couldn’t help but wonder what had gotten into him.

“So what made you want to do this?”

He kicked off his slippers and crawled onto his side of the bed and wrapped his arm around me while I finished my last few bites.

“You’ve been so sad lately. I come home from work and you’re still in bed, you don’t want to go out….I wanted to do something to cheer you up.”

My plate had been cleaned and I pushed the tray aside allowing him to snuggle up to me. I leaned my back against his muscular chest and he rested his chin on top of my head. _I feel so awful for thinking about Ben right now._

“I know you’re still upset about your book” Roman continued “But we’ve discussed this. No more writing, not in English or Spanish.” He tenderly stroked my hand and kissed it. 

“ It’s just a good way for me to express my feelings. I wish you would reconsider.”

 “You don’t need to express your feelings through writing, you have me.”

 _Pfff…yeah because you’re the easiest person in the world to talk to._ Regardless, I wasn’t upset about the book. I was missing Benedict terribly and feeling guilty about cheating on Roman at the same time. _He is so sweet and he loves me so much, how could I have cheated on him?_

“I don’t like the idea of you putting your emotions out for the world to read. 

At that moment all I could think about was Benedict. I loved the way he made me feel, both physically and emotionally. I never had to walk on eggshells around him. I felt like I could truly be myself around him. _Stop thinking about him!_ _You’re married to a wonderful man that loves you!_

“But Roman it’s not even about ……”

“Jane.” He was very stern. _Why do I keep challenging him? I know how much it upsets him._ He pulled my face up to meet his eyes. He spoke softly but firmly .“Look at me. I don’t want to hear another word about it understood?” I nodded and he released his grip on my jaw and kissed my forehead.

“I have another surprise for you.” He left the bedroom taking the breakfast tray with him. Looking down at my eight-carat emerald cut wedding ring I stared to think about the evenings I spent with Benedict reading my novel.  _I miss those nights_.

Roman reentered the room with a Louie Vuitton bag. _Another Louie bag?!_ Roman had very expensive taste. He loved to surround himself with luxury and shower me with the finer things in life. It’s very sweet, but I never shared his enthusiasm for material wealth. 

“Honey I really don’t need anymore Louis Vuitton. You already bought me the entire luggage set and more hand bags than I’ll ever need.”

He had the most excited expression on his face. “ I knew you would say something like that.” As he got closer, I saw the most wonderful surprise.

“What is that? Oh my… _A PUPPY!! Roman you got me a puppy!”_ It was the cutest little tan puppy with soft curly hair. I was so excited I could hardly move my fingers fast enough to unzip the dog carrier.

 _“_ It’s so cute! “ I pulled it close to my chest and it ran it’s little tongue across the bottom of my chin.

“You like it? It’s a yorkie poo. He is a rescue from an illegal puppy mill that was shut down last week.”

“ I love it!” _Finally after six years he gets one gift right!_  I sank back onto the bed and adored my new best friend.

“What do you want to name him?" 

“It’s a boy? Hmmm.” _Don’t even think about naming  him after your lover._

 _“_ How about Bastien _?”_

He looked over at me affectionately and played with my hair. “Bastien is perfect if that’s what you want. “

“I love him! This is the best gift you’ve ever given me.” 

He pulled me close and gave me the most passionate kiss. “ Jane I know you may think of me as unfair at times, but you know that I just want you to be happy?”

“I know.”   _I know he loves me, he just expresses that love differently than Ben. Ben loves me by making me feel like I could conquer the world and Roman shows his love by protecting me and making the best decisions for me._ I turned my attention back to my cute little puppy. _I wonder if Ben likes dogs? He never mentioned having any pets, even as a child. Well….. it’s not like he could bring a pet with him to Harrow Boarding school._

Over the next three weeks I had my hands full trying to potty train Bastien and organize my annual charity auction. The auction was an idea I came up with a few years back to put all of Roman’s lavish jewelry gifts to better use. I appreciated the gesture, but each piece represented a very painful memory I would much rather forget.  Several times a week I met up with April Mason, a special events coordinator for The American Red Cross to organize the details for the auction.  We truly enjoyed each others company and she was the closest thing I had to friend.

Things were going well between Roman and I, but Benedict would text or call me throwing me into a state of confusion. I really did love my husband but I had such strong feelings for Ben.  I missed him physically, emotionally and sexually. I felt horrible for fantasizing about him while having sex with my husband, once I almost uttered his name when I was near a climax.  Every day it was getting harder and harder not to think about him.

When Roman wasn’t home I would watch any movie or TV show with Ben in it, no matter how small the role was.  _He’s incredibly talented! His parents must be so proud of him_ I thought as “Parade's End” had just finished.  I was 7:00pm, the house staff had gone home, and I was not expecting Roman until much later so I decided to take Bastien for a walk.  Once we returned home, I hung up his leash and couldn’t help but notice how unusually quiet the house was. 

“Are you hungry perrito? Mommy’s hungry too let’s go eat.” Bastien followed me into the kitchen and I filled his food bowl, then got out a plate and some left over pasta to heat up.  I was removing my hot plate from the microwave when Bastien started to bark. I turned around to find Roman standing in the doorway.

“Jesus! Rome you scared me. I didn’t expect you home until later.”  _Oh shit!_ I knew the look on his face right away. It was a mix of power, control, anger and disdain all in one. He only gave me this look when I was in trouble.

 I tried to ignore the look on his face and continue on as if nothing was wrong. “I’ve missed you.” He didn’t respond, he slowly closed the space between us with his hands behind his back. “ Would you like some of Mark’s pasta? I can heat some for you if you like? I think we still have some of that red wine that pairs well with it too.”

I turned to get another  plate and two wine glasses out of the cabinet . He stopped behind me and stood so close that when I turned around he had me up against the counter.  He slowly produced my cell phone from behind his back.   _Oh God!_ My face got hot and my stomach began to twist. _Ben must have called or text me while I was out! I knew I should have gone back for my phone when I realized I forgot it!_  

He hadn’t said I word…I was really in trouble. He quickly snatched the plate and glasses from my hands and smashed them at my feet. I was boxed in, his hands rested on the counter on either side of me. He his mouth was at my ear and his voice was calm but intimidating. “Jane. Who is this man texting you from a London based number?” I never saved Ben’s number, but Roman must have recognized the calling code.

 My jaw was trembling and I was too scared to make eye contact with him. I was looking down at floor when out of the corner of my eye, I saw him raise his hand above his head….I knew what was coming.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could and flinched _this is going to hurt._  SWAK! He slapped me so hard it sent me crashing onto the floor into the broken glass and ceramic plates.  I started to cry and begged Roman to let me explain as I scrambled to get off the floor, but he shoved me back down on all fours with his foot. I could feel tiny bits of glass embedded in my bare knees and pieces of broken plate under my hands, but didn’t dare move.

“Stay down!”  His voice was cold and domineering.  My eyes were filled with tears and I was determined to keep them down on the floor, as if avoiding eye contact with Roman would somehow make it all more bearable.  

He squatted down in front of me and firmly grabbed my chin and lifted my face. “Jane. I will give you one chance to answer me completely and truthfully, understood?” I nodded and he released my chin, stood up and began to circle me. I could feel him staring down at me as he slowly made his way around me.

“I thought something was off with you when we came back from Portugal.  Your phone would ring and you would let it go to voice mail, text messages went unanswered…you seemed intent on hiding your phone from me.” I could hear the clinking of his belt over his footsteps crunching pieces of glass as he walked. _Please not the belt I_ whimpered.  “ Jane, who this man?”

 My silence angered him and I felt the sharp snap of his leather belt on my back.  I shrieked in pain but I kept my eyes on the floor and I could hear him circling me once more. His polished brown oxfords stopped right in front of me. “ You’re wearing my patience thin.” He slapped me with his belt once again. That hit was harder than the last.  He extended one of legs forward and hovered his foot over my hand. “ I’m going to ask one time. Is it that freak faced actor from England?” He slowly and gradually lowered his weight onto my hand. The sole of his shoe was digging into my flesh and the broken plate under my hand was cutting into my palm.

I couldn’t think. All that was going through my mind was the pain he was inflicting on me. I stammered as I begged him to stop. “Ouch……Ro…Roman…pl..pleease this hurts.” He shifted more weight onto my hand.  “ PLEASE!!….I’M SORRY!!”. My apology fell on deaf ears as he quickly shifted the rest of his weight onto my hand. In that instant all I could do was scream at the top of my lungs! I could feel excruciating cracking, crunching, splintering and crushing inside my hand as he grinded his foot on my hand. “ YES!! IT WAS HIM!!  PLEEEAASSEE…….PLEASE STOP!!!!” He released my hand and I sobbed uncontrollably. My fingers were in so much pain, dislocated and bruised in several places. A large, sharp piece of broke plate was stuck deep into my hand and little bits of broken glass had cut into my knees.

“GET UP!” He pulled me up by my hair. There was a waterfall of tears flowing down my face and all I could do was pray that whatever he was going to do would be over soon. He had me against the counter. His body was pressed against mine and his fingers were wrapped around my throat securing the back of my head against the cabinets and forcing me to look into his eyes.

“Did you fuck him?!”   The piece of ceramic that carved into my hand had fallen out as he dragged me up and my hand was now bleeding profusely. The counter was smeared with blood where I tried to hold myself up. My heart was racing and I was panting through my tears.

“Roman please…….. I love you.”

He slammed the back of my head against the cabinet delivering a heavy blow to my head. “DID YOU FUCK HIM!!??” His grip tightened on my neck and I pitifully clawed at his arms begging for release with no luck. My bloody hand stained his white buttoned down shit everywhere I touched him.  He raised his other hand preparing to strike me and fearing the worst I finally found a voice. 

“NO!…..” I could hardly speak. My voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. “We kissed but it was nothing ……..please forgive me! I’m so sorry!

His breathing was  heavy, his face was red and could see the rage in his eyes as he began to talk to me through his teeth.  “You fucking slut! Everything I do for you…..I give you EVERYTHING! YOU FUCKED HIM….I KNOW YOU DID! WAS HE BETTER THAN ME??!”  He slapped his large hard across my face several times. “ANSWER ME YOU CUBAN TRASH!" 

“NO! It was just a kiss.”  It was the only thing I could think to say. I couldn’t tell him I was in love with Ben.  “He must have misunderstood and thought I wanted more. We only kissed once after you left.”

“You lying WHORE! YOU FUCKED HIM AND YOU LIKED IT DIDN’T YOU?!”   He released my neck and pulled me off the counter. With one powerful sweep he knocked everything off the counter sending appliances, my dinner plate, and the Tupperware container of pasta to the floor. He bent me over and slammed me onto surface of the counter and kicked my legs apart. He reached up under my dress and ripped my underwear off.  “ IS THIS HOW YOU WANTED HIM TO TAKE YOU?" 

“Roman….please don’t do this.” My voice was nearly gone. My scream was barley audible when he entered me with such powerful force. I could feel every rip and tear as he thrust in out of me violently. I couldn’t scream anymore. He yelled a slew of obscenities at me as he pulled himself out of me and shoved back into me repeatedly ….but I couldn’t hear him. Everything seemed to stop as he held my face down against the counter in a pool of my tears. I never felt more humiliated or ashamed. 

 I was not even aware that he had finished until he pushed me back onto the floor, and started hitting me with his belt as he sobbed.  “WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS TO YOU!?” I was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I remember was Roman walking away, and hearing Bastien’s tiny little whimpers and his soft fury head nudging against face.

 ______________________________________________________________________

The voice outside my bedroom door halted and Roman entered the room smiling and closed the door behind him. 

“Darling you’re awake!” He kneeled on the floor beside my bed and I could only bury my face in my pillow. I was too scared to look at him. His warm hand gently touched my arm and I flinched. “Jane love, please don’t be like that, look at me, I won’t hurt you.”

I looked over at him. He was dressed in a tailored grey suite and wore a dark blue shirt and light blue tie underneath that really brought out his icy blue eyes. His blond hair was pushed back showing off his strong Scandinavian features. His eyes and his smile were so sincere, his touch was warm and comforting, and his kiss was loving.

 _“_ You don’t have to speak my love, just listen. I want to apologize about last night. I checked your phone records and you never called him or text him back….you were telling the truth, he didn’t mean anything to you. I’m still very hurt that you betrayed me but, I can forgive you.” His voice shifted to a more serious tone. “You’re allowed one mistake and that was it. However, if I found out It was anything more….if you ever speak to that man, utter his ridiculous name…or even think about him…..”

“You’ll kill me?” I said softly.  

He laughed  as he brushed my hair behind my ear. I don’t know if he laughed because he’s too smart to admit to conspiring to kill someone, or because what I said was insane. “ Kill you? And be forced to live life without you? Never! Your little friend on the other hand would have a very slow and painful demise.” He spoke slowly and enunciated every single syllable. I knew he was serious. “ You remember what happen to your friend Evan don’t you? Don’t make the same mistake twice.” I shuddered. _What he did to Evan would be nothing compared to what he would do to Ben._

His demeanor shifted back to warm and loving as he took my hands and kiss them. He then reached into his pocked and pulled out his iPhone. “ I have a surprise for you.” He opened the Internet on his phone to show me a picture of a sporty Mercedes-Benz convertible. “ I ordered one for you this morning. It’s being custom made at the factory in Sindelfingen Germany as we speak.” All could do was wince in pain, my head was killing me. I didn’t even want to look at the pictures. “Don’t you like it?”

“It’s wonderful, I’m just…..not feeling so well right now.”

“Aw honey….you’ll feel better soon.” He tenderly kissed me and gently stroked my back. “ I have some business to attend to in Switzerland next month and I want you to come with me. I’ll have the car delivered to our house in Zurich.  You’ll love driving through the Alps with the top down in the summer.” I was not paying him any attention. “Don’t you like it? If it’s not the right color I can change it.”

“No it’s perfect, thank you.” I smiled at him weakly and rolled over facing away from him. “I just need to rest right now.”

“Okay.” I could hear the sadness and insecurity in his voice. Roman was very controlling but equally insecure. He needed constant reassurance that I loved him and emotional connection. “Jane.” He gently touched my shoulder, and I rolled over to find him crying. “I’m truly sorry about last night. I didn’t mean for any of that to happen. I let me jealousy and’ insecurities get the best of me…..please tell me we can work this out.”

I had heard this many times before but, I didn’t know what else to do but say yes.

He smiled and kissed me once more. “ Dr.Hartman is here, and I have to get to the office. I’ve given the staff the week off so you can have some time to relax.” He walked over to the other side of the room and came back with a brand new iPhone. “Call me if you need anything at all.” _He must have turned off my old phone…no matter I have Ben’s number memorized._ “ I love you.” He kissed me on the head and left for work. 

As soon as he left Dr.Hartman entered the room.  He was our family concierge doctor. Roman paid him a considerably large annual fee to be on retainer and look the other way regarding my many “accidents”.  Whenever he treated me, he could never look at me in the face. I don’t know if it was because he felt so sorry for me, or because it made taking Roman’s money easier. “How are you feeling?”

“As well as expected I guess.”

“He sat on the edge of the bed and lowered his voice. For the first time he actually looked me in the eye. Whatever he was about to say must have been serious. “Mrs.Krane  I apologize if this may seem rude but I need to be direct.. Does he know that you’re pregnant?” 

“I’m not pregnant.” _I’m not pregnant my last period was??…..it was..???....Oh God!_  

He went over to the other side of the room where he kept a large trunk full of medical supplies and came back with a portable ultra sound machine.  While the machine warmed up he helped me lay on my back, put some gel on my stomach and readied the wand.

“Mrs.Krane, when I came over last night and saw your kitchen…….Hell, it was like a crime scene.  Blood smeared everywhere! On the floor, the counter, the cabinet. There was broken glass all over the place. By the time I got here you were passed out on the floor. After I gave you stitches in your anal rectum, and treated your broken fingers, and your hand....I was pulling tiny bits of glass from your knees all night. It is nothing short of a miracle that this baby is unharmed.” 

He moved the wand over my stomach and pulled up an image on the screen and pointed to the gestational sac and yolk sac. “ You’re five weeks along.” He turned off the machine and began to lecture me about my health. I was so stunned by the news; I wasn’t listening to a word he was saying.   _I can’t believe I’m pregnant. I wish I never let Roman take me off the pill. We both want children but I’ve been stalling hoping that he gets his anger under control first…we can’t bring a child into this madness!_

Dr.Hartman rambled on about prenatal vitamins while I continued to think. _I can’t be five weeks pregnant, because five weeks ago Roman was in Cannes and I was in Portugal…. With…. Benedict._

 “Mrs.Krane…ma’am? Are you alright? I know this all sounds a bit scary, but it will get easier to accept over time. Would you like me to call your husband?”

“NO!!” I began to panic as fear spread throughout my body. “Dr.Hartman please….you have to help me! I cannot have this baby!” _If wasn’t going to kill me last night he certainly will now when he finds out that there is no way this baby is his! I don't even want to think about what he will do to Benedict._

“Okay, okay, okay calm down.” He leaned me back against my pillows and gave me some water to sip on. “ There is a medication on the market that will induce an abortion. It’s a two-pill process. One breaks down the lining of your uterus so the pregnancy can’t continue, the second pill empties out your uterus. If this is what you want, I can bring you the first pill next week after you’ve recover from your injuries a bit more.” I agreed to his treatment plan, and he promised to keep this all a secret from Roman. 

Days went by and I spent them thinking about the little baby growing inside me, and the devastating miscarriage I suffered a year ago.   _I can’t believe I’m going to lose another baby._ I was sure the baby was conceivedthat night on the beach with Ben. I didn’t realize we had forgot a condom until afterwards. I was going to get a morning after pill but I got so distracted it slipped my mind.

Even though my fingers were still broken, and I still had some cuts and bruises, I could walk again and was slowly recovering. Roman clearly no longer trusted me. He monitored my phone calls and emails. He even called the Red Cross office on my behalf and said I had to cancel the auction for health reasons. Despite no longer trusting me, he was very sweet and loving towards me. In a way, his affection brought me to a moment of clarity….I wanted my baby and I had to get away from Roman. School was out for the summer and I wasn't teaching, so I had no money and no place to go, but I had to get out. He raped me.  I had tried so hard not to think about it. At first I did not even see it as rape, but I kept thinking about Dr.Hartman’s description of our kitchen….he called it a “crime scene”.  Once I accepted what happen I knew I had to leave him.

The morning I was supposed to take the pill finally arrived and I told Dr.Hartman that I changed my mind. “May I use your cell phone?”

“Ummm…sure.” He unlocked his phone and handed it to me. I took a deep breath and began to dial the one person who I thought I could turn to for help.

________________________________________________________________ 

 

**Benedict**

 

 _This feels wonderful._ The warm shower water pored over me rinsing my stress away. Ian demanded that I clean myself up while he set up a meeting with someone.  _I bet we’re meeting with Jane’s lawyer._

I still hadn’t found the courage to call my parents and tell them they had a grandchild, partly because I regretted the fight I had with Jane this morning. I had never seen her angry before. It was not my intention to pick a fight with her but….I just got so upset with her 

I pushed our fight out of my mind and began to think about how sexy she was. I couldn’t help but fantasize about her being in the shower with me kissing down my chest, and running her soft delicate hands over my body. Just the thought of warm water pouring over that body of hers made me hard.  My hand found its way around my hard stiff cock as I visualized her on her knees taking me in her pretty little mouth while I begged her to swallow me. After a much needed release, I quickly showered and dressed.

 Ian was waiting for me under the hotel carport, which gave me a chance to grab a quick smoke while we waited for our car. Once we were on our way I asked about our destination. 

“Where are we heading?”

“Just sit back and relax.”

 _I feel as though I’m being treated like a child._ Ian spent the ride through the city giving me a brief overview of custody and citizenship laws. At last, the car came to a stop at a warehouse that had been converted into office building.

“Where are we and who are we meeting? ” I asked impatiently “Are we meeting with new lawyers?”

Ian ignored my question and held the door open for me. We took the elevator to the sixth floor and walked down a long hallway to stop at the last door.

 _Larson Agency_ was printed on the glass door. The door was locked and Ian rang doorbell. Within minutes a tall, well dressed,  African American male was unlocking the door and let us inside. He and Ian shook each others hands right away.

“Good to see you again Ian.”

“Always a pleasure Matt.” 

He then turned to me and introduced himself. “Mr.Cumberbatch I presume? Matthew Larson.” _Who the hell is this guy and what the fuck is the Larson Agency?_ He had a firm handshake and incredible poster. As we followed him through the office I notice the way he carried himself. _I would bet he is former military._ “The other member of your party is already here.” He announced. _Who is it I’m meeting with?! Jane?_  

“Great!” Ian responded.

We walked through several doorways, each requiring a swipe pass to entre. _Tight security around here._

At last we finally found ourselves in a conference room. There was a tall blond woman sitting at the table wearing a stylish grey pantsuit. She stood up to greet us when we entered the room.  

Matthew led the introductions. “Ms. Mason, I believe you already know Ian.” She shook his hand and they exchanged smiles. Ian stepped out of the way and allowed the two of us to greet each other. “Ms. Mason I would like to introduce you to Benedict Cumberbatch. Mr. Cumberbatch, this is April Mason.”

“Pleasure to meet you Ms.Mason.”

She seemed awe struck at first, then snapped out of it. “I’m sorry…it’s just …seeing you in person…wow! He looks just like you.”

I smiled to be polite, but I was very confused. “ I’m sorry, just like who?” 

She opened her designer bag and pulled out a photo. “Your son.”

 

 


	9. Apologies and Saltiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict offers Jane an apology.

 

**Benedict**

_“I’m sorry?” No no no. “I’m very sorry?” “ Can you please forgive me?”  No that’s not right. “Jane, I know I have been an enormous prick, but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me… ”...shit no that’s not right either! FUCK!! How do you open and apology to the mother of your child for calling her a shitty mother and threatening to take our baby away?!_

I anxiously checked my watch. _It’s almost 7:00 she was supposed to be here 20 min ago._ I had been looking up at the restaurant door every 30 seconds hoping to see Jane. _God it’s fucking hot in here! Maybe it’s just my nerves?_ I drank the last of my water and then started on the second glass that was supposed to be for Jane. _Maybe she changed her mind about coming. Couldn’t blame her, I said some awful things to her._  

Completely ignoring Ian’s legal advice to stay away from Jane, I begged April to convince her to meet me for dinner. Earlier that evening at the Larson Agency I discovered some unsettling truths about what Jane had endured over the past two years and realized I made a horrible mistake. 

“Would you like some more water while you wait for your guest?” My waitress, Jill had been patient with me, but her enthusiasm to provide excellent service was irritating me. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts for a moment.

“Yes please” I gave the waitress a polite smile and turned my attention back to the door. _Should I call her?_

Before I could even dial her number the waitress was in my face asking if I could take a picture with some fans that spotted me. I loved my fans and I was happy to oblige, but they kept asking to retake their damn photos!

 _Please tell me that one was good enough!_ After what felt like two million pictures, I bid my fans good evening and turned back to my table to find Jane waiting for me. Already she looked upset and ready to leave.

“Jane! I was getting worried you weren’t going to come.” I kissed her cheek before taking my seat across from her. _She doesn’t seem too happy. Maybe I should not have kissed her?_

“Sorry I’m late. I lost track of the time while reading our son a bed time story.” She had on a casual white lace dress and her long wavy blond hair was hanging lose down her back. _The blond makes her eyes look even more beautiful, but I miss her dark hair._  

“No it’s quite alright love, I’m just glad to see you.” _Was that a smile? No.. she just twisted her lips._ “So, what did you…. 

“Hi! Welcome to Mauricio’s!” _It’s like servers have a knack for coming around at the worst possible time!_  “My name is Jill and I’ll be your server tonight. Would you like to see our wine menu?”

“ Jane would you like some wine?” _She loves good wine. Maybe after we’ve had a glass she will losen up?_

She smiled up at the waitress “ No thank you, I’m fine with water and lemon.” She gracefully laid her napkin across her lap and went for a piece of bread.

“I’ll stick to water as well.” Jill disappeared and I tired to make conversation to ease the tension.  “So, umm congratulations are in order. I just found out today that “Un dia a vez.” was published and it’s a best seller in 16 different spanish speaking countries.”

She leaned back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. “ Ben what the hell do you want? April begged me to come here, and swore you had something important to say so…let’s here it.”  

 _She really does not want to be around me._ “ Jane I…” 

“Would you like to hear our specials for the evening?” _Bloody hell! No I don’t want to hear your specials!_ Jill filled our water glasses and ranted off the specials for the evening,

“I think we need some time to look over the menu.”

“Okay I’ll be back to check on you!”

I reached out across the tabel to try and hold Jane’s hand but she either didn’t want to, or was too upset to even notice. “Jane, I wanted to apologize to you. I said some….”

“ Excuse me. We’re like, so sorry to interrupt but, aren’t you Benedict Cumberbatch?” _The woes of stardome._  The two teenage girls  standing at our table looked is if the were about to burst with excitement. They practially threw their cameraphones in jane’s face while they struck a pose with me. Jane was a very good sport and did not seem to mind at all. 

“ I’m so sorry about that.” _She’s smiling! I wonder what I did that made her happy?_

“It’s okay, it was nice watching you make their day.” She sipped her water and slid back into her serious demeanor.

“Jane I want apologize for what I said. Ever since I found out about the baby, I’ve been like a walking grenade ready to pull the pin and blow it all to hell.” Her poster was no longer defensive, my apology seemed to soften her. “ I’ve been so angry about not being able to be there for you but, I should have know you would always do the right thing for our baby. I acted like a complete horses arse this morning. can you please forgive me?” _She’s tearing up. Is she mad at me?_  

 “It means so much to hear you say that.” She wiped a tear form her face and smiled at me. “ I felt so awful after we had our fight. I never realize how badly I had hurt you. I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you in Peniche the way I did, especially after you were so wonderful to me. I just….. please know that when we were together I meant everything I’ve ever said to you. I’m so sorry If I ever made you feel like I took advantage of you.”

My heart warmed, I hadn’t had this feeling about Jane in a long time. _What is it about her that makes me so crazy for her?_  

“I do have a question, how did you know my friend April? What did she say to make you change your mind and want to meet with me? After we had our fight I didn’t think we would see each other again until a coustody hearing was scheduled.” 

“My lawyer arranged for us to meet because he thought that she could reason with me. Honestly, she wouldn’t say too much because she felt like she was crossing a line by speaking with me behind your back. She told  me that you reached out to her for help after you found out you were pregante and I should give you another chance. Jane, I don’t know why I assumed that you let Roman raise our baby as his own. I’m  sorry for being such a prick and not letting you explain.” 

“It’s okay, you were upset with me and, I’ve been thinking about it more and I realized that I was wrong as well. I should have told you but after Roman found…..”

Just as we were making headway Jill returned “So are you guys ready to order!?”

“Not quite, we still need more time.” Said Jane as she placed her hand I mine.“Ben I’m sorry for not telling you but I was truly scared for your life. Remember when I told you that Roman was cruel and vindictive? I really meant it. We had the worst fight when he found……

“I’m sorry to interrupt again.” _DAMN IT!!! REALLY??_ “But there is a couple over there who would love to come and say hello to you.” I had lost my last bit of civility and  Jane cut in to save me from losing my manners. 

“He would be happy to! Why don’t you go say hello, and I’ll meet you outside?” She then turned to Jill, “We’re a bit short on time so unfortunately we won’t be able to dine with you tonight.”  Jill expressed her sympathy that we wouldn’t be staying and went over to inform the fans that I would be with them shortly. “Benedict, It’s sweet of you to invite me out to dinner but, maybe we can go someplace a little more private to talk? I can tell you’re getting irritated with all the interruptions and when you’re irritated you get salty.” She playfully tapped my leg under the table with her shoe and smiled.

“Salty?” _I couldn’t care less about what that actually meant, because she’s flirting with me!_  

“You heard me. You are incredibly chivalrous but, you can be salty when you get irritated.” She bit her bottom lip trying to hide her smile. “ I think you’re cute even when you’re being salty, but to others you  come off as rude, impatient and stuck up. Remember at the park during the cave tour? That family of tourist from Mexico kept asking you about “Star Trek”? You were polite at first but after a while you started to lose your charm and got a bit curt with them. I’m not sure if you heard them, but they called you a fresa.” _God I miss  that cute laugh of hers._

“ Ohhhh I remember that now!” I said while pulling some cash from my wallet and dropping it  on the table. We only had water and the bread basket so I was really just leaving a tip for Jill. “I was wondering why they were making fun of my hair color by calling me a strawberry. ”

“Awe Benny. “ Her lips twisted into a cute mock pout. ” They weren’t making fun of your cute floppy auburn hair. I hate to be the one to tell you this.” She leaned in and whispered “Fresa does mean strawberry, but it’s also Mexican Spanish slang for snob.”

We couldn’t control our laughter as we got up from the table to leave. I slid a hand around her hip and pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear. “ Now I know you think I’m cute even if I'm acting like a jerk.” and quickly kissed her cheek. I dashed off to great my fans but as I turned back to look at her I could see her blushing.

Once I finished taking pictures with the fans, I hurried Jane down the street to some place a little more private.


	10. It Will Grow on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free from distractions, Jane finally answers all of Benedict's questions about why it took her so long to tell him about their child.

 

**Benedict**

 

“ You know, when I said some place private, I did not mean your hotel suite.” I opened the door and allowed Jane to step in first.

“ Other guest have been raving about the hotels Cioppino and I know how much you love fish stews so I thought this would be perfect. ” _Will she be impressed that I remembered that?_

“That sounds lovely! Would you mind if I help myself to a glass of water? I wasn’t expecting to take such a brisk walk through midtown.”

“You’re my guest. Allow me to get it for you. I’m sorry about all the fast walking but, the faster we walk the less chance I have of being spotted.”

She gave me the cutest smile as she made herself comfortable in the living area. “You’re always such a gentleman, except when you’re being cute and salty.” She added playfully.

 I decided on the roasted chicken and potatoes with mustard sauce for myself, and selected a nice bottle of white wine. I placed the order then joined her on the sofa with her glass of water.

“Your friend April gave me this.” I pulled the photo from my pocket and showed it to Jane.

“Awe I remember taking this! This was about four months ago, he was ten months old and he was so fussy about laying down for a nap but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep and our little dog Bastien curled up next to him.”

When April first showed me the photo of the adorable little boy sprawled out on the blanket, my heart swelled with pride then melted. It was like I was falling in love.  I couldn’t stop looking at his mop of thick dark curls, his long eyelashes and little hands and feet. “April wouldn’t tell me anything about him, she insisted that I call you.“ I let out a slight chuckle “ I think she really wants us to work things out.”

Jane rested her head on my chest and tucked her feet underneath her. I wrapped one arm around her while we continue to look at the photo in my hand.  “ That sounds like April.  She has been extremely supportive, since I left Roman. If it weren’t for her I would still be trapped with Roman.  She is my best friend and Max’s godmother. She loves Max to death.”

 “You named him Max _?” That’s perfect! I love Max! He even looks like a Max!_  

“I named him after his grandfathers, Maximiliano Timothy Castro La Paz, I thought you would like that.”

“It’s perfect.” _Maximiliano…eh, it will grow on me. My parents will love that Jane thought to include my dad. Why didn't she name him Cumberbatch? I’ll worry about that later. “_ I can’t believe that night in the cool sand, under the stars we made this beautiful baby boy.“

Our parental bonding was interrupted by the arrival of room service. We took our meals in the small dinging, and Jane proudly shared hundreds of photos from her iPhone as we ate. “And this was his first Halloween! He was the cutest little pumpkin!”

“My mum is going to fall in love with this picture.” Jane tapped the photo to select it as one of dozens that she will send me in an email. “He has your beautiful brown eyes and dark hair. ”

“And the rest is all you. Now will you finally admit that you're cute?”

 _How did I get so hot for her so quickly?_ I took her hand in mine and brushed my thumb over her knuckles. _This is nice. I’m so glad Matt and April reasoned with me. I should tell her about Matt Larson. I hope she doesn’t get angry._

“Love, there is something I should tell you, and I’m not sure how you’ll react. She seemed to brace herself for what I was about to say by taking a sip of wine. “Please understand, I had no idea…”

“Ben just say it!”

“Ian contacted a private investigative agency to look into you.”

Her hand covered her mouth as she controlled her urge to blurt out laughing. “ Is that all? I thought you were going to tell me something much worse! I understand if your lawyer had me investigated, he is just doing his job.”

 _I almost forgot how easy going and objective she can be._ “ So you’re not mad?”

“Not even a teeny tiny bit.”  While reaching for her wine she seemed to read my face.” Is there something you want to ask me about? I think I can actually see the wheels in that head of yours turning.”

“Well…there are a few things I’m confuse about.”

“Ask away! I’m an open book to the father of my wonderful child.” _I think my heart just smiled._ I thought back to the meeting I had with Matt and Ian.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Here is the file I put together on Jane Krane.” Matt slid two copies of the file across the table, one for me and one for Ian, as he took a seat at the table. April had just left the agency. She assured me that Roman never had anything to do with my son and urged me to give Jane another chance to explain. It put my mind at ease knowing that Roman never had anything to do with my baby, but I was through listening to Jane’s excuses! I was determined to fight her for custody and take him back to England with me.

“Ben, after our first meeting at your flat, I hired Mr. Larson to investigate Jane. I know I told you not to worry about her until proof of paternity was established, but I wanted to know who we were dealing with to prepare for any eventualities.”

 _I’m glad I have Ian to deal with these things._ As I flipped through Jane’s file I could believe how thorough Matt was. There were copies of her college transcript, her birth certificate, a list of charities she contributed to, information on the school and the classes she taught, even a copy of her marriage license.

Matt cleared his throat and began explaining his discoveries. “  Ian, I know you suspected that she was just some floozy looking for a big pay day. Honestly, I did as well. I assumed she needed to cash in because her billionaire husband would probably divorce her once he found out that she was carrying another man’s baby. Now I doubt money has anything to with it.”

“What makes you say that?” Ian asked while scrolling through Jan’s file. 

“Mrs.Krane basically disappeared from New York not too long after she reentered the US from Portugal. I had a hard time tracking her movements. She has no credit history, no social media accounts, it’s almost like she does not exist. I had to hack into…. 

“STOP!” Ian yelled. “ My client and I need to maintain plausible deniability of any illegal actions you may have taken within the course of this investigation.” _Ian is always thinking like a lawyer._

 _“_ Of course. I looked into her emails, and the last persons she had communication with was Ms. Mason. The two of them were organizing a charity auction together so I tried to talk to her. Ms. Mason is a tough woman. We could have used someone like her when I was in the US Marines because she wouldn’t tell me shit about Jane. Damn near threw me out of her apartment and threaten to cut my balls off if I ever came back around asking for Jane. “  Ian and I both laughed.

“It says here that you suspect she went missing about five weeks after she left me in Portugal? This is around the time her phone was disconnected.” _Was she in trouble?! Why didn’t I think of that? I thought she was just tired of hearing from me._

“That doesn’t surprise me. She completely disappeared, I was only able to track her down through the book you mentioned.” He flipped though his personal notes. “ Una dia a vez? This lead to her pen name and publisher. I accessed her publishers records and found an address for her at a house in Miami Florida owned by Roberto Ramiriez. “

“A boyfriend?” _She shacked up with some guy?!_

Matt Chuckled lightly “ No, Mr.Ramiriez passed away four years ago at the age of 56. It’s just his wife Flora there now. This is where the gold digger theory falls apart. Based on the records with the publishers, her book is a best seller in 16 Spanish speaking countries. She is sitting on six almost seven figures. 

“Wait, wait ,wait just a moment here.” Ian interrupted. “ Are you telling me that she has close to million US dollars in the bank? So this really isn’t about money?”

I knew Jane was never after my money. I was very proud of her for getting her novel published, I’m not surprised it was so popular; I always thought Jane was a talented writer.

“ I don’t think so. I went down to Miami and followed her around for about a week.  She lives in Flora’s modest home, she drives a Volvo s60 which not a cheap car, but it’s not flashy by any means, pays for everything with cash, spends a lot of time at the beach and the public library with her son. The highlight of her week seems to be the trip to the farmers market. She doesn’t party, wear fancy clothes or jewelry, she keeps to herself. “

“So we know how she is supporting herself, but none of this explains why she never told me she was pregnant?”

 “I’m sorry Mr.Cumberbatch I can’t answer that question for you but, I can say that she was living on the run.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her quiet life, lack of friends, her abrupt departure from New York, the tight security on the house…. it makes sense. I checked out her car one night. She keeps two duffle bags of cloths for her and her son in the trunk. There was also an envelope of cash hidden behind a panel in the door.  She has a concealed weapon permit with the sate of Florida and handgun registered there. It’s like she is hiding from someone. I would imagine from her husband, plus she didn’t come out and tell you about the baby until _after_ he was locked up in prison. She probably didn’t feel safe coming back to New York until he was behind bars. 

 _I had no idea she left her husband. Oh shit! She must have been terrified and I was so rude to her!_ Ian and Matt continued talking but my mind was elsewhere. _This is what she was trying to tell me this morning, but I wouldn’t listen!_  “I’m going to take a smoke break.” I found my way to the rooftop garden and started smoking like a chimney. I felt so ashamed of my behavior. I let my anger and frustrations take over and ended up threatening to take away a baby that I’ve never even meet before!

“Are you alright man?” Matt slowly approached me with his hands in his pockets. 

“I’ve made a horrible mistake. Could I ask you a favor?” 

“Name it."

“Do you think you could get in touch with April? I want to ask Jane to dinner but I know she won’t take my phone calls.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“The investigator Matt Larson had a hard time tracking you down and suspected that you were living in hiding. Is that true? Were you that scared of Roman? “

She took a deep breath. “I guess now that we’re alone I can finally tell you everything.” 

We had cleaned our plates and I decided we would be more comfortable on the sofa. I wanted to wrap my arms around her but she chose to face me crossing her legs. She took her time gathering her thoughts, and she spoke softly. 

“After I left you, I was worried Roman would go ballistic if he ever found out about us. He saw a text message from your number and recognized the calling code right away.  He knew about us, almost immediately.” A knife went through my heart.I started to get nervous, I knew a tale of a heinous beating was about to come, but it hurt even more knowing that I was responsible.  She paused and looked down at her hands in her lap. “I had never seen him so violent.”

“Jane I’m so sorry. I had no idea I put you in danger.” I pulled her close to me and she rested her head on my chest. I could feel tear drops dampening my shirt. “He…. he...”

 _I almost don’t want to know._ I hugged her tighter and put a finger to her lips. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

She dried her eyes a bit and wrapped her arms around my waist and got comfortable. “ The next day the doctor told me that I was pregnant. I knew I had to leave Roman if I wanted to keep our child but I couldn’t do it alone. I had no money and no place to go, so I called April. She came right away and helped me pack and let me move in with her until I could get on my own feet.  I stayed with April for two days before Romans henchmen tracked me down.”

“The police officers? The same ones that accused you of stealing Romans bank card?”

“Yes!  They found me at her apartment and they were ready to drag me back home. Luckily, neighbors heard all the commotion and thought something seemed foul and threaten to call the police. They left, but I knew they would be back. April decided that I would be much safer if left New York. She begged me to reach out to you. She didn’t know _you_ were the father at the time, but she knew you were an Englishman I met while in Portugal. I refused, I was too scared for you.”

“Jane I wished you would have called me. I know you were worried about my safety and my reputation but those would have been _my_ concerns. I would have figured out a way to keep us all safe.”

“You don’t understand.” She sat up and dried her eyes. “ Roman.is.insane. When I was in college I dated this guy named Evan for a year. We broke up after graduation and he went on to become a lawyer. We ran into each other at a gallery opening in Chelsea and he told me he had political ambitions. He heard I had thrown a lot of fundraisers and wanted my help. Long story short he made several passes at me, which I always refused. I don’t know why I told Roman, but I did, and the next day Evan ended up in the hospital with both his legs broken!” 

“Roman broke his legs?!” 

“ Roman didn’t physically do it  but he practically admitted to being behind it! It’s not just Evan; he’s destroyed the lives of business rivals, bad clients, even his partners. He had an old partner named Richard. The two of them had been close friends and operated in the same moral grey area for years. They had a falling out after a business deal in Angola went south and Richard decided to dissolve their partnership. He wanted to start his own firm and take half their client list. He was murdered less than a week after he made the announcement to leave the firm! The police said it was a car jacking gone awry!”

My mind was spinning. I could hardly swallow everything Jane was telling me. “Are you really telling me that your husband, not only broke a mans legs for making a pass at you, but he also had someone killed?”

“I know it sounds crazy and I doubt that there is a smidgen of evidence to implicate Roman in any of this but that is truly the type of man he is. He rains hell on those that betray him. I was able to convince Roman that we only kissed, and because I never text you or called you, he believed me and forgave me but, he made it very clear that if I were to so much as think about you… he would ensure a slow and painful demise for you.”For the for the first time I was realizing just how much fear Jane lived in. “I refused to put you on Romans radar, and I didn’t have any family outside of Cuba, so I called Flora. She’s a friend of the family, I’d known her since I was a little girl.”

“Is this the same Flora who you used to bake bread with at your parents restaurant?” 

“Yes. I called her and told her _everything,_ and she wanted to help. April got me a one-way ticket to Miami. I was 7or8 weeks pregnant by the time I got to Miami.” She got quiet for a moment then looked up at me with the most remorseful eyes. “Ben, I’m so sorry.”

“Shhhh. I don’t want you to apologize any more. I wish things could have gone differently but, you did what you thought was best. I understand that now.” She sat up and dried her eyes and smiled. Her skin felt so soft under my fingertips and when she looked up at me, her eyes, they were never more beautiful.  We inched closer together smiling and staring at each other’s eyes and lips.The moment my lips touched her's I knew I still loved her.  Every inch of my body was begging to be touched by her delicate hands. She parted her lips granting my tongue permission to enter her mouth and ran her fingers through my hair. My cock was starting to beg for her. I pulled her onto my lap and ran my hands over her bottom. The sounds she made….I wanted her so bad. I slid my hand up her thigh and under her dress stopping at the edge of her panties. My finger was just about to slip under her panties and slid into her dripping fold, when she pushed my hand away and started to get off my lap.  “Jane love” I chuckled a bit “ What’s the hurry?” I pulled her back down and began to kiss her neck making her moan. _I bet her clit is throbbing for me right now._   “I want make love to you so good you can barley get out of bed tomorrow morning.”

She laughed. “Aren’t you forgetting something? Max? I've put him to bed and April is watching him at her place, but It’s almost 10:00 I need to go.”

 _I can’t believe I’m a father now, I need to start thinking about these things more_. ”When can I meet him?”  

“I’m so happy you asked that! I actually _just_ closed on a house today in Park Slope Brooklyn. The utilities will be tuned on tomorrow and I should have _some_ furniture by the afternoon. _Will she have a bed? Control yourself Benedict…_ keep it in your pants. “You can meet mi principito…no nuestro principito then. I just know he is going to love you.”

 I put Jane in a cab and kissed her goodbye. Once I got to my room I scrolled through all the pictures she sent me and smiled. Accepting that I was a father felt amazing but it also scared me to death. I need to talk to my parents. It was time for me to tell them. 


	11. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane meets her new neighbor and Ben make a confession.

 

**Benedict**

_This is perfect,_ I thought to myself as walked through Brooklyn’s affluent Park Slope neighborhood. Since I got off the subway I passed plenty of parks, playgrounds, community gardens, local business, and schools. _Jane picked a great location to raise our baby._ The Tree-lined streets were stacked with historic buildings and brownstones. My little tour of the city ended when I reached Jane’s new home. It was an earthy red brick brownstone, accented by double Mediterranean blue doors and architectural and historical detail. It was several stories tall and beautiful yellow flowers were growing in the lower level window boxes.

 

I was  just about to ring the bell when I heard Jane’s loud shriek. The door was unlocked, and  dropping the shopping bags I had with me, I pushed the door open and rushed into the foyer, down the hall and finally found Jane in the kitchen. She was dripping wet from the waist up and laughing with a handsome Hispanic man.   _Who the fuck is this?_ ,  I thought as I removed my sun glasses and flat cap. He was very tall,  built , and wore a fitted short sleeve dark blue shirt that showed off his very toned upper body, his facial hair was very neatly trimmed, he had perfectly whitened teeth and a head of full of dark hair he kept pulled back in a ponytail.

 

“Ben you just missed it! “

 

The sight of Jane in a wet white top and damp hair would have been amusing, and arousing, but I was too focus on establishing who that man was. _Did I just walk in on something?_ “What happen here?” I asked taking caution of the huge pool of water in front of the kitchen skin.

 

“You missed the Bellagio Fountains water show!” The handsome man joked making Jane laugh. His shirt had a few water stains on it, but Jane clearly suffered most of the damage as she was soaked. “Are you alright? He asked resting a hand on Jane’s forearm as she pushed her wet hair off her face. _They seem very comfortable around each other._

 

“Oh I’m fine I just whish Max could have seen this, he would have loved it! I don’t know what happen!” Jane laughed. “I was going to pour us some lemonade and went to wash my hands first.  As soon as I turned the tap on, water started spraying like crazy ! “ I forced myself to laugh with them. “Oh where are my manners!? Ben, this my new neighbor  Alejandro Huerta, Alejandro this is my friend Ben _” I’m being introduced as just a friend?_ The way he looked at her, his poster, and his mannerism all clearly indicated that he fancied her.

 

“Nice to meet you.” I shook his hand determined not to let my mind wonder about what I might have just interrupted.

 

“Ah an Englishman! How long have you been living in the U.S.?”

 

“I’m just here on holiday actually, I live in London.”

 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He then turned his attention to Jane whose wet top was starting to show her lavender bra.  “ Do you by any chance have a tool kit? I may be able to fix this sink for you.”

 

“Oh no I couldn’t trouble you.” She said crossing her arm over her chest hiding her sizable wet breast.

 

The smile he gave her sent a knot to my stomach “ Jane, it’s no trouble at all. My father owned a plumbing and a construction business back in Columbia. I was fixing valves and putting up dry wall before I could even ride a bike.” _Is she really impressed by this Mr.fix it shit? I bet I could fix this sink myself. How hard could it be?_

 

"In that case, yes! The previous owners left one behind, let me go grab it. Ben would you mind giving me a hand? It’s a little heavy.”

 

I followed her down into the partially finished basement and tried to casually bring up Mr. Fix. “What luck he just happen to stop by.”

 

“ We’ve met many times before at the Metropolitan museum of art. He is a curator that specializes in pre-Columbian Latin American art. Turns out he lives just three doors down.”  _This asshole lives three doors down from Jane!? I bet he’ll be looking for any excuse to come over now._ _“_ It was awkward at first because he asked if Roman was about and I had to explain that we had been separated for a while and were getting divorced.” We stopped in front of some shelves. “It’s the big black box on the middle shelf. You know I bet they left it here because….mmmm” _I love the way she moans when I kiss her._  I gave her a very passionate kiss full of tongue and lip sucking.

“You liked that didn’t you?” I said in a sexy voice while lowering one hand from her waist to her bottom.

 

“I thoroughly enjoyed that.” She responded while wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me the naughtiest smile.“ _She’s horny. “_  I wish we were alone.”

 

“Oh yeah? What would you do if we were alone?”

 

“I would bend over and stick my ass in the air and let you fuck me till you fill my pussy with come _.” I’m in love with such a naughty woman._

 

I wanted her so badly and the slight tough of her fingers running through my hair sent me over the edge. I pushed her back against the shelf, pressing my body against hers. I yanked her top and her bra down exposing her perfect breast and her hard nipples. I cupped one of breast and began to circle my thumb in big wide circles, slowly working my way closer and closer to her plump nipple. “you’re a naughty girl.” I whispered in her ear. My thumb founds it way to her swelling nipple and gently pressed it. “ You make me so hard for you.” She moaned out as I began to kiss on her neck down to her collar bone, then back up to her ear. “ Why don’t you send your neighbor home?” My whispering in her ear was sending a shiver down her spine. “ I want to bounce my tongue against your swelling clit and make you come in my mouth as many times as I please.” Just as the last word left my breath I delivered a pinch to her nipple forcing her to moan out. I think I heard the air leave her lungs. She pulled up her top.

 

“We can’t.” She almost whined. She was clearly sexually frustrated.. “ I want you but we can’t right now.” _This is disappointing_

 

 Before releasing her from being pined between the shelf and myself I snaked my hand between her thighs and cupped her pussy. _Sooo waarrm even through her clothes._ I applied just enough pressure to make her moan and began circling my fingers on her entrance while my palm pressed against her clit. “ Are you wet?”

 

“Yes” she whimpered.

 

I kissed her deeply before removing my hand and smiled at her in triumph “Good.” I grabbed the toolbox from the shelf and took her by the hand and headed up stairs.

 

“You tease!”

 

” You had your chance darling.” How I managed to keep myself under control was beyond me, because I wanted nothing more than to rip her cloths of, shove my cock in her little cunt and fuck her till she screamed!

 

“I need to change and check on Max. He is down for his nap right now. I’ll be back down in just a moment.”

I returned to the kitchen minus Jane, to find Alejandro examining the tap. “I’ve got the tool box. Jane will be right back down.”

 

“Thanks. I think I found the problem. This should be an easy fix.” While he fixed the sink, I sat on the opposite side of the kitchen island waiting for my erection to subside and tried to make small talk. “So Jane says you live close by.”

 

“Yeah, I was walking down the street towards her and I recognized her right away. I’d seen her at the Met at least 100 times. She had her little boy asleep on her shoulder in one arms and several grocery bag that were poorly packed and tearing open by the second in the other. I offered to give her a hand. …….So what part of England are you from?”

 

“Hammersmith London.”

 

“I know it well. I studied archeology and art history at the University of Manchester for a semester as part of a university exchange program. My girlfriend’s parents had a flat there. We spent many weekends there.”

 

“No kidding mate. I graduated from Manchester!”

 

“What?!He turned around a high fived me with enthusiasm. Our discussion about University tuned into general interest where we had a lot of common interest.

 

“I’m a big art fan, I occasionally dabble in oil painting.”

 

“I’m pretty good at sketching but not good enough to purse it professionally.  My parents spilt up when I was a kid and my mom moved to the states. She became of fashion buyer for Macy's and when I would visit her over the summer, she took me on her business trips to Paris. I loved it. I would stay at the Louvre from open till close sketching different sculptures while she worked.” Our shared love for art turned into sports.

 

“I love extreme sports, especially rock climbing, and dirt biking.” He said as he returned to the toolbox to find a tool more suited for the task.

 

“I’ve never been on dirt biking track but I do ride a motorbike.”

 

“So do I! I have a Kawasaki ninja and a Harley Davidson. I don't ride much in the city, I keep them at my place in Montauk **.”**

 

 He seemed like a nice chap, and under any other circumstance we might have been good friends, but he clearly fancied Jane, and this made me very insecure and Jealous. 

 

“And that should do it!”  Jane joined us in a knick of time to celebrate his completion of the repair.  She changed out of her wet v-neck and now wore a thin long sleeve grey top over her skinny jeans and her hair was now up in a messy bun. I love it when she wear her hair up, it shows of her beautiful face.  There were several towels in her hand, which she used to mop up the water.

 

“Alejandro you’re such a life saver! Is there anyway I can repay you?”

 

He said something in Spanish and the two of them laughed. I joined Jane on the floor to help her mop up the water, while Alejandro gathered up the tools. _He Just stole a peek at her bum!_ They continued talking and laughing in Spanish as he quickly finished packing the toolbox.

He pulled a pen from the back pocket of his jeans and business card from his wallet. “Here’s my card. I wrote my personal cell number is on the back incase you ever need anything. Now that we’re neighbors I might come by to borrow a cup of sugar one day.” _Really? Get the fuck out of here with that shit!_  I thought as I dried my hands. “ Ben, it was very nice meeting you. If you’re ever here on an extended visit we should look each up and go riding sometime.”

 

 _Heh....not likely mate._ I reached out to shake his hand “That sounds swell. It was pleasure meeting you as well!”

 

“Jane, you should come by the Met sometime. I have a new collection of Mexican Folk art coming in and I think you would like it. You could also bring Max, we have a new children's work shop that kids his age love.”

 

“ That sounds fun, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” She glanced at her watch as she rested his card on the counter. “ I’ve taken up so much of your time. Thanks for all your help today. “

 

“Jane pleeease. It’s not a problem.”

 

“I’ll walk you out.” Alejandro stepped out of the archway to allow Jane go first and I caught him lightly place his hand on her lower back as she led the way.   _What the fuck?!_ I could hear them chatting in Spanish and laughing as they walked down the hall. After several minutes Jane returned to the kitchen with the four shopping bags I had dropped at the door. “Are these for Max?!”

 

I got so distracted by the scream I had forgotten all about them. “ Oh yes!  I stopped at a toy store this morning. I was only going to by a stuffed animal but I got a bit carried away.” She put the bags on the counter and took a seat on the bar stool next to me and began going through the gifts. “I read that nesting, stacking and sorting toys were good at Max’s age.”

 

“Look at you being a smart and thoughtful papa! Oohhh he is going to love this!” She pulled out the cute stuffed iguana. “This will remind him of Miami. Lizards are all over the place in Florida.

 

I hated to bring up Alejandro, but it was bothering me. “ Jane, does he know that I’m Max’s father?”

 

“No of course not.” She said casually not even looking up at me. “The only person who knows is April and she would never tell. _Fucking fantastic!_ I thought sarcastically _He probably just assumed that Max is Roman’s son! “_ He already has one of these stack games but it’s the car and garage version, he’ll love the farm and animals version you got.”

 

“I have the receipts so I can take anything back if I need to.” The annoyance in my voice caught her attention. “ What’s wrong?”

 

“Well…..I ‘m having a hard time understanding what just happen here.”

 

“What do you mean?

 

 “You invite me over to meet our son. I come over, find you dripping wet with your new friend, who clearly fancies you.”

 

“Wait…what!?”

 

“Then you introduce me as friend, and I’ve had to sit here and watch him stare at your arse, and listen to the two of you have a good laugh and bond in Spanish like I’m not even in the room!”

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do anything that would hurt your feelings.” She rubbed her hand on my shoulder. “ There is nothing between Alejandro and I. I assumed he was just sucking up to me because Roman and I were big benefactors of the museum especially Latin American exhibits.“

 

 _She cannot possibly be this naïve._ “ Jane please, spare me. That man looks at you like you’re an exotic sports car and he is ready to take you for a test drive.” Now she was getting upset.

 

 “Even if you’re right about him being attracted to me, It’s not like I encouraged him or I’m even interested in him!”

 

“He clearly wants you and he treated me like I was….’ Just a friend’ of yours.”

 

“I only introduced you as a friend because I don’t know how else to introduce you! I didn’t know if you wanted me broadcasting to the world that your Max’s father so I’ve been quiet about it.” _She is getting highly upset “_ You know, you could have told him yourself but you didn’t so don’t get all pissy with me!!”

 

She let out a deep breath of frustration and started to calm down. “ I’m sorry. ….I don’t want to fight.  I just need you to tell me what this is all about. “Are you mad about being introduced as a friend? Or are you upset that some man finds me attractive? Because if it’s the latter, you’re being extremely hypocritical!”

 

“I’m upset because some prick is ogling the mother of my child and that makes me a hypocrite?!”

 

“ YES! It does! Woman LOVE you! I bet there are 1,000 girls in park slope alone that would drop their panties for you with the snap of your finger! You have gorgeous women throwing themselves at you all day, but one man finds me attractive and you flip out and get mad at me!? I told you I wasn’t interested in him! That should have been the end of this conversation and even if I was, I would hardly think that’s any of your business!!”

 

“ IT IS VERY MUCH MY BUSINESS WHEN IT INVOLVES THE WOMAN I LOVE!”

 

“If you’re going to shout at me you can just …wait…..You love me?”

 

 _I’ve got to control myself around this woman._ This wasn’t the way I intended to tell Jane about my feelings for her but, it was too late to back out now. I moved closer to her and took both her hands in mine and rubbed the back of her hands with my thumbs. I took a deep breath and began pouring my heart out to her.

 

“Jane….I know we have only known each other for a short while, but I’m crazy about you. Whether I’m happy, sad, angry, horny, jealousy, nostalgic, smitten, confused, or scared It’s always at an extreme when it comes to you. I think about you nonstop. You’re so beautiful it distracts me even when I’m mad at you.” I tucked her hair behind her ear and she smiled at me. “You’re smart, kind, fun, adventurous, generous, flirty, you're so sweet and .... I love you.”

 

“ I don’t know what to say. I….didn’t know you still felt so strongly about me  after all this time. I…..I guess I just thought....I don't know. I miss you, and I do care about you but I just assumed you're attraction to me would be short lived, and you would go back to England and find someone else....This is so much to take in.”

 

I pulled her on my lap and kissed her. “ I love you Jane and I’m sorry I picked a fight with you. I got incredibly insecure and acted like a little boy.”

 

“It’s  okay.” She gave me a kiss on my cheek and chuckled “I can’t believe you have to fight with me to tell me you love me.”

 

“I’m not normally like this Jane I swear to you. I meant it when I said I was crazy about you. I literally lose it around you, please be patient with me.” I kissed her hand and then her soft lips. “I don’t want to overwhelm you, or confuse you but, maybe we can take our time and get to know each other better and ...”

 

“Work on our communication issues?”

 

I laughed while nodding my head. “Yes. I just thought of something. I have no idea how old you are."

 

She could hardly control her laughter. "We have a child together and we've never discussed how old I am! I'll be 29 on September 1st."

 

"You're 28! Jesus I knocked up a young one." I said smiling and playfully spanking her bottom.

 

I'm not young, you're just old." She gave me the biggest smile and the most incredible kiss that left me breathless. “I would love to take our time and get to know you better."  I ran my hand through her wavy hair and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. “Max is still napping but do you want to take a peek at him?”

 

“Nothing would make me happier.”

 

She took me by the hand a led me upstairs. She opened the door and shushed me as we walked across the hardwood floors. I suddenly got very nervous and started to slow my pace. Jane was already by the crib and waved me over.  

 

When I saw my little boy sleeping on his back with his little arms spread above his head and his little dog stretched out on his back next to him my heart almost burst. I had never felt so proud or so happy. I almost wanted to cry. He had bright olive skin that was just a few shaded lighter than Jane’s and dark curls that stopped just above his cheekbones. I was speechless.

 

 Jane leaned her head on my shoulder as I started to reach into the crib. “ Can I…”

 

“Of course.” 

 

I hesitated at first, but then my finger touched one of his curls that rested just above his eye, and brushed it off his face. “Hi little one.” My voice such a soft whisper I’m not even sure Jane heard me.” Sleep all you want. I’ll be here whenever you wake up.” My voice started to break as an intense wave of pride crashed over me. “I can’t wait to meet you.” I didn’t anticipate this moment being so emotional for me. I quickly wiped a tear from my eye before Jane saw it.

 

“ He’s going to love you.”

 

 “He has my mouth” I ran a few of my fingers through his hair. _“_ He has my cupid bow mouth, angular face, my nose, cheekbones, and my freakishly long neck.....and it all looks perfect on him.” I ran the back of my finger across his cheek and he started to coo and toss and turn causing me to snap my hand back.

 

“It’s okay.” Jane giggled. “ You didn’t break him.” Max rolled over and wrapped his arm around his little dog.

 

“They are so cute together.”

 

 “Max and Bastine have napped together almost everyday since he was born. They’re best friends. They do almost everything together....If you're not too busy tomorrow, do you want to help me with his nursery?"

 

“There is nothing in the world I would rather do more, than decorate our baby’s nursery.” She smiled at me the wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. "He is so perfect.” I ran my finger over his little feet. “ I love him so much already.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bellagio Fountains, and these huge water fountains at the Bellagio hotel in las vegas. They put on a water show with lights and music every few hours. 
> 
> https://www.bellagio.com/attractions/fountains-of-bellagio.aspx


	12. Personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Ben and Jane share an intimate moment and act like horny teenagers  
> -Ben meets Max for the first time  
> -Ben and Jane discover that they have very different personalities

**Jane**

 

I don’t know what happen. One minuet we were in Max’s room watching him nap, and next thing I know we’re in my room ripping each other’s clothes off. We had shed nearly every bit of clothing. The only thing that remained between the two of us were my lacy lavender panties.

He gently  pushed me back onto my bed, which was an air mattress since I did not have any furniture yet.  We kissed each other feverishly. “We agreed to take things slow.” I reminded him once I pulled my tongue out his mouth to come up for air. _Oh God he is  kissing my favorite spot on my neck._

_“_ Tell me you don’t want my cock inside you and I’ll stop.” he offered as he grinded his hips into mine allowing me to feel his long hard cock through my damp panties. Feeling his magnificent cock pressed against my wetness, and his lips tracing over my collarbone, combined with the sound of his opulent voice whispering naughty things in my ear made me so weak! _God I want him so bad!_

 

I closed my eyes and moaned, arching my back as his kisses on my neck got more and more sensual “Coger mi chocha.” I begged.

 

The sexiest and most wolfish smile spread across his face. “Whatever you said is making my cock throb . “ His breathing was elevated, and I could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  He ran one of his hands through my hair while our eyes locked together then kissed me hungrily while his hand palmed one of my breasts and squeezed it firmly. “ I miss you. I miss your lips, your curves, your arse, that soft wet pussy. I want to fuck your pussy till you scream.” His soft lips gently tugged at my bottom lip before kissing down my neck then onto my breast. He kissed and sucked over every bit of my tit that would fit into his mouth then kissed my lips again. “Take your knickers off.” he commanded while he drew a condom from his wallet.

 

He positioned himself at my entrance and grabbed my hips pulling  my body closer. I reached down and wrapped my hand around his smooth, thick, pink cock and began to jerk him off while he ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth.

 

Pre come was oozing from the tip and dripping down his shaft. It seeped through my fingers as I stroked him harder, lubricating his cock with his warm pre-come. I jerked him harder causing him to moan and fumble with the condom in his fingers, but he finally managed to get it on _._ He locked my legs around his lean hips and entered me slowly. _“_ Fuck you’re tight!” he cried. _He’s so much bigger than I remember!_

 

His cock thrust deep inside me. My hands clinched the bed sheets under me as he rocked his hips fucking me with amazing force.

 

“You like the way my cock feels inside you?”

 

The intense pleasure of him stretching my little wet hole heighten my breathing leaving me grasping for words. “Yes!” I managed between breaths. “Oh I miss your big dick inside me!” I felt so awful for yelling out with pleasure once I realized that Max was just across the hall sleeping. I quickly got over my shame when he slowed down and reached between our bodies and played with my clitoris. Pinching it between his fingers and flickering it while he resumed thrusting in and out of my wet pussy.

 

“I’m going to come!”

 

“You’re such a naughty a girl…come! Come.For. Me.” His deep velvety baritone voice was making my swollen clit throb and he punctuated every single word with a deep sharp thrust causing my body to tense up and deliverer a powerful orgasm. “Come here.”  Without pulling his erection from my pussy, he pulled me closer by my hips and secured one leg around his hip and lifted my other leg up and hooked it over his shoulder. He thrust into me deeper with even greater force and such incredible speed. His cock pounded on my cervix forcing my body to orgasm one last time before his own climax took control of his body and collapsing next to me.

 

“That was…..” He let out a deep delightful sigh of satisfaction, he was speechless. Once he disposed of the condom, he then turned onto his side and spooned his body against mine and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my shoulders and the back of my neck sweetly. _I hope I haven’t ruined things by having sex with him.  I really want to take things slow so he can develop a relationship with Max without the pressure of trying to make things work between us romantically._ I rested my arm on top of  his, which was laying flat on my tummy. His skin felt so warm and smooth I found myself tracing various abstract patterns across the back of his hand with my fingertips. “Tell me something about you I don’t know.”

 

“Okay…..hmmmm…..I’m fluent in French and Italian.” Those soft cupid bow lips started kissing the back of my neck again.

 

“ I smoke cigarettes and cigars from time to time. Your turn.”

 

“I taught advance yoga in college.”

 

“I can’t wait to see you in yoga pants doing a downward facing dog.”  _He is such a typical man sometimes._

 

“ I want to slap the person who decided to cover your gorgeous lips with that awful moustache in ‘War Horse’.” He chuckled lightly as his lips nipped ever so slightly on my ear.

 

“I think you look very pretty as blond, but I miss your dark hair.”  I don’t know why, but hearing that made me smile.

 

“ ‘The Sopranos’ is my all time favorite show.”

 

“I punched a journalist once.”

 

  _What?!_ I rolled over and faced him. Our eyes meet, and he was smiling at me while he pulled me closer wrapping his leg over mine, and brushed his fingers up and down the curve of my back. _I can’t believe what I’m hearing!_ “Wait wait wait….. _you_ went hard on a journalist?!

 

“ This was years ago, but he said some pretty nasty things about my friend Keira Knightley.  It was particularly appalling so I punched him right in the fucking face.” _I love that he says “particularly appalling” like the proper English boy his parents raised him to be, followed by ‘punch in the fucking face’ like a rowdy boy._

 

I snuggled up to him closer, closing the remaining space between us pressing our warm bodies together. _His eyes are incredible_ I thought as I wrapped my fingers in his curls. “I’ve always suspected there was a spirited, ballsy troublemaker underneath your calm proper English exterior. You have a little bit of a rough streak and I like it.”

 

His cheeks were now a blushing pink and he looked so cute. “Enough about my violent episode. It’s your turn.” He kissed my forehead and began to rub his hand on my thigh. “Make it a good one.”

 

“I was a total pot head in high school.”

 

 “Jane!” This confession made him smile with delight. “ In my mind you were the perfect little angle growing up.”

 

“Oh please... I went to this preppy upscale private catholic school for girls.  Nobody at Saint Lucia’s rolled a joint better than me! One the boys from the neighboring all boys catholic school, St. Anthony’s,he was a dealer. He had a serious crush on me so I got all the good stuff for free. I was also a keg stand pro.”

 

“Keg stand?”

 

“It’s a drinking game. You do a handstand on a keg of beer while another person holds your legs up in the air and the keg tap in your mouth. The goal is to drink for as long as you can.”

 

“ Sounds like you were wild.“

 

“I don’t think I was too bad. I wasn’t like those fast girls that were having sex with every boy from St.Anthony’s, but I was the go to girl for drunken gummi bears and cigarettes. I used to pinch cigarettes and sell them, along with  gummi bears spiked with vodka.”

 

“Seriously?! Who are you?!” He said laughing.

 

“Those rich gringos girls from Coral Gables, were complete idiots with too much money. I charged $10.00 for a dozen gummy bears those idiots were buying two or three dozen at a time. I didn’t mind taking their money though, before I became a black market entrepreneur they used to pick on me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“My family wasn’t rich. My parents restaurant did well but we were defiantly lower  middle class. My dad’s health was always an issue.  We never really had health insurance so we were always drowning in medical bills. Honestly I was never ashamed of my families economic status, but those putas at school gave me so much shit about it. They would tease me about having to ride the bus into town with their maids, and gardeners.”

 

“I’m sorry Jane.”

 

“Don’t be. I always felt like I was having the last laugh. My grades were better, I got all the hottest boys, and their tuition money allowed me to attend for free on scholarship.”

 

“Putas means?”

 

“In this context, bitches” I said laughing. “It can also mean whore. Earlier when I said ‘Coger mi chocha’, that phrases means fuck my pussy, but the verb coger doesn’t mean to fuck. Depending on where you are and the context it may or may not have a sexual meaning. It can literally mean to take, or to get, but it in a sexual sense it can mean  ‘to take’, like ‘to take in the ass’ or ‘to get some’. “

 

 My lesson on Spanish profanity was interrupted by a little voice crying “Mama” over the baby monitor. Max was awake.

 

We both quickly got dressed and I asked Benedict to wait for us downstairs in the kitchen while I got Max ready.  After getting him out of his naptime pajamas, changing his diaper, and into his baby blue polo shirt, and a pair of summer green chino shorts, he was ready to go.

 

Benedict stood up from his bar stool as soon as I entered the kitchen bouncing our adorable baby on my hip. Max looked at him, then back at me quizzically.

“Max, I have someone who wants to meet you. This is your daddy. Can you say hello?”

 

“Hi.” He waved his little hand at Benedict and smiled. He was in such a playful mood and ready to make a new friend.

 

“Would you like to hold him?” He seemed so nervous and excited as he took Max in his arms.

 

“Hi little one. My name is Benedict……I’m your daddy.” Max let out a big laugh and put his little hand on Benedicts mouth.

 

“I think he likes the sound of your voice.” Benedict was is in awe.

 

"Hola!" Max said excitedly.

 

" Your mum talks about you like your a baby, but your such a big boy speaking English and Spanish."

 

Max was _so_ intrigued and excited by the sound of Ben's voice, "más!" he commanded.

 

"He want's you to talk more." I said laughing. "You're the first British accent he's ever heard." 

 

“You like my voice little one? I’ll talk to you all day if that’s what you want.” His voice started to break a little bit, while Max pulled at the leather braided bracelet on Ben's wrist. “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

 

**Benedict**

 

As Max played with my bracelet, Jane prepared his snack. It was Avocado cut up into little cubes which Jane says is one of his favorite foods, and carrot juice. Her high level of structure and organization took me by surprise. Everything she did was systematic. Organization charts, scheduled agendas and check list were all over the house, on her smart phone, and ipad. Everything from meals, to unpacking, phone calls with her lawyers, Skype time with her editor and publisher, shopping, furniture and appliance deliveries, trips to the library, and interviews for nannies were scheduled down to the minuet. She was very meticulous about writing notes and keeping things clean and organized. After he ate, Jane recommend that I play with Max, while she took care of some chores.

  

“I never would have imagined you as a type-A personality.” I said as she finally joined us on the alphabet rug in Max’s play area a few hours later. “You were more spontaneous, in Portugal.”

 

She gave me the cutest smile. “ It was spontaneity and your British charm that got me pregnant.” I couldn’t help but laugh as I felt my cheeks getting red. “You’re very good with Max. Every time I stopped to check on you two, he was laughing and having fun.”

 

“Can we go to the park? I passed one on the way here, and I thought some fresh air would be nice.”

 

She checked her watch, probably making sure there was enough time in the schedule for it. “That’s a wonderful idea!”  _  
_

**Jane**

 

The 39-minuet walk to the park was the happiest walk I’ll ever know.  As always, Max would point out various things that caught his attention from his stroller. I always tried to engage him as we walked, but stayed focus on my objective, getting to my destination in a timely manner. I did not have anything urgent to attend to, but my inner drill sergeant is always telling me to hurry so I don’t risk throwing off my master schedule.

 

“Jane, would you mind terribly if I took him out of the stroller and held his hand?”

 

“Not at all.”  Ugh…God! _It’s so cute that he wants to walk with him, but it’s going to take forever to get to the park! We don’t have time for this!_ Benedict smiled at me and got down on his knee and began to unbuckle Max’s safety belt.

 

“Okay little one, you’re going to walk with me so you can better show me what your so excited about. Would you like that?” Once he was free of his safety belt he clapped his hands excitedly knowing that he was getting out of his stroller.

 

I paced just behind Max and Benedict pushing an empty stroller, and watched from behind my big black sunglasses as Max ran alongside Benedict, stopping to admire  everything that captured his attention. He wanted to pet and introduce Bastine to every dog we encountered, smell and pick flowers, look at all the bugs, listen to the leaves, pick up sticks, watch birds, and study the cracks in the sidewalk. He would run excitedly towards something, point at it, then look up at Benedict beaming with happiness making sure that he saw it as well. It was like whatever he saw, was the most amazing thing on this earth and he didn’t want Benedict to miss it. 

 

It was so touching watching them together. It was taking us forever to get to the park that was only four blocks away, but oddly enough I couldn’t care less.  Max stopping to smell the flowers and enjoy the warm summer day with his father was so much more important than reaching our destination in a timely manner. Benedict was soooo cute investigating all of Max’s little discoveries with him. When Max had something new to show him, Benedict would squat down to Max’s level and look at with him, commenting on how pretty it was or cool it was. We were almost at the park but we had to stop yet again only this time, Benedict found something to look at.

 

“Look at this! It’s a caterpillar!” At first, Max was curious about the big, fuzzy, black and copper bug crawling up one of the skinny trees that lined the streets. He extended his little finger and touched it but got scared when it started to squirm erratically.  He turned around a buried his face into Benedicts chest, and clinched his little hands in the fabric of his shirt. Seeing him latch onto Benedict for comfort and security in a moment of fear surprised me. I was so thrilled and amazed by how fast he had taken to Benedict. Max had started to cry, and it took so much in me to resist the urge to step in, and let Benedict handle it on his own.

 

 “Don’t be scared.” He said softly while hugging our little boy and pat his back to comfort him. “It won’t bite you I promise. Look” He gently picked up the caterpillar and rested it on the back of his hand. “See it’s not hurting me. Watch.” He ran the trip of his finger across the bugs back.  Trusting his dad, Max slowly extended his finger to attempt petting the caterpillar again. This time he ohhhed and ahhed. “See, it told you it wont hurt you.” He put his arm next to Max’s and let it crawl over to his little arm. Max was bursting with laughter as the caterpillar tickled him while crawling up his arm. The two of them were bonding together so well, they did not notice me snap of picture of them. It was clear to me that Max loved his dad, even if he didn’t know it yet or understand what their relationship was.

 

The rest of the day went by very quickly. After I gave Max his bath, and dressed him for bed, Benedict read him a bed time story. Max was so exhausted from his exciting day he passed out in his lap before Benedict even finished reading.

 

“Good night little one.” He whispered softly while tucking him in. He ran his fingers through his curls one last time before turning off the light.

 

The next day

 

**Benedict**

 

“We have the floor bed, the mirror, shelves, curtains, bedding, plenty of pillows, lamps, lamp shades, toy chests….” Jane read off her checklist in the middle of the IKEA children section to ensure that we had everything we needed before we proceeded to the check out counter.  “Small work table with chairs, step stool, bathroom rugs, shower curtains…….”

 

“Weeeeee” I had Max in my arms and were playing rocket ship where I lifted him up  over my head.

 

“Up!” he said clapping his little hands meaning he wanted to go again.

 

“I think I need a more secure baby gate so his room door can be left open at all times. Benedict are you listening to me?”

 

“Of course! You said, we need to add a new baby gate to the shopping list.” I picked him up again and blew a raspberry on his tummy making him laugh.

 

“Good.”  She said while flipping through the child development book. “ This is extremely important, because if he is ever going to stay with you in London, his  room at your place will need to embrace the same development theory. We have to be on the same page about this, consistency is the key.” I caught the end of what she said as I blew another raspberry on his tummy. “Benedict!?”

 

“I’m listening.”  I assured her, “Consistent parenting all the way.”

 

She shook her head smiling and turned her attention back to her book and began to read from it aloud. “According to the Montessori philosophy book, we must prepare an environment suited for his stage of development that empowers him to act freely and develop his natural behavioral tendencies.”  I looked down at Max who was bouncing away in my arms with a toy in his mouth. _Max I have no idea what your mommy is talking about. Want to rocket ship again?!_ I lifted him up over my head and gently swayed him back and forth making rocket noises while Jane continued on. _“_ According to the theory we must provide Max with all the tools he needs, but he must also have the freedom to use them and to manifest their tendencies to repeat, explore, or manipulate.……You’re not listening to a word I’m saying are you?”

 

I wasn’t listening at all. I was so excited about Max all I wanted to do with play with him. ”You’ve really researched the science behind nursery decorating, so whatever you think is best is fine with me.”

 

“ No don’t say that!” Jane was feeling extremely guilty about me missing out on the first 14 months of fatherhood, and was determined to include me in every single decision about our son henceforth. I wanted to be included but, whenever she asked for my opinion, I felt so much pressure! It was a bit like University. You’re sitting in class, hoping and praying the professor does not call on you because you don’t  know the answer and you don’t want to embarrass yourself in front on the class. “A child’s room is a crucial aspect to early development and it’s something we should decide together as parents _._ I think the Montessori nursery approach has been great for Max so far. He could really benefit from a Montessori preschool when the time comes. On the other hand, I also like the nursery designs and preschools that embrace the Steiner/Waldorf theory _._ It’s supposed to really sharpen a child’s non-cognitive abilities but at the same time the education model is super strict!”   _She seems stressed out about all this._ Then there is the Harkness theory….” She went on and on at rapid speed about several educational and child development theories while Max and I watched her pace about children’s bedding section _I’m so lucky. I could not have knocked up a more perfect woman. She is so organized, deeply invested in our child’s development and is clearly putting her degree in education to good use right now._ “So what do you think?”

 

 _Oh shit, it’s my turn to say something.”_ Honestly love, when you said you were decorating his room and he needed new furniture,  I thought we would just paint the room blue and get some matching furniture.” She let out an exasperated sigh of frustration. _Everything I say is wrong._ “Jane, I think you’ve done a great job raising him. Whatever methods you’ve used, we should keep at it. You have a degree in education and you’re a teacher, I trust your judgment on this. By tomorrow I’ll have read everything I need to know about the Montgomery theory and will have an informed opinion.”

 

“It’s the Montessori theory!” _Way to win her confidence!_

Thankfully Max spared me from further humiliation by demanding Jane’s attention. “Mama…. Zana.”

 

“Tienes sed mi principito? Quieres su jugo zanahoria?”

 

“sí”

 “Which does he understand more, Spanish or English?” I asked while Jane searched for a travel sippy cup of carrot juice in her bag.

 

“Both about the same” She said proudly. “ His pediatrician says he is light years ahead of other children his age in terms of speaking and memorization. Most 14 month olds only know about 4-5 words. Max’s vocabulary consists of eight complete Spanish words and nine complete English words. You’ll find out soon enough that his favorite word is ‘no’.” _She loves talking about our baby, I can hear the happiness and pride in her voice. “_ His vocabulary is limited but he understands so much it’s amazing! If I say ‘point to your mouth’ or something like ‘me muestras donde su boca es.’ he will point to his mouth. Ah! Here is it!" 

 

She handed me his juice and ran through her checklist one more time. I took Max's stuffed lizard and place it in his pram so he could hold his sippy cup with both hands.  "I'll never have to worry about you little one." I whispered while he drank." You have the best mummy in the whole world." 

 

**Jane**

 

 

“Hi come on in.” whispered Hadley, the young receptions who notice Max sleeping in his stroller, as I entered the law office of  Williams and Perkins. “Mrs. Perkins will be right with you. Can I offer you a bottle of water?”

 

“Please, that would be wonderful.” I replied while taking my seat and pulling Max’s stroller up close to me. I found my iPhone at the bottom of my purse and discovered I missed text messages from Benedict.

 

**Benedict: Just wanted to make sure the two of you made it into the city okay.**

**Benedict: I miss you :*** _he is so sweet._

 

Once we got home from the IKEA store, I received an urgent call from my new divorce lawyer’s assistant requesting a meeting, and I was hoping for good news.  Benedict offered to stay behind and sign for all the deliveries that were coming to the house and continued assembling the baby furniture.

 

**Me: We just arrived and we miss you too! :***

**Benedict: How is Max?**

**Me: He slept the entire way here with his stuffed lizard. I think it’s his new favorite toy!  How is the furniture coming along?**

He sent me a picture of a complete mess of furniture parts, instructions, plastic wrap and IKEA boxes spread across Max’s room. I had to laugh.

**Me: Maybe you should go by Alejandro's house and ask him to help you. ;)**

**Benedict: Not funny Jane!**

**Me: lol**

**Me: I bet you look so hot working with your hands right now.**

**Benedict: You’re such a shameless little flirt you know that?**

**Me: Don’t act like you don’t like it. ;)**

**Benedict: :D . If I can get this furniture together I think I deserve a reward.** _How far do I want to take this? …hmmm….as far as I can!_

 

**Me: Ice cream? You can eat it off my warm pussy.**

There was a long pause between text this time.

**Benedict: You naughty naughty girl getting my cock hard and your not even here to suck it.** _He is being such a tease right now! He knows how much l love sucking him off._

 

 **Benedict: Are you alone right now?** I looked around the reception area. It was just Max sleeping peacefully.

 

**Me: Yes.**

There was another pause. _What is he up to?_

**Me: …..Receiving photo…..** uploaded was an image of Benedict’s hard pink veiny  cock. My clit instantly swelled up, and my pussy began to drip. _Oh my God I wasn’t expecting that._ I was already horny, but the fact that he sent this photo knowing that I was in public added a real rush of excitement. 

**Me: Who’s shameless now? You’re sending me pictures of your cock when you know I can’t play with myself.**

**Benedict: I know, that’s the best part. You’re going to have to sit, and think about my cock while your pussy drips and begs for release.**

“Here’s your water Mrs.Krane” I was so focus on dirty texting, I did not even realize  Hadley was back, and she startled me!

 

“AH!” ... _Crap I dropped my phone!!_ The screen side was facing up and I must have tapped the photo and enlarged it on accident because Ben’s massive cock was fully displayed across the screen.

 

“I’m sorry Mrs.Krane, Let me get that for you.”

 

“NO! I’ve got it!!” I practically dove to the floor, to beat her to it. I picked it up and stood up so fast, I bumped the back of my head into her face.  

 

“Ouch!” She yelped rubbing her nose.

 

“Oh my goodness!! Hadley, I’m so sorry!!!  Are you alright?!"

 

“I’m fine ma’am.” No words could express the amount of annoyance in her voice. “ Why don't you wait in Mrs.Perkins office?”   _She is extremely irritated with me._ Hadley lead me through a busy modern contemporary style office filled with about a dozen people briskly moving in all sorts of directions. _“_ Here we are.” she pulled the door open for me and explained that Emily would be right with me, and instructed me to take a seat.

 

**Me: You would not believe what just happen. I dropped my phone, and I almost broke the receptionist's nose trying to scramble to the floor, before she saw your cock on my phone.**

**Benedict: :-0 !!! Is she okay?**

**Me: I think she’s okay, just super annoyed with me. She wanted to get me out of the** **reception area as quick as possible lol.**

 

 I heard the doorknob rattle and turned to see Emily quickly burst through her office door. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, especially since I made you come all the way to into the city on such short notice.” She lowered her volume once she noticed Max was sleeping and apologized again, as she took a seat.

 

Emily was tall, athletically built and had a head of blond curls that she always kept pulled back. She was very competitive, and she had the tendency to view things in black and white. She didn’t emotionalize  things, she stuck to the facts, and tried her hardest to get the best possible results for me. She respected my boundaries, and never pushed me towards something I didn’t want, unlike my last lawyer.  

 

“It’s okay. I’m hopping for some good news.” I was smiling, but praying on the inside that Roman signed our divorce agreement, without a fuss. 

 

She seemed frantic at first but quickly calmed down and she spoke slowly and carefully as if what she was saying had been rehearsed.

 

“I have some news about Roman.”

 

“No....they rejected our offer didn’t they?!” _We haven’t seen or spoken to each other since I left him years ago and he still wants to make my life miserable!_ There was nothing to reject! I didn’t even ask for anything. I don’t want spousal support, any of his properties, his cars, his money…..I just want him to sign the papers and end this quickly and quietly!”

 

Emily cleared her throat and rested her hands on her desk. “This is not about the divorce." Now I was getting nervous. "I called you as soon as I found out. Jane, I’m so sorry to have to tell you this….”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. My goal was to show their different personalities and how it impacts their parenting. Jane is very organized, structured and a little high strung when it comes to what's best for Max while Ben is a more laid back and likes to live in the moment. They recognize their differences but quickly come to appreciate each others personalities as they both benefit Max. Ex: Jane comes to the realization that, the touching moments and the bonding Max and Ben shared on the way to the park never would have happened if Ben hadn't insisted on stopping to smell the flowers, and indulging Max's curiosity. At the IKEA store, Ben finds Jane to be a bit tense and but then realizes how lucky he is after seeing how much research and effort she put into planning out their son's room. I was worried that in the story it may come across as if I were trying say one personality was better than the other. 
> 
> 2.Coral Gables is upscale city in the Miami area 
> 
> 3.Drunk gummie bears, are gummie bears soaked in vodka.
> 
> 4\. This is the caterpillar that Ben and Max saw http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyrrharctia_isabella#mediaviewer/File:IC_Pyrrharctia_isabella_caterpillar.JPG
> 
> 5.The Montessori theory is an educational and child development theory created by Italian physician and educator Maria Montessori in the late 1800's. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montessori_education#History
> 
> 6.This is what a typical montessori toddler bedroom looks like http://www.thekavanaughreport.com/2013/06/room-tour-montessori-toddler-bedroom.html
> 
> 7\. Thought I would add this bit of info, when I picture Jane, she looks like a younger Penelope Cruz and has that same class and elegance.but with a darker more olive complexion and curvier figure like Kim Kardashian 
> 
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_Uv1HpwdncSA/SJsGTPLh9gI/AAAAAAAADvQ/WKDYh-y0FlY/s1600-h/mango6.jpg , 
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Kardashian#mediaviewer/File:Kim_Kardashian_2011.jpg 
> 
> ** Note- sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've not been feeling well :( , so I've slacked off a bit.**


	13. Just Think About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane gets some bad news and tries to handle the situation on her own. 
> 
> Realizing he wants to be in Max's life more, Benedict proposes an idea to Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for not updating sooner. Between being sick and the World Cup I haven't been keeping up.  
> Hope you like this chapter and as always your questions and comments are welcome :)

_I’m out of my fucking mind right now this can’t be happening. Ouch!_ I had chewed the fingernail on my thumb down to nub and the skin was starting to break. I switched to the next finger.

 

“Jane stop!” Emily demanded pulling my fingers from my mouth. “Hadley, get her some coffee. No! Passionflower tea, two sugars.”

 

“ It will help you calm down.” She said turning to me.

 

“ How….he can’t…..oh God!”  Anxiety started to wrap itself around me and I felt like I couldn’t breath and I wanted to vomit.

 

“Jane I’m so sorry. I called you as soon as I found out. “

 

“Can he really do this? He’s in prison!”

 

“Technically he is entitled to his parental rights. In the state of New York……..”

 

I couldn’t even hear her. Her last words about Roman wanting legal custody of Max were still pounding in my ears. _How did he even know about Max?! I’ve been very clear to Emily about not mentioning him or any sort of child support in our divorce agreement!_

 

My head was spinning, and I started to chew on my fingernail again. “ What the hell did you tell his blood sucking fucking lawyer!?” I demanded. “I told you not to mention Max!”

 

“I never mentioned Max or anything about child support per your request.”  She opened a folder and pulled out a copy of the divorce outline. “Read it.” She pushed the legal documents across her desk.“Regardless of how he knows, it doesn’t change the fact that while he isn’t entitled to physical custody due to incarceration, he is entitled to certain legal rights and visitation even in prison.”

 

_It’s time to confess._ “Max is not Roman’s son.” I said expecting judgment from Emily, but surprisingly there was none.

 

“Okay, this is no big deal.” She said confidently, which I found comforting.  “We just need to get a paternity test and put this matter to bed. Although, if he’s acted as a father figure, he can claim that he has taken responsibility for Max since his birth and want to fight this out.”

 

I shook my head. “No, Roman’s never meet Max.” Emily looked extremely confused. “Please, don’t ask me to elaborate. It’s complicated and I don’t want to discuss it now.” I know Emily was my lawyer and bound by attorney-client privilege, but I wasn’t comfortable discussing the ugly side of my marriage, or my affair. Not with Emily, not with anyone! 

 

I opened my large royal blue leather bohemian style tote bag and pulled out a thin pink plastic according file where I kept all my legal paperwork. “Here. It’s a copy of the DNA test I had done on Max and his father.”

 

She took the papers from my hand, pushed her frameless glasses down on her face and began to read the document. Hadley returned placing a hot cup of tea in my hands. I let the smell of passion flower fill my nose as I blew on my tea and waited for Emily to examine the paper work . “ There are no names, it’s labeled subject A and subject B.”  She said flipping the pages back to the cover page.

 

“Does, it matter who he is? Will I be required to name him?”

 

“Mmmm, not really. This is a matter of proving if Roman is the father not a quest to find Max’s father.” She paused for a moment. “I will fax this over to Roman’s lawyer now, but he will likely request his own test.”  She buzzed Hadley over the phone and instructed her to fax over a copy of the test results. “Jane….I don’t want to alarm you but, since Max is not Roman’s child he could find you at fault with adultery for the divorce. Max would be the evidence of the infidelity. Any speculation over who the father is would come out. I don’t like to remind you of this, but because of who your husband is, a big divorce would make headlines.” 

 

“I don’t want Max or his father involved with my divorce in any capacity. “ I took along sip of my tea and instantly felt my body relax _.  I don’t care if I look like a cheating whore in front of the world_ _but I won’t have Benedict dragged into this. This could hurt his reputation and he doesn’t deserve that._

 

“Don’t think too much of it just yet. Right now let’s try and clear up this paternity matter quietly. Thank you Hadley.” Who had just returned with the original copy of my DNA test, then left us along again. 

 

After I left Emily’s office, I was a little bit more relaxed, but still worried about Roman. _I suppose it’s a small blessing he is behind bars where he can’t go on rampage and destroy everything in his path once he gets the news._ While waiting to cross the street I pulled my phone from my bag to text Benedict.

 

**Me: Sorry I could not text you back right away but we’re OTW home now.**

**Benedict:  I miss you both. :)**

**Me: Max is awake and fully energized so I hope you’re ready to play!  See you soon! XO**

**Me: BTW I just found out that he named the Iguana you gave him Iggy. He loves it!**

**Benedict: !? : )**

_I don’t want to upset him with this news about Roman, he’s in such a good mood. He leaves for London soon and I don’t want him carrying any stress back with him, he has so much on his plate as it is._

**Benedict**

****

**Jane: BTW I just found out that he named the iguana  you gave him Iggy. He loves it!**

**Me: !? : )**

**Me: .....Receiving photo......** It was the cutes picture of Max holding is Iguana and smiling up at Jane from his stroller.  _Iggy. How cute!_

 

 

“That’s the last of it sir.” _Thank God they finished before Jane and Max returned._

 

“Thank you both so much for coming at the last minute. You’ve saved me no end of embarrassment.” I said pocketing my phone and walking the two young gentlemen from IKEA’s assembly service team to the door.

 

“It’s no problem.” Responded one of them. “A lot of customers have trouble putting these things together.” I thanked them one last time and tipped them generously before they left. “It’s going to be our little secret that I had some help with Max's furniture.” I said to Bastine who was prancing about my feet as we climbed the stairs to Max’s room.

 

When I first laid out all the pieces of the furniture I started to stress about how long it would take, but was confident I could get it done. Within ten minutes I was beyond frustrated, cursing up a storm and the room looked like a bloody disaster zone with parts, boxes, Styrofoam and plastic _everywhere._

 

 I kept losing the little bags of screws and began to wish I had studied engineering instead of the classics.  My craftsman skills failed me. The wooden panels were lopsided, nothing fit, none of the wheels would roll properly on track allowing the draws to close, and when I finally managed to get at least the chairs together the leg broke off as soon as I sat in it to test it out. Eventually I got fed up listening to delivery men from other furniture companies snickering at my disastrous efforts as they hauled bulky furniture off to adjourning rooms. Luckily I managed to refrain from pulling my hair out and I called the store and they informed me that an assembly team was in the area.

I went back to Max’s room and made up his new floor bed, hung the curtains, filled his box shelves, organized his art supplies on his new desk, and placed his toy’s in his new bins. Once I finished I went downstairs to find something to occupy my time with. I found myself in Jane’s office. Much like the rest of her home, her office was newly furnished in an art deco style with light grays, off whites, and black. Soft feminine touches and a mix of modern furniture, sharp geometric shapes fresh white flowers, long grey curtains and old fashion glamour gave it a sophisticated feel. It wasn’t exactly posh, but there was a certain elegance and order to it that reminded me of Jane all over. _We have very different styles_ I said to myself as I thought back to my flat in Hammersmith. Several award plaques for literature, and a few framed book reviews all in Spanish hung tucked off to the side on the walls along with her college diploma from New York University. Centered proudly on just about every wall was some of Max's artwork beautifully framed.  _She loves our little boy so much._

 

I browsed about her towering built in bookshelves that were surprisingly near full. _I’m surprised she doesn’t read books on her ipad, she loves her smart pad and smart phone._ One of the things that Jane and I greatly differed over is the way we embrace technology.  She’s not distracted by It, but her entire life is just one click away on her iphone, or ipad. Call me old fashion but I don’t obsess over tech gadgets or want to plug myself into a smart pad or necessarily need them.  I didn’t mind that she liked technology but I found it cute that she enjoyed to read the old fashion way, just as I do.

_Let see what she fancies. She must have every Dan Brown novel here. She likes the “Freakanomics” books, lots of novels in Spanish, no surprise there._ What did surprise me were the number of scholarly journals on education, teaching, and psychology she had in French and Italian.  _She loves to do her research. I know she’s fluent in those languages but I didn’t realizes she read in those languages on a regular biases._

As I continued to brows I found myself amazed by her diverse selection of biographies. _Malala Yousafzai, John Adams, Richard III, Cesar Chavez, Malcome X, Margret Thatcher, Nelson Mandela, Hillary Clinton, George W. Bush,  Che Guevara, Steve Jobs…It’s like a library in here._

No subject seemed to be off limits and there was a healthy balance of varying view points.  Jane’s interest seemed to have no boundaries, but she seemed to favor mysteries, history  politics, sociology, anthropology, and social issues. _Aha! I think I found the classical section._ _“El Gran Gatsby”, “To Kill A Mocking Bird”,  “Rebelión en La Granja”_ , “ _The Catcher and The Rye”, “Pride and Prejudice”. No“ Hunger Games”, no “50 Shades of Grey” or “The Twilight Saga” in sight! I love this woman!_

 

_She has every author imaginable! Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Maya Angelou, George Orwell,_ _Dostoevsky,_ _Andrea Levy, Ian McEwan… Max is growing up immersed in knowledge there’s so much inspiration here. Jane will teach him more than I ever could._

I seated myself at her desk, which had two awards for her novel and several pictures of Max on it.  There was one photo that stood out among the rest in a silver frame. _These must be her parents._ They were sitting at an outdoor café of sorts, possible their restaurant. A man with  dark caramel skin was leaning back in his chair happy and as big as life with a cigar and his feet up. A woman wearing a bright red sundress, who looked almost exactly like Jane except much lighter. She was standing behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck.   _They look so happy together._

 

I clicked her apple desktop to life and started to check my email. After I completed this task I found myself researching what Maximiliano meant. _The jury is still out_ _over whether it’s Italian or Spanish but all sources say it means “The greatest”, how befitting for my little boy._

 

“Fancy a movie Bastine?” I asked the little dog who was curled up by my feet under the desk while returning her desktop to the home screen.

 

“Let’s see what we have here.” I surveyed the shelves in her family room looking at the few DVD’s she had which were mostly box sets. ‘ _The wire’, ‘The Sopranos’, ‘Breaking Bad’, ‘The Band of Brothers’, ‘ Boardwalk Empire’, all great shows._ I smiled knowing that I had several of these box sets back home. Finding nothing I was in the mood to watch, I made myself comfortable on her couch and decided to watch Netflix.

 

“Are you allowed on the couch Bastine?” I asked his as he curled up next to me. “Let’s sit on my lap just incase.” _Let’s see what’s on Netflix._ I selected Jane’s profile, since Max’s was for kids and began scrolling through her custom categories. “Latin American movies,  Spanish language films, social issue dramas, foreign movies, Swedish crime dramas, British detective shows, epics, biopics,…she watches a lot of documentaries _.”_

_I never would have guessed her to enjoy “Family Guy”_   I said to myself nothing her five star rating for the show.  It thrilled me that we had similar interest in shows and movies like “Mad Men” and “The bicycle thief” along with several other classic movies. _She really likes “House of Cards” I’ve heard great things about Kevin Spacey. I might watch this._

_“_ Your mummy watched ‘Sherlock’ _.”_ I said excitedly while petting the soft little dog in my lap _. She gave it five stars, no surprise there she seems to really enjoy British detective shows. “ ‘_ She watch Star Trek Into Darkness.....and gave it two stars. _I can’t expect her to love everything I’m in.  What else has she watched with me in it?_ ‘Wreckers’ got one star!? She’s certainly not biased just because I’m in it!”

 

About halfway into the first episode of “House of Cards” I heard keys jingling in the front door.

 

“We’re back!” _Finally!_ I paused the show and quickly got up. “I’m sorry it took so long. “ Jane called from the foyer while folding up Max’s stroller and placing it in the closet.  

 

As soon as I made it to the foyer Max came running to me with his arms wide open. “ Did you miss me little one because I missed you so much!”  Holding him while he smiled up at me was like no other feeling in the world. _I never want to put you down._ I gave him a big kiss to which he surprised me by kissing my back.

“He was the perfect little angle.” Jane chimed in softly. “Did you have any issues with the deliveries?”

 

“None at all. ” She pulled open the sliding door and stepped into her newly furnished and living room.“ You are full of surprises.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Never would have guessed you to fancy art deco.”

 

“I’m from Miami. We’re all about some art deco.” She joked while sitting down on her new sofa, and running her fingers across the fabric .

 

“I used your computer to check my email I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all. What did you think of my office?”

 

“It’s very Jane Castro. Clean organized and elegant.” She gave me shy smile. “I Like your book collection, though I’m surprised you don’t read your books on you’re ipad. You use it for practically everything else.”

 

“I know I should be more green but, I’m a firm believer that knowledge should be passed on. If I download a book on my ipad it’s impossible to share. But if I have a physical book, I can pass it along to someone else. ”

 

“That’s a wonderful way of looking at it.”

 

“I can picture your apartment now.” She said smiling up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. “It’s a traditional and minimalist eclectic mix with artwork that was probably done by friends, fans or painted yourself. Pictures of family and awards every where.” _She’s almost spot on._

 

“I wouldn’t say there are awards every where but I do have a lot of unique finds from my travels.” I took a seat next to her and sat Max down on the floor letting him trot about the room with Bastine. “ You’re going to have to come visit me sometime and find out.” _I wish she had left Portugal with me._ I love Jane and Max very much and the reality about the distance between us was really hitting me. The day after tomorrow we would be living two separate lives on two different continents. I was going to miss Max terribly and I can’t help but think of what could have been if Jane had left Portugal with me instead of going back with her husband.

“What are you thinking about? You seem like you’re in deep thought about something.”

 

“I’m thinking about how beautiful you must have been while you were pregnant.” My fingertips brushed against her smooth skin as I pushed her lose curls off her blushing face.

 

“I was huge and cranky.” She chuckled. “I remember one day my feet had swelled up so bad I could hardly get my shoes off.” The sweet floral smell of her perfume was inviting to get closer to her and I couldn’t resist.

 

“Tell me about the day he was born.” I place my arm around her shoulder and I desperately wanted to kiss her soft pouty lips but she was very adamant about us not kissing in front of Max.

 

She was beaming with happiness as she began her story. “ About a week before, I ran into my childhood BFF Alexis at the farmers market.  We were very close as kids but, after I got married we lost touch.  Once we reconnected, it was like we never lost a minute of time. She was so happy to see me pregnant and back in Miami she insisted on throwing me a baby shower.”

 

“That’s sweet.” _I’m so happy to hear that Jane has friends like that._

“The next week during my shower I started having contractions. I wasn’t due for another two weeks and I had been having braxton hicks _all_ week so I just ignored them.”

 

“Braxton hicks?”

 

“False contractions. It feels like your going into labor but your not.” _A week of false contractions?! That would have drove me bat shit crazy! I would have dropped everything a rushed her to the hospital every single time!_

 

“After a few hours they still hadn’t stopped so after we had cake,  Flora and Alexis accompanied me to the birthing center and my midwife told me I was nine centimeters dilated!”

 

“Did you have time for an epidural?” By now every conversation about childbirth I’ve had with Adam and his wife came to mind.

 

“I never planned on having one, I wanted to do it naturally.” _I would have loved coaching her through our baby’s childbirth._

 

“The contractions were not as bad as I expected but the crowning…..I was screaming and cursing like hell! I pushed maybe five or six times and our little prince came out into the world.”

 

“Was he crying?”

 

“Not so much. He had some breathing trouble due to retained lung fluid.” My hand gripped her shoulder a little tighter. Even though Max was fine now, this was scary to hear. “The midwives assured me that this was common but seeing him hooked up to oxygen in an incubator all night….I felt so helpless and scared.”

 

I smiled at Max who was crawling up on the couch between us. “Up!” he said to his little dog who jumped right into his lap. _I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you were sick little one, but I’m here now._

 

“After some antibiotics and a few x-rays they said he was fine.”

 

“ I wish I could have been there for him.” Seeing the regret and disappointment in my face prompted Jane to change the subject to something more humorous.

 

“So, guess what his first word was?”

 

“Mama?”

 

“No. That was is second word.”

 

“Doggy?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“I’m giving up now.”

 

“Booby” We blurted out laughing together.

 

“His first word was booby?”

 

“I used to talk him through everything. So when it was time to breastfeed him I would say  things like: ‘okay mommy’s boobies are ready, ‘latch on to mommies booby’, or ‘mommy’s getting her booby out’. One day I was on the phone with my publisher and he was hungry , cranky and tired of waiting. My back was turned away from him and I heard him  just yelled BOOBY! Once I turned around he had is cranky face on and he was pointing at my rack. After that whenever he was hungry he would say booby. On the play ground, the super market...people would give me the most ridiculous looks." 

 

We both laughed. “You know exactly what you want, when you want don’t you Max?” I ran my fingers through is curls. “ I love his curls. The pattern is a little tighter than ours.”  Max climbed into my lap and started to stand up. We were face to face and I couldn’t resist nudging my nose against his as I helped him balance. “My father’s curls were just like that. He was mostly afro-Cuban.”

 

“Ah African ancestry.” I thought thinking back to the picture of Jane’s father in her office. “Hear that little one? You have such a rich cultural background. I want to teach you everything there is to know about my family and your mummy will tell you everything about hers.” He put his little finger on my lips and traced the outline of my cupid bow mouth.

 

“He loves the sound of your voice.” Jane said as she looked at us adoringly.

We spent the rest of the afternoon paying together in Max’s new room. His favorite thing was to run about with glee while I chased after him. When I caught him I roll around on the floor with him tickling his tummy and doing all sorts of funny voices to make him laugh. _I wish I didn’t have to leave so soon._

**Jane**

“Mama tengo hambre.” Max announced.

 

“Tienes hambre Miliano? He’s hungry” I translated for Benedict.

 

“Aguacate!”

 

“Aguacate por favor. Remember principito siempre decir por favor y gracias. Can you say please for me?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Perfecto Miliano! What about por favor?”

 

“Por favor.”

 

“Muy bien sweetheart. Can you say daddy?” I got nothing out of him. “What about papa?” Still nothing. _“_ Give it time. I know he will get it soon. Would you like to fix his snack? Aguacate is avocado; it’s his favorite food. He eats a whole avocado almost every day.”

Benedict was so cute helping me in the kitchen. He was so worried about Max chocking on the soft squishy avocado, he spent forever dicing Max’s avocado half into unbelievably tiny little cubes before scooping it out of the skin and into a bowl.

 

While cleaning up I got a phone call from an unfamiliar number.

 

“Hello this is Jane.”

 

“ **Hello _this is an automatic message. Someone from Jensen correctional facility is trying to contact you. Press one if you accept the call.”_**

 

_Oh my God how the hell did he get my phone number?!_ I panicked and hit the call decline button. I went back to Max and Benedict and tried to calm down. Not even five minutes latter the phone rang again. Same number. I once again declined the call. _I’m not speaking to him! I’ve got nothing to say to him that can’t be relayed through Emily._

 

Roman called twice more  and with each call Benedict was growing more and more suspicious. “ Don’t you want to answer that?”

 

_I can’t keep this up too much longer he already suspects something._ “I’m just going to take this call in my office. Can you keep an eye on Max for me?” He nodded.

 

I answered the call as I closed the door behind me and pressed all the appropriate buttons. _These calls are probably recorded_ I thought to myself as I waited for my call to go through.

“Jane! My darling wife.” Said a pleasant yet sarcastic voice over the phone. It had been years since I heard Roman’s voice. It was soft but it still had that sense of authority and control. “How have you been? You missed my trial, but I suppose you were too busy with motherhood.”

 

I swallowed hard and with as much courage I could gather I began to speak. “ I assume you got the news about my baby?” I slowly sat down on the window seat and hugged my legs against my chest. _Why am I so afraid of him, he’s behind bars!?_

 

“Not wasting any time are we? Should I bother having my own test conducted?”

 

My lip started to quiver, and my words got stuck in my throat. “Roman, It’s not your child.” There was long pause and I could partially feel Roman’s anger growing through the phone.

 

“Is it his?”  He didn’t raise his voice but it was that same tone of disgust, anger and power I’ve heard many times before. I didn’t answer his question. Not that he needed a verbal confirmation. “You fucking slut. I gave you everything, you wanted for NOTHING and you spread your legs like a fucking whore the moment I turn my back!”

 

“Roman I……”

 

“SHUT UP!” I was shaking, I could almost feel is pale icy blue eyes staring down at me in disgust. “ Your doctor told me we were pregnant after you left. All that time I was tracking your sorry ass down you were carrying some other bastards child?!” I started to cry. “I hope you enjoyed playing house or whatever the fuck it is you’re doing together because he’s _done_!“

 

“Leave him out of this _please_. It’s me you’re mad at. It’s not his fault.”  _He’s probably thinking of all the way he can hurt Benedict just to punish me._

 

 “ Oh darling, the moment you laid down with him is the moment you brought him into this. I hope there is a media circus about us getting divorced because I am going make sure that you are exposed for the lying cheating whore that you are! ” He scoffed. “ How’s your boyfriend by the way? I hear London is just overrun with crime these days.” _He’s threatening Benedict!_

 

_It’s time to play the one card I have to play._ I dried my eyes and took a deep breath and tried to sound as confident as possible. “How is prison?”

 

“ Exactly like summer camp.” He said sarcastically. “We’re roasting s'mores  and singing camp fire songs tonight.”

 

“Em…Emily says that you’re  in white collar resort prison. She say’s there is a green house, baking classes, yoga, crafts, there is even a baseball ball team. You’ve become quite the woods craftsmen since you arrived. You made a book shelf , you teach a financial classes and you’re very comfortable.”

 

“She’s been keeping tabs on me?”

 

“My point is, there is no statue of limitations on what you did ….and you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

His voiced turned to a low husky whisper full of hate. “Are you threatening me?”

 

I was starting to lose my nerve again _keep it together Jane you can do this._ “ No. I’m just saying ………. you should leave me, my child and his father alone. You don’t need any more legal trouble especially not the kind that could get you transferred to a maximum security prison.“

 

“You stupid cheating cunt you would never do it.”

 

“Roman….I will go down to the police station right now and tell them that you ra…..”

 

“ALRIGHT ENOUGH!”  He was fuming at first but calmed down and started to reason with me.  “Six? Is that enough” _He’s offering me money…this is actually working!_

“No, I want a divorce! A simple quiet divorce and for you to leave my family and my friends alone!”

 

“I hate you more than anything right now. You know that don’t you?” He said in a calm and very matter of fact tone.

 

“I mean it Roman. I want you out of my life!”

 

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone before he finally agreed and hung up on me. _I’m scared as hell!_ I rested my feet on the floor and ran my hands through my hair. I was still very unsure of what would be the final outcome regarding the conversation we just had,  but I felt …liberated.

 

I never stood up to Roman before and it felt empowering. _I really hope he doesn’t call my bluff about pressing charges for rape. I really don’t want to do it._ The idea of even talking about it with another person made me anxious. _I can’t believe I still feel so ashamed and dirty after all this time._

 

I checked my eye make up in the half bathroom before joining Max and Benedict back in the kitchen.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

I smiled weakly and picked up my apron. “Perfecto. _I do feel a little guilty for not telling Ben about everything but….Roman is my problem and I want to keep him as far away from Ben as possible._

**Benedict**

“Okay little one, add just a few more cucumbers.” My little helper was sitting at the table next to in his child chair helping me make the salad for dinner while Jane prepared a roasted chicken. “Can you tell me how to say this in Spanish?”

 

“Pepino.” He said smiling and taking the thin cucumber slice from my fingers. _He eats so many vegetables for his age._

 

“Pepino. What about this?” I asked holding up some lettuce.

 

“Lechuga.”

 

“And this? I asked holding out a cherry tomato in my hand. “ Can you tell me what it is in English?”

 

“Tomato!”

 

“You are so smart! Jane I think he might be a genius!”

 

“You’re so cute.” She said smiling while she dropped a chicken bouillon cube into a pot of boiling water. “ Every proud parent thinks their baby is a genius.”

 

“ Last night I learnt about toddlers and language milestones and they say that advance language abilities are an indication that a child may be an advance learner. When does he start school?” She didn’t answer me. I looked up to see her rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache “Jane are you alright love? Do you need to have a lie down?”

 

“I’m alright. What were you saying?” Since her mysterious phone calls she had been incredibly distracted.

 

“I was asking about school for Max. I think he might be advance for his age.”

 

“ He is a bit advance in language development, but let’s hold off on calling Mensa.” She chuckled while she squeezed a half a lime into the pot of boiling water.

 

While she measured out one cup of uncooked white rice, I couldn’t help but notice how fetching she was. She wore a short sleeve button down white shirt with a collar, cream shorts with snakeskin wedge sandals that showed off her long toned legs, and gorgeous olive skin. _She is so beautiful._ “What are you making?”

 

“Cilantro lime rice. It pairs well with the spice rubbed chicken.” Her curvaceous body was distracting me once again, when her phone rang. “Can you finish the rice for me?” _What is with all these secret phone calls?_

After ten minuets she retuned with the brightest smile on her face. “Good news?”

 

“The best new ever! That was Emily. Romans lawyer filed the petition for a no-fault divorce!

 

“Jane that’s wonderful!” I scooped her up and gave her a big hug. She was in such an incredibly good mood after that phone call. Her smile was bright, and she was so flirty with me at the dinner table. It was like the news of her divorce cleared away dark clouds that had hovering over her all evening.

 

After dinner, I volunteered to do the dishes while Jane gave Max his bath. We read him a bedtime story together and after he went to sleep Jane took me by the hand and pulled me into her room across the hall.

 

She playfully ran her fingers through my hair and backed me onto her bed. “  Would you rather do this in the kitchen so you can have that ice cream?” She asked in a very sultry voice and slowly unbuttoned her shirt showing off her amazing breast in a bright red lacy bra.

 

“You’re sweet enough without the ice cream.” Her kiss was so sensual the bulge in my trousers grew even bigger. Her slender fingers hooked themselves into my trousers.” I’ve been thinking about that big cock of yours all afternoon.”

 

Our sweet kiss quickly turned into lust and we had stripped each other of everything except her sexy red knickers that showed off her arse cheeks “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve seen.” I kissed her hungrily and let my hands roam all over her warm body.  A sharp moan escaped her breath as I squeezed and sucked on her tender breast. “Can you turn around and bend over the bed a bit for me?”

 

She had the naughtiest smile on her face. “Anything for you Papi.” She said seductively as she arched her back and treated me to a nice surprise by wiggling her arse around on my cock driving me crazy.

 

“Oh fuck! You have to stop that! I might come all over your knickers if you keep that up.” I took a moment to ogle and fondle her luscious arse. “I hope you don’t mind me doing this but….”I tugged at her lacy kickers exposing more her arse then let  it snap back against her round bottom. “ I love a nice arse on a woman.” I gave her arse a firm slap causing her to yelp with pleasure.

 

“I love it when you spank me Papi. It makes me feel like such a naughty girl.” _  
_

 

“You are a naughty girl.”  I said in low voice squeezing her arse in my hands as she bounced it around for me making my dick even harder for her. _Her bottom is  so big I can’t even get my hands all the way around it._ I gave her one more slap before slipping her knickers off.

 

“On the bed you.” She positioned herself between my legs and hungrily wrapped her lips around my cock. She slurped and moaned as she sucked with such enthusiasm, sending a euphoric pleasure through my body.

 

“FUCK!” She slowly pulled her lips up from my cock giving the head a hard suck before releasing it from her mouth and letting it slap against my stomach.

 

“Shhh , Max is sleeping” She whispered softly before taking my entire length back into her mouth and swirling the tip of her tongue around my balls. I clinched the sheets beneath me, curled my toes as I tried to catch my breath.

 

She twisted and turned her head from side to side as she sucked, slowly moving her mouth up my length letting her tongue glide back and forth against my shaft. “ GOD your mouth is taking me to nirvana right now!” Once she came up for air I flipped her onto her back and slipped a condom on then entered her. Her moan’s and whimpers made me so hot for her. it was only a goof four thrust deep inside her before I reach my climax. I let out a  pleasant sigh of satisfaction as I feel back onto her bed. “Oh my sweet sweet Jane.” She cuddled up against me nudging her cute nose against mine and planted soft light kisses on my lips. “ You’re such a naughty little thing in bed.” I smiled at her wickedly while running my fingers through her hair.

 

“You like it.”

 

“I love it!” Her skin felt like silk against my body and I could feel myself getting lost in her deep brown eyes. I took hand in mine and kissed it. “I have a confession to make. I had to call the IKEA assembly team for help with Max’s furniture.”

 

She laughed sweetly.” I know.”

 

“How?!”

 

“They left a little card asking us to complete a survey about their service. I had a feeling you it was going to be a challenge for you, but I thought it was so cute that tried. You seemed so confident that you could do it, I wasn’t going to say anything.” We both laughed as I told her about my DIY meltdown. _This feels so good, being with her and knowing my little boy is just across the hall. I think now is a good time to ask her about London._

 

“When do you start teaching again?”

 

“September.” She replied sweetly while she draped her leg over mine.

 

"You  have a passport?"

 

"Max and I both have one. Why? do you want us to visit you?" 

I spoke to her softly and slowly as I traced my fingers down the curve of her back “How would you feel about spending the rest of the summer in London?” She seemed a little taken back by my suggestion. _Fuck I hope I didn’t sound like a prick insinuating that she has nothing to do._  “I’ve given it a lot of thought, and with my work schedule I wont be able to come back for another six maybe eight weeks or so.”

 

“ That’s such a long time.” _I wonder if she realizes how sad she sounds?_

 

“ I know and I’m sorry Jane but, I’ve already committed myself to so many projects I can’t back out now. I was thinking, since I can’t get away, maybe you and Max might fancy a nice holiday?” I kissed her lips gently hoping that she understood that I wasn’t intentionally putting work before Max.

 

“Don’t feel guilty. I understand and truthfully I never expected you to be in around regularly with you living in London and all your traveling. _That hurt to hear._ She gave me a long tender kiss on my lips as she raked her fingers though my hair.

 

“I would love for you to spend more time with Max, but it would be so expensive to rent a furnished apartment in London during tourist season.” _That is very true._

 

“ Well, I was hoping ..…you would stay with me at my flat in Hammersmith…. if you’re  comfortable with that arrangement.” _I feel like I’m fucking this up.._  “Let me start over. It makes me feel awful, knowing that I won’t be around to hug him, or tickle his tummy, or walk him to the park for weeks. I feel like I’ve missed so much of his life already and I don’t want to miss another moment of it. I hope I don’t sound selfish asking you to pick up and come to London just because I want to be there when he says daddy for the first time, and tuck him in a night, but ….I was thinking why not take advantage of your holiday break and spend some time together as a family before you go back to work?”

 

“God that was so beautiful. How can I say no to that?!” She rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes. She let out a frustrated groan and ran her fingers through her hair.  I’ll be the worst mother in the world if I say no and rob Max of the chance to spend time with his father.” She opened her eyes and rolled back onto her side facing me. “I want him to spend time with you but, don’t you think us living under the same roof even if its only temporary is a bit hasty?”

 

“I know you’re apprehensive about the idea but I have a guestroom that I can turn into a nursery for Max. I can sleep in the loft area I use as an office and you can take my room. Whatever it takes to make you more comfortable.”

 

“I don’t know….”

 

“Don’t say no, just think about it. Pleeeeaase? “ I said giving her my cutest sad face.

 

“Stop with that face! I'll give it some thought but don’t ever teach Max that face! I’ll never be able to tell him no."

 

"I'll remember that sad face works on you." She playfully kicked me sparking a very flirty game of footise under the blanket. 

 

"Since tomorrow is your last day, I was thinking of inviting April over to join us for dinner tomorrow."

 

"Should I bring anything when I come over?" I felt a tight pinch on my butt "Whoa!" 

 

"Just your cute butt." 

 

 

 

 


	14. Salsa Picante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has some help making a decision about London. 
> 
> Benedict realizes he has some urgent matters of his own to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoying reading this chapter. As always questions, comments and recommendations are welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Benedict**

 

 _I can’t believe it’s only been three whole days. It feels like weeks have gone by considering all the up’s and down’s and fights we’ve had. I wish I had more time with them, I really don't want to leave tomorrow._ I rang Jane’s doorbell and waited patiently.  During my commute from my hotel, I decided I was going to do everything in my power to convince Jane and Max come to London. I wanted her to know that she and Max would have the most wonderful experience possible.

 

My mobile phone chirped in my pocket alerting me to a text message.

 

**Margaux: Hey Benny boy I’ve missed you! I can’t wait till you come back tomorrow. My place or yours?**

_Oh shit! I’ve completely forgotten about her._  I heard the locks clicking over. I pocketed my mobile and smiled at the beautiful woman standing before me in pretty slevless white dress with red flowers and strappy brown sandals with a heel. _She loves her heels._

 

“Benedict you’re so sweet!” she smiled at the large bouquet of pink and peach roses held together with turquoise ribbons. “ How did you know these were my favorite?”

 

“They’re exquisite just like you.” _She must not remember telling me in Portugal how much she loved pink roses._

 

“If you’re trying to charm your way between my legs right now, it won’t work. I’m in the middle of baking a cake.” She said with a cute smile.

 

“Where is Max?” I asked closing the door behind me and following her to the kitchen. 

 

“He just went down for his nap. He should be awake in about an hour.”

 

“Good. That means I can do this.” I pulled her close by her hips and kissed her soft pouty lips passionately.  She let my tongue into her mouth as she wrapped her  around my neck. She moaned and gently ran her hand through my hair while I slowly traced my hands over her curves.  Just as I started to pull my lips away I could feel her soft hands working the buttons on my shirt. “Down girl.  You have a cake to bake.” _I love teasing her_. 

 

“You’re such a tease!” She filled a square vase with water and placed her flowers on the center of the kitchen table which was already neatly set for three people and smaller plate setting for Max. “ I love roses.”

 

 _Time to put my plan into action_ “ The Kew Garden in London has a beautiful rose garden. Their entire property is extraordinary they even have cafés and creameries. I would love to take you and Max some time. ” 

 

“Maybe one day.”

 

“What smells so wonderful?”

 

“Cuban style roasted pork. It’s been roasting slow for several hours already. For dessert I’m making coconut cake with a mango filling between the layers,  vanilla icing and toasted coconuts on top.”

 

“ Sounds delicious.”

 

“It’s all from my parents recipe book.” She scoped some home made icing from the bowl onto her finger and let me suck it off.

 

“Mmmm that’s very good.  I can’t wait to sink my teeth into your cake.”

 

“You naughty boy. “ Her smile was so seductive I wanted nothing more than to rip off her flirty dress and lick some of her sweet vanilla icing from her breast. _She’s not wearing a bar with dress. I wonder if she’s wearing any knickers?  If she is I hope it’s the cheekie sort that let her arse cheeks hang out the bottom._

 

“ That was a horrible double entendre. I really was talking about dessert.”

 

“Sure you were.” She said sarcastically “ My mom perfected all the dessert recipes herself.  I can’t wait to make you her key lime pie. She also made a mango strawberry cheesecake that is to die for! ”

 

“They all sound so good! I love sweets.  There is a gourmet cheesecake bakery called Norrie’s not far from my flat. They have an incredible selection and piña colada cheesecake I know you would love.”

 

“That sounds yummy.”

 

“It’s a quaint little shop, but I love taking them home and enjoying them on my terrace in the evening it's got the most romantic view."  She gave me the most adorable smile. _She knows what I’m up too._

 

“Would you like to help bake the cake?”

 

“Of course.”  Jane tied a red apron with chili peppers all over it around my waist and we got to work.

 

“You can measure out all the dry ingredients for the cake and put them in this bowl, while I finish the mango filling.” I was trying to focus on the recipe but Jane was so distracting.  

 

 _One cup of flour….two cups….three……_ Jane breezed past behind me pulling at my apron strings and untying it as she walked past me. _What a flirt_ I thought making no effort to hide my smile while I crossed my apron strings and tied it around the front this time.   _Was that three or four cups of flour I just added? Fuck! I need to start over._

 

She collected whatever she need from the pantry and pinched my butt as she walked pass me again.  “Come here you.” I playfully pulled her back against me a wrapped my hands at her hips and started nipping at her neck. “You’re such a flirt, and I love it.”

 

“Good, because I like flirting with you.” She said reaching around to pinch my butt again. “You have such a cute butt.”

 

I let my hand slid over her curvy hips and down to her round bottom and gave it a squeeze. “You have an incredibly sexy bum.”

 

She put her lips by my ear and began to purr in the most alluring voice “You’re such a horny boy aren’t you?” Her hip gently swayed back and forth grinding her perfect bum against my crotch area waking my trouser meat up. “You want me?” Her hands enveloped mine and she dragged my hands slowly up her thighs and over her flat tummy and on to her sizable breast. I could feel her nipples hardening through her dress.

 

“I want to take you upstairs and do wicked things to that wet little pussy of yours.”

 

“Too bad!” She declared resuming her regular voice and returning to her workstation on the kitchen island.  “That’s payback for teasing me and getting me all hot and bothered for you.”

 

“You’re going to get it later.” I said with a wicked smile on my face.

 

“No you’re going to get it later.”

 

We playfully bantered back and forth, and just as we got our hormones under control the doorbell rang.

 

“She’s very early.” I could here the sound of her heels clacking down the hall to get the door, followed by nothing but Spanish.  _That better not be_ …. She returned to the kitchen with Mr.Fix-it right behind her and basket of fresh tomatoes in hand. “Benedict, look who stopped by!”

 

“Hola, nice to see you again!” He shook my hand firmly with a pleasant smile. _He doesn’t seem surprised or disappointed that I’m here. Or maybe he just has an excellent poker face?_

 

“Alejandro, pleasure to see you again.” This could not be any further from the truth.

 

“Look at these tomatoes from his garden don’t they look scrumptious?!” Jane wasted no time selecting a tomato and washing it off.

 

“I have an organic vegetable garden and this year I seem to have an abundance of tomatoes.”  He explained to me. _He’s a plumber, he does dry wall, he gardens ….what else!?_

 

“ Oh my goodness this is delicious! You have to try this.” She exclaimed handing me a slice of tomato. _And of course they couldn’t be rubbish tomatoes they had to be fucking delicious!_ I thought while chewing the perfectly sweet juicy tomato.  

 

“It’s delicious. Alejandro you have quite the green thumb.” _I really hate this guy._

 

“These will be perfect for salsa!  I have a blackened tomato salsa recipe you must try.” Jane insisted while taking two plastic containers of salsa out of her refrigerator. “I blacken the tomatoes and jalapeños on the grill. Once they are black all over I let them sit in a bowl covered with foil for about 20 min. Once they are ready I chop them into large pieces and  put them in the food processor along with some onion, garlic, cilantro and some fresh lime juice.  I always make two, one without the peppers for Max.” She said noting the smaller container.

 

We both took some tortilla chips from a bag ready to try the salsa.

 

“This one here is mild incase you don’t like spicy food.” _Nice try Jane but we all know that comment was directed more towards me. I mean really Jane?!  Like I can seriously eat that one after you basically called it the kiddy salsa!?_

 

The first bite had an incredibly delicious and bold flavor to it but my mouth soon exploded with heat. “This is fantastic.”  I complemented while trying to cough inconspicuously. _This is hot as hell! I can feel my sinuses opening up!_

 

“Esta salsa es deliciosa!” Alejandro took another large scoop of salsa onto a tortilla chip while I balled up a fist in front of my mouth and tried to   subtly suck in air to cool my mouth down. “Mmmm perfecto!”

 

“Would you like some water?” She asked getting ready to pull down some water glasses from the cabinet.

 

“No thank you Señorita.” He declined in his thick Columbian accent taking yet another large scoop of the fire salsa. _Is he seriously not going to drink any water!?_

 

“Benedict would you like some?” _Fuck yes!_

 

“No love I’m fine.” I said clearing my throat. _My mouth is still fuming!_  The burn was on my lips, tongue and down in my esophagus!

 

“I love this salsa it goes so well on everything! Eggs, fish, chicken, soups….” _How the hell she eating this on anything?!_

 

“I’m going to make this at home with some of the habaneros growing in my garden.It will add a nice spice to it.” _Habaneros?! Are you shitting me!!?_ “ Forgive me Jane, but it smells wonderful in here! Are you baking a tres leche cake?”

 

“Coconut cake with mango filling. You should join us for dinner!” ( _Sigh)….. Christ!_ She explained  what I suspect was the dinner menu in Spanish while I tried my hardest not to drink any water. _I don't need any water! As long as he doesn't need it , I don't need it._  

 

“That sounds amazing and I would love to join you, but unfortunately I have other plans. I’m on my way to play some football or soccer as you say. I just wanted to drop off the tomatoes for you. “

 

“How unfortunate.” I chimed in “We would have loved for you join us. Another time perhaps?” _Ha fucker! In my mind I’m flipping you the bird right now!_

 

“Well I don’t want to keep you from your game, but thank you so much for the tomatoes!”

 

“Ben it was nice seeing you again. Mis amigos and I are playing at the park just up the street.  We play all the time you’re welcome to join us any time.”

 

“That sounds swell, I’ll have to remember my athletic gear next time I come.”  As soon as they left the kitchen I poured myself a glass of water. As I gulped the cold water down I could still hear them talking in the hall.

 

“ You know Jane, I notice the IKEA assembly team truck outside your house yesterday. I wish you would have called me, those furniture kits are so easy to put together.”   _Oooooh Fuuuuck you!_

 

Jane retuned sneaking up behind me and tickling my waist just as I started to drink a second glass. “Before you get upset about me inviting him to dinner, I thought it would be a nice gesture to thank him for helping me with my sink, the tomatoes and I wanted him to meet April. She’s single and adorable.” Her long fingers were running through my hair gently massaging at my scalp. “Oh sweetie I offered you some water. Did you not hear me correctly?” _I’m not even going to explain myself._

 

“He is a nice chap but…. I hate him. I’m not sure if it’s his suave Columbian accent, that stupid ponytail or the fact that his shirt always seems to be a half size too small to show off his muscles that I hate most.” She seemed to find this all too funny because she was laughing. “I used to be fairly muscular, especially when I shot ‘Star Trek’ but I had to lose weight for ‘Sherlock’.”

 

Her elegant hands tried to cover the biggest smile on her mouth. “Benedict…I hate you being jealous like this but you’re so damn cute right now. Don’t feel like you have to defend your physique. I happen to find you extremely attractive just the way you are. She said this in such a matter of fact and sweet tone I couldn’t resist pulling her closer to me. "Wait....were you trying to impress me by eating food too spicy for you?" she was chuckling slightly. 

 

"It wasn't  _that_ spicy and I quite enjoyed it. I might like some on my pork tonight."  _She's not buying this. "_ Bloody hell alright! It was hot as fuck!"

 

Her light chuckle was now full laughter. " Oh cutie...I'm not laughing at you..just the things you do. I think it's so cute you tried to impress me this way but,  why did you do this to yourself? I offered you some water!" 

 

“I don't know! I just hate that guy!"

 

"So you set fire to your mouth and refuse to extinguish it?" she was still laughing. " Awe cutie you look like you're going to start pouting, don't pout!" She gave me a soft little kiss on my lips making me smile. 

 

"For some reason I constantly find myself wanting to assert my masculinity around him….”

 

“Ya!” She cut me off and started talking very fast with her hands in her cute Hispanic American accent, all of which hinted she did not grow up in the posh life she married into. “Benedict ….you punched a journalist for talking shit about your friend….that’s as manly as it gets! You let eeeverybody know that you ain’t one to fuck with when it comes to a lady’s reputation. ” _Ohh woof she so sexy when she gets all tough and street like this_. “ Seriously there is something so chivalrously manly about you punching some stranger to defend a lady’s honor and I like it!”

 

_I love this woman. She’s so fun and cute! I love that she didn’t grow up posh._

 

“ I’ll be honest.” Her voice resumed back to normal. _Has she had dialect coaching? I suspect the little show I just saw, is the way she always spoke growing up_.  ”As sexy as it is knowing you have a tough side that doesn’t play around.….. I don’t like macho men. I like a man with a sensitive side who’s secure with his masculinity.  There is something so sex about a man who is not afraid to cry in public.”

 

“Then I must confess, I cry at movies and plays all the time.” I said in a low sexy, dramatic voice.

 

“Do you now?” She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

 

“I cry _buckets_.”

 

“Aye Papi I'm swooning right now! ” She said in a very dramatic playful voice as if she were on a hispanic soap opera. 

 

“ I let my tears flow _unashamed_.”

 

“Oh mi amor! That is so sexy!”

 

“In the _middle_ of the theater. Even after the lights turn back on.”

 

“Tissue?”

 

“ _No_ tissue.”

 

“ Oooohhh you sexy man! ” My hands couldn’t resist playfully spanking her bottom as we laughed. 

 

“Have I told you how much I’m going to miss you?” I felt my mobile vibrate in my pocket. T _hat’s got to be Margaux again. I need to break things off with her as soon as I get back to London._

 

 

 

**Jane**

I had planed everything down to the minute to make sure that the food would be on the table as soon as April arrived but I got so distracted with Benedict and Max. It was adorable watching the two of them cook together even though there was something dropping or spilling every five minutes.

 

April and Benedict got along extremely well during dinner. We laughed and talked throughout dinner. Even when Aprils inner 'Sherlock' fan girl came out and she started asking a million questions about working with Steven Moffat, Benedict didn’t mind answering them at all. After dinner Benedict offered to help with the dishes, but I insisted that he and Max spend some time together, which he was more than happy to do. This gave April and I a chance to enjoy some more cake and do some girl talk.

 

“I wish you could have met my neighbor. His name is Alejandro and he is as fine as he wants to be and I think the two of you would hit it off.”

 

“Well I’ve been meaning to tell you, but wasn’t sure how you would react. I started dating someone.”

 

“I can’t believe you’ve been holding out! Who?”

 

“He is really nice.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Incredibly sweet.”

 

“Who?!”

 

“Very athletic.”

 

“At the risk of repeating myself and sounding like an owl…who?!”

 

“It’s Matt Larson.” _Who the heck is tha_ t?” Remember the private investigator? He was working for Ben’s lawyer?”

 

“Ooohhhh.” _I had forgotten all about that_. “Why did you feel like you couldn’t tell me?!  I  mean…when I finally get to meet him it might be a tad bit  awkward but I’m defiantly not mad at you for seeing him! I wasn’t even upset when Benedict's lawyer hired him."

 

“ I’m so relived!”  She showed me some pictures of them on her phone.

 

“Look at that smooth chocolaty skin and that dashing smile! He’s is very handsome.”

 

“ Isn’t he! I was so shocked when he asked me out because first off, I threaten him when he came around asking questions about you.” _That’s my girl right there! Don’t let her yuppiness fool you, you step to her she will light your ass up!_ “and secondly, he’s so fucking hot!”

 

“I’m so glad you found someone decent and broke it off with that arrogant artist you were dating from the village.” We chatted about her new romance and of course sex, which we were not shy about.

 

“ He’s fucking huge! So huge took us a few tries to actually get it all in.” _That sounds painful._

 

“Soooo…are you and Benedict making bedsheet music?”

 

I smiled coyly “Maybe”

 

“ You are! Details!”

 

“He’s not Matt huge,  but…” I looked out the bay window to ensure that Ben and Max were still out of back kicking around the soccer ball.  “It’s big! He fills me up so nice and tight and makes me come like a fountain! It’s one mind blowing organism after another with him.”

 

“It’s no mystery why you got knocked up anymore.” We laughed as I cut us both another serving of cake. “Are you guys  a couple now?”

 

“We’re….I don’t know what to call us. For the past two days we’ve been having this lusty flirty affair and I don’t know what the end game is. I can’t really see us in a relationship because of the distance and him being in the spotlight.”

 

“How do you want this to end?”

 

“I don’t even know.  Sometimes I still can’t believe he’s back in my life. It’s so crazy because I was very much in love with him in Peniche but once I got to Miami, I had to abandon all the romantic fantasies and face reality. I had no money, no job, and was living in fear 24/7 that my psychotic husband was going to catch up to me.  I couldn’t afford to hold onto a fantasy about the possibility of a happily ever after one day, I had a baby on the way.”  I took a bite of cake and let the sweet fluffy texture melt in my mouth.

 

“ You still have feelings for him?”

 

“Oh God yes but I’m trying to keep them on the backburner.  The idea of him being with another woman makes me sick but at the same time…. I feel selfish for trying to nurture a romantic relationship when it seems like all the roads lead to heartbreak. I don’t want our feelings for each other to interfere with his relationship with Max.” I took a sip of coffee and decided to tell April about Benedict’s offer.  Being the helpless romantic that she is, she wasted no time encouraging me to go.

 

“Maybe the trip will give you a chance to figure out what it is you really want from each other emotionally.”

 

“Or we end up hating each other, diminishing any chance of civil co-parenting, and having a horrible custody battle, leaving Max only able to see his father when permitted by strict custody agreements.”

 

April let out a deep breath as she crossed her legs. ”Do you want my opinion?”

 

“Always!”

 

“You could fight non stop, or….you might find out you two can’t live without each other. Hell, you might love London so much you never want to come back!”

 

“Please. I’ve been to London many times with Roman and nothing makes me more homesick than English cuisine."

 

 “I wish you could see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking. It’s like he’s love struck.”

 

“ That sounds so romantic but I think it’s just too soon for us to cohabitate even just for a few months and I’m not sure any of us are ready for it.” I lowered my voice and leaned in closer to April. “I’m still having the nightmares.”

 

She bit her lip and reach out to touch my hands in comfort.  “Oh honey….have you told him about the…”

 

“No” I lowered my head in shame. Just thinking about it made me feel dirty. April was all too familiar with my horrible nightmares. The two days I stayed with her I screamed through the night. It’s gotten better since then, but the nightmares were far from over.

 

“I wish you would see someone about it. Maybe a sexual abuse support group or a therapist?”

 

“I’m fine. It helps if I just don’t think about it.”

 

“Jane I really think you should….”

 

“ I’m not sure I want to go England.” _April please let’s just talk about something else!_ She seemed reluctant to change the topic at first but she moved on.

 

“ Jane, you’ve always been the type of girl that likes to  get in the pool one toe at a time. I’ve never seen you this happy I mean Jane you’re glowing! You have an adorable son and he has an amazing father who is crazy about the both of you! Just…jump in! He’ll catch you!”

 

 

 

**Benedict**

 

 _I’m knackered!_ I flopped smack in the middle of my bed face down and let the cool down comforter touch my cheeks. The eight hour nonstop flight from New York to London was one of the worst ever.  Jane still hadn’t decided if she wanted to come to London, I missed Max, I felt terrible for becoming intimate with Jane without even thinking about Margaux, and I was worried about how my parents were going to react to the news about Max and Jane.  To make my flight even worst I sat next to an older woman who showered herself in perfume and snored so loud I could hardly myself think.   _I miss Max_. I rolled over and pulled my mobile from my pocket and texted Jane.

 

**Me: I Just made it to my flat. I miss you both.**

 

It’s 15 after midnight here in London. If I remember Jane’s schedule correctly it should be bath time for Max back in Brooklyn.

 

I knew she was busy so I decided to make good use of the time by unpacking. As soon as a flipped open my suitcase I noticed a dark blue gift bag tucked among my things. _What the hell is this? It isn’t mine and it certainly wasn’t in my bag when I zipped it up this morning._   Whatever it was, it had some weight to it and was wrapped in thick layers of tissue paper and bubble wrap.

 

Once I finally stripped it of it’s last layers of bubble wrap and saw what it was, my heart warmed. It was a crayon drawing of our walk to the park framed in a contemporary style, bright orange glossy picture frame with white matting.

 

My mobile chirped alerting me to a text message from Jane. 

 

**Jane: Skype in 20 min? : )**

**Me: Perfect**

 

 _She must have slipped it in my bag this morning when they stopped by my hotel this morning to say goodbye._ Time dragged by while I finished unpacking, readied my laptop and focused on a script until Jane rang me.

 

“ Hey you! How was your flight?”  She was laying on her bed with her back her against her pillows with her computer on her lap. _Jesus she looks sexy even when she’s dressed down._ Her wet long blond hair was down and she wore a pair of sexy black horn rimed glasses, and a violet and white NYU tank top.  She was in such a good mood she was practically glowing.

 

“Terrible! But I found something in my luggage that took my mind off of it.”

 

 _Her laugh is adorable._ ” I’m sorry I went into your bag but I wanted it to be a surprise for you when you got home.”

 

“When did you sneak it in my luggage?”

 

“While you were making us tea.” She replied sweetly.  _Sneaky girl, I never even noticed she left the room._

 

 “I love it! He drew us all down to the last detail.” I said point to my framed masterpiece and holding it up and so Jane could see. “ I think that black mark on my wrist is my bracelet.” The drawing was done in all sorts of colors. There were what I presumed to be trees and a big black and orange caterpillar with a smile on it's face.

 

“He was very proud of it. He even picked out the frame.” 

 

“Is he awake? I would love to thank him.”

 

“No. He’s already asleep, he didn’t nap at all today, and poor thing was practically falling asleep in the bathtub.

 

“Long day for him?” I asked while resting the picture on my nightstand next to my bed.

 

“Well,  he missed you terribly. He spent a good portion of the afternoon waiting by the baby gate that separates the living room from the foyer like he was waiting for someone. When I asked what was wrong….he just said ‘daddy’. The look on his face was so sad.”

 

“He said daddy!?” I was experiencing so many emotions. I was happy, sad, and excited all at once.

 

“ Is your offer still on the table?”

 

“Nope I’m sorry that offer expired as soon as I left New York. Of course it is! Jane I’m so happy you decided to come!” We chatted for about a half and hour detailing everything that needed to happen before they arrived.

 

After we logged off Skype I was so excited I couldn’t sleep. I started googling everything I needed to know about Montessori baby rooms.  _I think I want to go with more gender neutral colors in his room._ _Maybe grey and orange?_    My phone started to vibrate.

  

 **Margaux: Benny Boy are you sure you don’t want to come over?** _I hate it when she calls me that! I’ve told her that repeatedly!_

**Me: It’s so late and I know you have a busy day tomorrow.**

**Margaux: Fine. Your loss!**

**Me: Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?** _I want to get this over with sooner rather than later and I have a feeling breaking it off with her should be far easier than telling my parents about Max._

**Margaux: Only if we can have dessert at my place later.** _That’s something Jane would say._

**Me: I’ll see you at 8:00. Goodnight XO**

 

 _I feel horrible about the way I’ve handle things with Margaux. I never intended for things with Jane to heat up so fast….that’s no excuse._ Even though things were not that serious between Margaux and I and we never officially committed to each other, I wanted to let her down as gently as possible. We had maintained a plutonic relationship as friends for a few years before we started seeing each other.  She was a very nice woman and I wanted to salvage the friendship if at all possible. _Margaux is going to  be the easy part. I still don’t know how my parents will react_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is Jane's dress. http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/free-people-flower-print-slipdress/3732175?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=&resultback=2360&cm_sp=personalizedsort-_-browseresults-_-1_6_C  
> 2\. "Ya" In spanish this literally translates to already, but in this informal context when Jane says it means "Enough already"  
> 3\. Habaneros are small little orange peppers that are hotter than jalapeños


	15. A Parting Gift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict breaks up with Margaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always your questions, comments and feedback are welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

**Benedict**

I looked up from my dinner plate and smiled at my date, not that she noticed. _She asked me for dinner at the Ivy, and I’ve spent more_ time _watching her check her email than actually chatting with her. I suppose I can’t be angry. After all, I intended to break things off with her._

Margaux was a fashion model and businesswoman, and she came from a very prestigious family from Essex. In fear that her modeling career would soon be coming to an end, she started a line of luxury leather handbags sold in boutiques and specialty shops all across London. 

 

Our relationship was always strictly plutonic until last year when we developed this on again, off again, casual dating/ friends with benefits relationship. I suppose we were both lonely and scared of biological clocks, which were ticking rather loudly. We were in our 30’s, longing for companionship, and wanted children sooner rather than later. I did have some feelings for Margaux, but something always stopped us from taking things to the next level.

 

“More wine sir?” Our server Johan was standing over the table with a bottle in hand.

 

“Please.” I said giving him a nice smile.

 

“More for me as well.” She requested without looking up and acknowledging our servers presence.

 Johan filed our glasses and left us alone. Since my date was still completely distracted by…whatever it was she was doing…I used the time to rehears my lines.

_You’re a fantastic woman but I have some personal matters I need to focus on. I truly value our friendship and I hope this won’t jeopardize anything. I very much want us to continue being friends… I hope I don’t sound like a prick._

 

After what felt like five minuets of awkward silence, she finally looked up from her smart phone.

 

“I’m so sorry Benny boy _(Cringe!)_ but I’ve been trying to get hold of the manger from this tannery in China. We ordered a shipment of leather that was supposed to be dyed in Kingfisher blue, but it came out sky blue. I’ve been trying to sort this out all day.” She flipped the bangs of her shot blond bob off her face and started cutting into her meunièred Dover sole. “Ugh…enough about my problems. I’m so glad you’re back and you asked me out. There’s something I wanted to talk about.”

 

“I’m all ears.”

 “We had a slight disagreement before you left for the states. We haven’t spoken in a few days, but it’s given me time to think.” _A disagreement? That’s putting it lightly._  “We’ve known each other for a long time.”

 

“Several years.” I affirmed while pushing a bite of chicken breast with girolles, bacon & gnocchi fritti onto my fork.

 

“I really adore you and I love spending time with you but, do you ever feel like we’ve reached an impasse with our relationship?” _She’s going to break up with me! This is perfect now her feelings will be spared!  Okay… don’t look too eager, let her do all the talking. I should look a little sad, it might hurt her feelings if I don’t …maybe I’ll shed a tear._

 

“I think you're wonderful and I love spending time with you but,  occasionally I do feel as though we've plateaued . ”

 

“We’ve been at this so long, and I think we could both benefit from a change of pace. You know? We’re not _really_ committed to each other.” _She wants to see other people. I’ll bet she has already met someone._

 

I put my fork down, propped up my elbows on the table and folded my hands together to brace myself for the “bad news”. “So what are you saying? Speak freely, don’t hold back.”

 

“I think we need to break this cycle we’ve been in. It’s not doing either of us any good. I’ll be 35 by the end of the summer, you’re pushing 40 we can’t keep teeter tottering back and forth like we’re 22 years old.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“It’s time to move on.” _Boom! She pulled the trigger!_

 

I let out a solemn sigh. “ You think this is best?”

 

“I really do. It would put our relationship in a much better place.” _Ah! And she still wants to be friends! This could not have gone any better!_ I took a deep breath and sip of water trying not to oversell it. “Benny boy I know this is a big decision, but if you take some time and think about it, I know you’ll agree with me.”

 

It took everything in me not to grit my teeth at the sound of my ridiculous pet name. “The thing is Margaux, I share similar feelings on this matter, and I think you’re right.”

“ I knew you would agree!” she leaned forward and kissed me. _That was very unexpected._ She excitedly pulled a small black box from her clutch bag. _A parting gift?_ “Open it!” She demanded excitedly. “Waiter!?” She signaled to our server ,“When you have a moment!”

 

 _I’m afraid to open it._ “ What is this? A key?” It was a key on an engraved platinum key chain that said ‘Benny Boy’. _Oh dear God…._

 

“What can I do for you ma’am?”

 

“A bottle of your very best champagne, we’re celebrating! We’re moving in together!” _How could this have all gotten so lost in translation?_

 

“Congratulations! I’ll fetch your champagne and two glasses right away!”

 

“Benny I’m so happy you’re moving into my place! We’re finally getting off this plateau and moving forward!”

 

 _FUUUCK!! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!....(sigh)…..fuck._ I took a huge sip of wine wishing had something stronger. _This is going to crush her!_

“First things first, as soon as you move in we’re going to kick that smoking habit of yours!” _I don’t even smoke that much!_ “I’m not sure you can bring your motorbike, and the Jaguar. Parking is so sparse as it is, but I think you should get rid of the bike. They’re not safe. “

 

“Margaux ….”

 

“We should get a dog?! Something small. A West Highland White Terrier or a Pomeranian, I would love a Shih Tzu.” I smiled uneasily as I reached for my glass again taking another long sip.

 

Margaux looked over at the older couple next to us who seemed curious about her loud enthusiasm. “We’re moving in together!” she squealed in delight while happily clapping her hands. _Oh shit. I need to say something before she tweets about it!_

 

“Oh how lovely!” Replied the older woman with a smile. “You know back in our day, we didn’t shack up but it’s so great to see people in love! How long have you been together?”

 

“On and off for a year and a half but, we’ve known each other for about seven years now ,right Benny Boy?”

 

“Just about.” I said trying to force a smile. _I’m in hell._

 

“Awe what an adorable pet name! You two make a very attractive couple.” She lowered her voice and leaned in a bit towards Margaux. “You know dear, I’m a bit of a clairvoyant and I’m getting strong vibes from the two of you. I’m sensing many many happy years together _.”  This sweet old woman is completely daft and needs to pack it in now!_

“Young man you’ll be shopping for rings soon!” The husband added with a wink. _I’m truly in hell right now._ They congratulated us once more before turning back to their meal.

 

“Aren’t they the cutest couple?”

 

 “Adorable. Listen, Margaux  we’ve had a bit of miscommunication here. Perhaps we should go to your place and discuss this……”

 

 “Here were are! A 2004 Louis Roederer Cristal, the finest champagne in the house.” _Cristal!? Has she fucking lost it!?_

 

“Splendid Johan! Pop the cork!”

 

“NO!” I said urgently and rather loudly halting Johan from peeling back the gold foil on the £340 bottle of champagne. _Christ….now I’ve got the attention of all our neighboring patrons._ “Sorry….umm …we won’t be needed any champagne.”

 

“No problem sir.” He looked visibly annoyed as he took the bottle away. _He probably had to go to a secured wine refrigerator for that._

 

 

“It’s okay Benny Boy we have plenty of champagne at my place.” She said in a sultry voice as her foot inched it’s away up my leg. “I can’t wait to get you out of those trousers.”

 

 

“Margaux please, stop it. We need to talk…..”  Her foot began circling around my crotch. “Stop!” I gently grabbed her foot pushed it out of my lap. “I’m sorry but we need to discuss this. Could we go someplace more private?”

 

 

“Oh come on! We haven’t even had dessert yet!”

  

“Would you care for some dessert?” _No Johan I don’t want any dessert!_

“We should share something. What do you think Benny ? I’ve been craving sticky toffee pudding since yesterday.” _She knows I hate toffee!_

 

“I’m not really in the mood for dessert but why don’t we stop for some ice cream on the way back to your place?” I offered hoping to get her out of the restaurant.

 

“No, I’d really rather have the toffee pudding. I know you hate toffee but you’ll love this.” _That’s what you said last time and I still hated it! “_ One pudding, two spoons and two French press coffees Johan.”

 

“Right away ma’am.”

 

“Margaux….I wish you hadn’t…..”

 

“Hold on just a moment.” She said as she fished her ringing mobile out of her bag. “Mummy!.....I did and he agreed, I told you he would!” _She talked to her mother about us moving in together?!_ “Mummy says hello….. Well of course not, he’ll probably sell his stuff or stick it into storage or something.” _It’s all coming back to me. Now I remember why we never took things to the next level._ She went on with her mother for several minuets completely ignoring me. “Oh mummy I have to go dessert has arrived. Kisses! Give daddy my love!”

 

“Here we are. One toffee pudding and two coffees.”

 

“This looks wonderful.”

 

“Anything else for you?”

 

“No thank you Johan.” I said trying to hide my growing frustration with Margaux. 

 

“You know what? This is such a wonderful occasion; I think I would like that champagne. Please fetch it.”

 

“We really don’t….”

 

“Right away miss!”  He sped off to collect the champagne before I could even voice my objection and I was getting more a more irritated by the second.

 

“Mmmm. This is delicious. Try some.”

 

“No thank you. What gave you this idea? We’ve never once talked about moving in together and I find myself a little put off by the idea that you except me to sell all my things and move into your place.”

 

“Maybe that was a bit presumptuous of me, but we can debate our living situation later, let’s celebrate! Ohhhh this is soooo good! Here, try just one little bite.”, She was pushing a spoon full of pudding towards my mouth.

“No thank you…again. You know I don’t care for toffee.”

 

“Here we are then. One bottle of Cristal champagne!”

 

“Johan I am so sorry to do this but, we _really_ will not be drinking champagne tonight.”

 

“Benny?!”

 

“No Champagne and I apologies if you went through any trouble to retrieve the bottle."

 

“No trouble at all sir. Make up your mind wankers.”, He added under his breath, unaware that it was loud enough for us to hear.

 

“Did he just call us wankers?”

 

“Yes! And rightly so! We’ve been a pain the arse since we sat down. Changing tables, making him read the specials 12 times only for you to select something off the a la cart menu, you sent your Salmon ceviche appetizer back twice for silly reasons, having him run around for champagne we’re not going to drink...”

 

“He can’t talk to us that way we’re paying customers! I want to speak to his boss!”

 

“Margaux pleeeeease. Just fished your dessert so we can leave.” I begged.

 

“No! He insulted us! He needs to be sacked!” _Sacked!? Give the poor chap a break! We’re probably the most demanding table he’s had all week!_

“ Margaux focus! Forget Johan we need to go home and talk!”

 

“Absolutely not! He disrespected us and such actions should not go unpunished!”

 

I could feel my blood pressure rising. The sound of her incessant complaining was like nails dragging up and down a chalk board!” Christ! This is not working!”

 

“You bloody well believe it’s not working! I’m not going to stand for this sort of treatment not as much as I dine here!”

 

“I meant us!”  

 

“ What do you mean?”, She asked in confusion now that I had her attention.

 

I rubbed my hand over my face realizing that I need to calm down. “I’m sorry Margaux, and this is difficult to say but this relationship is not working.”

 

“…Are you…wait….oh my God! You’re breaking up with me!?”

 

“I’m sorry if I mislead you, it wasn’t intentional. I thought you were trying to break things off with me.”

 

“Oh my…. _GOD_!!”, Her screech got the attention of nearly everyone close to us. I took her by the hand and tried to calm her down but she snatched it away.

 

“Please don’t be upset. I’ve truly enjoyed our time together. Things in my life are changing…very drastically right now. They need my undivided attention and a full commitment. I really would like us to go back to being just friends if possible.”

 

She scoffed. “ I can’t believe this! I’ve already cleaned out half my walk in closet for you! “ _She really thought I was going to just pick up and move in with her ?!_

 

“Margaux please, can we go someplace and talk about this in private? I really want us to remain friends.”

 

“Can you believe this?! “ She asked turning to the older couple next to us who had lost all interest in their meal, and were now fully tuned in to the Benny Boy and Margaux show. “He told me to get dressed up and brought me out for a romantic dinner just to dump me!”, _Coming here was your idea! I just wanted to grab a curry!_ “ We could have been so happy together!” She exclaimed through tears.  _Oh bring on the drama!_

“Shame on you young man!” Scolded the older woman.

 

“Your parents should have taught you the proper way to end a relationship with a lady.” Added her husband. _This is_ _embarrassing! Worst than that time I got stung by a wasp when I was six on my bum and some old lady pulled my pants down to rub an onion on my bum in front of the entire Greek market!_

 

“ _Ouch_!!!” _She just kicked me in my bloody fucking shin!!!_ “Marguax that hurt!”

 

“No shit Sherlock that was the fucking point! You’ve humiliated me!”

 

“Serves him right dear!” said the older woman nodding her head in approval. “He doesn’t deserve you!” 

 

“Enough!! We’re leaving!” I angrily fumbled through my wallet and slammed enough cash on the table to cover the check and the tip.

 

I stormed out of the restaurant and she huffed not far behind me. _I cannot believe she fucking kicked me! It still bloody hurts! That was totally uncalled for!_

 

We stood on the curb in silence letting the tension between us boil as we waited for the valet service to bring my Jaguar around. We both slammed our doors shut and I drove off.

 

I was fuming but I looked over at her to see her struggling to hold back tears. She looked so vulnerable I started to feel awful. “Margaux, I’m sorry. I truly am, but you and I both know this is not going to work.”

“I can’t believe this. You throw me out of your flat in the middle of the night, then you jet off the New York and I hear not a word from you until you invite me to dinner so you could _break up with me_!”

 

“ Uh he….ummm,  I remember a much different series of events of that night. _You_ stormed out of my flat because I was not in the mood to get dressed up and take you out to ChinaWhite.”

 

“You had been laying around your flat crying all week!”

 

“Not that it matters at this point but, I would like to acknowledge that not once, did you ever seem concern about what bothering me! _It was always ‘Benny boy come on let’s go to Black swan club, let’s meet my friends for drinks, spend time with me, why didn’t you answer the phone when I called?, get up lets go out!”_

 

“ Because you refused to talk about it! I asked you what was wrong a million times!  Was I supposed to beat it out of you!?  Every day it was the same thing, you wrapped yourself in your work and when you weren’t working you cried like a little girl! I was sick of it!” She scoffed and rolled her eyes while crossing her arms.

 

“I’m sorry things aren’t working between us romantically, but deep down I think we both know there was no future for us. And I have to wonder, where did you get the idea that I wanted to move into your flat? We’ve never even discussed living together nor were we that serious.”

 

“ I thought it would bring us closer.” Her voice softened and she spoke with a gentle sincerity. “We’ve always been friends, we had been dating on and off for a while and you can't deny that we have some feelings for each other. We both want to get married and have kids, you were always talking you’re desire to settle down and how you regret not being a father by 32.”

“ Margaux, you are a wonderful woman, but listen to what you’re saying. We should just commit to each other out of convenience?”

“There is someone else isn’t there?!”

 

“Marguax….”I let out a deep sigh of exhaustion.

 

“There is! I fucking knew it. Which desperate fame chaser are you banging now?!”

 

“This is getting out of hand.” I said speaking to myself as stopped at a red traffic light.  

 

“Olivia was so right to break up with you! Ever since you’ve gone Hollywood you’ve become a complete jerk! I hope you and your new slut are happy together!” Oh _what the fuck!? Now she’s gone way to far!_

 

“Firstly, you don’t know anything about Olivia and I so just leave that topic alone!  Second, I was wondering why we never got serious and I finally figured it out! As lovely as you are,you can be an ostentatious, pompous, self centered, entitled, brat sometimes!”

 

“Fuck you Cumberbatch!” Without warning she got out the car and slammed the door behind her. “Stupid fucking name!”

 

“Christ!”, _does she have to be such a fucking drama queen right now_!? “Get back in the car!” I yelled through the window.

 

“Fuck you!”, she yelled over her shoulder and started to angrily walk off as I pulled over. “I’d rather walk home than spend another moment with you!” _Believe me the feeling is fucking mutual!_

 

“You’re not going to walk three miles in nose bleed stilettos at 10:00 at night! It’s dark and unsafe, please get back in the car!” _I am in no mood for her theatrics right now!_ I was now extremely angry and wanted this night to be over. 

 

“I’m taking the tube!” 

 

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG FUCKING WAY!” I yelled getting out of my car and slamming the door behind me. “ The tube station is that way!! I said point in the opposite direction.” You would know this, if you actually road the tube, but you don’t! Why? Because you think you’re too good for public transportation! We can never take the tube or the bus anywhere because you think it’s ‘beneath you’!” This caught her attention and she marched right up to my face.

 

“Oh that’s rich! “, she said with a smug laugh. “If this isn’t the pot calling the kettle posh!”

 

“I”M NOT POSH!”

 

“PLEASE! You run around screwing blue blood 20something year old models with your pinky up while telling everybody you grew up middle class!”

 

“THAT’S BECAUSE I DID GROW UP MIDDLE CLASS!”

 

“Ohhhhh riiight! Suuure! Loads of blue collar middle income families grew up in the affluent Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea!”

 

I let out a sigh of frustration “Can we please not do this!? We’ve been friends for too long to resort to this.” _I knew one day I would regret getting romantically involved with her._ I stuck my arm out to try and hail one of the black taxis that drove by us.

 

“I can’t believe I’m being dumped by a clichéd sell out actor!”

 

I clinched my jaw and tried my hardest not to lose my civility. “Do me a favor? okay? Just stand there in silence for two minutes!” Thankfully a cab finally stopped. “ Good evening sir, Eaton place in Belgravia?”

 

“Hop in” Replied the older Irish cabbie.

 

“Get in.” I said in a stern voice as I opened the door.

 

“I don’t need your help getting home!” She snapped and started to walk away again.

 

“CHRIST! Just get in the cab already!”

 

“No reason to speak to the lady like that lad!” _If he only knew what I’ve been through tonight! My leg still bloody hurts!_

 

“Margaux It’s late, it’s dark and we both know that you’re only trying to walk home so you can add more sensation and drama to this situation! Grow up and get in the cab!”, She stopped, and looked as if she was coming to her senses but was still hesitant for some reason.  “Oh…I forgot no cash on you... as usual!” I pulled open my wallet and gave the drive the last few bank notes in my wallet as Margaux got in the cab and slammed the door shut.

 

“My opinion love? His loss, and he was hardly prince charming the way he was yelling at you.” I heard the cabbie say as I stepped back onto the curb.

 

And with that it was over.

 

************

 _I'm so happy to be home!_ I thought tossing  my keys on the counter. I quickly took off my jacket and plopped onto my living room couch. I slipped out of my shoes and rested my leg on my coffee table as I pulled up my trouser leg, to assess the damage. _She actually broke the skin and drew blood!_  I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. _That was exhausting._ As I considered pouring myself a whisky my mobile vibrated in my pocket.

Adam: _How did it go with_ Margaux?

I called him and recapping the highlights of my disastrous evening to which he laughed boisterously. “My stomach is hurting from laughter pains! Do tell the part about the psychic old lady again!”

 

“I’m glad you find this entertaining”, He was still crackling away.

 

“ Wish I had some popcorn because that was better than the romcom Alice and I just watched. Any chance of reconciliation?”

 

“Who knows!? At the moment I’m inclined to say I don’t give a damn, but if we can mend the bridge I would like to. We have mutual friends and we’re bound to run into each other all over town.”

 

“True. Onto a another topic, Alice and I are so excited about meeting the little Cumberbatch and his mum!”

 

“ I can’t get over the fact that I’m a fucking father!” Just saying it aloud made me forget all about my terrible evening. “In 13 days I’ll be cuddle up with my little one reading him bedtime stories, making him lunch, piggy back rides to the park, staying up with him when he’s sick…..I’ve never been this excited about anything.”

 

“13 days?! Shit you need to get to work on that baby room, and baby proofing your flat.”

 

“ About that….”

 

“Of course Alice and I will be round to help. When will Tim and Wanda get the news that they are now grandparents?”

 

“I’ve invited them round my flat for dinner tomorrow.”

 

“How do you think this will sit with them?”

 

“I have no idea. They will be happy about Max but Jane........you know my mum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ivy - is a real restaurant in London. 
> 
> Chinawhite- is an exclusive members only night club in London
> 
> Johan- It's pronounced like yohan
> 
> The wasp sting - In an interview with The Guardian he described the incident as one of his most embarrassing moments.


	16. Personal Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Benedcit tells his parents about Max 
> 
> -Life starts to get better for Jane prompting her lawyer to give her some hard advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. Your questions, comments and feedback are always welcome! 
> 
> -Thank you for reading :) !

**Benedict**

 

"Mi corazón I think it's so cute you thought to call me, but you could have looked up a recipe online.” Jane pointed out with a smile as I mixed some pepper, coarse salt, garlic powder, and onion powder together in a small ramekin. 

“ I could have, but you’re an excellent cook and it seemed like a good excuse to break you away from your schedule. I know you're probably scheduled to drink some water, use the loo, or exhale right now, so I appreciate you taking the time to Skype with me.” I teased as I put my spices away. I returned to my workstation just in time to see her laugh. 

“ You're a cheeky one aren't you?  I’ll remember this next time you call me urgently needing help preparing dinner for your parents.” She threw her tousled, thick, long wavy, blond hair off her face and gave me an endearing smiled. “I’m glad you called, I miss you.” She was wearing black yoga tights and a tee-shirt that was cut at the neckline, letting the navy long sleeve top fall gently off her shoulders.  _She is so beautiful right now. I love it when she’s dressed down._ I've always thought Jane was beautiful, but I found her absolutely perfect today.

“I miss you too.” she blew me an air kiss to which I gave her one right back. “What does corazón mean?”  _Mi amor is my love, my sweet possibly?_

A playful smile spread across her face. “I’m not going to tell you. You’ll have to look it up.”

“Oh come on!”

“Nope.”

“Fine. At least tell me how to spell it.”

“You’re extremely smart. I know you’ll figure it out.” I had placed my laptop on the breakfast bar facing into the kitchen so she could see everything I was doing as I followed her instructions for a prime rib roast.

It was playtime in Brooklyn. Jane’s Ipad was folded open, propped up and sitting on the far end of Max’s child size table so I could see everything.

She was sitting on the floor with Max standing at the table next to her. He was concentrating very hard on his building block structure. His concentration was so intense; he greeted me with a simple “Hola Daddy” without looking up and ignored me as he continued methodically selecting two or three blocks from his big block bin at a time and put them on the table. Once he established which one he wanted he would carefully place it on his growing structure.

“Max you’re doing such a good job sweetie.” Jane complimented as she picked up a rectangular shaped red block from his reject pile and started to help. “ How about we place this one right here?”

“MMMM! Noooo!” Max whined in protest trying to reach out and stop Jane from helping.

“Alright! I’m sorry. Jeez I thought maybe you wanted mommy’s help.” We both looked at each other and laughed.

I turned my back to the camera and went to my pantry and came back with a bag of red potatoes. “God we have the most adorable child. I cannot emphasize how excited I am that you’re coming to London.” I dropped some potatoes into the sink and began washing the dirt off.

“We can’t wait to see you. I’ve been checking flights and monitoring prices and I think we’re going to catch a nonstop red eye out of JFK. There are fewer people on those flights, and I’m hopping Max will be too tired to be fussy and cranky.”

“ Send me the flight you want and I’ll book you a first class ticket.”

“ First class? That’s a waste of money, and I got it myself.”

“I want to buy it. The trip was my idea, let me pay for the ticket.” I insisted asI began quartering the red potatoes one by one and putting them in a bowl.

“That’s so sweet of you, but it’s fine. Max is under two so he doesn’t even need a ticket and I can buy my own.”

“Jane please, let me I really want too.”

“¡Ya!  _Not 100 percent sure what that means but_   _whenever she says it that means the discussion is no longer up for debate._  “I’m buying my ticket! You have other things to spend money on. Max’s nursery, stroller, car seat, toys….”

“Please? I want to buy your ticket…” Our little argument was interrupted by an annoyed sigh from Max. He cut the both of us a stern look, and then went back to strategically placing a block on his creation.

“I think we’re disturbing him.” I whispered as I laughed. He picked up a medium sized green cube block, then changed his mind and selected a smaller yellow cube from his group of three. Just as he moved to place it on his tower. Jane leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead while touching his soft thick curls.

“Awe, mi principito you’re so cute and working so hard on su palacio. Can mommy have a kiss?” Max dropped his hands by his side and huffed in annoyance at his mothers dotting and pouted. Jane and I both laughed. “I guess not!” She kissed his forehead once more then picked up her Ipad and seated herself in the corner on a beanbag. “Did you see the look on his face?” She asked laughing.

“It was like he was saying ‘mum please! Not now, I’m busy!”

“Remind you of anyone?” It made me smile know that Jane felt Max had siphoned some of my qualities.

“You. I think he’s just like you.” I placed the last of the cut potatoes in a bowl. ”He’s not even two and he has a system from playing with his building blocks. Your anal retentiveness has rubbed off on him.”

“I am not anal retentive!” She said in her defense.

“Jane, you not only make a grocery shopping list, you organize the items on the list by section so you only make one pass through the grocery store.”

“That’s not being anal, that’s efficiency.” She said smiling.

“If you say so. So, what to do with this roast?”

“How big is it?”

“ Eight and a half pounds. And it’s been sitting out, covered for about an hour now getting up to room temperature like you said. I also preheated the oven to 450, well 232 Celsius.

“Okay.” She placed a pillow behind her back making herself more comfortable. “First you want to pat it dry with paper towels. Then rub the cut ends of the meat with butter. Once you’ve done that, make some small slits with your knife over the top and sides and rub your seasoning all over the meat.”

“I’m resisting the urge to make a naughty comment right now.” I gave her a devious grin as a started blotting the meat with a paper towel.

“You want to rub butter and spices all over me? What kind of kinky stuff are you into?!” She joked

“I want rub something all over you, especially that bum of yours but it’s not butter or spice rub.”

“Papi focus, this is no time to get horny!” She said in a hushed tone because Max was close by. “You’re soon going to be telling your parents they have a 14 month old grandson.”

My stomach immediately knotted up. “I feel like I’m 16 years old about to tell them I knocked up my girlfriend.”

“Worried they will tell that you’ve ruined your future? Force you to drop out of school, marry me, and forgo college to provide for your child.” We both laughed. “Maybe if you Just….take a deep breath and accept that they might want to rant, it will be easier?”

“There will defiantly be some ranting I can assure you.”

“Ben, I’m sorry I’ve put you in this situation with your family. If they’re upset with me, and the way I’ve handled this I completely understand, but the last thing I want is for you to get in an argument trying to defend me. ”

“ You’re the mother of my child, I’m going to defend you by any means. They’re my family but so are you and Max, they deserve some explanation but you deserve your privacy more. My family will have to respect that some things will stay between the two of us."

I told Jane before that I had made up my mind; I wasn’t going to tell my parents about Jane’s abusive marriage. She was very sensitive about it, and if it were ever going to be discussed, it would come her when she’s ready. “Jane, are crying? Don’t cry love, I expect some tempers to flare, but I don’t foresee having to sever ties.”

She wiped a little tear from her pretty brown eyes. “I just feel so awful about all this and you’re so sweet and considerate of my feelings.  Sorry I’m so emotional right now.”  _That motherfucker was such a physically and emotionally abusive dick to her she’s surprised by compassion in a loving relationship._

“Will they be upset about Max?”

“I think they will be mostly upset about it taking two years to find out about him. I’m worried about mum.  She’s a sharp woman and has a way of playing detective to find out what she wants to know.  If you have a secret, she can pick up on little clues, trick you into confessing things, and arrive at conclusions fairly quickly. We sometimes Joke and call her Miss. Marple.”

“ I understand if your family doesn’t like me right away, but I’m willing to do anything to build a relationship with them. I want them to be included on trips to the Kew garden, come to your flat for dinner, trips the park, and all the other fun things we plan to do.”

“Everything is going to be okay in the end. I promise. You focus on packing.” Having finished all of Jane’s instructions I washed the spice rub and raw meat juice from my fingers.

“I can’t wait to see you.”

“You’re going to love it here. So much you might not want to leave.”

“Let’s get you through this dinner before we make plans for Max and I to emigrate.”

“All right, I’ve got it in the pan. Now what?”

“ It goes in the oven for 15 minutes then reduce the temperature to 325 degrees. I can’t covert that to Celsius, math has never been my strong subject.”

“It’s okay love, you’re so good at everything else you do you, don’t need to be a math wiz.”

“You are soooo smooth when you want to be.” She said blushing.

“How long does this need to cook?”

“Based on the weight I would say 1 ½ to 2 hours, but you want to go by temperature. Every half hour baste the ends of the meat with the drippings from the pan, and I would pull it out of the oven when the meat thermometer reached 125 Fahrenheit.”

“Then I should cover it with aluminium foil and let it rest?”

“For about 20-30 minutes which will carry the meat over to medium rare. I love the way you Brits say Aluminum. It’s such a tongue twister for me I can never get it right! Al-looo-mi- no wait, al li lo mini….al-loo-min-…..ugh forget it.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Have I ever told you that you are insanely cute?”

“If you keep sweet talking me like this, I just might spill my dad’s secret horseradish cream sauce recipe that pairs well with prime rib.”

**************** 

“That was delicious Ben!” Mum thanked me with a kiss on the cheek as she collected the dinner plates off my table.

“I had no idea you could cook such an exceptional prim rib and that creamy horseradish sauce just took it over the top.” My dad complemented.

 _I’ll have to find a special way to thank Jane for her help_. “I used a friend’s recipe.”

“ The potatoes were delicious, but the green beans were over cooked.”  _Mum always has and always will be my biggest critic and I love her for it_. I got distracted thinking about Max and left the green beans in the sauté pan too long.

“I believe I saw some pink cake boxes in the refrigerator. Am I correct in assuming those are from Norrie’s?” Dad asked hopefully, while clearing the empty wine bottle and the glasses from the table.

“ I  _love_ Norrie’s Cheesecake Bakery!” Mum exclaimed. “ I hope you got the peanut butter cheesecake with the pretzel crust and chocolate drizzle.”

“ That was the specialty cheesecake for the month of May. I got this month’s special, lavender cheesecake with the lemon shortbread crust and your favorite, honey vanilla cheesecake.”

“Shall we take dessert on the terrace? It’s such a lovely evening and I have some new cigars I think you might like.” My dad recommended.

“That’s a good idea. Tim darling, would you pop into the kitchen and grab the dessert plates and lay the patio table? I’m going to give these dirty dishes a quick scrub before the food sets in.”

“Don’t worry about the dirty dishes mum, go relax on the terrace.”  

I needed a moment alone to gather my thoughts.   _Every minute is going to feel like an hour,_  I thought while warming up the teakettle. My mobile buzzed, alerting me to a text from Jane.

 **Me: …. Receiving Photo….** I couldn’t keep myself from smiling if I wanted to..  _This is the most adorable photo of Max._ He was in a child’s apron with half a tomato in his hands, his face covered in tomato pulp and he was smiling up at the camera.

 **Me:  You have no idea how much I needed that right now.** I looked out through the sliding glass door and saw my parents chatting together happily and decided to ring Jane.

“Hey cute one. I had a feeling you might call.”

“You have no idea how soothing it is to hear the sound of your voice right now.”

“Awe, you’re having trouble telling them?”

“Every time I building up the courage, the butterflies in my stomach take over as soon as I open my mouth.” 

“ No no principitio, don’t eat that it fell on the floor. Mommy will get you another one.……sorry his tomato fell on the floor…..here you go Miliano. We’re making marinara sauce with Alejandro’s tomatoes and Max loves them surprisingly!   _Christ Jane! Don’t let him eat those!_ “Once I’m done I should be able to can six jars of sauce. I should give Alejandro a few jars as a thank you.”  _Ugh! I can just hear him thanking her in that stupid charming Columbian accent now!_

“Max looks like he is having fun.”

“He’s my little sous-chef. “

“Ben do you need some help? The kettle’s been whistling off.” Mum called from the patio. 

“I’ve got it!” I quickly pulled the kettle off the stove before my mum decided I need her assistance. “

“ Take a deep breath and try to relax. I’ll be here for you whenever it’s over.”

“Skype later?” I asked in my low deep voice as I pulled the two cake boxes from my refrigerator. “This is going to take a toll on me emotionally, I think I need you to continue where you left off last night. No more teasing I want to see that body of yours this time.”

“You’re such a lusty thing aren’t you? “ I could tell she was trying to keep her language clean since Max was around but the flirty tone in her voice was full of sex. 

Last night after I chatted with Adam, I rang Jane up on Skype. I didn't tell her about Margaux, but I did tell her that I had a rough night and things got unpleasant with a friend. She treated me to a sexy little strip tease, which completely took my mind off Margaux and my shin injury.

“You were such a tease last night. On your bed bouncing that arse around for me in those little black shorts and your nipples showing through that thin white tank top. “ I was sure she could hear the naughty smile on my face in my voice.

“You seemed so down last night, I thought it would cheer you up.”

" I perked right up, in more ways than one." I let out a groan of sexual frustration. “It was absolute torture watching you peel that top off your amazing curves with your back facing me. You wouldn’t even take your shorts off and show me that lacy red thong you had on.”

“ I’ll be there soon, and you'll be able to see, touch, lick, and suck on everything you want.” They was she enunciated on every single syllable made me want her so bad.

“These next 12 days will be absolute sexual torture.”

“Remember what your friend Tom taught us about delayed gratification? Everything taste better when you wait for it.”

“I won’t last three minutes in your warm, tight, wetness.”

“Ben are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“ I’m almost done mum! I have to go, mum is getting impatient.”

“Good luck.”

“Kiss Max for me.” 

 Once I pocketed my phone, I quickly finished stocking the serving tray. _I Just need to sound confident and assertive_.  One last check to make sure everything was placed neatly on a serving try and I headed out to the terrace.

We spent dessert laughing and talking about current events, and our family friends but mum kept casually trying to steer the conversation back to me.

“How are you and Margaux? Are you still dating or whatever it is that the two of you label your relationship?” Mum asked as she took a bite of her cheesecake.

“As of last night we’re no longer romantically involved. I broke up with her at The Ivy.”

“Ooohhh I’m sorry to hear that dear.” She quickly hid her smirk of satisfaction behind her teacup as she sipped her tea. 

“ I can tell you’re absolutely devastated by this news.” I said sarcastically while savoring the last bite of lavender cheesecake from my plate.

My dad laughed. “ You’re a wonderful actress, you could have at least tried to make that sound a bit more convincing.”

“It’s no secret, I never liked you dating her. You two always seemed better off as friends and she could be a real pain in the arse at times!”

“ Wanda, remember when he brought her around the cottage for dinner a few months back?”

“I had no idea deep down she was such an elitist snob! And at dinner! I spent hours cooking and she didn’t eat a single thing because she was on some fat-free, sugar-free, gluten-free diet.”

“In all fairness she is a model but she really did not seem like a good fit for you. She could be a bit ostentatious at times. Had to make a big show out of everything,” Dad added as he offered me a cigar.  _You haven't the slights idea_. I thought thinking back to her very dramatic reaction to our break up at The Ivy.  _I still can't believe she kicked me._

“I have to say mum it was quite funny when she asked you for something else to eat. You went to the kitchen and returned with a plate of iceberg lettuce and a lemon wedge, the look on Margaux’s face when you dropped the plate in front of her was priceless!”

“Are the two of you still on good terms?” My dad asked as he cut his cigar.

“ Things ended on a hostile note but if we can repair the damage I’d like to. I don’t want things to get ugly or awkward around each other.”

“So Margaux is out. I suspect this means you have your eye on another bird?”  _The Jane Marple in her is coming out._

 _Time to tell them the news_. “There is actually. There is something I need to talk to you about.”

“We suspected as much. You’ve been anxious about something all evening.” My mothers voice was full of anticipation." I presume this has something to do with your trip to the States?"

“Yes….um….well……” I crossed my leg and began rubbing my finger behind my ear. “ You recall me taking a holiday to Portugal?” They both nodded. “I met this incredible woman while I was there. She’s intelligent, sweet, funny, humble, very down to earth, and not afraid of adventure, unimpressed by fame and money. …Everything I could possibly want in a woman.”

“I don’t ever recall you mentioning meeting a Portuguese woman.”

“She’s American. She was there on holiday as well.”

“She lives in New York doesn’t she?”  _Miss Marple is putting the clues together._

“Brooklyn. Up until a few weeks ago I hadn’t heard from her in almost two years.”

By now my mum was tapping her foot and impatiently waiting for me to deliver my big news, while my father sat back in his chair completely relaxed smoking his cigar.

“You propose to this woman didn’t you?!”

“No mum, I didn’t propose.”

“You’re thinking about proposing to her?”

“Let him speak darling.” Dad cut in calmly to stop mom for guessing again.

“I hadn’t seen or heard from her, until a few weeks ago and as it turns out….we have a child together.“ My palms were sweaty and my stomach was twisting and turning in every direction as I waited for one of my parents to say something.  My father seemed to be in deep thought, probably waiting for me to explain. Mum in contrast looked disturbed, upset, surprised, and confused all at once.

“…..How……..I’m confused, what are you saying?” Mum was on the verge of a mental overload.

“I got her pregnant in Portugal, we have a 14 month old son together. I took the test to confirm it. I spent those few days in New York with her and our son.”  It was dead still. Even the air seemed to have gone stagnate.

“ Well….I certainly wasn’t prepared for that.” Mum said growing more and more upset by the second.  “I thought you were going to say you we’re moving to New York or you wanted to marry her…but this……

“Have you spoken to your lawyer about this matter?” My father asked quizzically.

“Ian made all the arrangements. The test, the nondisclosure agreements everything.”

“So there is no uncertainty? This child is defiantly yours?”

“It’s absolutely mine.”  

“Excuse me for a moment.”  My mother got up from the table and headed for the sliding glass patio doors. She was crossed.

“Mum….” I got up to go after her but my father advised me to give her a moment alone.

“She’s going to need a moment to process all of this. Tell me about his mum.”

“Her name is Jane. She’s grew up in Miami Florida, comes from a very hardworking family, well educated, stunningly beautiful, extremely organized, she has this….God I can’t even explain it….it’s like a…..she has certain elegance and warmth that makes people stop a stare for a moment when she enters a room. She’s lived a truly aristocratic life, but she’s so down to earth, and takes such exceptional care of our little boy.”

“Why did it take her so long to tell you about your son?”  I leaned back in my chair and began to rub my thigh.

“I know you don’t want to hear this but, it’s personal. I was upset about her keeping him from me, but she had her reasons, we’ve discussed them and I understood.”

“You seem pretty firm about this. No point in me trying to coax it out of you I presume?”

“I’m happy to talk about her but some things are going to stay private.”

“I guess I can accept that. So, he was born in Brooklyn?"

“Miami Florida, but now he and his mum live in Brooklyn. She has a very nice brownstone in Park Slope, it’s a lovely affluent community.”

“What about citizenship?  Is he British?”

“I believe so. I’ll have to check with Ian about citizenship laws, but I’m pretty confident in saying that he is both American and British.”

“So, where does this leave you? Parenting is challenging enough without being separated by 3,000 miles of ocean.” He pointed out earnestly.

“That’s one of the details Jane and I are trying to iron out. I’m going to be in his life, we’re just trying to figure out logistically how to make it work.”

Before my father could ask me anymore question my mother returned to the terrace fuming.

“I can’t believe how careless you’ve been! Do you make it a habit of running around the world shagging women without protection!? I’ve been looking forward to seeing you start a family but not like this!”

“I know this is not the most ideal situation, and certainly not the way I envisioned becoming a father but, I’m happy. My little boy makes me.”

Mum went over to the iron railings and surveyed the landscape. She looked like she could cry. Finally my dad broke the silence. “ Well, it sounds like you’ve got a handle on this. If you’re happy that’s all that I needed to hear. Congratulations Ben!” I was so relived! My father stood up and gave me the warmest hug. “Let’s get some champagne and toast! I’m a grandfather now!”

 “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?” My mother turned around and demanded angrily. “You have so much shit to explain starting with who the hell is this trollop that thinks she can just waltz in after two years and announce you have a baby!”

“Mum please don’t call her a trollop.” Mum was not trying to hear me defend Jane as she rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

“You get on with her?” My dad asked calmly trying to bring the tension down.

“We had a some communication issues at first, but we’re working on that.”

“The two of you are involved romantically?” He seemed very skeptical about this and I understood completely.

“ I have strong feelings for her. I don’t know what exactly I want our relationship to develop into, but at the moment I want her in my life. Even if we didn’t have a baby together I would still try to pursue her romantically.”

“None of that explains who she is or why the hell it took her two years to tell you about our grandbaby! “ My mother cut in angrily.

“Her name is Jane and I think you’ll love her. She’s not an actress, model, or anything like that. She’s very intelligent...” I was interrupted by my mothers exaggerated scoff.

“Obviously not since she can’t figure out contraception or how to pick up a damn phone, send a text or an email that say’s ‘FYI I’m pregnant!”

“She didn’t get pregnant alone darling, Ben shares some responsibility in this.” Dad reminded my mother. 

“ Stop defended that tramp! She probably spread her leg as soon as she found out who Ben was!” I was trying not to let my infuriation show. It always struck a nerve with me when people tried to imply that Jane was some gold digger.

“ Muuuum pleeease! I know you’re upset but she is the mother of my beautiful baby boy, please don’t call her names.” I begged. “She’s not a gold digger. Ian had similar suspicions and had her looked into. They decided that wasn’t the case.”

“Why on earth did it take two years to come forward?! If you two were so in love with each other, and she wasn’t after your money, why are you just now finding out about him?!” She took a seat next to my father and folded her arms awaiting an explanation.

“I don’t think that really matters dear.” My father said trying to diffuse the situation suspecting that my mother was soon going to explode with anger. “They are trying to work things out so Ben can be in his life. I know it’s unfortunate that we missed out on so much, but I think we should focus on the future.”

" OH WHAT A LOAD OF BULLOCKS! She needs to explain herself!” My father shook his head, and handed my mother a cup of tea encouraging her to drink and calm down. 

I spoke my words softly and hesitantly knowing what I had to say was going to stir her up even more. “Mum, I know this going to be difficult to hear but, she had some very personal and private reasons for not telling me sooner. Reasons I don’t feel comfortable discussing.”

She slammed her teacup down. “PERSONAL REASONS!? People resign from their jobs for personal reasons; they decline invitations to events for personal reasons! There is no personal reason in the world good enough to exempt you from telling a man your carrying his child!!” 

“Mother please, I wish you would respect this. It’s not something I’m willing to discuss.” I felt terrible and I knew mum was not going to drop this any time soon. 

“What was she hiding?! Was she sleeping around with other men and wasn’t sure you were the father?!”  _I can see the wheels turning in her head_.  _She’s going to figure out Jane is married soon._

“No! It was nothing like that.”

“Then what was it!? Did she……” an epiphany flashed across her face. “ She's married isn’t she!?” I got quiet and folded my hands together on the table and took a deep breath.  _I didn’t think she would figure it out this soon!_  There was no point in lying to my mother about this; she could always tell when I was fibbing.  “She IS married!

“Ben is this true?” My father asked through eyes of disappointment. “Is she married?”

“Jane is divorced now, but….. she was married when I met her.”

“Oh Ben…..” Mum sighed in disappointment. “Benedict a married woman?! We raised you better than that!”

“How long were you to carry on an affair? Does her husband or…. ex husband know? Does she have other children? Does he know this child is not his?!”  My father was now becoming alarmed by the situation.

“No other children, just my baby. As far as I know, he never even knew about her pregnancy.”

“ He never realized she was pregnant!?” My dad asked in bewilderment. “This is getting complicated I’m starting to wish you never tried to explain.”

“We’ve got all night for you to sort though this mess!” Mum snapped. She stared down at me full of disappointment and tears.

 “ I starting developing feelings for her the moment we met even though I knew she was married. It wasn’t my intention to get involved with her romantically, we were just friends, but then I initiated our intimate relationship.”

“So you carried on an affair right under her husband's nose?”

“That where things start getting personal. I don’t want to talk about her marriage or her husband but, this wasn’t some drunken romp. I know how this may sound, but I loved her, and I still do. I wanted her to leave her husband but she couldn't.”

“If she cared for you as say, why didn’t she?”

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for mum’s reaction. “It’s private.”

“THE HELL IT IS!”

“Wanda please calm down darling." My dad started to rub my mums back in small circles. " I know this might be a little upsetting but, if you think about this for a moment, does it really matter? Ben says that they’ve discussed it and he’s accepted it and so should we. Let’s just move on. There’s nothing to be gained by interrogating him over the past.”

“Mum please understand she had very good reasons for her secrecy.”

“I’LL BET SHE DID! She didn’t want her husband finding out he married a whore!”

“Wanda! The name calling?!” My father’s calm but firm outburst surprised us both. “ He reached across the table and took my mothers hands in his and stroked the back of it lovingly with is fingers. “Ben is a grown man, and if he says it’s private it’s private. Labeling the mother of his child a slut is not going to change that and it’s upsetting him.” He took let out a sigh and turned his attention to me.  “I don’t care about the particulars or the back story. I just want to see you take full responsibility for this child.”

“And I am, you know I am. I love him so much already and even though he is in the States now….waking up knowing that I’m a dad….it’s an incredible feeling.”

Mum let out a sigh of frustration and started to cry. "Mum please don't cry." I got up from my chair and went around to her side of the table hugged her.

"This isn't what I wanted to for you. There were supposed to be weddings, baby showers, Christmases, birthdays, dinners on Sunday, summer trips to the coast....not some illicit affair with some floozy, DNA testing, and thousands of miles of separation.”  _She just had to call her a floozy?!_

"I know I've disappointed you, and I know it's not ideal but..." I pulled my phone from my pocket and opened up a photo album with all the pictures Jane sent me. "Jane very much wants our baby to get to know his grandparents. He makes me so happy, and I know you'll love him." I opened up the most recent picture Jane sent me.         

"Oooohhhh look at him, he's adorable! He looks just like you at his age." Tears of pride fell from my mothers face. "Tim look…. he's got Ben's nose." 

"He is a handsome boy Ben.”

The tension seemed to have boiled down the more my parents clicked through the pictures.

“I’m just going to say the obvious and forgive me if it’s not completely politically correct but, he’s a little brown. I take it his mother is not white? Not that it matters the slightest bit.” My dad asked innocently out of curiosity.

“Hispanic. Her parents were Cuban refugees.”

" What's my little pumpkins name?" Mum asked as she adorable the picture of Max in his pumpkin costume.

" Maximiliano Timothy. Jane named him after you and her father.”  _I’m not even going to tell them that Max isn’t a Cumberbatch yet. Mum will hit the roof again._

" Maximiliano? That’s a very strong name, I like it..” My dad complimented.

Mum was so full pride and glee I think she forgot all about the fact that I had an affair with a married woman.  “Look at that adorable mop of curls! The Royal baby can just step aside, because my little crumpet is the cutest baby in the world!”

***************

After my parents left my flat I called Jane right away.  

“How did it go?” She asked full of suspence.

I sank back on my couch and rubbed my hand over my face and groaned. “About as well as can be expected. There was some yelling, and ranting but they are both excited about Max. Mum is still furious at the both of us though. She thinks I’m a shameless home wrecker and you’re a cheating tramp.”

“Ohh mi corazón I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to fix this?”

“That’s sweet of you but my mum is just going to have to get over herself.”

“Are they at least excited about Max and I coming to visit?”

“My dad is over the moon. Mum…she’s excited that Max is coming.”

“You can’t see it now but, I have a sad face.”

“Give her some time. Once she get’s to know you, she will love you.”  _I really shouldn’t make promises._

**Jane**

My lawyer Emily and I had just left a four hour long meeting with my publisher which ended with some extremely good news and I couldn’t wait to get to London to tell Benedict in person. I left Max with a sitter for the first time and I was freaking out! I wanted to get home as fast as I could, but Emily still had some personal matters to go over so we decided to grab some lunch at a near by sushi restaurant.

“Today has been a great day for you! It just keeps getting better! Just sign here, here and here.” She noted several dotted lines in need of my signature.

“And after this I should be divorced?” I clicked a pen open and started to sign my name.

“Roman still has  to do this on his end but, everything is going smoothly. I don’t know how you got him to cooperate, but this might be the easiest divorce I’ve ever dealt with.”  _Good, Roman is keeping his end of the deal up._

“And me traveling wont affect anything?” I asked handing Emily back the documents.

“Not at all. If something does come up , I know how to get in touch with you.”

“Great! I’m so excited!”

She held up her little ceramic cup of sake. “To new beginnings.” We toasted and knocked it back letting the warm alcohol pour down our throats.

“ I can’t believe Icíar Bollaín wants to turn my novel into mini series! I’m still freaking out over the fact that she read it and liked it!”  _I can’t wait to tell Benedict, he was so encouraging, and I think he’s going to be happy for me._

We chatted for a while about everything we discussed with my publishers, Icíar, and her legal team. To my surprise Emily brought up an unexpected topic.

 “Jane, as your lawyer, I want to ask you something personal. It’s about Max.”  _Where is this going?_ “Are you on good terms with his father?”  _What the hell brought this on?!_

“We’re good. We get along well.” I said assuringly while pouring some soy sauce over my wasabi paste and mixing it together.

“Tell me about him.”

“I….”  _how can I say mind your business politely?_ “I’m really not one to discuss my personal life.”

 She gasped with sarcasm “Really….no!?”   I hadn’t been very forthcoming with the details of my personal life with Emily. If there was something she needed to know she usually had to pry it out of me. “I’m not asking who he is, or for you to divulge any information you’re not comfortable sharing just….. tell me about him.”

“Okay. He’s very sweet, smart and……”

“ No, not that…I don’t care if he’s sweet, smart and likes bubble baths and long walks on the beach. Tell me the important details. Is paying child support? Is he in New York? Is he financially stable? Does he have other children? If so is he paying child support for them? Is he married? ….. _I’m not even going to take that last question personally._

“No. The answer to all of those questions is no, except he is financially secure.”

“What does he do for a living?” She asked as she bit into a spicy tuna roll.

 “He’s in entertainment.

“You’re just the queen of ambiguity. “ she said sipping her water and chuckling. “ ‘He’s in entertainment.’ that could mean he is the president of the AMC Network, a Broadway performer or he makes balloon animals at kid’s birthday parties.” I chuckled lightly.

 “He’s an actor.”

“So he doesn’t have a stable income?”

“I don’t know about much his finances but he’s in pretty high demand.” I skillfully picked up a soft-shell crab roll with my chop sticks and dipped it in my wasabi sauce.

“Is he famous? I mean Hollywood famous?”

I nodded slowly. “He’s been in some major films and TV shows in the US and the UK. He has a pretty devoted fan base and he’s very popular right now.”

“He lives in the UK?” she sounded concerned before now she seemed even more worried.

“London. We’re going to visit him for the rest of the summer. Why?’

“Oh geez….I’m going to give you some hard advice and I beg you to take it.  You need to set up a custody agreement and find yourself a non literary publicist ASAP.”

“ Oh…no we’re sort of…. in a relationship and I don’t want exposer of any type.”  _It feels strange to say out loud that I’m in a relationship with Benedict._

“Jane you know I’m not your friend, I’m your lawyer and you pay me to tell you what you don’t always want to hear so here it goes.”  _Oh God_ “Long distance relationships have a low success rate, celebrity relationships have low success rates, and you’re an extremely private single mother that will not like your personal family affairs splashed across every gossip rag in the US  _an_ d the UK. You do the math. “

“Believe me, I know the odds of a happily ever after are stacked against us.”

“Which is exactly why you need to  _at least_  start making him legally obligated to pay child support. It’s better to get this over with now, rather than wait until shit starts going downhill.  Trust me on this.”

“We’re trying to make things work and so far things are gong well. I don’t want to rock the boat.”

She scoffed “The money is not the point. He needs to share some legal and financial responsibility for his child and you need to protect yourself.  Divorce when kids are involved can get ugly and when you add international borders into the mix, they are worst than knock down drag outs! If this guy is truly famous, your going to be paying an arm and a leg in travel fees and child care. I have other clients that are famous they spend over $58,000 a year plus, lodging, healthcare and expenses to get a top quality candidate that will uphold and respect a confidentiality agreement. You can’t foot the bills for this all alone.  I know nobody wants to go into a relationship planning for a break up, but it would protect you in the long run if you start laying the framework. And another thing please let me find you a publicist?”

“No, out of the question. I don’t want to be in the spotlight.”

She chuckled smugly. “You’re a best selling author about to have your book made into and TV series, in a relationship with a very popular celebrity and you have a baby together. It’s a secret now, but when it comes out, and it will, you need people on your side.”

“He has lawyers, publicist and PR mangers……”

“That work for  _him_! Their job is to manage  _his_  image. They will not lift a finger to protect you, because it’s not what they are paid to do. The tabloids could crucify you. Once they figure out that your mystery man is in a relationship they will dig up anything they can about you, and once they find out that your soon to be ex-husbad is one of the most controversial figures in America, it's going to get crazy. You’re extremely private and you need people to look out for  _your_ best interest and get ahead of the media frenzy.”

I let out a deep breath. She was voicing some of my worst fears.  _I hate it when she’s right!_   

“Alright find me a publicist.”

“Good. I already have someone in mind. His name is Eric Bryant and he has offices in New York, London, LA, Montreal and recently expanded into Mexico. I will put him in touch with you and go over his fees and services. I confident he can meet all of your needs.”  _This is going to be expensive_.  “And ……real talk, I wish you would open up to me more. I’ll never force you to divulge information you don’t want to share, but it would help if I knew that I had your trust.”

As abrasive as she was, Emily had never steered me wrong. She always took her attorney-client privilege very seriously, but since I started dating Roman’s it had gotten harder and harder for me to open up and trust others.

“I do trust you, and starting now I’ll be more open _.” I should show her a sign of good faith_. “Max’s father is…. Benedict Cumberbatch” I whispered.

“Benedict cumberbatch?” At first there was a light chuckle that grew into boisterous laughter, which in turn made me laugh as she pulled her Iphone from her bag and started to click away at the screen.

“What the hell is so funny?”

“Come on!? Benedict Cumberbatch? You can say that name with a straight face? It’s hilarious! You did Max a serious solid not naming him after his dad. I’m sure that name can fly in the UK but here, he would get his butt kicked all up and down the playground.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Shut up! Don’t make fun of my man’s name. It’s cute and chic.”

“It sounds like sandwich you would find on the menu at some old a British country club. It’s served on rye bread and it’s got….watercress, Pâté and capers and other stuff normal people dislike.” We both blurted out laughing at her sandwich description. “No crust of course!”

“Why do I put up with you?” I laughed

“Because I’m best at legally handling your professional and personal affairs.”  _This is very true. She is the best._   “Oh he’s cute!” She said showing me a picture from Google images.

“Yep, that’s Max’s daddy.”

“You guys make a very attractive family and I do hope you have a fabulous time in London. ” We continued eating and laughing about random topics throughout lunch but I couldn’t stop thinking about Benedict.  _I cannot wait to see him._ For the firs time in years I found myself looking forward to the future instead of fearing what the next day might bring.  _I should go shopping after lunch. Buy Max a few things, maybe some lingerie Benedict will like._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. ¡Ya! - this translates to "already" but in this informal context it means enough already.
> 
> 2\. Mi principito - My little prince. ( not sure if I ever explained this?) 
> 
> 3\. Su palacio- When Jane says this talking about Max's block structure it means "your palace"
> 
> 4\. Miss Marple - Is a fictional older English detective created by Agatha Christie. ( side note- Benedict Cumberbatch was actually on an episode of "Marpel" Geraldine McEwan and Julia McKenzie A few years back)
> 
> 5\. Tom Hiddleston & delayed gratification - http://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-2413467/Tom-Hiddleston-delivers-tough-love-lesson-Cookie-Monster-hilarious-video.html
> 
> 6.Icíar Bollaín is a Spanish actress, director and screenwriter


	17. Final Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict tries one last time to fix things with Margaux while finishing the preparations for Jane and Max's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Comments and questions are always welcome.

 

**Benedict**

 

**“** Margaux I’m not calling to fight with you I wanted to extended the olive branch.” I said slightly annoyed as I cradled the phone on my shoulder and packed her brown, monogram Louis Vuitton carry all bag.

“I thought you were asking me to tea to apologize, not to arrange a drop off for my stuff!” _You kicked me and I need to apologize?!_

I pulled open the sex draw next the bed and began emptying it out.  _I will not miss some of this shit!_ With no mind, I chucked her pink chrome plated anal plug, feathered nipple clamps, and four different types of lubricant into her bag. 

“Speaking of apologies, my shin was hurting for two days straight!”

“ Oh will you grow a pair!? I didn’t kick you that hard!”

“You drew blood!”  _Ugh I hate this thing_! I dumped a cock ring in her bag with disgust. _No more fucking her for an hour straight only to listen to her complain afterwards that I should have made her come more!_

“ Man up! You deserved it anyway! You cheated on me, led me on, and humiliated me!”

“I may have led you on unintentionally about moving in together, and I’ve apologized for that, but cheating!? That’s a bit strong considering that we were not official!” Stain whips _,_ spread bars, violet wand _(shudders with fear),_ and blindfolds all went into the bag and I slammed the drawer shut. I usually love a kinky girl that’s not afraid to experiment but her S&M fetishes were less than stimulating for me. _Can’t believe I let her convince me, to let her use that violet wand on me that one time! There is nothing erotic about an electrical shock!! I don't know how she enjoys it so much!_ I stepped into my master bath and began searching through drawers eager to remove any trace of Margaux ever being here. _I wonder if jane is into anal sex? She really surprised me with how much she likes giving oral sex, maybe she'll be open to trying it?_

"Ben are you listening to me!?"

"What did you ask again?"

“Please spare me some humiliation and tell me this new girlfriend of yours is not a model I have to compete with professionally!?”

“ I’ve never given you hard time about who you date, you can’t extend me the same courtesy?! “

“So you are dating someone I know! Ugh you pig! “

“I’M NOT, but that’s not the fucking point! Where the hell do you get off sticking your nose in my love life, especially since you’ve dated other actors I’ve had to work with! Hell in the past you practically rubbed my nose in it!” I rolled the cord of her curling iron around the wand and dropped it in her bag along with a toothbrush, some shampoo, conditioner and face wash.

“ That was one time and I only did it to get back at you for standing me up in Cannes!” She snapped angrily. 

“I have never stood you up!”

“YOU DID! I felt like an idiot waiting and waiting for someone that was never going to show up!” Underneath her anger she sounded absolutely heart broken through the phone. 

It was all coming back to me.“I didn’t come because I was furious with you! You spent all day telling me how much you missed me and wanted to see me, and that same evening I saw you at a bar all over that formula one driver and you left with him!”

“YOU’VE DONE THE SAME THING TO ME! MULTIPLE TIMES!”

I slumped down on the edge of my claw foot tub and rubbed my face. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault this….. thing we’ve started. It’s gone on for too long and way too far and it’s caused nothing but confusion, aggravation, and now hostility between us.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Us this….friends with benefits…thing or whatever the hell it is we’re doing! We never should have taken it this far.”

She let out a sigh of  acceptance and for the first time this evening it felt like were on the same page about something.“ Why do we keep doing this?” She spoke calmly for the first time all night.

“I have no idea. We go out there, get our harts broken then take comfort in each other.”

“It’s easy to be with some who understands you. You’re the only person whose ever really supported me and taken the time to get to know me. I know this is hard to believe but, some people say I’m stuck up.” She added jokingly.

“Truth? People are saying much worst.” We both laughed

“Fuck them!” She laughed

“That’s what I’ve always loved about you. You are who you are and you’re unashamed about it.  You’re intelligent, ambitious, confident, you know how to get what you want, unafraid of challenges…. difficult as fuck and a little uncivil at times but you have your moments.“

“As cute a you are, you’re not without faults. You’re overly sensitive, you can be stuck up as well, messy and you cry way too much for a man.”

“I’m not stuck up! Nor do I cry excessively.”

“When you’re having bad day and you get irritated, you lose those English boy manners of yours. And you do cry too much! It’s not just when you’re sad, its movies, plays, operas, and speeches…. it’s embarrassing!” We both laughed. “It’s just my luck you meet someone as I start to really develop feelings for you.”

_This is uncomfortable._ “Margaux I’m sorry. I really want to continue being a supportive friend to you, but romantically my heart is just not into it. I hope you understand. 

“I’m a big girl.” she said bravely through a little sniffle. “ We’re not _over_ per se, we’re still friends right?”

“If there is ever something I can do for you, I’m happy to help.”

She let out a sigh. “You left some things at my place. I’ll text you about meeting up sometime. Maybe we can get a drink.”

“That sounds nice.”  We hung up from each other and I let out an huge sigh of relief. 

_I feel terrible for underestimating her feelings for me_ I thought  zipping up her carry all.

As much as I wanted to sit down and consume my guilt in a package of bourbon cream biscuits, I had work to do. James and Adam were on their way over with take away and I wanted to finish getting my room ready for Jane.

I changed the sheets on my mahogany king-sized sled bed, and made up the bed with a teal comforter. I placed some new pink sued slippers with wool inlay at the side of the bed, and several framed picture of Max throughout room.

I picked up three bouquets of peach roses on the way home from work and put them in crystal vases. I placed one arrangement on each nightstand, on either side of the bed. Stocked the master bathroom with plenty of soft fluffy towels and left a pretty basket of organic artisan soaps, loofas,  bath bombs, and bubble bath in the windowsill just next to the last vase of flowers.

Once I was satisfied I went to Max’s new room. It took days to complete but it was finally ready.  It was a modern -contemporary style with light grey walls and one abstract wall, with bold grey, orange, and white horizontal strips. His floor bed comforter was solid orange and there was a white and grey zigzag pattern rug in the middle of the white-carpeted floor. Everything was toddler height, and the shelves and toy bins were stocked full of toys, and books. He had a little craft table with four big round white and orange paper lanterns hanging over the table from varying lengths. All I needed to do was lay his new lizard shaped slippers by his bed, and double check all the outlet’s to ensure they were all covered.

Just as I finished tucking the comforter over, James Rhodes rang me.

“Hey mate, we can’t get in the building. Your code is not working on the security box.”

“I had to change it again its 7676#” 

“We’ll see you in a bit.”

 ******** 

We dined on papaya salad, spring rolls, yellow curry chicken, and sesame beef before retiring to the terrace to smoke and drink some after dinner whisky.

“So you finally dumped the ice queen?” James asked lighting his cigarette.

Adam laughed. “That’s a good one.” He said taking a sip of his of his drink. “Much more dignified than the name Alice has for her.”

“ We ended things at The Ivy.” 

“How did that go?” James asked with enthusiasm. 

“You’re going to love this story!” Adam cut in.

 I lit a cigarette and began my tale………. 

“And then the cab drive tells her it’s my loss, and I’m hardly a prince charming” Both men laughed hysterically.

“It’s even funnier hearing it a second time!” Adam laughed

“That sounds like Margaux all over.”

“Have you patched things up with her yet? I know you wanted to save the friendship.” 

“We sort of made up over the phone before you two arrived.” 

“Pffft! Good fucking riddance I say! Adam, did I ever tell you about my first time meeting Maragux?”

_Oh God James! Please don’t tell the concert story._

“So I give Romeo over here two comp tickets to my concert and he brings Miss. Congeniality as his date. We talked outside the concert hall before we went in, and she seemed nice I was actually a little jealous for a moment.”

“Do you really have to tell this story?” I asked taking a long drag on my cigarette.

“Yes! I love to hear a good Margaux story.” Adam said motioning for James to continue.  

_What’s really sad is all of my close friends and family have their own personal Margaux story to tell._  

“So they come backstage for the pre-show VIP cocktail party, and this woman starts complaining, I mean _nonstop_ complaining!” he emphasized talking with is hands.  “There were no omga-3 fatty acid foods or some shit, nobody could tell her if the shrimp were wild caught or farm raised, the champagne was bad, the air freshener in the bathroom was giving her a migraine. She even whined about their seat tickets”

_Here comes the embarrassing part._

 “So fast forward to about 10 min into my concert, and I can hear this cell phone ringing as I’m playing. It’s ringing constantly! People are murmuring in the crowd getting distracted by this person’s phone. Finally it stops and then someone starts talking on the phone! Having an actual conversation during my concert! I’m distracted as hell, and over it, so I give my manger in the wings the nod to get that person out of the concert hall.”

_Should have taken my mother to that concert like I originally intended to do._

“So concert is over, I’m doing the meet and greet and Ben is nowhere to be found. I didn’t have my phone on me and I couldn’t leave, so I asked my manger to find him. He comes back with an usher who says ‘He was escorted out with the feisty woman on the phone!’ The next day it’s all over twitter that I threw my best mate out of my concert.” We all laughed _._

“Did she ever apologize?” Adam asked.

_She did but only at my insistence._

“She sent me an apology basket with fruit and cakes, but she was still a little rude towards me every time we meet after that incident.”

“ She is rude towards everyone! When I first meet her four years ago, she kept calling me Allan!  Took her a month to figure out it was Adam. I never understood what you saw in her.” Adam said leaning back in his chair. “She’s arrogant, pretentious…”

“Snooty.” James offered

 “ Unbelievably Snooty! Alice can’t stand stomach the sight of her.”

“She is extremely misunderstood, if you take the time to really get to know her she is a lovely person.” I said in her defenses pouring myself some more whisky.   _I really don’t like them talking badly about her, but they put up with a fair amount of her shit._

James snickered. “ Too bad you have to dig so fucking deep to get to that lovely personality.” He said in a cheeky tone. “What’s Jane like?” 

“Oh you’ve started it now. Sit back Jimmy we’ll be here all fucking night.” Adam said putting his feet up on the patio table.

“She’s sweet, generous, never complains, she’s lived this life of insane wealth yet she is so socially aware about many issues, very humble, modest, loves to read, a fantastic cook, she is extremely gorgeous. She is very elegant and delicate, but has this remarkable resilience about her. She’s been through so much but she managed to find a way to be happy and take back control of her life, it’s something I find so admirable about her…I could talk about her all day.”

“Is she smart? You know how Tracy feels about you bringing unintelligent birds around.” 

“Incredibly intelligent!  She is fluent in Spanish, Italian, and French and has a good knowledge of Portuguese. She reads with incredible speed! I watched her read this in-depth analysis on a childhood brain development and language skills out of some French scholarly journal. This was at least 3,000 words, full of medical terminology, complicated sentence structure, _and_ in French. Not only does she read it in less than five minutes, she comprehended the entire thing perfectly! Enough to break it down and summarize it for me with no trouble at all. “

“She could be smarter than Stephen Hawkins and I don’t think it will make a damn bit of difference to Wanda. She can’t stand her!” Adam said. “When Alice and I came over to help with the nursery last week, your mum would only refer to her as ‘that woman”.  

“ That day was exhausting. She fought me to death over the crib issue. ‘That woman makes her child sleep on the floor?!” I said giving my best impression of my mother. “I’m getting so much shit from mum and my sister Tracy about Jane.” _I really need another smoke. “_ They haven’t even met Jane yet and already they’ve ruled her as an obstruction in my life. They are constantly asking questions I'm not willing to answer.”I took a long puff on my cigarette.  

“ Are you really surprised?" James asked extinguishing his cigarette and blowing out his last breath of smoke. "They are both very protective of you."

"Jane is being so adorably optimistic about everything. She really thinks she can smooth things over with my mum, but she has no idea how sneaky she is! My mum has questions and she is digging for answers. It's not even about an explanation for keeping Max from me anymore, she doesn't trust her! She thinks Jane is a mischievous gold digger, an opportunistic fame chaser or something. 

"So Tim and Wanda still know nothing about...you know what?"

"No! And I appreciate you and Alice keeping it amongst yourselves."

"Know about what?" James said out of curiosity." This about Jane? Max?"

"It's _really_ personal. The only reason Adam and Alice know is because they caught me on a bad day and I needed to rant."

 "Fine, leave me out of the inner circle!" He said in a hurt tone. "I'm kidding, I get it, it's personal. So when are they meeting?"

" They should be here tomorrow sometime in the early afternoon. Mum wanted to come over right away but dad talked her out of it. He thought they should have a day to rest up so they are coming over Tuesday night for dinner. I'm nervous as fuck about it." 

"Poor Jane she really has know idea what she is walking into." Adam declared taking a sip of his whiskey. "When your mum wants to know something she is relentless! And since it involves her baby boy...hell she might  start waterbaording."

“ I would just like to stop and address something that's been grossly overlooked. You’re a father now!!” James said smiling. “I mean holy shit! Cumberbabtch is dad! “

“ I know!” I said trying not to burst with pride “Even though I’ve embraced the idea, I still have these moments of wonderment. I’ll look at a picture of him or talk to him on Skype and I can’t believe that amazing little being is mine. My flesh my blood…it’s crazy.”

 ********

After a few hours, my friends went home and I crawled into bed and focused on a script until my eyelids felt heavy.  

“Papi I can’t believe how beautiful it is here!” Jane sighed in awe as she took in the breathtaking panorama view of the Phinda South African Game Reserve from the deck of our private cliff top suite.

 Our suite was etched into the mountainous hillside, giving us the most romantic and secluded hideaway. It was just us, surrounded by the lush vegetation and wildlife over a rolling landscape.

I lay in bed, as she stood in the double doorway completely naked taking in the African sunset. The last sunlight of the day poured through the door outlining her amazing curves.

“This bed is lonely without you.” I said softly with a smile of my face. She skipped across the wooden floor that was peppered with red rose petals and pounced into bed planting a soft kiss on my lips.

“I don’t ever want to leave!”  We should go back to London, sell your flat and buy this lodge and make it our home.”  Her soft fingertips traced down my neck and across my chest.

I rolled over on top of her, and ran my fingers into her silky wavy hair. I kissed her sensually. Our hands, fingers, lips and tongue’s tantalizingly explored each others bodies from head to toe, as we tossed and turned in the sheets finding each others every pleasure spots. 

 “I love you.” She moaned as I gently kissed on the curve of her neck, slowly inching up to her ear.

“I love you Mrs.Cumberbatch”

A loud thunderclap and the sound of heavy rain pattering against the skylight woke me from my dream. 

I rubbed my hand over my face. I looked at my phone plugged in on the nightstand. _1:26am._ I folded up the script I feel asleep reading and turned my attention to the screaming hard erection in my trouser pyjamas.

I unbuttoned the flap of my trouser pyjamas, and wrapped my hand around my throbbing cock. I closed my eyes and began to visualize Jane slowly and sensually peeling off layers of lingerie for me. My hand roamed over her full breast and luscious bottom until they found their way to her round hips. I gently guided her in wave like motion on top of me as her wetness tightened around my cock." 

It wasn’t long before I shot a warm thick load into a tissue. _I’ve been reliving my adolescent period for the past two weeks, masturbating every day and night like a horny 13 year old!_

The sounds of thunder roared on as I pushed back the covers and walked over the cool wooden floors of my loft to the bathroom. As I flushed my tissues and washed my hands I began to think about my dream. _It’s way to soon to be thinking about marriage with Jane. I love her, but I want our relationship to develop strong roots before I start asking myself ‘ is she the one?’._  

I crawled back into bed and folded my hands behind my bed and looked up at the thick clouds and listened to the rain. I tried to go back to sleep but I was too excited.

_I hope her flight is not delayed because of the rain on this side of the pond._ I pulled my phone from its charger and began to dial her

“Hey mi corazón. I’m so glad you called! I’m bored out of my mind, and I miss you.”

“You should have called me.”

 “Wake you at such a late hour because I can’t entertain myself? Never.” 

 “ Are you kidding? I’m like a little boy on Christmas Eve. I can’t sleep knowing my little boy and his beautiful mother will be here when I get home from work. How is Max?”

“He had some warm milk with lavender and honey before we left the house so he is sleeping peacefully. Papi I can’t tell you how much I’ve been looking forward to this. I was very apprehensive at first, but I’m so excited now!”

“ I promise, you’re going to love Hampstead, it’s not like the part of London you’re used to. It’s much more mellow and it has this old world charm to it. Lot’s of historic sites, open-air swimming ponds, great cafés and restaurants I can’t wait to take you to. I think you will like Parliament Hillfarmers market. They have the most incredible selection of fresh produce, responsibly raised meats, local baked goods and preservatives…you’ll love it.” 

“I can’t wait then. I want to cook for you as much as possible.” _I’m looking forward to that._ “ I can make my salsa you like so much. You like it spicy right?” She asked teasingly.

“Cheeky girl. I wish I could pick up from the airport.”

 “ You have to work, I understand. I think it’s so sweet of you to arrange a car service for us. “

“My landlord Greta will be there to let you in and give you the keys to my flat. I should be home around six-ish.” 

_Mum volunteered to do this but there was no way in hell I was leaving Jane alone with my mother._  

“What’s your place like?” 

“It’s a grand brick Victorian style house on a big property. Manicured ivy growing up the façade, flowed beds with rows of red and purple flowers on either side of the entrance. It used to be an estate owned by Greta’s family. She and her late husband converted it into luxury flats and I own the top two floors. 

“Sounds elegant.” 

“My flats are much more laid back and understated in terms of style. It’s very open, the kitchen, living room and dinning room all sort of open into one.  It’s got a terrace and big windows that let in lots of light. There is a spiral iron staircase that connects up to the second floor. I’ve been slowly renovating the top floor for a while now. It’s a loft with slopping ceilings and skylights I use as an office mostly. It’s got one completely renovated full bathroom. “

“I can’t wait to see it. They just announced that they are ready to start boarding.”

“Okay. You have a safe flight and call me when you land.”

“You know I will. I love you.”

“I love you too. Kiss Max for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The last chapter describes Benedict living in Hammersmith, but It turns out he actually lives in Hempstead and I'm trying to correct this. Just for clarification from hence forth in this story, his flat is in Hempstead.


	18. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest shows up at Ben's flat on Jane's first day in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read questions, comments and feedback are always welcome! :) 
> 
> **This is my second update this week, chapter 17 was posted on Tuesday.

**Benedict**

 

I skipped up the steps of my building two at a time. _I can’t wait to see them! I’ve missed them for weeks!_ As soon as I opened the door a pitchy wailing sound assaulted my ears. _Is that Max?!_

 

“Thank God you’re home!” Jane said in relief practically shoving our crying little boy into my arms. “He won’t stop crying and I am at my wits end! I’ve been worried about your neighbors complaining.”

 

“What wrong with him, is he sick?” I asked staring to panic, shutting the door behind me and dropping my shoulder bag by the door. Jane was already stretched out on the sofa completely burned out, covering her eyes with her hands.

 

“No! He’s upset!” She rubbed both her hands through her hair .We had such a long flight, so we took a nap as soon as we got here. He woke up about an hour ago and started looking for Bastien.”

 

“Shhhhh. Please don’t cry Max daddy’s here.”

 

 “When he finally accepted the realization that he wasn’t here …….his little world just ended! He has been crying _noonnnstop_!”

 

I sat down on the couch next to Jane’s feet and tried to stand Max up on my lap. “Ooohhh you miss your dog?” I said bouncing him around “ Don’t cry.” He let out a loud scream of frustration and sadness. “Oh my God that was deafening!” I said rubbing my finger in my ear. _This is not how I envisioned my first day coming home to my woman and baby._

 

“I’ve tried everything!” Jane whined and looked like she could cry herself. “April is watching him, so she shot a video of Bastien playing around in her kitchen. That cheered Max up for like…30 seconds. He wont even watch it again.” _I’ve never seen either of them like this._

“Hey little one, please don’t cry.  I’ll be your dog.” I gently barked in his face, which seemed to get his attention.

 

“What are you doing?” Jane asked curiously.

 

“Let see if this works.”   I put him on the floor and I got down on all fours and barked and licked his cute little face, which made him laugh. I licked him once again causing him to fall back but he just laughed and laughed as barked.

 

“Big perrito!” He clapped his hands excitedly.

 

“That’s right Miliano, your daddy is a big puppy.” She said joining us on the floor. “Roll over we want to scratch your tummy.”

 

I rolled over onto my back and they rubbed my tummy. “Okay that’s enough.” I said laughing, “ now you’re just tickling me.” Max crawled up onto my chest while I was still on the floor. “Do you feel better?”

 

“Yes!”  He said happily pulling my sunglasses that were hooked into my shirt. “Daddy!

 

“That’s right! I’m your daddy!  I can’t believe he’s saying daddy.”

 

“About that.” Jane said slowly. “I think he’s a little confused.”

 

“What do you mean?” I asked half paying attention as lifted him up and gliding him back and forth like an airplane.

 

“I think he associates the word daddy, with the male British accent. He has called just about every man daddy since we got arrived. The flight attendant, airport security, the driver.”

 

“Awe, It’s okay little one. We’ll work on that.” I said laughing. 

 

“I can’t believe barking like a dog worked.” Jane said in amazement leaning over me on the floor. “You’re really good with him.” She ran her finger through his curls and smiled.

 

“I saw an opportunity to put my acting skills to good use.” We both chuckled. “ Now that he has stopped crying, I can tell you how much a miss you. I’m pleasantly surprised to see you with dark hair.”

“I think I’ve had enough fun as a blond annnd someone once told me that I looked pretty as a blond, but even more beautiful with dark hair. “ she gave me a soft kiss on my lips. _She just kissed me in front of Max!_

“What about your no kissing in front of Max rule?”

 

“ I’ve thought about it…..I guess I was nervous about us and being silly.”

 

I pulled her close for and longer kiss.” I love you and I love you.” I added ticking the bottom of Max’s tummy. “Let go out to dinner to celebrate you arriving.”

 

“ Honestly?  I’d rather cook at home, it’s more intimate, and I have to say I’m truly surprised that you have vegetables and herbs growing on your terrace.”

 

“That’s mostly my mums hard work. I just reap the benefits.” _Shit I don’t want her to think I’m so kind of mommas-boy that can’t handle a box garden._

 

“I saw some Italian sausage and some five cheese ravioli in the freezer. Italian?”

 

“What do you think Max? Does that sound good?” I asked ticking at his feet.

 

“No!” We both laughed.

 

“He has no real objections.”  Jane explained,  “It’s just his favorite word.”

**Jane**

_mmmm this is really good._ I said to myself sampling my tomato sauce I made with sweet red peppers and fresh basil from Benedicts box garden.  

 

“What do you think mi principito?” I fed him a spoon full of tomato sauce and he happily smacked his lips. “You think daddy will like it?”

 

“Yummy! Más!”

 

“Not yet mi principito.” I said while reducing the heat to let it simmer. “We still have to cook the rest of our meal and wait for daddy! He should be back from the store with some juice for you very soon.”   _When he asked me for a list of foods we eat  I know I put carrot juice on the list! I checked it three times before I emailed it to him. He was probably shopping in a hurry._ I put Max back in his playpen and started setting the table. The doorbell buzzing interrupted me.

 

“That must be daddy!” I said quickly going for the door. _Did he forget his key?_ I peered through the peephole I saw a pretty, tall skinny woman with a short blond haircut holding a espresso brown leather duffle bag.  _Must be a neighbor._

I clicked the locks over and opened the door. “Hi.” I said very pleasantly with a smile. “How can I help you?” _ooohh dear why am I getting some major bitch vibes from this woman?_

 

Without even acknowledging my greeting, the woman looked at me in confusion then looked at the number on the door to ensure she was at the right apartment. “Uh heh…umm, Hello. You arrree….?” She asked in a very haughty tone. _Seriously chica? You’re gonna knock on somebody’s door and have a ‘who the fuck are you?’ attitude. …really?! And why the fuck does she have an overnight bag?!.....calm down Jane don’t make any assumptions! She could be a friend or a colleague._

I gave a slight chuckle to easies the awkwardness of the situation. “I’m sorry, let’s start over. I’m Jane, and you are?” I offered my hand to her, which she visually inspected before hesitantly shaking it. _OH MY GOD IS SHE RACIST OR JUST A BITCH?!_

 

She tossed her bangs back and conceitedly introduced herself. “I’m Margaux” she said as if I was supposed to know who she was.

 

“Pleasure to meet you. Is there something I can do for you?” I said with a smile.

 

“No not really, I’m here to see Benny.” _Benny? They must have a personal more than professional relationship._ And like she owned the place, she started to push past me and enter the apartment.

 

I easily intercepted her by stepping to the side blocking her. She gave me a look of indignation, as if I had no right to stop her from entering the apartment. 

 

“ Okay, obviously there is some confusion here.” I said diplomatically while stepping out into the hall and shutting the door behind me. “Benedict is not here. Is there something I can do for you?”

 

“Ugh….no! I’ll just wait inside.” _The hell you are!_

 

I chuckled uneasily stepping to my right just enough to block her from the doorknob. _“_ I’m sorry.” I started off with as much civility as I could gather. “ I’m sure you are who you say you are but, I don’t feel comfortable letting you in without speaking to Benedict first.”

 

She dropped her bag by her feet and folded her arms in annoyance. “Well?! What are you waiting for? Call your boss and tell him I’m here!”

 

 _BITCH THINKS I’M HIS FUCKING HELP!?_ I had lost my last bit of civility! “Okay listen flaca I don’t care…….”

 

“Margaux!” Benedict appeared at the end of the hall walking towards us. “This is an unexpected surprise.  What are you doing here?”  The forced smile on his face failed to cover his complete shock and horror at the site before him. _Thank God he’s back!_

“Benny! Finally! She is hardly being hospitable and I’m sure she just called me some obscenity! She said cutting me a stern look.

 

“ Well, I would have been more welcoming towards you but frankly, and I do mean this in the most polite way possible, you’re a bitch!” I said confidently.

 

“EXCUSE ME!?”

 

“You heard me.” I said calmly but firmly and folding my hands across my chest.

 

“Margaux what the hell did you say to her!” Benedict demanded angrily

 

“Are you going to actually entertain these accusations made by a shitty maid?! Fire her this instant!”

 

“See!?” I said in discovery “Right there! Racsit! I’m not his fucking maid I’m his girlfriend!”

 

“ Well I’m surprised. No offense but you hardly look his type.”

 

“Because I’m not white?!”

 

“No because you’re not exactly slim.” she said condescendingly

 

“OKAY!” Benedict cut in before the insults went any further. “Jane, could we have a moment please?” He asked wrapping his hand around mine.

 

I gave him an assuring smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand before taking the shopping bag and going back into the flat.  As soon as I closed the door inched as close to the door as I could to listen.

 

“ Margaux you were going to call or text me!” Benedict said in a hushed voice on the other side of the door.

“ I had a meeting with some buyers in the area I thought I would just stop and see if you were home.  Is she moving in with you?!” The arrogant bitch demanded. _They clearly have some history together._

 

“ It’s none of your business!?” _I shouldn’t be eavesdropping…I’ll listen to just a little more…no! It’s not fair to Benedict._

I dropped the bags of juices and Italian bread on the counter, and picked up Max from his playpen. _She must be a very recent ex. I can’t believe he would ever date someone so rude and racist! …..what the fuck am I saying?  I married a psychopath!_

“¿Quieres jugo. Principito? Let see what flavors he got you.” _I have nothing to worry about, I trust Benedcit completely._ I assured myself trying to keep my mind off the fiasco going on outside the door.” Okay Max, let’s see, tenemos: naranja, mango, guayaba y zanahoria. Which one do you want?”

 

“Zana!”

 

“Of course you wanted carrot juice.”

 

Just as I finished preparing his Sippy cup of juice and the door opened and closed behind Benedict “Jane I’m sorry and I swear to you I can explain but first she wants to apologize.” He informed me pulled a big Louis Vution bag from the hall closet.  “I’ll explain after I promise.” I put Max back in his playpen  and tried relax myself.  _Find a happy place Jane, you'll be tempted to push her down the stairs....but you can't._

 

“I’m sorry.” Margaux offered in partial sincerity back in the hall. “It really wasn’t my intention to offend you.” _Yes it was! You called me fat!_ “I just came over to exchange some personal effects and we had a misunderstanding that snowballed out of control. I didn’t mean to assume you were some sort of domestic.” _Obviously he made her apologize._  She extended her hand and we shook. _This is not a handshake of forgiveness, this is purely a formality I don’t ever want to speak much less see this rude punta again!_

 

I smiled and tried to sounds as pleasant as possible. “Status quo ante bellum I suppose. Everything as it was before this…misunderstanding took place.” _Meaning I still think you’re a bitch!_

 

She and Benedict exchanged duffle bags and smiled at each other. “I’m having a party on Saturday you should come by.” She said practically batting her eyelashes at Ben. _She’s not even pretending that invitation extended to the both of us._ “See you later Benny Boy.” She said tossing her fingers in his auburn curls as she walked off. _OH MY GOD! No she did not just do that in front of me!_

 

“I’m _so_ sorry about that. I had no idea she was even coming by, I’m not even sure how she got in the building.” He said once we were back in his apartment.

 

“Ex-girlfriend Benny Boy?” I asked cutting the raw spicy Italian sausage links into pieces." Do you really like that name?"

 

“Please don’t start calling me that.” He sat down on the bar stool at the breakfast bar in front of me.“ She’s an ex-girlfriend…sort of. Not sort of an Ex!” He said correcting himself as her nervously rubbed his leg. “We’re defiantly over! We’ve been over for a few weeks but we were sort of a couple but not really. I mean we dated on and off for a long while but things just got really testy between us, when I found out about the baby…and you…came back into my life and……..”

 

"You don't have to explain."  I Interrupted “ It’s complicated I get it. So is she an actress? I thought maybe you guys work together.” I asked casually pushing the sausage off the cutting board and into a hot pan.

 

“Not at all. She is a fashion model and she had her own line a leather handbags.” _Explains why she is so damn skinny._

“Do you see each other often?” _Please say no. That bitch clearly still carries a torch for you._

“She is big on the social scene. I run into her at parties and events often but we haven’t really hang out together since we broke up.” He said picking Max up from his playpen and bringing him into the kitchen with us. “Max I think your mum is getting a little jealous.” Benedict said with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

 

“I am not!” I snapped pushing the meat around the pan. “I just question her intentions. She clearly has a thing for you.”

 

“Like Alejandro has a thing for you?”

 

“ Apple and Oranges. Alejandro and I have never been more than neighbors and he’s not a stuck up racist!"

 

“Not trying to defend her, but….she did grow up very wealthy and sheltered. She can be a bit of an elitist; everyone is beneath her regardless of color. First time we meet it was at a party. I was wearing a suit and she mistook me for valet. Tossed me the keys to her Bentley and didn't look back. I had to go after her."  

 

“I’m sure that wasn’t the first time she’s be accused of being racist.”

 

“I’m sure it wont be the last.”

 

“Are you going to her party?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Good.” I said with too much enthusiasm as I spooned the cooked sausage into the pot of marinara sauce.

 

“I can’t believe you’re jealous.” He laughed.

 

“I’m not…I just ….. I want her to fall off the face of the earth the next time her fingers go anywhere near your auburn curls!” We both laughed at my confession. "I know you only have eyes for me but....I hate her!!

 

He laughed. "Come here beautiful." He said wrapping an arm around my waist from behind and kissing my cheek. "I love you so much."

 

“I love you. Try my sauce, Max really likes it don't you mi principito?" I asked kissing his cheek while he played with the buttons on his daddies button down shirt.

 

“Mmm that’s very good. How do you feel about cooking when my parents come over?”

 

“I would love to! Tomorrow night?”

 

“The night after. Mum and dad have been calling nonstop about you and Max.”

 

"I can't wait to meet them." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flaca - means skinny and in this context it's offensive.


	19. Naming Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's parents meet Max and Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is told from multiple points of view so I hope it's not too confusing. 
> 
> As always your feedback is welcomed! :)

 

 **Wanda , Tim,** **Benedict & Jane**

 

“Dear lord Tim! Hurry it along we’re late as it is! I don’t want to waste another moment not being in Maximiliano’s life.” Wanda said looking back at her husband from the top of the steps outside Benedict’s building. She shifted the heavy gift bag of toys in her hands and looked at her watch.

“Max has gone his entire life without knowing us, what’s another five minutes?” He asked as he fiddled with his digital camera. “Where is the film in this thing?” 

  _Even I know there is no film in a digital!_ “Worry about that later, come on!” She said waving her arm for him to pick up the pace. “Ben’s code is not working. It’s 0619# right?”

“That’s it.”

“Well I’ve tired it and it’s not working. He’s not answering the call box or his cell either.”

Tim let out a light chuckle. _If I know my son, he is probably….engaged at the moment._ “They rotate codes every 90 days for security reasons.” He said joining her on the steps and reaching for the keypad trying 0619#. The door remained locked.

“Try some of his old codes. He likes to recycle them.”

“1,9,7,6, #. No luck there.” 

“Try 0,6,7,6, #.” Wanda tugged at the door. “Still locked.”

“I’ll try calling him again.” 

"Just a moment my darling.” He said resting his hand on her arm, halting her from searching through her leather bag to find her phone. “I just want to remind you about what we talked about in the car.” Wanda rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Please darling. No name-calling in front of Ben, no snarkieness and I’m begging you, please leave Miss. Marple outside the door tonight.”

“Tim aren’t you just the least bit curious.” _I know he is!_

“Wanda I don’t want to talk about this. We’ve got a new grandbaby, and the whole situation is already extremely delicate. Who knows how much we’re going to be in his life once the summer is over and they go back to the states so…please don’t further complicate things. Let’s just enjoy the time we have with him.”

“Why do you think I’m going to ruin things!?”

Tim raised an eyebrow giving his wife the ‘don’t be daft’ look. “Whenever Ben starts talking about how wonderful Jane is, you return with some flippant remark.”

 Feeling that the conversation was going to take a bit longer, Tim motioned for Wanda to have a seat on the black wooden bench with tan cushions under the covered porch.

“Tim I know you think I’m just prying into his love life, but the truth is I’m really concerned for him right now!”

“For the past two weeks, you’ve been telling him how disappointed you are, shaming the mother of his child and criticizing the both of them. Is that how you show concern?”

She sat the gift bags down and took a deep breath of acceptance. “Alright. I’m fully prepared to admit, that I’ve let my frustrations about the situation get away from me. Be that as it may, you can’t tell me that bells aren’t going off in your head. Since Ben told us about Max, I’ve been hearing a lot more Mozart In the house.”

 _I’ve become such a creature of habit!  Whenever something is eating at me, I put on some Mozart, make myself comfortable in my brown leather wingback chair with a nice cuppa and let my mind tick away._ Tim thought. “I have a few concerns but I always remind myself that Ben is a grown man. You’ve got to accept that this is Ben’s private life.”

“Why all the secrecy?” Wanda asked completely ignoring Tim’s comments about Ben’s life being private.

 _I‘m in love with the most difficult woman_ Tim thought. _She will leave no stone unturned, and will not rest until she has all the facts._

 “He won’t even tell us who her ex husband is!” Wanda exclaimed 

“Maybe because he deserves his privacy? I can’t imagine this is something he would want made public.” Tim suggested rather conspicuously. 

“ This entire time I’ve been assuming this excessive secrecy was about protecting that woman, but what if it’s really about protecting Ben?”

“Darling what are you getting at?”

“What if, they are keeping everything quiet because her husband, or Ex-husband is someone we know? Or Ben knows? A collogue, friend, an associate, another actor…. or worse and executive in the business…anyone with some serious clout. Someone who could _really_ hurt Ben’s career if they found out he carried on an affair with his wife with on holiday and got her pregnant. That would explain why he is refusing to talk about it.”

Tim paused for a moment.

_He’s thought about this as well! I knew he has some suspicions about this!_

Tim shook his head in disbelief. “ Ben wouldn’t be that reckless. He would never jeopardize his career for a one night stand.”

Wanda shrugged her shoulders.“ I don’t know Tim. You heard what he said. Oh how did it go? ‘This wasn’t some drunken romp. I know how this may sound, but I loved her, and I still do.’ You know how he get’s once he thinks he has been struck by cupids arrow.”

Tim pulled a yellow silk handkerchief from his pocket and began to clean his glasses as he pondered Wanda’s suspicions.

_Wanda is right; our boy is a helpless romantic._

_Ha! He is coming around_! _I knew he wasn’t really that objective about all this! If only he didn’t discourage Ben from sharing more details_! Wanda thought.

Tim shook his head putting his glasses back on.  “ Just because we have some suspicions and concerns, it doesn’t give us carte blanche to start making inquires into our adult son’s life.”

“Oh come off this moral high ground for a moment! Our son’s career could be hanging in the balance here! Then how will he provide for our grandbaby!? 

“A few things he said have been bothering me.”

 _Just a few?!_ Wanda though as she crossed her legs at the ankle.

“Her ex husband never knew she was pregnant? What does that mean? Was he.. …wait ..no! I refuse to get sucked into your investigation this time!” He said throwing his hands up.

 _Damn it I almost had him on board!_ Wanda thought. 

“Ben is very fond of Jane and has assured me that he has everything this under control. Now, enough of this speculation.”

“Tim….”

"Ah,ah,ah , we have a more pressing matters that needs our attention . Our grandbaby needs to be spoiled and coddled. This is Ben’s life, I don’t want to over step my bounds and my darling please, do behave tonight.” He begged kissing Wanda’s forehead.

Two teenagers exited the building holding the door open for Tim and Wanda.

“Thank you young man.” Tim said to the boy. He held the door open for Wanda “After you my darling.” They stepped into the checkered marble tiled common area. It was well lit by a traditional style chandelier with red wooden doors lining both sides of the hall leading to separate units.

“I will be on my absolute best behavior. Promise.”  They started up the stairs. “Tim do you smell that? Smell’s delicious! I think it’s coming from Ben’s flat.”

“I hope so, I’m starving. The whole ride here I was praying Jane isn’t one of those trendy dieters or a strict vegan.”

“Ah! I never understood Ben’s obsession with those skinny picky eater birds that are afraid of food! I swear Tim, that woman is already on thin ice with me. If she’s serving tofu cubes and sugar free desserts, there is absolutely no chance for her with me!”

“If she is anything like Ben and can't manage her time, dinner is still at least an hour away. I hope they have snacks.”

 

 

 

“Oh my God!” Benedict closed his eyes, tilted his head back and moaned with pleasure. “Your pussy feels so _good_!”  Jane was bent over the master bathroom vanity with her dress up, panties at her ankles and Benedict’s hard cock filling her tightly from behind. 

“Faster Papi!” She begged through a sensual moan.

That was all he needed to hear. “Spread your legs. Wider.” He panted as gripped her hips tighter and began to thrust into her deeper and faster showing no mercy and completely unaware of his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Her pussy swelled and tightened around his throbbing cock as come dipped down her legs. She could hardly stand, cosmetics and soaps clattered all over the washbasin as she tried to balance herself. He leaned over her back and with his lips right at her ear,  “Come for me.” he demanded as pulled himself out of her wetness, and powerfully thrust it back in and started to pound on her cervix. Come exploded from her pussy.

A loud euphoric gasp escaped her lips. “Come for me one more time.” he begged as he reached between her slick wet thighs and began stroking her clitoris with two fingers in a firm circular motion. She moaned and heightened her breathing as warm come coated Benedict’s dick once again.  He smiled with satisfaction at her fourth organism. Her moans were deeper, and her body was tensing up and squeezing her wet pussy around his cock even tighter. _I’m not going to last much longer! “Fuck Jane I’m going to come!”_

“You want me to get on my keens Papi?” She asked in an alluring voice while his cock continued to stretch her.

 _Ooooh fuck I love that fact that she asked! It’s making me throb even harder!_ He though as he slowed down.

“Naughty girl! You love my cock in your mouth don’t you?” He asked her with a wicked smile and giving her bum a firm slap. “ I’ve already came in your mouth once today, I want your pussy. Now, arch your back.” He commanded giving her another slap on her bum. 

_I love how mi papi knows what he wants._

He resumed his speed, pounding into her deeper and deeper with each thrust. Benedict made one last powerful thrust, and climaxed shooting a thick load deep inside of her and let out a deep deep breathe of satisfaction and exhilaration.

His palms creased Jane’s back and hips tenderly. “That..was…mmm…Jesus that was good.” He said trying to catch his breath. _I’m so happy she is finally on birth control._

“Papi that was amazing.” Jane said in bliss, slumped over the vanity with a sore pussy, trying to regain her composer. She groaned in satisfaction.

“Was I too rough with you?” He tucked himself back into his maroon colored jeans and lowered his blue button down shirt. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her. _She is so beautiful_ he thought looking at their reflection together in the mirror in front of him.

“I’m sore but you know I liked It.” she said smiling while reaching up behind her to tousle his curls.

“After my parents leave and we put Max to bed, I’ll kiss you where it hurts.” 

 _Oh just thinking about his lips and tongue on my pussy makes my clit throb!_ “As tempting as that sounds I’m going to have to pass. You need your sleep tonight. You were so exhausted this morning and you were late for work.”

“And whose fault is that?” He asked he playfully nipping at her ear ticking her. “ You came up to my room wearing that lavender baby doll with the pink lace and started doing wonderfully wicked things to me.”  

“ _Maybe_ I should not have kept you up all night, but you being late this morning that was all you. I never asked you to join me in the shower.” she smiled.

 

 

 

“Wanda did you ring the bell?” Tim asked. “ Try again before you use your key.”

“I rang it twice. They must not have heard it” 

“Hello! Ben? We called and rang the bell but you didn’t answer. I hope you don’t mind us letting ourselves in.” Yelled Wanda, hanging up her purse. 

“We’ll be just a moment mum!” Benedict yelled from the master bathroom.

 _Just as I suspected “engaged”_ Tim thought to himself stepping over a few scattered toys and taking a seat on the black, tufted leather, L shaped sectional in Benedict living room. 

 “I can’t wait to see the baby. He is so cute in the pictures!”  Wanda exclaimed.

“’I’m dying to know what we’re having. It smells fantastic.” Tim commented seating himself in front of a hors d'oeuvres tray that lay on the coffee table. He pulled back the plastic wrap and offered Wanda first picks. 

“Did you see that chocolate cake on the cake stand? Had those nice  thin slivers of chocolate on it and those almonds.”She asked as she took a cracked pepper table water cracker and a thin slice of goat cheese. “The table is already set, and it looks like the kitchen is mostly cleaned up.”

“We might actually eat before midnight.” Tim chuckled wrapping some prosciutto around a green apple slice.

 

 

 

“It’s my parents they have a key.” Benedict said pulling his phone from his pocket. _I missed four calls from them. I probably forgot to give them my new code for the building._  “Jane listen, this is serious. Do not find yourself alone with my mum.”

“What?” Jane asked finishing up her eye make-up, which she was in the middle of applying before Benedict came in with his welcomed long, hard, pink, interruption.  

“I’m serious, mum is sneaky and she is sharp. I don’t want you to get caught up in an uncomfortable situation.” He warned sitting on the edge of the tub.

“Benedict, you’re so sweet to worry, but moms have always loved me!” She said assuringly as she brushed some shimmery nude eye shadow over her eyelids. “Roman’s mother God rest her, she loved me and she was racist as hell. She said I was the only Mexican she has ever liked.”

“You’re Cuban.”

“Eh…In her mind all brown people were Mexicans. I know your mom has her reservations about me, but I think she will come around.” She traced some onyx eyeliner across her eyelids and fished off with some mascara.

_Her glass half full thinking is so cute but I’m serious!_

“How do I look?” she asked twirling around modeling her dress.

“There is a big come stain on the back at the hem.” Benedict said smiling. _She comes like crazy for me._

“Great!” She groaned in aggravation as she pulled her red tunic dress over her head leaving her in nothing but a lacy black bra and matching panties.

 _Her arse looks so good in those knickers_ Benedict thought staring at Jane from behind, while she skimmed through her clothing options in the walk in closet.

“ Just be carful Jane. That’s all I’m asking.” Jane stepped out of the walk-in closet, wearing dark blue skinny jeans and buttoning the last few buttons on her magenta sleeveless silk top.

“I’ll be carful. I promise.” She assured him, slipping on some watermelon green leather flats. “Why don’t you go wake up Max from his nap. I’ll be right behind you.” 

She turned to the mirror and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. _He fucked me so hard my hair has crinkled back up! I don’t have time to straighten it again._ She pulled her long dark hair into tousled side braid, securing it with a small, jeweled orange humming bird clip. She finished off with a nude lip-gloss, small yellow gold hoops and a light sprits of j'adore perfume, before joining everyone in the living area.

 

 

 

“My you’re even cuter than the pictures!” Wanda exclaimed taking Max from Benedicts arms. “Hi sweet heart I’m your grandmother and you are the most adorable little thing.”

“You’re going to spoil him with all these new toys.” Benedict smiled picking the heavy toy bag.

“ I’m going to spoil you absolutely rotten my little crumpet.”  She said bouncing Max on her hip and as he smiled at Tim.

“Hi little guy! Your daddy talks about you all the time!” He circled his finger around in big wide circle and landed his fingertip right on Max’s little nose and made a beeping sound. “ Boop! You’re a cute little button.”

Jane slowly walked into the living room and joined Benedict by his side.

“There you are.” Benedict said happily wrapping his arm around Jane’s waist.

“Mum, dad this is Jane.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She exclaimed reaching out to hug Wanda. _She looks even sweeter in person!_ Jane thought.

“You as well dear!” Wanda smiled as she side-hugged Jane and balanced Max on her hip. _Now I see how this all happen. Ben probably took one look at her bum and then proceeded to do all of his thinking with his man parts…I’m so disappointed in him!_

“ I have been dying to meet the woman my son has been gushing about all week.” Tim said giving Jane a hug.   _I can certainly see why he is so weak in the knees for her._

They moved over to the living room and took their seats on the leather sofa.

“Sorry we’re late.” Tim explained. “ I misplaced my glasses before we left the house, then we couldn’t figure out the code.”

“That’s my fault, I forgot to give it to you. It’s 7676#.”

“Are these for Max?" Jane asked

“We couldn’t resist. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all!” Jane sat on the floor with Max helping him open his presents.  He seemed to like his gifts although he had more fun taking off the wrapping paper than anything else.

“Oh look principito , sus abuelos got you some more blocks!” Jane exclaimed pulling the last gift from the bag. “Look sweetie these blocks are colorful.” She said opening the box. “He loves building blocks. He can never have too many.”

“Mum you should see it, he has a system for playing with them, and for putting them way. He puts them away by size, color and shape.”

“He didn’t get habit that from you.”  Wanda joked patting him on his knee.

 _He certainly did not!_ Jane thought. _I love Benedict to death but he is messy! He does a load of wash, pulls it from the dryer, put is it in the hamper…then it just sits there! Clean laundry just piling up as if little magical elves will fold it and put it away for him. And when he needs something, rather than fold it, he just pulls what he wants to wear from his pile, wrinkled as ever, and just puts in on!_

“Would you guys like a glass of wine?” Benedict offered. Jane declined while Tim and Wanda both agreed. “I’ll be right back.”

“You want your lorry?” Tim asked Max who was reaching to the floor for is Tonka push truck. “Let’s play with your lorry.” They got down on the floor together to play leaving Jane and Wanda sitting in an awkward silence.

“So…um. Benedict tells me you used to be an actress?”

“I still am dear. We both are.” She said reaching for a cracker and piling some goat cheese on it. 

 _Shit why did I say ‘used to be’?_ “Were you thrilled when Benedict decided to follow in your footsteps?”

“Not at first.” Tim chimed in from the floor.  “We wanted him to have a more stable career.”

“Once we saw his talent, it did whisk away a few of our anxieties.” Wanda said. “So what about you dear? What do you do?” _Other than spread your legs for financially secure men._

“I teach 11th and 12th grade literature and I’m a writer.”

“How exciting!” Tim said as helped Max push his Tonka across the floor. _Finally a bird with a brain._ “ I’ve always found teaching to be a noble profession. What drew you to it?” 

“My parents. They loved literature and always emphasized the importance of an education.” She explained while plucking some green grapes from the tray.

“Were they teachers?” Tim asked.

“No. They owned a bistro called Cocina Cubana in Miami. I pretty much worked there my whole life up until college.”

“How charming. Where are they now?” Wanda asked. _Do they know you selfishly kept a little boy from his father for years?_

“They both passed away I’m afraid.” 

 _If she were my daughter I wouldn’t want to be alive see her become a floozy sleeping around her husbands back._ “Oh I’m so sorry dear.” Wanda empathized resting her hand on Jane’s keen in sympathy. _Look at all that long dark hair! She is a very pretty girl. What a shame she’s such harlot._

“You mentioned you’re a writer as well?” Tim asked

“Yes. I’ve published some short stories and a novel.” 

“You’re so modest Jane.” Benedict returned with some wine glasses on a serving tray. “It’s called 'Una Dia A Vez'. It’s a best seller in the Spanish-speaking world. There is interest to adapt it into a mini series on HBO Latino.”

 _An accomplished trollop! I guess that counts for something._ Wanda thought.

“Benedict it’s too soon to really talk about that, it’s still just an idea at the moment. They haven’t even started on the script yet and even if they green light the project, production could be years from now. ”

“Do you know who is involved with the project so far?” Tim asked.

“Guillermo Arriag has signed on to write the script and Icíar Bollaín is directing.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know either of them but I must look them up. Congratulations, you should be very proud of yourself.”

“Thank you vey much.”

“ It hasn’t been printed in English yet, but her publishers are considering the idea.” Benedict added with pride and a kiss on her cheek. “She read several chapter to me and I very much enjoyed it.” Max got up and walked over to his dad and crawled up into his lap. “Hey little one! Can daddy have a kiss?...mmwah.”

“Fatherhood really agrees with you dear.” Wanda said smiling. “Too bad we couldn’t be there for the birth.” She added coolly.

“But we’re here from this moment onwards, right?” Tim cut in taking a seat next to Wanda on the couch and gently squeezing her hand. _Please don’t start!_

“Excuse me one moment.” Jane disappeared into the master bedroom.

“Mum was that really necessary?” Just as Wanda was about to respond, Jane returned with a gift bag.

“I got you guys something.”

“How sweet of you!” Wanda said.

“This is so kind!” Tim said pulling out two leather memory books. 

“It’s a memory book, one for each of you. You can writing about some of your fondest and earliest memories, add pictures and one day, you can past them along to your grandchildren.”

“How nice! Look Tim, now we can write down our memories before we get too old, senile and die.” Wanda was not amused.

 _Fuck! What was I thinking??!!_ “Oh no! That wasn’t my train of thought ….I was just…er um …..I can take them back.”

“Nonsense! Wanda is just teasing you. This was a great idea!” Tim exclaimed. “My darling I think this will be a fun project for us to do together. We’ve got loads of boxes full of pictures we’ve collected over the years, this might be a good time finally sort through them.”  

 _Oh shut up Tim!_ “That’s a wonderful idea my sweetheart.” 

“I better go check on dinner.” Jane quickly headed to the kitchen. _That was a disaster! Benedict said the memory books were a good idea._

“I’ll help you!” Wanda announced. _This will be a good chance for me to kick over some rocks and see what I find._

 _Oh fuck! “_ I’ll help out as well!” Benedict volunteered. _Mum I know exactly what you’re up to!_

_Damn it Ben! You’re ruining my investigation!_

“Looks like it’s just you and me kid.” Tim said to Max who stretched his arms out to be picked up.  “ I’m not going anywhere near that kitchen.”

“Daddy up!” 

Tim chuckled. “I can see the resemblance I suppose but I’m not daddy.”  Tim picked him up and put Max on his knee. “I’m your grandfather. Can you say pop-pop?” 

“Pop pop!”

“You catch on quick.”

 

 

 

“I actually don’t need much help.” Jane said as she transferred the fluffy white cilantro lime rice into a ceramic white serving bowl, garnished it with two thin slices of lime, and then covered it with a lid.

 “Perfect then. Benedict, you might want to step in and help your father with the camera you got him from Christmas. On the way up his was looking for the film slot.”

“It’s a digital.”

“Pricelessly why he needs your help.”

He looked over at Jane askingly, unsure if she wanted to be left alone with his mother.

“Go ahead mi corazón, we’ve got this.” _He is so sweet to worry but I can handle is mother._  

He kissed her forehead and they smiled at each other lovingly as he left the room. 

_I can’t deny it, they are very cute together. “_ What can I do to help?” Wanda asked.

“Umm, how about you help me with the salad?” She stepped aside from the cutting board letting Wanda take over. “Could you thinly slice the fennel like I’ve started? We’re having arugula, fennel and orange salad as a starter.”

“Sounds delicious.” Wanda started chopping, as Jane mix some fresh orange juice, lemon juice, orange zest, olive oil, balsamic vinegar, Dijon, chopped shallot and tarragon for salad dressing.

The two worked in silence before Wanda spoke up.  “ That’s a pretty ring.“ She said noting the small pink Virgin Mary cameo and yellow gold ring on Jane’s right hand ring finger.

 _“_ Thank you. It’s more sentimental than spiritual.”

“It was your mother's?”

 _Benedict warned me about his mother being an armature detective._ ” That’s right.” Jane smiled as she finished her dressing and began peeling an orange. _I shouldn’t be surprised she figured that out.  Wasn’t too hard to guess, especially since I just told her my mother died._

“So do you have any siblings?” 

“I’m an only child.”

“Are you close to any other relatives?”

“Sadly no. My mother actually comes from a very large family, but they all live in Cuba.” 

“The US embargo on Cuba must make it very hard to keep in touch with your family. Ben mentioned you’ve been married before. With all the travel restrictions they must have missed your wedding.” 

 _Oh she’s sneaky! Trying to use my family to transition into a discussion about my marriage, nice try._ Jane just forced a kind smile and tossed the sliced fennel, and fresh orange slices in a bowl of arugula. _Maybe I can put the focus of the conversation back on her._ “How long have you and Tim been married?”

“38 years. 

“That’s so beautiful. What’s your secret?”

“Honesty. Honesty and trust are the foundation of a strong marriage. Relationships based on lies, secrets and deception will never survive.” Wanda said sweetly, but with a serious undertone that you couldn’t miss.

 _Well that was not subtle at all!_ Jane said to herself.

 “How long we’re you married?” Wanda asked. 

“Oh well you know, sometimes 30 days feels like 20 years.” Jane joked. _I need to change the subject all together._

_30 days feels like 20 years? That wasn’t a real answer at all! This hussy is sneaky!_

“Benedict tells me you two were a tremendous help getting Max’s nursery ready. It looks amazing! He loves it.” 

“It was a challenge. Your nursery parameters were quite strict. Ben says you follow the Montessori theory of child development?”  

“Yep, since Max was born.”

 "I was very surprised to hear that it calls for parents forgo the crib and just put the crib mattress on the floor.” _What kind of mother are you?! Letting your baby sleep on the floor!_

“I know it may seem a bit unorthodox, but Benedict and I have discussed it together. He thinks Max has really benefited from it and wants to continue with the philosophy.” Jane explained.

“I just assumed that with no crib and everything in his reach, it’s impossible to get him to stay in bed.”

“That’s actually the point. We want him to be independent and have the freedom to explore is environment. Some mornings  I wake up and he Is already awake playing with his toys. He doesn’t cry or demand my attention as soon as he opens his eyes in the morning. He is fully capable of entertaining himself."

"Surely you must worry about him hurting himself?"

"We do have to spend extra time baby proofing, keep the room clean, and make sure things like crayons, and markers are out of his reach. The bed is so low to the ground you don’t really have to worry about him falling and hurting himself.”

_This all sounds like a load of bullocks but who am I to challenge her and we’re getting sidetracked! I’m supposed to be asking the questions!_

Jane pulled the red Dutch oven from the stove. _I’m really not sure if Wanda likes me. She looks so nice, but I can’t shake the feeling that she is judging me._ She thought sitting the oven on the stove and removing the lid.

“That chicken looks marvelous.” Wanda complemented.

“Thank you. Would you mind taking the salad and the rice to the table? Hey chicos dinner is ready!” Jane called.

_Damn it I was hoping to have more time alone with her._

 

 

“This is delicious. What is it?” Tim asked as he spooned a second helping of rice on his plate. _I’m so relived she can prepare a good meal unlike…what was her name...?_

“It’s something my mother made up. It’s basically a whole chicken, marinated in fresh orange, lemon and lime juice and their zest, garlic cloves, turmeric and cumin seeds. You simmer red, orange, yellow and green bell peppers, onion, tomatoes, lots of garlic, and carrots in a Dutch oven over the stove. After you deglaze the pan with some white wine, you nestle your whole marinated chicken on top and cook it in the oven. My dad had it on the family style menu as Chicken Lorena.”

“Ben would you mind, spooning some of that pan sauce and vegetables over my rice and some dark meat please.”

“Sure dad.” He took is dads plate and filled it with his request. “Your mum’s name is Lorena?” Benedict asked. _Can’t believe I never asked her mothers name._

“Mmm hmm. Lorena Valentina Castro La Paz.” Jane said wiping some rice from Max’s mouth.

“Now correct me if I’m wrong but In Spanish naming customs, the first last name is the name by which you would be referred to?” Wanda asked taking some white meat and vegetables from the pot.

“That is correct. It goes first name, middle name,paternal last name, then maternal last name. You never refer to anyone by just his or her maternal last name. So for example, I’m Jane Isabella Castro La Paz; you could refer to me as Ms. Castro or Ms. Castro La Paz. It would never be Ms. La Paz.”

“So this little one is Maximiliano Timothy Cumberbatch Castro?” Wands said smiling.

 _FUCK!!!! Jane please don’t say anything, please don’t say anything, please don’t say anything_ Benedict prayed.

“Max is a Castro.”

_Oh Fuck._

“Max is Maximiliano Timothy Castro La Paz. Not Cumberbatch Castro.”  Jane looked over at Benedict who looked as if he were about to turn green. _Oh shit should I not have said that?_

“Ben did you know about this?” Wanda asked in calm voice but her disbelief was obvious. _Ooooh this is interesting. Why would she not name him after his father? I’ll just add this piece to the puzzle._

“Yes.” He said calmly sipping his wine.

“Well, a rose by any other name.” Tim declared tossing his fingers in Max’s curls. “So how did you two meet?”

 _Thank you dad for saving the day!_ Benedict said to himself taking Jane’s hand in his under the table. _I do need to talk to her about his name. I really would like for Max to have my name._ “Well, we had seen each other around the hotel in passing a few times but never actually spoke. One day I was at this little café on the beach. I took a table next to her.”

  _He looked so cute that day with his straw fedora on._ Jane said to herself.

“ Jane was all by herself, fully engrossed in a copy of "Sense and Sensibility." I was having a disastrous time trying to order my food because of the language barrier. I thought I was ordering a fried calamari but ended up getting some sort of Linguiça and veal stuffed squid with an ink sauce.” 

“I speak some Portuguese, and I saw him having trouble so I stepped in. He was such a gentleman. The restaurant didn’t want to take his stuffed squid back. Since I enjoy that sort of thing, I canceled my order and ate that instead. He insisted on paying for my meal.”

_We talked at that café for almost three hours, but it felt like the time just flew by. I was so scared Roman was going to be waiting for me when I got back, wondering where I was, but he wasn’t._

“We ate together, shared some really good laughs, and here we are.” Benedict smiled at Jane.

_She was so beautiful that day. I tried several times to work up the courage to say hello to her but I got too scared, then she comes in to my rescue._

“Cute story.” Tim said. _Wanda please don’t say anything snarky!_

 _I’m going to resist the urge to make a snarky comment_ Wanda said to herself as she took another bite of her food. _I almost wish this chicken wasn’t so damn good so I could have a reason to hate her._

 

 

After dinner Jane gave Max a bath while Benedict and his parents had dessert and wine on the terrace.

“I quite like her.” Tim said lifting a fork full of cake to his lips. _If she bakes like this all the time Ben will put on a stone in weight easy._ “ Max is simply adorable I’m very impressed that he can speak two languages. She is a good mother.”

“That means a lot to me dad. I really adore her and she wants you guys around more. Family is important to her.”

“She is nice and a very pretty girl although, I still don’t trust her. I asked her a few questions and she gave me the most vague answers.”

“Wanda would you mind cutting me another slice of cake? This chocolate almond cake is to die for.”

“I’ll get it mum, I’m going to have another slice as well. Next time you come around you’ve got to try this coconut cake she makes with mango filling.” 

“That sounds wonderful! Does she make tres leche cake? It’s delicious but not very popular over here so it’s hard to get. Oh! Maybe she makes flan as well?” 

“Maybe, I’ll ask. On her first night here she threw together this flavorful tomato sauce using some canned crushed tomatoes, and some things from the box garden. It was so good.”

 _I swear when they aren’t thinking with their man parts they are thinking with their stomach!_ “So where is she from? I never got to ask.”

“Miami Florida.” Benedict said sliding another slice of cake onto his father’s plate and passing it to him.

 _Maybe she can make a good Cuban sandwich?  I will love her forever if she can make a good key lime pie!_ Tim said to himself taking a bite of cake. "That is where Max was born?” Tim asked

“It is.”

“I don’t like to make a fuss, but why isn’t he a Cumberbatch?!”

  _Wanda you live to make a fuss._ Tim said to himself as he enjoyed his cake.

“I knew you would be upset about that.” Benedict said rolling his eyes.

“You bet I am! First we lose out on the first years of his life, now I find out he is not even a Cumberbatch! If family is so important to her, why not let your son carry on your name.” 

“She was in a tight situation when Max was born. Her decision to name his Castro La Paz probably had nothing to do with being embarrassed by our family name or anything like that.”

“Is she open to changing it?”

“We’ve never discussed it.”

 _Time to change the subject..._ “Ben, your mum and I have been thinking about hosting a dinner for you and Jane. Invite the family and some of your friends over for a Sunday dinner.”

“I’ll ask Jane, but I’m sure she would love it. It’s been a while since I’ve had a good Sunday roast.” 

“l just might sit back and let you make that prime rib roast again. It was fantastic.” Wanda said taking her last bite of cake.  _This cake is very good._

“It was Jane’s recipe. She taught me the horseradish sauces as well.”

_Jeez Louise Is there anything that tramp can’t cook?!_

“That went well.” Tim said opening the car door for his wife.  “I expected it to be much worst.” He added as Wanda slid in the vintage Mercedes sedan and he shut her door. _And when I say “it” I mean my darling wife._

Wanda leaned over and unlocked his door as he circled around the car. “I hate to admit it but she is a nice girl, a cheating tramp, but a nice tramp.”

“She is very sweet. Dare I say, she even made a better first impression than Olivia.”

“Oh you bite your tongue sir!”

“I love Olivia, but darling it’s time to accept that they _really_ are not getting back together. They were not getting back together before, and now that Ben has a baby…not in a million years.” Tim started up the car and began to back out of the cobblestone parking lot.

“ Max is so cute! We can’t forget to ask Emily to help us get those pictures on the computer so we can print them out on the photo printer.  We can ask her when she comes to dinner on Sunday.”

“So, now that you’ve meet Jane, are you going to drop all of this nonsense?”

“Are you kidding I’m just getting started! We’ve learned some very interesting information tonight.”

“Did we?” Tim asked. O _ther than that fact that she is a very good mum, organized and an excellent cook, what did we discover?_

“Her marriage is a pressure point for her. I asked her about it and she has this way of giving cute vague answers, or turning the tables on you.”

 “Has Miss.Marple finally met her match?”

Wanda was completely ignoring Tim as she thought out loud. “What did Ben mean by ‘she was in a tight spot’? And what’s with all this moving around.  Max was born in Florida but she moved back to New York. Sometime after he was born.”

“There is absolutely nothing suspicious about that.” Tim said turning on the air.

“Maybe, Maybe not. I’m still very worried about Ben. All of this seems very strange and he is right at the center of it.”

 

 

**Jane**

“Are you always this horny? Not that I’m complaining.” I asked trying to catch my breath as I rested back on my bed.  _That_ _tongue of his....Oh my God he would have eaten me out all night had I not pulled him up for air._ _  
_

“You make me insanely horny. Come here.”

I cuddled up next to his lean muscular body and rested my head on his chest. “Your parents seem nice.”

“They are. That reminds me, they would like to have Sunday dinner with some of my family and friends. Give everybody and chance to meet you and Max.”

“Sounds fun. I’m a little surprised because I didn’t think your mom liked me that much. I wonder if she thinks that because I cheated on my husband, I’ll always be a cheater?” His fingers raked through my hair. 

“I think she does like you. I’m serious…this could have gone so much worst! You have no idea.”

“Can I ask you something? Are you upset Max is not a Cumberbatch?” 

He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not angry about it or anything like that but, I have been meaning to talk to you about it.” 

“Do you want to change his last name to Cumberbatch? I never had any objection to the idea, I just wasn’t sure if you were going to be in his life, and I was going by Castro, I was worried about Roman and…we can change it if you want. It would me the world to me for him to have your name.”

He leaned over and gave me the sweetest kiss. “I love you so much."

“I love you.” I smiled at him and a pulled him back down so we could cuddle again. “So, Maximiliano Timothy Castro Cumberbatch?” What _a mouth full!_

“Castro Cumberbatch?” He asked curiously.

“I thought you would want to go with English naming customs?” 

He wrapped his arms around my and nudge his nose up and down the back on my neck and softly kissed it. “ How about Cumberbatch Castro? I know it’s important to you that Max retain as much of his Hispanic identity as possible.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. If it’s important to you it’s important to me. I just love the fact that you were willing to scarifies it for me, and you’re so easy going about changing his name. It’s a good compromise.”

“I just realized something.” 

“What’s that?” He asked sweetly.

“I’m in love with the most wonderful man in the world.”

 


	20. A storm is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Ben and Jane get some upsetting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always your feedback is welcome!! :)

**Tim**

 

“Well this is a nice surprise!” Wanda exclaimed stepping out onto the patio and feasting her eyes on the lovely breakfast I had prepared for her.

“You have a busy day today and I want you properly nourished.” I pulled her chair out allowing her to have a seat.

“I’m just shooting a few scenes.” She said modestly. “This is so sweet of you to serve breakfast in our rose garden.”

“You deserve it my darling.” _She looks absolutely radiant in the early morning sun,_ I thought as I poured her some fresh squeezed orange juice while she reached for a scone. 

“Fresh scones from the bakery, bacon, frittatas ….Tim you’re spoiling me.” She smiled as I took my seat.

“When we got married I promised I would spoil you often. I’d like to think I’m making good on that promise.” I said while pouring myself some juice.

“Are you looking forward to your afternoon at the zoo with Max and that woman?”

 _Christ on a cracker! This has gone on long enough!_ I sat down the glass carafe of juice and folded my hands on the table. “This has got to stop. Her name is Jane, not ‘that woman’, harlot, floozy, jezebel, tramp, hussy, trollop, tart or any of your other colorful euphuisms for whore.”

“Why are you defending her?!”

“Why are you still so bothered by this?” I asked partly in frustration. “I thought after meeting Max last night, you would be over this cheating thing by now.” 

“Sorry I haven’t warmed up to the fact that we raised a shameless home wrecker as fast as you have. It’s taking me some time to accept that I've failed as a mother.”

“He’s a grown man.” _I feel like a broken record. I know I’ve said this a million times._ “He is an adult, and he’s in love with her.”

She scoffed. “Must you remind me?” she asked in a gloomy tone. She took a bite of her mushroom and herb frittata. “Mmmm this is wonderful, you’ve really out done yourself.”

I pulled apart my warm scone and spread some butter and organic orange honey on it. “You heard how they met, she wasn’t walking around the resort half naked trying to seduce him. If anything, I bet Ben sat next to her at the restaurant because he wanted to get her attention.”

“I thought the same thing.” She said laughing. “I’ll bet dinner at Sketch his little calamari snafu was a result of him trying to show off. ”

We both laughed as I poured some hot water over her English breakfast tea bag.

“Wanda darling, I would be insane to take that bet and surly paying for a £250 dinner. A pretty girl, sitting alone, and was reading a classic? I’m sure he tried everything shy of saying ‘hello’ to impress her. He gets so tongue-tied around pretty woman. I bet he started to introduce himself several times but got nervous.” 

“If her wedding ring didn’t scare him off, her husband certainly should have been a deterrent.” She said matter of factly.

“Why do you despise her so much?” 

“I don’t dislike her all _that_ much. Lord knows she is better than some of those other birds. Margaux, Lydia, Ana…sweet little thing she was but so painfully stupid!”, she said adding some raw sugar to her tea. 

“You’re being a bit dramatic. Sure she wasn’t the sharpest knife in the kitchen but she was sweet.”

“She thought ‘Othello’ was a type of tea! You should have heard her when she came back from Italy. Tracy asked if she had a chance to visit the Vatican, Ana said she wasn’t sure. She went to so many nightclubs she couldn’t remember all the names!”

“Benedict was furious when he found out Tracy spoke to The Sun about his love life. She told the press that they broke up because she was intellectually inferior.” I said sipping my juice. 

“Be fair! Tracy didn’t know she was talking to a reporter and that’s not what she said.”

“She implied as much. Told the report that he and Ana broke up, and you have to be a pretty smart cookie to keep up with him. Jane seems like a smart girl.”

“I want to argue with you there but I can’t. Benedict told me about the plot of her novel. I had expected it to be some stupid childish, romance-sex fantasy, but it actually sounds really good. I found myself hoping they decided to print it English. I looked it up online last night before coming to bed.”

“Is that what you were doing? I thought you might be…never mind. Continue.” _I was going to make a joke about searching for a private detective to follow Jane around but I shouldn’t give her any ideas._ “And?”

“ It’s popular like Ben said. It’s currently the number three best seller on Amazon libros de ficción. She has an interesting nom de plume, Alessandra Luna.”

“Hmmm now that _is_ suspicious.” I joked

“Don’t be cheeky.” She spread some blackberry jam on her scone. “ Alessandra Luna, sounds like the a name of an exotic, high-class, fille de joie.” _(Sigh)…again with the whore name-calling._

“I don’t understand it. She is a lovely girl, humble, smart, beautiful, an excellent cook, not some star struck fan girl, she has thick skin and can withstand your snarkieness, _wants_ us to spend time with our grandbaby, seems to value privacy so you’ll never have to worry about her putting Ben’s business out …I’m surprised your not pushing them down the aisle so she can give you some more grandbabies.”

“I don’t trust her! Call it a mother’s intuition if you will." She said munching on some crispy bacon. 

“Well I like her.” I declared officially. " It was very nice of her to invite me to the zoo last night."

 “She just looks like a big dark cloud follows her wherever she goes, just waiting to rain trouble on her and the unlucky chap that gets sucked into her big brown eyes! Our son is the unlucky schmo walking around with a hundred love arrows stuck in his bum and no umbrella!”

 _She is such a hysteric…yet I am head over heels about her._ “You know, my mum said something slightly similar about you when we got serious. I think she called you a busy body.”

“Your mum didn’t like the fact that I didn’t have a prestigious pedigree and some long posh family history. I don’t like Jane because she just reeks of trouble.”

 _Well, I’ve said about all I can say, nothing is going to change her mind._ “I’m meeting Jane and Max at the London Zoo at 1:00, do you want me to pick up anything while I’m in town for Sunday?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I’m going to stop by J.J. Fox after I leave the Zoo. I think the boys will like some cigars on Sunday.”

“I wish you wouldn’t encourage that awful habit.”

“It’s a celebratory occasion there is a new baby in the family!”

 

**Benedict**

 

“Fancy running into you!” 

“ I know! Quite literally at that!” Olivia unzipped her exercise hoodie and laid it on the back of her kitchen chair.

 My rehearsal for “The Imitation Game” was cut short because my co-star wasn’t feeling well. I was going to grab some lunch before my next appointment. I cut across the park, and ran into my ex-girlfriend Olivia Poulet who was jogging in the opposite direction. She invited me up to her nearby flat for a quick lunch so we could catch up.

“Sorry I couldn’t make us anything other than peanut butter and jelly. We just moved in last week, and still haven’t had a chance to do some proper food shopping.”

I washed my last bite of peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich down with a bottle of water and wiped my mouth on a napkin.  “Please, catching up with you over PB&J and apple slices, this is the best lunch I could hope for. I haven’t spoke to you in….God I can’t remember the last time we talked.”

“I know, and it goes both ways I’ve not called you either.” She said in an admission of guilt. “We can’t let time get away from us like this again. I’m so glad you’re doing well! It’s amazing how things have taken off since ‘Sherlock’. Remember those days when we didn’t get work consistently? We were dining on lobster one week and practically starving the next.”

“Feast or famine it’s the nature of the business.” I said laughing. _I don’t know how we made it sometimes. There were times we went two…three weeks without a_ _pay cheque_ _._ “How is Lyle?”

“Great! He just got promoted at the hospital; he is now the head of cardiac surgery. We moved here to be closer to the hospital.” _He must be doing extremely well, this is a very expensive flat._

“And the wedding plans?”   _I can’t believe she is getting married! I’m so happy for her but holy shit did time fly by._

“Ugh…ever so slowly! It’s become a nightmare! I don’t know how, but our guest list has ballooned up to 212 people! Our mums have declared a seating chart war and we’re both so damn busy we can’t even find the time to pick out invitation stationary! Honestly Ben, this is just between us, we’re thinking of eloping on the Irish countryside.”

“Oh no, you won’t get any comments from me! If I support your idea of eloping, and your mum finds out, she will never forgive me!” We both laughed as she sat two cups of tea down on the kitchen table and took a seat across from me.

“How is your mum? I do miss her.” _And does she ever miss you! I strongly suspect she wants us to get back together deep down._

“Mum is busy being mum. You should give her a call, she would love to hear from you. “ _I would love it if mum had a similar relationship with Jane._

“Uh-oh. What’s going on?” She crossed her legs and took a slice of red apple from the plate between us. 

“It’s nothing new really…she’s just… “I let out a deep sigh _I’m not sure how much I want to tell right now. I’ve always been very open with her since we broke up, but this is complicated._

“Meddling in your love life?” Olivia offered smiling. _I forget how much she suffered from my mother’s constant intrusions in our private affairs._

“Yeeaah. It’s not been easy.” I said running my hand over the back of my neck.

“Trust me I know how she gets! Ben I love your mother to death, always will, but the pressure she used to put on us to set a wedding date….” She let out a sigh of relief knowing it was no longer an issue for her.

“Lately, she’s been impossible.”

“I can only imagine. Since you broke up with Margaux she must be hounding you relentlessly to find a new bird.” She said sipping her tea. 

 _How did she know about that?!_   The question must have been all over my face.

“Oh I’m sorry we don’t have to talk about that.”

“No, I’m just surprised you know about it. What have you heard?” I asked taking a sip of oolong tea.

“My goodness what haven’t I heard!” She stared down at her cup of tea to organize her thoughts. “Weeks ago I started hearing rumors that you and Margaux moved in together. Randomly some mutual friends the three of us share started asking if I heard about you two moving in together.” _I CAN’T BELIEVE MARGAUX TOLD PEOPLE WE WERE MOVING IN TOGETHER! “_ Then at one point I heard you guys had a loud altercation at The Ivy?” _Ugh great!_ ”A friend of a friend who is an actor and waits tables at The Ivy on the side. He said one of his co-workers was telling him about these areshole customers he had one night  and could have sworn one of them was Sherlock Holmes. Said he was with a tall skinny blond, and they ended up storming out. Then last night...” SHIT THERE’S MORE! “Lyle and I went for drinks at that new Italian renaissance themed lounge in Mayfair…oh what’s it called..ummm….Impero! We ran into Margaux and some of her friends, talk about a woman scorned! You really did a number on her.”

“What did she say?!” I asked impatiently.

“I’m just paraphrasing here but essentially you broke her heart and dumped her for some girl you met in New York. Kept referring to her as your ‘new play thing.”

“Jesus what the fuck!!??  We _never_ discussed moving in together! I feel like I’ve gone out of my way to be nice to her and end our relationship as gently as possible! I thought she was over this!” _I wish she hadn’t showed up at my flat! I know that incident must have something to do with this._ “What else did she say?”

“The two of us exchanged some heated words. I’m afraid it wasn’t one of my most shining moments.”

“Did she insult you?”

“ At first it was just crap about your alleged new girlfriend I didn't really pay it any attention, then she stared talking about our relationship. Brought up some stupid old accusations about infidelity on your part and…I just lost it.” She took a sip of her tea. “She tried to imply that you’re some cliché, fucking your way from one girl to the next. We exchanged some nasty comments and it finally ended with me telling her to shut the fuck up, then she and her army of bulimic catwalkers left the lounge.” _I can always count on Olivia to stick up for me but I didn’t want her dragged into this!_

I propped my elbows up on the table and buried my hands in my face. _My family and friends haven’t even had a chance to meet Jane and already rumors about her are being spread!_

“I’m sorry Ben, but you know how it is. Everyone in the industry knows everyone else’s business. It’s such a small world us performers live in, only two or three degrees of separation at most.”

“I want to tell you something. Promise me it will stay between us, this really can’t get out.”

“Of course. Is everything okay?” She seemed concerned.

“God…I don’t even know where to start but seriously ...I need your absolute confidence. You cannot tell a soul about this new woman in my life. Not your mum, not Lyle, nobody.”

“You know your secret is safe with me.” She assured me as she poured some more hot water over her diffuser for a second cup of tea.

“ Please pelase promise me you wont discuss this with anyone?" 

“Jesus! It must be a big deal! Is she pregnant or something?!” She joked laughing. I wasn’t laughing with her. “Oh God is she pregnant?!”

“She sort of had the baby….over a year ago.” I started rubbing my hand on my leg nervously waiting for her reaction.

She looked at me curiously taking a sip of her tea. “Explain.”

I gave her an extremely edited version of the story leaving out the sensitive information.

“Benedict!!!” She squealed like a teenage girl gushing out with excitement and happiness. “You’re a daddy!!! Oh my God!! She squealed jumping up and down.” Pictures? Where are the Pictures?!” She demanded practically knocking her chair over as she jumped up to hug me.

We adjourned to her living room and sat on her leather couch, which once was in our old shared flat and clicked through the pictures of Max I had on my phone.

“oooohhh look at those little cheeks and those dark curls! What an adorable little muffin! I just want to eat him up! Maximiliano, is his mother Italian?”

“Cuban.”

”He’s like a mini itty bitty tan version of you! 

“That’s my little one.” I said pridefully.

“Wow she’s beautiful!” She exclaimed clicking over a picture of Max and Jane together. “As if men needed one more reason to be envious of you.” She joked."I can see why Margaux is up set, nobody wants to be dumped for someone prettier. I really hope I get to meet them before they go back to New York." She said handing my phone back.  _I would love for her to meet them, not sure how Jane would feel about it though._ “Seriously Ben, somebody needs to get Margaux under control. She said some pretty off color things about the mother of your child. Calling her a slut, and a fame chaser, some of the things she said I wont even repeat because you will just fly out of here ready to strangle her but ….she made some disgusting remarks. Even made some cracks about her being fat ..which I don't understand at all because judging by the pictures she looks like she is in pretty good shape."

“I’m so angry with her! I can’t believe she would do something like this!”

Olivia scoffed “ I can! I know you’re the type to try to maintain civility with your ex’s but….you need to watch out for her…she is angry and bitter!”

 

**Jane**

_What the hell was I thinking?,_ I thought sitting next to Tim as we waited for the live penguin show to start. It was a hot summer day and I was regretting my decision to have an outing at the London Zoo. It was hot, it stank like hell, and there were screaming children everywhere.

Tim was keeping Max happily entertained on his lap while I fanned myself with a tiger print, folding paper fan and tried to hold on to my sanity. There was a little blond girl no more than four years old incessantly screaming and kicking the back of my seat!

 _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS LITTLE BRAT'S_   _MOTHER?! CAN SHE PULL HER FUCKING FACE FROM HER IPHONE FOR 20 SECONDS AND DO SOME PARENTING!_ ¡Dios mío!

“Jane I think I see some shady seats open over there.” _THANK GOD! Tim you just saved me from flipping out on this kids mother!_

We quickly gathered our things and moved to some seats in the shade off to the side. We were a little farther back from the penguin pool, but it was worth it. I felt instantly better sitting the shade. We sat next to a young Indian couple with a cute little boy. 

“I don’t know how you withstood that little girl’s kicking as long as you did.” Tim said shifting Max on his lap.

“My patience was wearing thin, believe me. What was Benedict like at Max’s age?”

“Very curious! He loved to empty things. Rubbish bins, hand bags..he also liked to drop things just for the heck of it. See what happen when it hit the ground.” We laughed.

“Max, has that same level of curiosity. I’m really glad you were able to come with us. This wouldn’t have been half as fun without you, though I wish Wanda could be here.” 

“Oh she would have loved this! Maybe we can come back next week?”  _The hell we are!_  

“Maybe.” I smiled “ You and Wanda are always welcome to come along on our outings. Benedict mentioned the Kew Garden is nice place to visit as well, I’m thinking of taking Max there later this week.”

“Can I ask you something? I've noticed you always call him Benedict, never Ben. Why?”

“I don’t know. I used to call him Ben, but …I guess, as we’ve gotten closer, I’ve come to prefer Benedict. It’s kind of hard to explain but everyone likes to call him Ben. There is a certain closeness, and something special I feel calling him Benedict.” _I sound like a complete idiot._

“That is absolutely adorable!”

“It also helps that I just love the way it rolls off my tongue.” We both laughed. “I saw a snow cone cart by the entrance to the theater. Would you like one?”

“That would be delightfully refreshing!” He said reaching for his wallet.

“Oh don’t worry I’ve got it.” I said pulling some pounds from my pink leather Kate Spade wallet. _I should take my cell with my incase papi calls,_ I thought tucking my phone in my back pocket. 

“Jane you’ve refused to let me pay for our tickets and lunch. Please let me pay for our treats.”

“I’ll have none of it! It’s my pleasure! Ahora, what flavor would you like?”

He let out a slight chuckle as he put his wallet away. “ You remind me of my wife. Once your mind is made up there is no arguing with you. Something little tart please.” _Tim is the epitome of an English gentleman. I do hope Max takes on some of his qualities when he gets older._  

I squeezed past the family next to us and made my way up the big wide concrete steps of the outdoor theater. Once I reach the top, and headed down the midway, I realized the young mother sitting next to me seemed to be going in the same direction.

“Looks like we both had the same idea.” I said smiling as I took a spot in line.

“I was going to wait until after the show, but it’s scorching out here today!” she complained wiping the sweat from her brow. “It’s supposed to be just as hot tomorrow.”

We chatted until I finally got up to the vendor. He was a teenager with a mouthful of braces, whose nametag said ‘Hunter’.  “Welcome to polar plunge what would you like?” He asked nonchalantly. _This poor kid looks over it! Like he might quit this job before the day is even over._ _  
_

“Hi Hunter. May I have two large snow cones and a bottle of water please?”

“Five even.” He said miserably. I handed him a five-pound note and he began preparing my order.

While I watched him shaving the ice for my snow cones my phone started vibrating. _It’s Emily calling from New York._ “Hey Emily.”

“Jane, did I catch you at a bad time?”

“I can talk.” _Please be good news._

“Roman’s lawyers have put the breaks on the no fault divorce.”

“What do you mean? Thank you “ I whispered taking my snow cones and stepped over to the self serve flavor dispensers. I cradled my phone on my shoulder and began pumping mango and strawberry onto one cone.

“He just doesn’t want to cooperate any more. I got the word on Monday. I didn’t want to tell you right away because I thought I could reason with him and his lawyers but, no such luck.

“Did he say why?!”

“I assume it has something to do with his appeal.”   _HIS APPEAL?!_   “A hearing has been scheduled..... ”

I felt like the blood had drained from my body, and the air slowly leaving my lungs. A wave of anxiety suddenly came crashing over me and I was drowning in  fear. I couldn’t hear Emily anymore and my hands started to tremble. 

“Miss, your phone! Awe it’s broken!” Said my theater companion in sympathy as she picked it up off the ground. My chest was getting tighter and tighter by the second. “Are you alright?”

“I…I…can’t breathe.” The midway was spinning and I suddenly felt like I was going to vomit. I grabbed my chest as my heart started racing faster and faster. I found myself stumbling onto the ground followed by a sharp pain on the back of my head. I could see a blurry crowd of people circling and feel the hot asphalt burning beneath me.

“Miss?! Miss….. I think she is having a heart attack!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sketch is a real upscale restaurant.
> 
> 2.Impero is completely fictional
> 
> 3."Othello" Is a Shakespeare play 
> 
> 4\. J.J. Fox is a popular cigar shop in London.


	21. We Can Get Through This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jane's incident at the zoo, Ben takes on a more assertive role as a patriarch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great week and enjoy reading this chapter. As always your feedback is welcome! 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read and comment! 
> 
> Scarlett :)

**Benedict**

_“Fuck!”_  I fumbled with my motorbike keys trying to get them out of the ignition. _Why can’t my fingers function properly right now!_ I clumsily got my keys out and kicked the kickstand down. I frantically walked into the Wellington Hospital emergency room. It was loud and busy.  Bright florescent lights shined over me and the smell of medical sterilization alcohol filled my nose. Machines beeping, commands over the intercom system and chatter were so loud yet the only sounds I could hear were my heart beating out of my chest

I quickly ran up the steps dodging patients, doctors, nurses, and emergency response staff bustling about in all different directions. _Room 408, 408, 408…where the fuck is 408!_ I frantically rushed about the maze of the hospital until I heard a calm familiar voice.

“Benedict. There you are.” I turned around to find my mother getting off the elevator with two cups of tea in hand. “It’s the last room at the end of the hall on the right.” 

I didn’t even stop to greet or thank my mother, I ran to the end of the hall. My heart had been racing out of my chest for the past hour despite my parent’s best efforts to assure me that everything was okay. 

I had been shooting scenes all day and when I finally got back to my trailer I discovered a series of missed text messages and voice mails from my dad, mum, and April about Jane. Anxiety had quickly wrapped itself around my body and it was nearly squeezing me to death. I jumped on my bike sped through London as fast as I could.

I opened the door. The lights were off and the curtains were pulled shut, darkening the room.  All of the stress and anxiety began to slowly unclench as soon as I saw Jane sleeping, with Max snuggled up tightly in her bosom. Even as he slept his little fingers were clinched on her hospital gown as if loosening them even a tiny bit would cause his mother to slip away forever.  I tossed my motorbike helmet into some forgotten corner and slowly approached the bed.

The back of my finger gently stroked Max’s little cheeks. Just touching him seemed to loosen the knot in the pit of my stomach. I leaned over and softly kissed Jane on her forehead.   _I love you so much, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me,_ I thought pushing Jane’s long dark hair off her face.

“You made it.” My dad whispered as he stretched in a chair. I was so emotional  I didn’t even see him sleeping in the chair when I entered the room.

“Come sit dear. Have some lavender tea it will help you relax.” My mum said as entered the room closing the door behind her. “They’ve been resting for about an hour. Poor Max he was so traumatized, he won’t leave Jane’s side.” I took a seat by the bed and held the warm lavender tea to my nose and took in the floral smell before taking a sip. “Your dad said he was very aware something was wrong with his mum and cried nonstop. Poor thing threw a fit when they came to take her to the 7th floor for a CT scan and some x-rays. He wouldn’t calm down until they brought her back in the room. He’s been clinging to her like that ever since.” 

“ I just…..”I took a deep inhale and rubbed my fingers over my eyes and slowly exhaled. “I’ve never been so consumed with fear in my life. “ _I would really like a moment alone with my baby and his mum._  

“I’m so sorry dear.” Mum stirred a packet of honey into the second cup of tea for my dad I _need something stronger than tea,_ I thought to myself now realizing I still had my reflector vest on.  “But rest assured, everything is okay now.” She said smiling. “The doctors said she would be fine.”

“She gave me quite the scare today.” My dad said standing up to stretch.

“What the hell happened.” I asked softly.

“It was all so sudden.” My dad started out calmly. “The woman next to us said she was on the phone one moment and the next she couldn’t breathe and collapse on the ground. They thought she was having a heart attack.”

 “ The doctor said panic attacks could often appear and feel like heart attacks.” My mother informed me taking a seat where my father was just sitting.

“Honey let’s go down to the café.” He suggested taking a hint that I would like a moment alone.

They left me alone. My anxiety had been taken over by guilt and disappointment.

“Jane….I’m so sorry.” I whispered slowly kissing the back on her hand. “ I should have kept my phone on me. You both really needed me today and let you down.” I kissed the back of her hand and gently rubbed it against my cheek. I wasn’t even aware that I had started crying until I felt the tear drops running down my cheeks.

“Benedict, you’re here.” She said softly with a smile.  _I hope I did't wake her._

“I’m here.” I said gripping her hand tighter and kissing it more.” I love you….so much.” I whispered. “Jane…I’m so sorry my dad couldn’t get a hold of me right away”

“It’s okay.” She smiled sitting up trying not to disturb Max.

“It’s not . What if it was something extremely serious, or something wrong with Max?!”

“Papi, it’s okay I’m fine.” she a little hoarse. I gave her my cup of tea and helped her slip it slowly.

“Jane, what happened?” I asked sitting the cup of tea down on a nearby table. “They said you had a panic attack.” In that instant fear consumed her eyes, her heart rated and blood pressure started to rise on the monitor.

“It’s Roman.” She said with tears starting to flow down her face. “He is refusing to divorce me and he was granted a hearing for an appeal. He’s going to get out of prison I just know he is!”

“Shhhhh…please don’t cry love” I begged softly wrapping my arms around her trying not to let my anger show. _I fucking hate Roman so much! The power he has over her, the way he use fear to keep her under his control….I FUCKING HATE HIM! He can’t beat on her so the next best thing is fuck with her life! This prick wont be satisfied until he has literally scared her to death!_ Horrible images of Jane’s bruises flooded my mind and I Tried my hardest to push them aside as they were fueling my anger. “Can you slide over for me?” She, gave me some room on the bed. I took off my vest and shoes, then eased my way into the bed trying not to disturb any of the tubes and cords that connected her to machines and IV bags. I wrapped my arms around her and our baby and cuddled them on the hospital bed. “I know you’re scared, but everything is going to be okay. I promise.”

“No it’s not!” She sobbed quietly. “ He found out about Max, and he threatened you!” she buried her head in my chest and cried, “ I never should have left Miami.”  _I WANT THAT FUCKER DEAD! Jesus calm down….she needs me right now I can’t afford to be angry._  I took a deep breath and did my best to calm her down. Once I got her to stop crying she quickly fell back asleep.   _I hate that fucker so much I thought to_ myself as I began thinking about my first time meeting Roman.

 

*****

The early afternoon sun poured over my body as I stretched out on my pool chair talking to Olivia who was back in London.

“Well I do hope you get the role.” I said ruffling my fingers through my wet hair. I had a nice long swim in the pool followed by a soak in the hot tub, and then another swim and I felt incredibly relaxed.

“ I gave it my best in the audition so, fingers crossed.” _There she is again._ I had all but stopped dead to observe the gorgeous woman descend the stairs. I’d seen her a few times before, and lived to see her bright smile and her enchanting brown eyes.

She took a shaded pool chair on the opposite side of the pool, and removed her black coverall reveling the most curvaceous figure,  clad in a modest coral bikini that left so much to be desired. Her skin was like it had been perfectly kissed over by the sun with a vibrant luminosity. Her hair hung down to the center of her back in long dark waves and she had the most adorable pouty lips. “Ben….Ben are you there.”

“Yes, I’m sorry….err umm…bad connection. What were you saying?”

“I have to go. I have a salon appointment and I need to do some shopping for my date tonight.”

“Getting serious with Lyle are we?” _. She’s been a sturdy happy committed relationship for a few months while I’ve had no such luck._

“ We are!” She gushed. “He’s taking me to Kenya to meet his parents for Christmas. They are both doctors and run a small clinic somewhere in the rural parts.I’m really excited.”

 “That sounds incredible, I know you’ll have a lovely time.” We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I opened up a copy of “The Catcher In The Rye” and tried my hardest not to focus on the woman who seemed to have captured the attention of a few other men by the pool. _I had no idea she had such a voluptuous figure under those clothes,_ I thought peeking over the top of my book.  She had a flat and toned tummy, long legs, shapely thighs, curvy hips and a nice bottom.

 _I bet she is_ _Italian,wouldn't that be sexy. Mmm...she could also be Spanish...maybe Arab? I know she speaks some English...I wish I could have studied her accent a bit more so I could place it, I also heard her speaking French quite fluently yesterday._ She stuck her toes in the pool and tested the water then slowly submerged herself in little by little. _I need to stop staring, even though I’m wearing sunglasses and I have a book I feel like it’s obvious._

I turned my attention back to my book but I could only focus on the conversation I just had with Olivia.

 _I’m truly am happy for her but I’m so fucking jealous! Not just of her but Adam and Alice, my mum and dad….I want love. This sudden burst of stardom and fame is nice but I would be truly happy with: steady work, a wife, and a stonewall_ _cottage overlooking the sea, in a temperate climate, with lots of kids. I want to pack lunches, read bedtime stories, and put band-aids on ouchies more than I want a BAFTA. I just want…my God she has a nice arse!_

The woman climbed out of the pool with her backside facing me treating me to an amazing view of her big, round lifted bum. _I shouldn’t be looking…focus Ben focus on your reading…what I wouldn’t give to have a woman like that on my lap with my hands on that bum bouncing her up and down while she screams my name…..I bet that arse bounces like a…shit! I need to take cold dip in the pool._

The day went on and winded down into a quiet evening. I had already eaten dinner but decided to go for a nightcap. I took a seat at the empty bar and ordered a neat whisky and began to think about how much I wanted a family.

“Whisky please.” Said a seemingly pleasant yet powerful voice coming from a tall man with icy blond hair taking a seat next to me. “ Would you mind?” He said pointing up at the television.

“Not at all. Be my guest.” He changed the channel to a horse race in the states as I stared down into my drink thinking about how I wasn’t getting any younger.

 “Go! Go Wyoming! YES!!” belted the man next to me with his arms over his head.

“Big win?” I asked smiling and taking the last sip of my drink.

“I own that horse.” His excitement quickly wore down as he took his seat again. “What are you drinking? Whisky? Two Johnny walker blues please, add it to my tab.”

“Yes sir Mr.Krane.”

 _Johnny walker blue label whisky? He doesn’t even know my name and his offering to buy me a shot of the most expensive whisky on the house?_ “ I couldn’t possibly….”

“I’m celebrating, don’t make me celebrate alone!” He said in a friendly tone as the bartender poured two €55 glasses of whisky. “I’m Roman by the way.” He said extending his hand. His expensive Breitling chronograph caught my attention.  _Breitling, owns a race horse, and he is buying a complete stranger expensive whisky, this guy must be really rich or super carless with his money._

“Benedict.” I said holding up my glass ready to toast. “To Wyoming?”

“Wyoming!” We clinked our glasses and knocked back our shots. “Ahhh….that’s good.”

“Thank you for the drink and congratulations on your win.” I said looking up at the T.V.

“Don’t congratulate me yet, I have another horse in a later race.”

He had several horses and with each win, we took another shot and we took more shots for no real reason at all. After a few hours we were both extremely buzzed and laughing a joking like old friends.

“Another round, and bring us some tapas one of everything just add it to my tab." He instructed the bartender 

“Rome, you have to let me pay for some of this!” I said laughing

“Tell you what Ben…” he said knocking back another shot. “When your horse wins, you can buy.” _He is a pretty cool guy._ “Are you married?” 

“Pfff…I wish.”

“Ahh I’ve been there before. You’re at the height of your professional career then one day you’re like ‘holy shit…I’m still single and all my friend are married with kids.”

“Exactly!” _it’s like he’s reading my fucking mind!_ I dipped a lobster fritter in some saffron aioli and popped it in my mouth. “I always thought I would be a father by the time I was 32 but here I am, 36 and I can’t even find the right woman.” I said gloomily folding my arms across the bar top.

 “Awe come on, don’t be like that!” he said resting an arm on my shoulder. “You’ll find her. We’re having one hell of an estrogen moment right now.” We both laughed.

"I just going to say I'm alway a groomsman but never a groom." I joked

"Any women here at the resort that peak your interest?” He asked, spreading some caviar on a mini crab cake sandwich.

 I debated whether or not I wanted to say anything about the woman I’ve been crushing on. _I don’t even know here name._

“Ahhh there is!” He said nudging me with his elbow laughing.

 “I don’t even know her name and I’ve seen other guys checking her out. I doubt I would have a chance with her with all the competition. I'm also willing to bet she is from Canada so even if we did hit it off I doubt much would materialize in terms of long term romance.” I scooped some hummus on a piece of bread.

 “What does she look like?” He asked curiously.

I took a sip of my beer to wash down the hummus and stated to envision the stunningly beautiful woman I’ve seen so many times. “ She has gorgeous skin, amazing eyes, perfect smile…I sometimes I see and I wonder if she is even real because she looks that perfect. I over heard her speaking to some French guest and her voice….it was angelic….”

“Christ! Ask her out already! You've gone Shakespeare about her!” He said lighting a cigar and offering me one. “You don’t even know her name and you sound like you’re about to write a poem about her. This is pathetic, talk to her already. She might be the one."

“You have kids?” I asked

“ No.” he said in disappointment. “My stupid cunt of a wife…” _WHOA! Did he just call his wife a cunt?!! “_ She knew I wanted children, we get married then suddenly…’oh honey I’m not sure we’re ready for children. I think I want to focus on my career a little more.’ ….stupid girl.” _Well, you can hardly fault a woman for wanting to have control over her own body and decide when is the best time for her to have a baby?! “_ I made her come off birth control.” _Am I hearing this right!?_ “For a long time I tried to get her pregnant. Then it finally happens, and she has a fucking miscarriage! I swear she’s fucking damaged goods. ”

_Maybe it’s the alcohol talking? He seemed like such a cool guy, I can’t believe he’s talking about his wife like this! I feel sorry for her whoever she is._

*****

 

There was a soft knock on the door followed by my mum’s pleasant voice disrupted my thoughts.   

“The doctors are here.” She said poking her head into the dark room. I gently woke her and slid off the bed.

A middle-aged Irishman with a jovial accent and bright blond hair pushed passed my mum and flipped the lights on causing us both to squint.

“’ ’Ello, Jane how are we feeling?” He said pleasnetly. He was nice, but it was fairly obvious that he was in a hurry, which didn’t come as a surprise considering the over flowing patient intake area. 

“Very sleepy.” She said sitting up with Max still clinging to her chest.

“After a panic attack, it’s normal to experience some fatigue for a day or two.” He informed her. “Let have a look at your x-rays,” He said pulling them from a file and placing them on the light box. “You took a nasty fall, but your CT scans didn’t show any signs of a concussion. Are you all family?” He said looking around at my parents and I.

“They are.” She replied through a yawn.

“You want to keep an eye on her just incase. Be on the look out for any signs of nausea, dizziness, memory loss, anything like that. Now, your x-rays!” He said pulling a pen from his pocket to use as a pointer. “There was some swelling on your writs when you came in so we decided to take an x-ray there just to be sure, and it looks like it’s just a sprain.”

“How long will I need to keep this wrist guard on?” 

“You’ll want to use your best judgment, but it shouldn’t be more than a few days. A week a most I suspect.”

“Should she ice her wrist at all?” I asked rubbing her back in small circles.

“For 20 min three times a day.” He said looking at her x-rays with the tip of his pen at his lips. “How do your fingers feel?” He asked, “It looks like you did some serious damage there at some point. What happen?”

“It was a kitchen accident.” She said smiling “I’m a little clumsy.” I lowered my head in disgust. _That fucking prick!_

“Hmmm.” He chuckled. “I thought maybe you were a boxer. You’ve broken your nose several times as well.”  He observed pointing to multiple healed fractures in Jane’s x-ray on her nose area. 

“No.” She laughed. “I played soccer. Never scored any goals by the ball managed to keep finding my face.” The doctor and my parents laughed at her well-rehashed lie.

“Well, you’re free to go. The nurse will give you some more information about panic attacks when you discharge. It’s like we discussed earlier, it’s all about managing your symptoms and knowing your triggers so they don’t disrupt your everyday life.”

Jane and the doctor spoke a bit more before she was finally discharged. My parents accompanied us home to help me with Max since Jane was so exhausted and spent most of the evening sleeping. They left my flat once I got Max fed, bathed and off to sleep. I used my alone time to research everything I could about Roman and the appeal process.  _I can feel the stress and tension knotting up in my_ _muscles._

After several hours of stressing out about Jane, and the Roman situation,  I deiced I needed to relax. I turned off my computer and went over to the floor to ceiling bookshelf in my loft. _Let’s see where did I stash it…_ I began pulling various books off the shelf until I found what I was searching for. _Here we go._ I pulled a copy of “David Copperfield” By Charles Dickens off the shelf and reached against the back of the shelf and pulled out a bag of weed. _I’m not even sure if this is still good._ I opened the small zip lock bag and took a whiff. _It still smells good. It doesn’t appear to be any mold on it. Why do I feel like Jane would know for sure if this is still any good...not that I’m about to ask her!_ I sat back at my desk in my rolly office chair and debated if I should light some up on the terrace. _Mmm Jane might get sick and have to go back to the hospital I better not._   _I should probably get rid of this altogether, doesn’t even seem responsible to have it in the house._  

A soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. “Can I come in?” Jane asked softly thorough a cracked door. _Shit!_

 _Fuck fuck fuck! Where do I hide this!?_  I quickly slid the bag of pot under the keyboard.

“Of course you can.” I smiled. She came in and sat on my lap. I kissed her sweetly and rested my hand on her back. “How do you feel?”

“I feel fine. Better now that I’m here with you.” He long dark wavy hair was down and she wore a white tank top and navy shorts that stopped mid thigh showing off her nice toned legs.

“Are you hungry? I can make you something.” I offered raking my fingers through her hair.

“I’m okay. I’ll get some fruit when I go back down. Corazón, I’m sorry for not telling you Roman found out about Max. I thought I could take care of it myself.” 

“Jane, I know you’re used to having deal with him on your own but……you can’t keep things like that from me. I love you and I respect your privacy, but Max is my son. I can’t protect him, if you don’t tell me about potential threats. You don’t think…. he wouldn’t….would he ever harm Max?”

“Oh God no! Believe it or not he has something of a moral code he would never even think of hurting a child. He actually loves kids, and honestly he is actually very good with kids. He is Godfather to 15 kids and his most of his favorite charities always focused around kids."

I scoffed _Loving kids, and donating lots of money is not going to redeem him._

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay but…no more secrets. We’re in this together now.” She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and reading about Roman and we’ll get through this but….I would prefer if you didn’t speak to him anymore. From now on if he is going to talk to you it goes through your lawyer Emily. Can we agree on that?” She nodded. “I’m not scared and you shouldn’t be either.” _I’m not scared but I am worried for Jane’s emotional wellbeing._

“ I love you.” She said sweetly kissing my cheek and running her fingers in my hair. 

I ran a finger over her soft pouty lips and kissed them. “I love you too.”

“Give me your hand.” She picked up her hands and smelled my fingertips. “Papi!” She exclaimed with a wicked smile on her face. _Oh shit she smells the pot on my fingers!!_

 “I swear I didn’t smoke it!” I said laughing and turning red with embarrassment pulling the small bag from under the keyboard.

“Oh you little devil.” She opened the bag and stuck her nose in it. "It’s old but I can still smell the pineapple in it. God it’s been so long since I smoked.” She took a deep inhale “Ahhhhh and it smells so good!” She let out a big sigh of nostalgia “but alas, my pot days are behind me. Even If I really wanted to I couldn’t, they make teachers pee in cups.”

“I thought about smoking it but decided against it. I was going to get rid of it, I promise.”

 “I’m not your mummy papi I wont ground you and take away your motorcycle privileges.” She took another sniff from the bag. “God I miss those days. Smoking, pot brownies,  hemp lubricant…..”

“I think we just established that pot was not a recreational thing for you, it was a lifestyle.” I playfully spanked her bottom. _I still can’t believe she was such a pothead,_ I thought smiling at her on my lap.

“I’m surprised you smoked to be honest.” Her fingers massaged through the back of my scalp sending a shiver down my spin.

“Mostly when I was at university.  Everyone expected me to achieve an Oxbridge level of brilliance with my A-levels but I discovered pot, girls and I got distracted.”

“Did you prefer to roll it or smoke it in a bong?”

“I mostly just smoked whatever was being passed around the room.”

“I always got a better high with the bong, but I loved to roll it. Making the joint was always the best part for me. I guess I liked the ritual maybe. I would put on some Sublime or the Red Hot Chili Peppers, especially that song “Californication” and just roll it up, I wouldn’t want to light it up till it was absolutely perfect.” 

“Now that doesn’t surprise me at all.” _Even when rolling a joint she is ridiculously meticulous.  She_ hopped off my lap as she spotted something more interesting in the corner of my flat. She walked across the floor over to a music stand and an open violin case.

“I didn’t know you played.” She picked it up and rested the instrument on her shoulder.

“I learnt for ‘Sherlock’. I took me about a week to develop a really good foundation. After that it was just lots of practice.”

 _“Y_ ou learned to play the violin in a week?! I’m seriously impressed _._ Never would have guessed you were actually playing on ‘Sherlock”. She said picking up the bow. 

“Do you play?” 

“In fact I do!” She  cleared her throat and readied the bow. She quickly studied the sheet music left on the stand and counted herself off and began playing as best she could….which was _awful_.

After one verse she finally stopped. “Ta-da! What do you think?” She said smiling knowing that it was horrible.

“Oh Jane.” I said sweetly “…my sweet darling….that was horrendous.” We both laughed as I pulled the instrument from her snapped it back in it’s case. ”Out of the 26 notes you played, maybe you got eight correct.”

“I signed up for violin as an elective freshman year and dropped out after two classes when a spot in Samba dancing 101 opened up.” 

“You are just too cute.” I kissed her pulled her onto the bed in my loft and spooned her tight. _I love how her hair always smells like coconut and jasmine._ “I want to ask you, how did you really break your nose?”

She paused for a moment, then rolled over to face me.” Honestly I don’t remember what happen the first time.  The second time we got in a fight. It was in the middle of the night in his home office. He picked up this little wooden sculpture on his desk and threw it at me. It was pretty bad I had to have surgery on my sinuses and reconstructive surgery on my nose.” She bit her bottom lip then let out a sigh of relief.

“Do you feel better telling me that?”

“I do actually. I’ve told that story about the soccer ball so many times, I was actually starting to believe it myself. It’s nice to finally say the truth out loud.”

 _I’m so glad to hear her say that, maybe she will start opening up more?_ I kissed her forehead “ I just realized, I’ve never taken you out on real date. Tomorrow is Friday, I want to take you out.”

“mmmmm” She seemed a little hesitant. “Are you sure we should go out in public together? In a romantic setting?”

“Let me plan everything. I want to surprise you.” I kissed her lips sweetly. _I want to do something really special for our first real date. We both need this._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the song Jane was talking about when she was describing her pot rolling ritual. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlUKcNNmywk


	22. Their First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and TIm do some shopping for dinner on Sunday 
> 
> Ben and Jane have their "first" date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. Please feel free to comment at the end, your feedback, thoughts and ideas are always welcomed.

**Wanda**

“Oh shoot! I think I left the shopping list at home.” I searched my handbag for the blue stationary paper I wrote my Sunday dinner shopping list on.

“Looking for this?” Tim appeared at my side with the shopping list between his fingers. “You left it on the kitchen table my darling. What would you do without me?”, he teased.

“Oh you!” I gushed giving him a kiss on the cheek. _He looks so sexy with his hair combed back._

“Shall we?” We walked hand and hand through the open-air farmers market taking our time selecting the best produce for our dinner.

“We’re going to need a few extra green beans.” I informed Tim as he scooped some from a large pile with a scooper and loaded them onto a scale. “Olivia will be joining us as well.”

“Wanda! You invited Olivia?! For Christ sake woman! I know you don’t like Jane but trying to get Ben and Olivia back together? Damn it, this is really crossing the line!”

“It wasn’t my idea!” I said defensively. “Benedict called early this morning. We had a nice chat and he asked if there was room to include her. He said it was Jane’s idea. “ _I’m appalled he thinks I would ever do such a thing! I would never…..well….hmmm… I might try such a thing._

“Oh Really?” He said sarcastically folding his arms. 

“ Ask him yourself!” _I know he will. “_ Apparently they ran into each other and Ben really wanted her and Jane to meet. Jane thought dinner would be a good chance if we could accommodate one more.” 

“ Very mature of her. Not too many woman would want their boyfriends to remain friends with their ex’s, much less meet them.”

We finished our produce shopping and made our way across the market to see our favorite butcher. 

“It’s so warm out today. We should get some ice cream before we continue our shopping.”

“An excellent suggestion my dear!” He stuck out his elbow and escorted me through the to the local creamery. We placed our orders and took our seats at a shaded outdoor table.

“I can’t wait till Sunday. I’m really excited about seeing Max again.” I said spooning into some of my juniper ice cream drizzled with lemon curd and whip cream.

“And Jane?” Tim added digging into his banana split.

“Must I be excited about seeing her? I know she had a health scare, and I feel sorry for her, but it’s not going to change anything.” 

“I wish you would cut her some slack.” _And I wish our son wasn’t a homewrecker in love with a suspicious, adulterous, tease! We don’t always get what we want!_

“You spoke to Ben this morning, how is Jane doing?” He asked. 

“Well, but he is worried about her having another panic attack when she is home alone with Max.”  _He is really in love with her, he looked like he could have crumbled at the hospital but held it together for Max’s sake._

“Anxiety disorders are nothing to mess around with.” He moved his ice cream towards the center of the table so I could sample some of his banana split.

“Something has got that woman stressed out of her mind. I wonder what it is?”

“My word! Miss. Marple, please not this again!” Tim groaned while I scooped a helping of his banana split onto my spoon.

“ Oh Tim don’t act like you haven’t asked yourself that same question! I believe I heard Mozart concerto no.15 yesterday.” 

“I have got to develop new thinking habits.”, he groaned . “I’ll admit, I’ve been wondering if something I said or maybe something happen at the zoo to put her under such extreme stress but…. I can’t imagine anything we discussed contributed to her panic attack. We kept our discussions pretty light, and we were having a great time up until then.”

“You have any idea what might have pushed her over the edge?”

“No. I’ve thought about it and decided that once again, it’s none of my business.”  _Holy hell! When did he develop such strict boundaries?_  “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s personal.”

I pilled some of my ice cream on my spoon and moved it towards Tim’s adorable mouth. “Try this.” 

“Uuuhh no! That flavor…not for me darling.” He said swallowing it pitifully.

 “So, what exactly happen at the zoo?”

“I never saw it happen. I just know that she was on the phone and suddenly collapse. The kid working the snow cone cart said she seemed very pleasant and perfectly fine before all the commotion. The woman who sat next to us said the same thing, though she thought Jane sounded a bit shaken on the phone before she hit the ground.”

 _Whatever that phone call was about it must have upset her._ “Any idea who she was on the phone with?” 

“No idea, nor do I wish to know. I think we should mind our own business.” He said empathically.

  _She certainly wasn’t on the phone with Benedict. Maybe she got some upsetting news from a friend? She doesn’t really have any family she is close with, so we can rule out bad news from or about a family member._

_Maybe something about Max? mmmm…no Max was with her at the zoo, and they would tell us about something that  important._

_It could have been some bad new about a friend…no.…she would have said something. Something about Ben? Or maybe her ex husband?_

_God what is it about her?! I want to like Jane, I really do but she just oozes trouble and I’m concerned for Ben._

“I know you don’t want to hear this again but I’m worried about Ben.”

“My sweet, we’ve been over this. I know he is our little boy but he’s a grown man now with a little boy of his own.” He said spooning a large portion of ice cream in his mouth.

“He’s not thinking clearly. His judgment has been impaired since the day he met that woman! I suspect that phone call at the zoo, had something to do with her ex husband. I just wish we knew who he was!”

 “So what is the plan? Nab her off the street, fly her off to a blacksite in Wales and Interrogate her CIA style until she tells you everything? She just had a panic attack, she is clearly under a lot of stress. I say, just leave the poor girl alone.” _I suppose he’s right. I wouldn’t want her to end up back in the hospital._ “Besides, tomorrow is Saturday and we have plenty of work to do to get the cottage in shipshape and Bristol fashion for Sunday. Who can we expect?”

“Of Course Ben, Jane and Max. Adam, Alice and their baby. Una is coming, Emily,Tracy, not sure if her husband is coming, Olivia annnnd James.”

“It should be a fun day.” Tim smiled.

 _Fun indeed. I wonder if James and Adam know anything about Jane?_

**Benedict & Jane**

Benedict  sat quietly in the corner of the bar at the upscale Italian restaurant Antonio’s, waiting for Jane.  _Today was such a long day,_ he though as he let the complex flavorful whisky burn down his throat.

After he finished his scenes, he had just enough time to get back to his dressing room, shower and change into some grey dress slacks, a button down white shirt, a pair of suspenders, a flat cap and powered his dark sapphire metallic Jaguar through London to meet Jane for their date.

_I hope the car service I arranged for her picked her up on time._

Jane stepped in through the large wooden double doors. She wore a designer white tuxedo shirt dress with black buttons, and a sharp pointed collar that stopped just above her knee.

Her hair was pulled up in a thick tidy high top bun and she skillfully applied some semi dramatic eye make-up using shades of rose and gold and fished off with heavy black eyeliner and mascara. One her feet she wore a pair of open toe black platform pumps that had a dramatic crystal design on the heel. She looked very fashion forward and sophisticated.

“You look amazing.” Benedict didn’t waste any time wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss.

“You just kissed me.” Jane was happily stunned by his public display of affection for her.

“I do that occasional with woman I love.” She blushed as she bit her bottom lip to hide her smile. 

“Papi” She said through the cutest whine and smile. “You know we can’t kiss in public. You never know if a fan is snapping pictures of you. “

_I don’t mind keeping our relationship a secret, I prefer it that way for now but…I missed her so much today,  I couldn’t help but kiss her._

_“_ Those delicate cupid bow lips of yours will be all mine when we get home. You sir, have really spoiled me today.” 

“Did you like my surprise?” He asked pulling out a bar seat for her to sit down.

“Honestly, when your nice Emily showed up at the flat saying she was there to babysit so I could have a spa day…..I was completely surprised. I was extremely nervous about leaving Max because he was still a little clingy after yesterday, and he really didn’t know Emily but, he fell in love with her right way.”

 _I really missed him today,_  Jane thought as her soft elegant hand enveloped over his which lay on the wooden bar surface, and lovingly stroked over it with her thumb. She sent a warm tingle up Benedict’s arm and down his spin. _Even her slightest touch feels so wonderful, it’s always affectionate and gentle,_ Benedict said to himself. 

“I wanted you to have a day to yourself. You’ve had the weight of an elephant in stress on your shoulders for years. You deserve a day of relaxation.” He said softly. _I want to kiss her. I want to kiss those plump perfect pouty lips._

“Corazón, you’re too sweet. Should we go put our names on the list for a table?”

“We’ve got something a little better than a reservation. Come on.” He pulled back her seat and walked over to the maître d'.  “Hi, I’m Ben Carlton, here for my 6:00 appointment with Chef Antonio.” 

 _That’s smart making his reservations under Ben Carlton instead of Benedict Cumberbatch,_ Jane thought as she resisted the urge to reach out and hold his hand. _One day, we’ll hold hands in public, just not today._  

The tall red headed clicked through the touch screen computer before he looked up and smiled. “Right this way!” he led them through the restaurant.  _Where is he seating us,_ Jane thought as they passed several open tables then through the double doors to the back of the kitchen. It was a busy industrial kitchen with chefs, and waiters bustling about.

“Are we eating in the kitchen?” Jane asked confused

“Here we are.” Announced the maître d' as they stopped in a more secluded section of the kitchen. There was a long stainless steel workstation, with shelves of kitchen supplies underneath it and some other cooking appliances. “Please wash your hands here, and put on your aprons, chef Antonio will be right with you momentarily.” As soon as he left them alone Jane planted the most happy kiss on Benedict's lips.

“Are we having a cooking class with Antonio!?”

“I know you like to cook so, I thought this would be fun.”  He inched up behind her a wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. _I knew she would like this. It’s costing me and arm and leg because I asked at the last minuet on a Friday night, but she deserves it._

_I can’t believe he did this! One on one cooking classes with a famous chef?! This is so exciting!_

The two of them washed their hands and helped each other get into their aprons.

The chef came out and greeted them, and informed them they would be making spaghetti and meatballs.

“First we’re going to make the pasta.” Said Antonio standing on the opposite side of the stainless steel workstation. “Put your flour onto the work surface and make it into a mound, now I want you to hallow out the center and make a little nest. “

They both followed his instructions “Now you crack three eggs into the center of the mound like this.” He demonstrated."Then we're going to whisk the eggs together."

 _Papi looks so cute in his suspenders, he has such a unique style._ Jane thought as she whisked her eggs together with a fork.

 “Have either of you ever made pasts before?” Antonio asked in his pleasant Italian accent.

 “I haven’t, but this is fun”

 “I’ve never attempted it before either.” Benedict said while whisking his eggs together. Suddenly he felt a light pointed tap on his butt. _She just kicked me on the bum!_ , he looked over at her standing next to him and she gave him a smile. _So flirty that one…fuck how many eggs did I just crack?.....two. She is so distracting._

Once they both got their eggs mixed they started slowly folding the four wall into the egg forming a dough ball which they kneed for a few minutes.

“Benedict your dough ball looks good. You should cover it and go wash all the dough from your hands. I’m going to go get the ingredients for the meatballs, Jane you keep working on your dough.”  Antonio stepped around the corner leaving Benedict and Jane alone.

Benedict couldn’t resist pulling her apron string as he walked past her to the sink.

 _“_ Corazón this is so easy I can’t believe I never tried to make pasta sooner….ah! You untied my apron!” She laughed. “Benedict! I can’t tie it back up I have dough on my hands!” She said with a smile.

“Oh dear! And you don’t want to risk getting that dress dirty. You’ve got yourself in quite a sticky situation here.”

“You couldn’t resist making a pun could you?” She asked noting her sticky, dough covered fingers.

“I suppose I could help you out.”

“It sounds like you want something in return?”

“Oh it’s defiantly going to cost you.” He said drying his hands off and making his way back to her. 

“I might be willing to barging. What do you want?”

“Two kisses and I get to spank your bum. I’ve been wanting to all night.”

“Hmmm, one kiss no spank.” She countered wrapping her arms around his neck being carful not to get her doughy hands on him.  _His eyes are_ _gorgeous!_

“That simply won’t do. One kiss one spank.” _She has such curvy round hips,_ He thought wrapping his clean hands around her waist. _I like it when she wears these four inch heels, her legs look incredibly sexy and she is as tall as me in them._

“No kisses and one spank.” She offered

“No I want your lips! Two kisses and one spank is fair to keep you from ruining this incredibly pretty dress.”

“You drive a very hard bargain sir. Two kisses and one spank it is but, you must tie me up before you kiss or spank me!” She said playfully. _I would I love to tie her up….I wonder if she is into light bondage?_

He pulled her in a little tighter and stared lovingly into her deep brown eyes as he lowered his hand from her waist and tied the apron strings tightly, then looked around to ensure they were still alone.

He cradled her head gently and pulled her in for a kiss. It started out gentle but the passion in him started to boil as her love for him seemed to escape from her body thorough her lips. His  hand moved down to her firm round bottom and gave it a squeeze before slapping it gently squeezing it again causing her to moan through her kiss. He slowly pulled his lips away gently sucking at her bottom lip leaving her weak in her knees.

“Oh my God.” She whispered, “Take me home and fuck me.”

“Delayed gratification my darling.” He said with a flirty smirk as he released her and went to clean the lipstick off his mouth.

They were like flirty teenagers as they continued cooking. Once the meal was finally done and they were finished cooking, they enjoyed their meal in a private section of the restaurants outdoor seating area. It was just the two of them surrounded by white rose bushes, white string lights, and a soft Italian opera.

“Corazón that was so much fun!” She said cutting into her veal and sausage meatballs. She looked up and caught him smiling at her, and he quickly looked down blushing. _Oohh, he’s getting shy! This really is like a first date!_

She slipped her foot out of her heel and began tenderly rubbing it on his muscular calf. It wasn’t sexual, but very soothing and loving, it seemed to make Benedict a little less anxious.

“Papi don’t be nervous…the hard part is over I’m already in love with you. We just have to get to know each other more.” She laughed.  “Remember that day we first met? At the café on the beach? You were so nervous and awkward…you kept rubbing you thigh, I thought it was the cutest thing.”

_Cute?! I remember I was sweating and rambling on about absolutely nothing! I felt like the dorkiest theater kid trying to hit on the hottest girl in school!_

“What’s your worst date story?” she asked taking a sip of her wine.

“Mmm.” He thought for a moment. “One nightmare date, with my ex, I became violently ill on the penultimate dinner of a gastro holiday in Cornwall. It was an insanely expensive meal, I completely ruined.”

 “I think I might have you one uped. Once on a date, my hair caught on fire.”

“What!?” He chuckled in disbelief.

“I was so nervous so I took a shot or two to calm my nerves. That, mixed with all the wine...my hair was down to my waist at the time and I leaned over to say something in his ear and it dipped into candle on the table.”

“Oh my God!” He said laughing with his hand over his mouth. 

“I started screaming. Someone in the background was yelling ‘stop, drop, and roll.’ , everyone in the restaurant was freaking out. The waiter tried to splash a glass of water on me and completely missed hitting this old guy sitting behind us.  My date kept calm and put it out with a dinner napkin. The next day I work up hangover, and missing three inches of hair in this one section. Needless to say he did not ask me out again.”

The two of them laughed all throughout dinner, then went and saw the Shakespeare play “Midsummer Night’s Dream”.

  _Where is she it’s about to start?_ Benedict asked himself as he sat alone in the two seat, VIP balcony. The intro act music cued and the lights dimmed just as Jane returned to her seat.

“There you are. Long line in the loo?”

“The longest.” She whispered shoving something in his hands. 

 _What is this? Shit._ “You naughty girl, are these your knickers?” He purred in her ear. His crisp opulent voice and his soft lips just at here ear made her body quiver.

 “Yes.” She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “My nipples are plump, my ass and pussy bare under this dress and I can’t stop thinking about how amazing your cock taste in my mouth.” _He looks so sexy right now, I would let him take me right here if we could get away with it._  

His trouser meat instantly started to wake up. Her teasing, exotic voice in his ear detailing the wonders of her body made him incredibly horny.   _Fuck! I’m not going to make it till the end of this play,_ he thought slipping her silk and lace black panties into his pocket. _I love her. She is so outwardly sweet and elegant, nobody would ever know she is such a freaky little sex kitten._

As the play went on Jane found her hands gently rubbing his back then slowly tracing her fingers up into his scalp gently massaging it.

 _That feels so good….FUCK! I’m horny. I want her bouncing on my lap and coming all over me!_ He rested his arm on the back of her seat and gently brushed his fingertips against her shoulder sending tantalizing waves of desire throughout her body.  His hand began to work at one of the buttons on her dress. “Papi what are you doing?”

“Shhhhh.” Benedict slipped his large warm hand under the fabric of her dress and into the cup of her bra, and began to squeeze her breast.

 _Ay mi papi is making me so horny._ She bit her lip and closed her eyes as his hand rhythmically squeezed her perfect perky tit with her engorged nipple grazing the palm of his hand. 

She pulled her fingers from his hair and moved them to his thigh. She could feel his slender muscles through his slack as she slowly dragged her hand up his thigh and began rocking her hand on his manhood in a circular motion. As soon as she brushed over the tip of his cock through his pants, a sharp pinch was delivered to her nipple causing a soft gasp to escape from her lips.

“Get your purse.” Benedict demanded in her ear. “I’m going take you out to my car, and make you come all over the seat.”

The most deliciously wicked smiled spread of Jane’s face. “Delayed gratification my darling.” She removed her had from his throbbing erection and pulled his hand from her breast and button up the single button he had unfashioned.

“You _tease!_ I don’t even know what to think of you right now!” He whispered.

“The only thing you need to think about is, if you want a blow job on the ride home, or do you want to wait and lick my pussy while I suck you off once we get home?”

 “Love you really think you have chance of making it home?” He asked seductively.

The two of them sexually teased each other throughout the play, and the entire ride home trying desperately to wait.

“Papi, we’re almost inside.” She moaned as her pussy dripped wet. Benedict was kissing on her neck from behind, and gently grinding his erection on her ass while squeezing her tits with one hand. His other hand was under her dress gently circling the entrance of her wet swelling pussy.

“Can you go any faster?” he begged. Just as she pulled her keys from her black clutch bag he pushed a finger inside of her causing her to gasp with pleasure. “You wait till we get on the other side of this door.” He warned in a deep husky voice that was full of lust.  "I’m going to throw up against the door, get on my knees, hook your legs over my shoulders and bury my face in your pussy.”

“Ooooohhhhh, Oh my God!” She cried out. He pushed his finger all the way in and began to gently thrust it as she fumbled with her keys.

“I’m going to eat that pussy like it’s a sweet…juicy….mango.” He said his words slowly, enunciating on ever syllable, letting his voice turn her on even more.

She pushed the keys in the lock and suddenly stopped. “Wait. Shhhh, listen. Max is still awake with Emily. I can hear him laughing.”

“Fucking seriously?! “He cried in disappointment pulling his finger from her pussy and lowering her dress.  _The down side to parenthood!_ “It’s after 11:00 what is he doing up?! _We planned on Emily staying over night taking my room, but expected them both to be asleep by now!_ _I need to get rid of this hard on. Think of something…..think of something…..Margaux…..Margaux and her violet wand!_  His erection quickly died down as he shuddered thinking about that horrible toy.

“Look who's home?!” Emily said to Max who dropped everything and ran to his mother.

 “Mama!”

“¡Hola mi principito!” She scooped him up and showered him with kisses .“I missed you so much!” she said hugging him. “You’re a big boy staying up late.”

“That would be my fault.” Emily confessed. “I took him out for gelato up the street after dinner. He had the brown sugar honey vanilla, and has been bouncing off the wall ever since.”

_Fucking gelato Emily?! He will be up all night! Fuck, I might as well accept it, no chance of sex for Jane and I tonight._

“Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck!”

Jane gasped, “Ohhhh awe my baby! Did aunt Emily teach you a new word today?”

“We fed the ducks at the park today. He seems to really love the word.” Emily said smiling.

“Did you have any trouble?” Benedict asked taking Max for Jane’s arms. _I missed you so much today little one._

“No we had a lot of fun!”  

Benedict sat down with Max in the living room and he started to growl like a little dog and licked his daddies face. _Awe he wants to be a little puppy for me._  “You want to play big perrito?”  He asked putting Max down on the floor.

Together they got down on all fours barking and licking each other. Benedict gave and friendly growl and nudged his head against Max how tried his best to copy is growl.

“Come on little pup follow daddy.”  Benedict said as crawled around the living room and into the dinging room, under the table with Max following behind barking.

 _They are so cute together it almost makes me want to cry,_ Jane said to herself snapping a picture of them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to apologize because I'm so bad at describing clothes. If you're interested here are the outfits I was trying to describe.  
> 1\. Jane's dress - http://www.wacoi.com/2013/08/alexander-mcqueen-womens-tuxedo-shirt-dress/  
> 2\. Jane'e shoes - http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/badgley-mischka-kiara-crystal-back-open-toe-pump-women/3745358?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=&resultback=700&cm_sp=personalizedsort-_-browseresults-_-1_2_D  
> 3.This is what I had in mind for Benedict wear - http://community.sparknotes.com/2013/07/09/benedict-cumberbatch-dreamiest-dreamboat-ever/slide/4  
> ** Does anyone know Tracy Peacock's ( BC sis) husband's name?


	23. Did She Just Say That?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict meets James for breakfast, while Jane and Emily do some bonding and issues with Margaux come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I appreciate everyone taking the time to read and comment. You're feedback is always welcome! :)
> 
> * I posted on Sunday Aug 24, so you may have to go back and read chapter 22.*

**Benedict**

It was just after 9:00 am on a Saturday morning and I had left a very early morning meeting with my lawyer at his home office to discuss personal matters. His home was near James’ flat so I dragged him out of bed to meet me for breakfast at café Magnolia. It was a charming little café with an American southern flare. We sat outside on the patio enjoying the last of the cool air on what would be undoubtedly another hot summer day. 

“ I would like the eggs Florentine please.” I closed my menu and smiled up at the very tall, thin black waitress who James had become increasingly flirty with. She had bone straight tick shiny dark hair that went just past her shoulders with blunt bangs.

“Egg’s Florentine for you and the poached eggs with pesto over cheese polenta and crispy Virginia ham for you.” She read our order back with a smile and American southern gentility in her voice. “ Anything else?” She asked collecting our menus as I caught James stealing a peek at her long legs. 

“How are the southern style biscuits?” He asked with a smile pushing his dark glasses up his face.

“Hand to God, they are the best you’ll ever eat.” She said smiling with her hand on her hip. She pushed her thick dark hair over her shoulder showing off more of her warm chocolaty skin which looked very lovely in contrast to her lavender tank top dress.

He chuckled “ Hand to God eh? Alright we’ll have a basket, but I’m holding you to your promise.”  He added with a flirty smile. 

“You wont be disappointed.” _Did she just wink at him? I can't tell through my sunglasses. If I weren’t so hungry I would leave them to flirt but I’m starving!_

She left our table and James eyes followed her across the patio as she stepped back into the restaurant. “She’s _really_ cute.” He said turning his attention back to me. "I think just found my new favorite breakfast spot."

"She is pretty." I agreed crossing my legs. 

 “I’m unashamed to admit  find that that flirty southern sophistication in her voice very sexy.” He said laughing.“So how was your morning meeting?” He asked sipping his grapefruit juice.

“Productive. Ian is leaving for a caravan holiday with his family so he didn’t waste any time. We discussed Max’s citizenship, insurance issues, tax shit, my will,  setting up a savings for him, all of that. Jane and I need to have a discussion about child support.”

“Has she asked you for money?”

“Not a dime. When he mentioned child support I was like ‘holy fuck! I should be giving her money!’  , I never even thought about it."

Our server reappeared with, a basket of big buttery southern style biscuits, and a carrier that contained several ramekins of homemade preservatives.

“You never told me about dinner with your parents. How did that go?”

We each pulled a hot fluffy biscuit from the basket and slowly pulled them apart letting and let them cool on our plates. 

“Not bad, but it certainly was not spectaualr. Mum took a few light jabs at Jane, but she didn’t seem bothered. I was rather emberassed, but Jane has long accepted that it’s an uphill fight to win mum over.” I said stirring some sugar in my coffee.

“ Your mum is hard to please. When you and Olivia broke up, she left some pretty big shoes to fill. She is tough act to follow.” He skimmed over the homemade jams and settled on strawberry rhubarb. “Speaking of Olivia, I don’t know how true it is, but I heard she had a blow up with your ex.” _Word travels so fucking fast._ “ I really hope it’s true and Olivia put that snooty woman in her place!” He said spreading some jam on his biscuit.

“She will be at dinner on Sunday, you can ask her all about it.” I bit into the warm biscuit that was covered in sweet peach jam, as james looked at me in shock.

“Your mum invited Olivia?! I knew deep down she likely prayed that Olivia would break up with Lyle and get back with you but damn! She is bold!”

“It does sound like one of my mum’s bat shit crazy ideas, but this was all Jane.” I laughed.  _I'm_ _surprised my mother hasn't tried that before. Invite me round the cottage and Olivia just happens to be there._

“Get the fuck out of here.” he scoffed not believing a word I was saying.

“Hand to God.” I said giving my best imittion of our servers sweet southern accent that James was so fond of. “I told Jane I ran into her and had lunch. She realized how close she was with my family and I told her how much I wanted Olivia to meet her and Max....she suggested Sunday dinner.”

 “Will Maragaux be joining us as well?” He joked .

 _Fuck I forgot to tell him about the incident at my flat._ I told him about Margaux’s unexpected visit. He was too horrified to find it even slightly funny.

“ I’m sure she gave her the same halfarsed apology she gave me after my concert!” He reached for another biscuit while I spread some more peach jam on my last bite. 

“I thought all of this drama was behind us, but then Olivia said Margaux was going around  saying some pretty nasty things about her. It really pissed me the fuck off because I’m not ready for people to know about our relationship. “ 

“Why did Jane tell her that she was your girlfriend?”

“The heat of the moment and I’m sure Margaux would have came to that conculsion on her own.  I’m really angry because I’ve never once said anything about her relationships. I know I was wrong for not making a clean break with her before I got romantically involved with Jane but, this is petty.”

“Are you going to talk to her about it?” He asked spooning some blackberry preservatives on half his biscuit. 

“I haven’t decided yet. I feel like it needs to be addressed, but on the other hand, I doubt she can be reasoned with at this point.”

“ Don't give her the satisfaction. She could be doing this just to get your attention." _That wouldn't shock me. "_ Anyway, about Sunday, I can't wait to meet Max and taste your mums roast beef and gravy."

  _I just want mum and Tracy to behave._

 

**Emily**

 

“Uncle Ben is really going to like the brown leather vintage messenger bag, cigars, blue flat cap and the rolling stones tee shirt you bought him.” I said biting into my turkey and cucumber sandwich.

I slept over at uncle Ben’s and planned to head home first thing but to my surprise, Jane invited me to go shopping with her when uncle Ben came back from his meeting with his lawyer. This gave uncle Ben and Max a chance to have some father-son time and for Jane and I to bond.

She was very fun to shop with and had an excellent eye for bargains and fashion. We visited a vintage clothing store, an antique shop, and a tobacco store before we decided to sit down and enjoy a nice light lunch at a small gourmet sandwich shop.   

“I thought of him the moment I saw the messenger bag. He is fun to shop for, he has a very unique style.” 

“No need to sugar coat it, you can come out and say it, he has horrible fashion sense!” I laughed “We tease him about it all the time.” 

“I think it’s cute." she disagreed smiling as she shook some pepper on her shrimp and avocado spinach salad. "At first glance it’s on the quirky side but it's very understated yet intriguing at the same time.” _I like her! The way she lights up when she talks about Uncle Ben is just to cute._ “I just hope Tim likes the Cuban cigar sampler I got him. He mentioned plans to go cigar shopping on Thursday but, my incident at the zoo derailed his plans.”

“He will love them.” I assured her taking a sip of my water. “I heard a little about your panic attack at the zoo. You must have been so scared, are you feeling better now?”

She nodded her head as she chewed her shrimp. “Much better, I really need to do a better job of managing the stress factors in my life.”

“I obviously don’t have children so I can’t relate but, being a single mother must be very hard.”

“It is very hard. Fortunately, now that Benedict is in Max’s life I feel like my stress level is gradually reducing. Speaking of stress, do you have a boyfriend?”  She asked with a curious smile.

“No. Well…yes,…..ugh I’m not sure.”

“ See, that right there was a red flag for major man drama.” She said sipping her water.

I chuckled lightly. “ I’ve been dating this photo journalist named Glenn for three years. We stared having some problems about two months back and I’m really not sure where we stand now. 

“Are you living together?”

“He moved out last week and is staying with a friend. He says he is coming back and we’re still together, he just needs some space right now.”

“Hmmm. How do you feel about that?” 

 “ We’re drifting apart and I just don’t know what to do to anymore. He’s becoming more and more distant every week, sometimes he’s out right cold. He won’t answer my calls or text, we fight, and I’m…..”

My eyes started to tear up. 

“Awwww honey! This has been really bother you hasn’t it?” She said in sympathy handing me a napkin. She put her fork down and gave me her undivided attention.

“This is embarrassing.” _How the hell did I end up crying! I never talk about this, especially not with women I just met!_ “I’m typically not this emotional.”

“Please, don’t feel like you need to impress me, and there is no shame in crying.”

“I’m just at the end of the line. I’ve tried to change to better our relationship and nothing has worked. “ I gently blotted my tears trying not to smear my make-up.

 She softly gasped with her hand over her mouth and her eyes started to water up as well. “Oh chica, I’ve been there so many times. I know you’re not asking for my advice, so I’m sorry if I’ve crossed a line but fuck Glenn!”

I lightly chuckled again.

“So many times I’ve sat alone crying and thinking ‘What can I do to make him love me?’ You start stripping yourself away layer by layer and you don’t realize how helpless and weak you’ve become until it’s too late.” She wiped a tear from her eye.

“I just want things to go back to the way they were.”

“Ohhhhh Emily.” She took my hand and smiled. “ I’m just going to say this. I didn’t realize until I met Benedict that if they really love you, you don’t have to change a thing and I wish everyday that I had learned that lesson sooner. You’re too nice and too cute to be crying over this guy that sounds like a complete pendejo!”

“Pendejo?”

“A Dumbass!” We both laughed “Okay, no more crying!” She declared enthusiastically pushing her long wavy dark hair off her shoulder. “This was supposed to be a happy, fun day and we're crying over man problems.”  

“No more crying.” I agreed smiling.  _She is very easy to talk with,_ I thought as I ate a crisp.

After we ate, we went to a toy store where Jane got Max some blow up water toys for the Hempstead pond, and finally ended up at an upscale consignment shop where we could find designer cloths for cheap.

We spent almost an hour in the store and finally settled on a party dress I desperately needed, and Jane got several swimsuits for herself.

We were browsing around the store looking at hand bags when I heard a familiar voice.

“Emily? Emily, I thought that was you!” _Please don’t be who I think it is….._

I turned to see Margaux walking towards me carrying several articles of clothing on her arm.  Jane looked up from the table took a deep breath and put a big smile on her face. _This is going to be awkward. I already hate her and now I have to introduce her to Jane?!_

“Heeey! Fancy seeing you here.” I said trying to sound please to see her. She greeted me with a kiss on each cheek, and I couldn’t help but notice that even though both women were smiling, there was a lot of tension and I was caught right between them.

“I was just in the area on business and decided to do some shopping.” She turned to Jane who was smiling, but it wasn’t the warm smile I’ve come to know and love.

 _“_ Um….I don’t believe you two have met. This is….” 

“Oh we’ve met before right Janet?”

Jane let out a slight chuckle hinting that she was not at all amused. “Jane.”

“No offenses mind you.” She said in the fakest sincerity “It’s just so hard to keep track of Benny’s little playmates. His front door is like a revolving door of models, actresses and socialites.”

_What the fuck is going on here? They know each other?!_

“Believe me, there was none taken.”

 “Sooooo how do you two know each other?”  _Uncle Ben was very serious about keeping the news about Jane and Max quiet. Margaux is the last person he would tell!_

“It’s such a funny story! Benny boy and I decided to take a short break and I wanted to drop off his things he left at my place. “ ‘ _A short break’?!_ I arrived at his flat and mistakingly assumed Jane was you’re uncle's new maid.” She laughed, while Jane and I smiled awkwardly. “Anyone could have made that mistake right Jane? I mean with the black tights, tank top, your hair was a mess, I smelled food cooking, it was a logical assumption. No hard feelings?” She said smiling at her.  _should I walk away?_ _  
_

“None at all.” She said through her teeth.

_Holy shit the tension is so intense it’s about to explode like a pressure cooker if someone doesn’t bring it down._

“And it’s like a said, he usually dates a certain caliber of woman and well……I guess it’s good to see him branching out.” 

_Ooooohhhhh! Oh my God! This is awful!_

Jane paused for a moment then let out a laugh. “Oh my goodness, I think I’m just now remembering where I know you from!” She said with a smile.  

“Probably the high-end fashion magazine ads.” She said smugly.

“No, this was about four years ago in Cannes at the De Grisogono party. You were that model that got kicked out of the party!”

Margaux’s  arrogant smile was slowly fading as she turned red. _I wish I had a snack and nice comfy chair to sit back in, because this is just too good._

“Yo...you must be mistaken.” She stammered and tried to brush Jane off with a confident smile.

“It’s Margaux Avery right?” _Yep it’s Margaux Avery!”_ You and your date…..oh what was his name? Umm… that formula one driver from Brazil…..oh  well no matter.  You both had a loud argument and you pushed him back into the food table bringing the entire thing toppling down, including that swan ice sculpture.” _I’ve never seen Margaux so red, this has to be true!_ “Maybe you don’t recall because you were wasted drunk?”

“The rag trash blogs, will say anything about me.” _Denial….typical Margaux_. _This let’s me further know, this story is true!_

“I was there in the VIP section when it happen!” She laughed.  “A piece of the ice flew between your cleavage when the sculpture broke. As you tried to fish it out you inadvertently exposed your nipples.” _Her tits came out!? Please Jane continue on!_ It took everything in me not to blurt out laughing. 

“ That must have been such an embarrassing moment for you and in front of all those VIPs !” I said trying to fuel Margaux's embarrassment even more.

“I felt so awful for you. Especially when you threw up all over yourself as security was escorting you out.” She chortled with her hand on her hip and bright kind smile “It’s so funny, you were just talking about Benedict dating a certain caliber of women.” _Jane 1 Margaux 0._ “Well, it was such a pleasure seeing you again. I'll be sure to tell Benedict you said hello. Emily, I’m going to check out now.“ She hugged Maragux and gave her a kiss on each cheek and went to the checkout queue. 

_Holy shit I cannot believe that fucking happen!  Alice and Olivia will die when they hear about this tomorrow! Dinner is going to be so fun!_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De Grisogono is a famous high end jewelry designer. He is known for throwing lavish parties in Cannes every year. There will be a little more backstory as to how Jane knowns him later.


	24. Sunday Roast - Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Dinner at Tim and Wanda's cottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for breaking this chapter into multiple parts. It was extremely long, and I felt like I needed to spend more time on certain parts of the story so,I just posted the first half. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and any feedback is appreciated :) 
> 
> Scarlett XO-

**Benedict & Jane **

 

It was only an hour and 15 minute drive from Hampstead to Tim and Wanda’s cottage in the country, but Benedict decided to leave the flat extra early, and take the more scenic route at the last minuet.  Jane got extremely anxious the evening before when Roman called several times. Even though she didn’t take the call, her level of anxiety was very intense.

The long drive through country really gave Jane a chance to relax, enjoy the English countryside, and they toured some local farms and sample their products along the way. 

_This side trip was a fantastic idea. Jane was so anxiety ridden when Roman called she threw-up. It can’t be a coincidence that she woke up screaming in the night from some terrible nightmare. It was so loud I heard it all the way up in my loft._

_I don’t want her thinking about Roman at all today it’s too stressful for her….it might trigger another panic attack._ Benedict looked in the rearview mirror of their rented Volkswagen golf, to see Max drifting off to sleep in his car seat with Iggy tucked under his arm. _I’m glad I bought that stuffed iguana instead of the teddybear he really loves it._

“The owners of that dairy farm were so nice.” Jane said clicking through pictures of Max petting a baby cow on her phone. “ We have to remember to take the churned vanilla honey butter, into your parents house so it doesn’t spoil.” She closed the photo app on her phone and pulled her [Baroque Prada Sunglasses ](http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/prada-baroque-55mm-round-sunglasses/3202187) sunglasses over her face and looked over at Benedict.   _He is so sexy I love that ginger stubble on his face._ She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You’re cute.”

Benedict blushed, _I love how she does that when I’m least expecting it.  “_ Those are interesting glasses, very chic. ” He complemented.

“Thanks! They retail for $300, got em’ at a charity secondhand store in Tribeca for $40.”

“I’m truly surprised by how thrifty you are.”

“I grew up that way. _‘_ Only an idiot pays full price for anything.’, my dad used to say. Of course he said it in Spanish.”

Benedict smiled. “I’m really happy you decided to come to London. I know I’ve been busy lately, but it means the world to me that you and Max are here and we’re getting to know each other better.”

“Me too.” She said raking her hand though his hair.  “I’’ve been meaning to tell you, I was watching “Third Star” the other day, and…I’m not just saying this……you’re incredibly good at what you do. I can only hope to excel at that level with what I do one day. When I finished the movie, all I could think was how incredibly talented you are.

 _Wow that was flattering._ “ That is so sweet of you to say and Jane.... I think you’re an amazing writer. When we stayed up all those night’s reading your manuscript, I was moved to tears…that moment when your main character woke up and found that note from her husband….I could feel her sense of anguish, anger, and fear, the panic…. Your ability to emotionalize, build scenery, and weave so many themes and motifs together, yet still have a clear centralized message it’s rare.  Not many writers have that ability and I don’t tell you enough how proud I am of you.”

 _Dios mío I’m speechless right now, I think I can actually feel my heart smiling…I think this is the first time I’ve ever truly been in love….shit I’m going to cry if I don’t change to the subject._  “Did you always want to be an actor?”

“Not always, at some point I recall thinking I’d liked to have been a neurosurgeon.”

“Really?” She asked a bit surprised by his answer. _Papi es muy inteligent, anyone who can learn the violin in a week is destined to be good at whatever they set their mind to._

“ I think it had something to do with a character on “ _Saturday”_. It would have been nice to have done something useful, responsible, required a mind-blowing skill, where something really important hangs in the balance.”

 _I’ve never heard of “Saturday”, maybe it was a British show or movie,_ Jane said to herself as she gently massaging the back of his scalp. _I want to kiss on his neck so bad._

“On a more serious level I considered becoming a criminal barrister.” He continued as he softly groaned enjoying his scalp message.  Jane started to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“You in one of those [courtroom wigs](http://blogs.telegraph.co.uk/culture/harrymount/100058195/good-riddance-to-barristers-wigs-theyre-pompous-pointless-and-itchy/).”  Her voice was playfully and flirty.

“You don’t think I could pull it off?  I think I might look rather distinguished in a barrister wig.” He said in an upper crust but fun tone.

“I’d much rather see you in white coat, and that butt of yours will look so good in those surgeon scrubs. “ _I would love to get undressed and hop up on his examination table._

  _She is being spectacularly cute and silly right now._ “What about you?” _I bet she will say something related to fashion._

“I wanted to go into fashion. That was the whole reason I studied French and Italian all through high school and college.” 

“You would be a _gorgeous_ model.” _She would be the sexist lingerie model …..God I can only image her in a centerfold wearing nothing but a lacy red bra and those knickers that let her bum cheeks hang out the bottom…fuck I need to stop thinking about it before I get a hard on._

She chuckled lightly” You’re so sweet to say that but my physique would never allow it. I’m 5’8 , maybe I could slide on the height but  I wear a size six on the top and an eight on the bottom, that coverts to a size, too fat to be a model on the UK measurement system. With my hips, thighs and my butt….it was never in the cards for me.”

“I happen to think you’re incredibly sexy.” He said making Jane’s cheeks blush a healthy pink color.

“An editor for a major fashion magazine, that was my dream career for a long time. I started out majoring in journalism but switched to English when I discovered my passion for teaching.”

“ I could see you as a fashion editor. Can you pass me a snack?”

She reached into her bag of snacks she packed before they left the flat, and pulled out a little zip lock bag of carrot sticks.

“Oohhh carrots?” Benedict groaned in disappointment “I thought you would have packed some of the cookies we baked last night.” She went back into her bag and pulled out a second zip lock of caramel stuffed, chocolate chunk, pecan cookies.  “Yes!”

Jane laughed as she opened the bag and passed him a cookie. “ Is it safe to assume that you can be bribed with sweets?” She asked giving him another kiss on the cheek.

“It is an absolute fact that my father and I can be bribed with homemade sweets. Except toffee treats, I don’t fancy toffee.” _I can be bribed_ _with sweets and that soft, tight, wet pussy of hers. I’m so horny right now I’ll give anything to wrap her legs around me make her scream._

Jane looked over at him in the driver seat. He was wearing the white rolling stones tee she brought him yesterday, his favorite braided reindeer leather bracelet, light denim shorts, and grey flip flops. He had a light stubble on his face, and brown vintage style [Persol sunglasses](http://www.fashioneyewear.co.uk/blog/celebrity-sunglasses-2/benedict-cumberbatch-sunglasses/). _He is so sexy!  His muscular fore arms, that ginger stubble, those lips ….how does he make me so horny?!, s_ he crossed her legs trying to avoid getting too sexually excited.

“I’m nervous about meeting everyone.” Jane confessed taking a carrot stick from the bag, “ I know it was my idea to invite Olivia but, now I’m wondering if it was a good idea?” She debated in a doubtful tone.

“ Love you’ve got nothing to worry about.  You know Liv and I no longer have romantic feelings for each other.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about, it’s your mother. She hates me and Olivia is the daughter-in -aw she’s always wanted. Seeing all three of us together will remind her of what will never be, and she’ll hate me even more.”

“Mum doesn’t _hate_ you.” He said sucking a little drop of chocolate off his finger and going for a second cookie.

“Hate might be too strong, but she doesn’t care for me. Are you sure staying overnight is a good idea? I feel like she can only tolerate me in small doses. She always very amiable around me, but at the same time it’s like a make her sick or something.” 

“ The root of all this is mum’s frustration with everything that happen. All of her dreams, and plans for my: wedding, baby shower, baby names, house hunting, and nursery decorating, school plays, and weekend trips to the farmers market with grand-babies in tow have been thwarted. She _will_ get over herself. You don’t understand Jane, mum has a history of meddling in my love life, and to be frank I’m very tired of it and I wont tolerate it any more.”

_He sounds so firm and serious….it’s kind of sexy…but I don’t want him to have fall out with his mom over this. Maybe Wanda will come around if I can assure her that she and Tim will always have a role in Max’s life._

 

**Tim & Wanda**

“I _still_ can’t believe it! Ben has a baby!” Una exclaimed pick an organic plum from a basket and began to slice it along the diameter of the plum and twisted it open, removed the pit, placed the pit free plum halves in a large bowl and proceeded to the next plum.  “I remember when you used to bring him round to my flat after casting calls in a push chair and now he’s got his own little boy to bring to the set.”

“Damn this thing! Give me a disposable camera over this infernal contraption any day!” Tim fiddled with his digital camera containing the pictures of Max from dinner at Ben’s flat.  With no luck he sat it down on the long wooden kitchen table. “ He looks just like Benedict when he was about two, except darker.” He explained taking a seat at the head of the table between Wanda and Una and began pitting the apricots.

“I can already tell he is going to be so handsome when he gets older.” Wanda said taking a plumb half and quartering it, then dropping the pieces into another bowl for a plum, apricot and blueberry tart. “He is such a smart little boy and so happy!”

“So, how are we feeling about the whole situation?” Una asked slowly. “Wanda, you were pretty upset last time we spoke.” 

Wanda sighed, “ I know it seems silly but…..damn it I get so angry with Ben when I think about it sometimes! Sticking his knob in trollops all over the world and knocking up some adulterous, tramp!”

 _And so it begins!_ Tim thought getting up to baste the roast beef that had been slow roasting in the oven all morning.

“SHE WAS MARRIED!? You certainly failed to mentioned that tidbit of information!” Una said in shock picking up another plum. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely sure, he told us himself.” She dropped another quartered plum into the bowl. ”All I wanted in life were two things, a daughter –in –law and grand-babies, and he managed to epically fuck that up!”

“Wanda has spent countless hours planning Ben’s adult life. Down to the last detail, even picked out baby names.” Tim jested as he peeled back the foil on the roasting pan and stuck a meat thermometer in the eye of round beef roast.

“He is exaggerating, I merely suggested that William Benedict and Eleanor Rose would be adorable names.” She let out a sigh of disappointment. _I had that light blue and orange sorbet safari themed nursery for William Benedict Poulet Cumberbatch all planned out and here comes this hussy with some crack pot theory that everything has to be low to the ground and cribs are uninspiring places for children!_ She wiped a tear from her eye. “All the eligible birds in London and he had to knock up an American, adulterous, hussy! Oohhh!” She cried, “ I don’t understand, he’s so brilliant …how could he be so stupid!?”

“Wanda my darling please don’t cry we’ve talked about this.”   _….(Sigh)…She is so dramatic, but I knew this when I married her._ He removed the thermometer from the roast, covered it back up, and retuned to it’s position in the center rack of the oven. He rejoined his emotional wife at the table and rubbed her back in small circles. 

“Maybe Ben is behaving so out of character because he’s truly in love?” Una suggested handing Wanda a tissue. “Love makes us do all sorts of crazy things.”

“ OOOOOHHH GOOOD!” She wailed at the realization and cried harder. “My little boy is in love with a cheating seductress….It’s just not fair!” She cried blotting her eyes.

 _I should let her have her moment, let her get it all out before the other guest arrive,_ Tim thought taking Wanda’s hand as she continued her emotional breakdown.

“Wait till you see her, it’s so obvious he let his knob do all the decision making. She’s one of those vivacious voluptuous Hispanic women with a bum like….oh what’s her name….? Always on American telly?”

“Sofia Vergara? Ohh umm...errr what is her name? ….Jennifer Lopez?!” Una guessed  snapping her fingers. “Or that realty TV girl, the uncouth one with all the sisters …is she even Hispanic?”

“I don’t know who the hell I’m talking about but I hate that woman and my brazen homewrecking son! They’ve ruined everything!” She continued to sob as she blew her nose. “We already missed Max’s birth, we’re going to miss his first day of school, his birthday, all his school plays, and little football and ruby games…it’s so unfair!”

“Ohhh Wanda, try to see this as a new beginning, I know it’s not ideal but who knows where things might lead.” Una said sympathetically, rubbing her arm trying to comfort her friend “Maybe, they will fall madly in love and marry each other and live out their days right here in England.”

 “Bullocks!” Wanda cursed crying into another tissue.“ They wont last till the end of summer and our grandbaby will be on the other side of the Atlantic come fall time! Who knows when we will get to see him again…Maybe Christmas?!”

“Putting the affair aside, is she at least marriage material?”

“NO!” Wanda fired off. “Don’t even get me started on her cloud of suspicion.” She said drying her eyes.

“Mmm…possibly, I think so.” Tim countered, eating a piece of apricot.

“I see there is a difference of opinion here.” Una observed.

“She is a very nice girl. ” Tim offered up as he resumed skinning and pitting apricots. “Very organized, neat, and systematic, lord knows Ben could use someone like that is his life. I suspect she is a little young, maybe 27 to 29, but nothing to be concerned about.”

“If she is in her late 20’s she’s got plenty of years ahead to give you more grand-babies if it works out!” Una pointed out.

"Well.."Wanda sniffled "She would give my granddaughters some gorgeous hair."

“She is a successful writer. Has a best selling book and they are working to turn it into a mini series. She is a fantastic cook! We have this incredibly juice chicken and rice at Ben’s flat. Everything was so flavorful and perfectly cooked, even the rice! It had a nice lime flavor and fresh cilantro, and for dessert……”

 _Oh shut up Tim! You are so easily swayed by a good meal!_ Wanda thought as she dried her eyes while  Tim gave the run down of dessert and the hors d'oeuvres. 

“She sounds very intriguing!”  Una exclaimed picking up another plum. “What’s holding you back Wanda? So far she sounds promising for Ben, I suppose she is a little different, but in a good way. ”

“Something is extremely foul, and I suspect it has everything to do with her ex-husband.” She dried her eyes once more and began quartering her plums again.

Tim groaned “I wish you would let that matter alone. Yes, some things don’t add up but darling….mountains out of molehills.” 

Completely ignoring Tim, Wanda began to fill Una in on her suspicions. “First there is this whole business about Max, it took her two years to come forward. I assumed it was because she was married, but Ben say’s her husband never knew she was pregnant.”

“How could he not notice? Who the hell was her husband?! Mr.Magoo?” Una quipped. 

“I have been wondering about that myself.” Tim said dropping his last apricot in the bowl. “And if he didn’t know, then why didn’t she tell Ben sooner?”

“Timothy Cumberbath! Now you give a shit after you’ve been telling me to stay out of it for weeks!?”

Well…I do believe I’ve been caught in a hypocrisy, but this particular discussion could benefit from a third parties opinion.” He wiped his hands clean and laid them on the table. “So, first off how could her husband not know. Do we think she hid it from him?”

“I’ve thought about that and it seems so far fetched. She would have to hide all the symptoms, doctor appointments…it just seems unlikely. I think maybe she and her husband separated.” Wanda theorized as she fished the last of the plums.

Tim leaned back in his chair and began to think. _That was my suspicion all along. Perhaps their marriage was already rocky when she and Ben met and they separated before she started showing? It would make sense, after all they did divorce and happily married women don’t cheat on their spouse…. Jane doesn’t seem like a compulsive cheater. The unhappy marriage theory fits but ....still doesn’t explain why she didn’t come forward sooner._

“ Share your thoughts Tim, you’re in deep thought about something.”

“Well…..Nothing my darling” _I shouldn’t be speculating like this, Ben has been very serious about this matter staying private. I should respect that._

 “If she was separated from her husband, it seems like the problem was eliminated, why didn’t she come forward?  Is it possible she wanted to try and work things out with her husband?” Una said answering her own question with a question as she cut into the last few plums.

 _I’ve already thought of that,_ Wanda thought to herself. “I don’t think so. If they were working things out, she would have told him the truth about the baby.”

Una rubbed her chin and thought for a moment. “Could it be she was just ashamed and was worried about what people would say? Benedict is a public figure, we forget it can be intimidating.”

“Something tells me there is more to it than that.” Wanda said. “ She kept her pregnancy from her husband _and_ Ben, and I really think her ex-husband is the key to solving all of this.” _And I have a strong suspicion that James and Adam can answer my questions._

 

 

**Benedict & Jane **

 

“There, that is the last trip. I got all the bags from the car” Benedict said dropping the last duffle bag onto the wooden floor of his childhood bedroom and flopping back onto his bed. _This is something I have to adjust to now that I have a child, packing so much extra stuff._

The moment he and Jane entered his parents cottage, everyone clamored over Max. After the introductions were made, Jane and Benedict started unloading their rental while Tim, Wanda, and Una fussed over Max. 

“Why don’t you relax a bit? I can unpack your bag.” She smiled clearing the bed off for him. He kicked off his flip flops and wasted no time spreading onto the standard sized bed, resting his back against the dark wooden headboard. _He has had, such a long day and he has been working so hard lately. I feel bad for adding to his stress level with all of my anxiety issues._

“Have I mentioned that I am so glad you’re here?” He said smiling folding his arms behind his head.

“Maybe once or twice.” Jane said with a blushing smile as she opened his duffle bag to find all of his cloths stuffed inside, _No surprise here._ She pulled out his cloths and began to fold them neatly. “ I had no idea Mrs. Hudson from ‘Sherlock’ was your aunt.”

“She’s not biologically my aunt, but she and mum are close. They have known each other since I was a baby.”

“I hate to ask but she wouldn’t say anything to your castmates about Max? We agreed, we’re not ready to tell anyone other than family and very close friends about him.” 

“She’s like family and very discrete.” Benedict assured her. “You won’t have to worry love….come here and kiss me. Stop folding my clothes!”

She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. “You have your kiss but,I’m folding your clothes. I like doing your laundry even at your flat.” 

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to do my laundry.” _Though it is nice having clean socks at all times, and my shirts do seem a little less wrinkled…oohhhh…that’s why you fold them! To reduce the wrinkles! I should do laundry more, she was so appreciative when I did a load of her and Max’s laundry the other day._

“I don’t mind.”  She smiled, _papi is good at many things...laundry ain't one of them. He was so cute and sweet to do my laundry the day I had my panic attack but he ruined two pairs of  underwear, and a silk blouse! I don’t think he reads the labels before he tosses the clothes in the wash._ “All done!” She placed his cloths, in the empty drawers. “So, is my room across the hall or is it, the one next door with the adjoining bathroom?”

 _I wasn’t expecting that._ “Ohhh…. I…I just thought…. we were sleeping ….together?” He asked disappointed and embarrassed. “That was presumptuous of me, I’m sorry. We have separate bedrooms back in Hempstead, I don’t know why I thought our sleeping arrangements would be any different here.” He sat up on the bed a little more and started to rub his ear. “Well, why don’t you take my room? This room is a little bit cooler, you and Max will be more comfortable. I’ll sleep next door.” 

 _Ohhhh! He’s sad! I guess one night couldn’t hurt. I just hope I don’t have another nightmare. Last night was awful and embarrassing!_ “Corazón?” she sat on the bed next to him “I would love for the three of us to sleep in here together.” 

His face light up like a little boy on Christmas morning. “We really don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable.”

“No, I want to.” She said leaning in and kissed his soft lips. “Though this bed is not exactly made for two.” 

“We’ll have to snuggle each other all night.” He said with a cute smile. _I’m so happy, we havn’t shared a bed since Portugal and I miss feeling her soft smooth skin, and smelling her beautiful hair at night._

_It is nice, having separate spaces back at my flat because I work late sometimes, and have to leave very early, I’m up all night reading a script or trying to run lines on Skype with my co-stars, trying out different voices for my character, I really like being able to work without distractions ….but I miss her warm body, especially after we make love. There is something so unfulfilling about having to retreat to separate sleeping spaces after sex._

“So is this is your families vacation home?” 

“This was more of a weekend getaway.” He said getting off the bed. “We lived in the London borough of Kensington and Chelsea, and spent our weekends here, some summers and Christmas holidays but now my parents live here permanently.” He started putting together Max’s child size sleeping cot. 

“It’s very beautiful, I love these older English homes, and that garden is amazing. You must have a lot of fond memories here.”

“I do.” _And hopefully many more with you and Max to come._

Jane looked around the room as she unpacked her overnight bag. It was a good size room, with various shades of blue stripped wall paper. A map of England, Union Jack flag and posters of The stones, David Bowie, and Pink Floyd covered the walls.

There was a small wooden desk covered with books, and pictures and a few dressers.  The big window let in lots of light, and original hardwood floors gave the room a slightly rustic feel . “I see you were a big fan of Kylie Minouge.” Jane said noting several old posters of her in a bikini on his walls.

“She was _every_ English boy’s dream.” He said slipping the cover over the fold out cot frame.

Jane placed her neatly folded up clothes in a drawer, and began to brows about his old room. She stopped at his desk, and looked a picture.

“Awww is this one you?” She said pointing to Benedict in a class photo. “You looks so cute in your school uniform and that straw hat.”

“I haven’t seen this in a long time.” He said taking a seat in the chair and pulling Jane on his lap. “Think I was about 15 here.”

“Did you like going to boarding school?” 

“Very much. Tracy was so much older I often felt like an only child and when I got to Harrow I suddenly had lots of brothers and developed some really strong friendships. It’s where I met James Rhodes.” _I would love it if Max went there but I’m getting way too ahead of myself._

“ It looks like a really nice place to get an education.” She said looking at the towering, historic, all brick building in the background. “It almost reminds me of Hogwarts.”

“Sadly the stairs never moved, and the portraits on the wall never interacted with us.” He joked kissing on Jane’s neck. “ I had a great time there, but some people like to assume that I’m some posh rich boy, because I was educated there. It’s still a public school and my family has always been middle class, they had to work hard to pay tuition.” 

Jane chortled. “ Posh….hmmm why would they ever think that?” She said sarcastically.  _Is his perception of what it means to be middle class that warped?_   _Summer cottages, and boarding school tuition that cost more than most people make in a year is hardly middle class._

 _I don’t like what she is implying. She of all people should know that just because I went to a fancy boarding school that doest make one wealthy._ “Well…we were. We didn’t own on oil field or anything, my parents had to work hard and scrape by to pay tuition. We were not driving Ferraris and throwing money around” He said in offense.

 _Why is he acting like this? And As some one who grew up middle class, I’m a little put off this ridiculous charade! My family was middle class and we did not have a weekend home in the country! I had to get a second job at a library over the summer when I was 16 to help contribute towards the $5,000 fees my scholarship didn’t cover and hell sometimes  my parents had to take out a loan to cover the fees that’s middle class!_ “You had to scrape by? I’m sure that must have been rough, only having one weekend cottage instead of two or three like your rich posh classmates.” _Shit I shouldn’t have said that! That was so rude!_

_Maybe I’ve offended her? She did mention her family really struggled economically at times…..fuck from her point of view I must sound like a complete arse!_

“I’m sorry” they both said in unison. They both laughed and Benedict gently cupped Jane’s face and pulled her in for an apology kiss. The kiss was warm and soft, they both moaned as their love and adoration for each other exploded off each others lips.

“I’m sorry.” Jane said resting her forehead against his and nudging her nose against his. “I was being overly sensitive for no reason.”

“It’s okay, I’m a privileged white boy and I’ve always hated admitting that even to myself.”

Everything felt so perfect, the room was quiet and they could only hear the sounds of each other’s hearts beating. They kissed each other tenderly as he wrapped his an arm around her waist and pulled her closer so she could straddled him. His fingers ran through her silky hair as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. His hands traced her curves hips and found their way to her round bottom and he gave it a slap causing her to groan through her kiss just before she pulled away.

“Papi we shouldn’t, we’re in your parents home.”

“They are making such a fuss over Max they have forgotten all about us.” His eyes slowly grazed down her body and he felt an erection forming in his trousers. “I’ve always fantasized about doing a sexy girl on my desk when I was younger.”

 “Is that what my privileged white boy wants?” she asked in a seductive voice as she pulled her back tank top over her head. “ You can have whatever your heart desires right now. “She added with a naughty smiled and started kissing up his neck.

He took a deep breath and let out a soft moan as her pouty lips traced up his neck. “I want to come in your mouth.” He moaned, as Jane started to gently grind on his hard cock , and suck on the spot just below his ear, while his hands spanked and squeeze on her bum.

“I was hoping you would ask for a blow job,” she whispered sexually in his ear before sliding her tongue back in his mouth.

He ran his hand up her back and unsnapped her lacy white bra letting it fall the to floor leaving his mouth and tongue free to lick and suck over Jane’s perky sizable breast. “ You are the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen.” He groaned pleasurably as he squeezed and softly pinched on of Jane’s nipples. “I want fuck you so hard……”

There was a sharp quick knock at the door “Ben?!”

 It was too late, before Ben could even pulls mouth from Jane’s breast or his hand from her bum the door opened.

“Ben I have some towels….AHHHH….OH MY GOD!” Wanda shrieked the sight before her.

“OH MY…..” Jane gasped in horror and tried to cover her breast and dove to the floor behind the bed.

“ I……” Wanda was mortified and slammed the door shut!

“MUM?! What the hell?! 

“Please tell me that did not just happen!!” Jane begged on the floor. 

“OOOOOHH GOD! Uuggghhh….I errrr ..uumm... the towels are by the door!” Wanda yelled through the door and practically ran down the steps.

“Your mother is going to hate me forever!” Jane cried.


	25. Sunday Roast - Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting off to a bad start, Ben and Jane start to get a little closer and Tracy has a blunt conversation with Jane as the other guest start to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Any feedback is welcomed.
> 
> Scarlett :)

 

Tim and Una were sitting at the kitchen table fully engaged in a game of peak-a-boo with Max, when the sound of Wanda’s heels hurriedly clacking down the wooden staircase caught their attention.

 _Oh dear, trouble!_ Tim suspected.

He and Una looked at each other with curiosity as Wanda’s heels continued to clack through the first floor of the house, followed by what sounded like the door to the study closing rather loudly.

_Heavens to Betsy! I’ll bet she did it again! Why hasn’t she learned that with our lusty son you need to exercise the utmost caution when he is with a female companion!?_

“Oh dear, did she and Ben have a spat?” Una asked out of concern bouncing Max on her lap.

“I suspect it’s something else. Excuse me a moment.” He got up from the table and found his wife alone in the traditional English style study, pouring herself a scotch from the crystal decanter.

“You did it again didn’t you?” He asked closing the large wooden door behind him.

“That was disgusting.” She hissed through her teeth before gulping her drink back. “That woman is such a…..I don’t even know what to say!” She sat down on the tufted brown leather couch and cursed her disappointment with her son.

_What the hell was he thinking have an affair with that woman! Pff...I forgot we already established he wasn’t thinking at all!_

“ Tell me the truth, you did one of your halfarsed knocks didn’t you?” 

Her deep sigh of annoyance said it all. _I’m in no mood for a lesson on knocking etiquette!,_ she thought to herself taking another sip of the strong scotch.

“Darling, knocking is utterly useless you’re going to wait for the occupant to grant you permission to enter the room!” Tim lectured as he sat next to his wife. 

“ Will you please let me recover from shock before you start the lecture!?”  She snapped while she knocked back the last of her scotch.  Wanda rubbed her temple with her fingertips as she reflected on the horrible ordeal. “I had just pulled the table linens from the dryer and realized I forgot to put towels in their bathroom …. UGH! I can’t unsee that image! It’s stuck in my mind, flashing like marquee lights making me want to vomit! This is going to haunt me until the end of my days!” She agonized in disgust.

“Wanda darling, I hate to say it but you’ve got nobody to blame but yourself. After that last time with Olivia & Ben I thought you would have learned your lesson.” 

 Wanda ignored Tim’s courteous “I told you so” remark. “Why am I so surprised? That’s probably how that tramp earns her keep!  I ought to cut his knob off right now! That’s what started all the trouble in the first place!”  She threatened while debating pouring herself another drink.

 _Hell will freeze over before Wanda harms Ben’s baby making parts._ “Can we table the name-calling ? You’re being unfair.  When this happed with Olivia you laughed it off,  it’s a bit discriminant that you’re holding this against Jane.“

“What are you hinting at!?” She demanded sitting her glass down on the polished oak coffee table.

He took a seat next to her. “You hold Jane to a different set of standards because you’re upset about how she chose to deal with her pregnancy.” Tim analyzed.

“I do no such thi ……”

“Yes, you certainly do.” Tim interrupted cutting off Wanda’s objection. “I know this has all been very hard for you to accept, but you’re being way too hard on her.” His fingers hooked some of Wanda’s shiny silver blondish  hair behind her ear.

“ Ludicrous!” She denied folding her arms across her chest.

“You’re letting your frustrations with Ben and Jane’s decisions impair your judgment and it’s creating a prejudice towards her. You’ve developed these crazy preconceived opinions about her based on speculation, you’re not even trying to get to know her.”

 _“_ Poppycock! I’ve been trying!” She said getting up to investigate the sound of a car door slamming coming from the driveway. She pushed back the deep emerald green curtains to see her daughter and granddaughter climbing out of their silver Audi A4. “Tracy and Emily have arrived.” She announced getting up to greet them. 

“Darling.” Tim joined his wife by the widow “Relax about this. Ben has very strong feeling for her and if you keep all this up….I suspect it wont end well.”

“I don’t expect it to end well regardless! Ben really wanted a family but this is hardly how I envisioned it happening. I’m worried he is so mesmerized by their relationships potential, he is not thinking clearly!” 

 “We both wanted to see him start a family and no, things didn’t go as planned, but that’s life.” _I wont even remind her that_ _Benedict was not exactly planned, and he popped out just two to three months after we got married. She’ll think I’m on Jane’s side and I’ll surly be sleeping on the couch!_ “I know you have your suspcions, but darling…ease off the throttle. He is trying to make things work with Jane. Couldn’t you try to get along with her?”

“No promises until I figure that little tart out. I’m convinced she has gotten Ben into some trouble and want to know what it is!” Wanda  gave Tim a sweet kiss and left the study.

_She is completely irrational at times but I’m so hot for her!_

********

 

Jane rested her back against the tousled bed sheets feeling the cool cotton sheets beneath her  bare skin. Her eyes met with Benedict’s and they both smiled at each other as Jane pushed some of his auburn curls off  his brow and traced her finger over his gorgeous angular face, and connected the cute freckles on his neck and chest.  

“ Mi Corazón that was incredible. Every kiss, every touch, every moan, every quiver of pleasure...it all felt so intensely intimate yet incredibly erotic _.”_ Her voice was hushed but full of elation and satisfaction.

He rolled over onto his side and inched closer to her, just enough so that their noses barely touched and wrapped an arm around her waist. The warmth of her body and the feel of her soft skin on his fingertips brought a tender affectionate smile to his heart.

_I wasn’t planning on having sex after that debacle with mum but…I don’t know…something about the way she looked at me once I calmed her down, it was so…fuck I can’t even put it into words,  Once she looked at me all I could think about was making love to her._

“We should get up before your mum walks in on us again.” Jane whispered as she planted a series of soft little kisses on his mouth. “ I’m scared to face her at dinner.”

“ Don’t be.” He assured her softly. “This has happen before, she walked in on Olivia and I when we came for Christmas once. We were quite literally in a _very_ compromising position. Mum came in, flipped on the light and Olivia stood up so fast she headbutt me in the nose.” Jane gasped in amusement as he twirled his slender fingers in Jane’s soft silky hair. The familiar scent of Jasmine and coconut wafted his nose as he played with her hair making him smile while he finished his embarrassing story. “ My nose was bleeding and I was so embarrassed even my pale naked arse was blushing red.”

“Awe mi  poor Corazón!! Why the hell haven’t you learned to lock the door by now?!” Jane joked. _Who knew Wanda was a master cock blocker!_ _It does make me wonder about Wanda’s level of respect for Benedict’s boundaries. He seemed pretty fed up with her meddling earlier in the car, I thought perhaps he was exaggerating but now I’m not so sure._

 “Unfortunately, the latch bolt doesn’t fully engage with the strike plate. You can still open the door rather effortlessly even if it’s locked.” He gently cupped her face and kissed her.“I promise you don’t have to worry. Last time this happen she apologized and it was never spoken of again.”

_Your mom has always loved Olivia, and I highly doubt she is going to be so easily forgiving with me._

 “Corazón, I want to apologize again for that snide remark I made. Your parents worked hard to give you the best education their money could buy and I was so rude. You’re not some stuffy aristocrat totally oblivious to how the other half lives. I don’t know what came over me.” She said apologetically.

“I should have chosen my words with more care, and I probably came off a bit defensive. I’m so used to defending myself against critics and other actors who like to exaggerate my upbringing and argue I’m a posh boy only suited for posh roles. It’s upsetting because they’re basically insinuating I’m a glorified one trick pony.” He complained in annoyance as he propped himself up with his elbow on his side and continued to voice his frustrations.  “All the posh-bashing that goes on it’s…..all so predictable.” He sighed heavily shaking his head. “It’s so domestic and sooo dumb. It makes me think I want to go to America. “

_I bet he would have to move to Los Angeles. I can’t see him being happy in Hollywood.  It would mean parting with England’s rich history of theater, his family, friends and amazing roles on BBC programming! All for shitty American network TV, hybrids, uber health fads, hippy BS, and the all around over indulgent material Hollywood clichés and I’m not sure that’s the lifestyle he wants to immerse himself into._

“Being an actor in England, you can't escape class-typing, from whatever side you look at it, but what the fuck?! I wasn't born into land or titles, or new money, or an oil rig!”

_This really bothers papi…_

“Then when I get upset about the lack of diversity in my job offers, I’m castigated as a moaning, rich, public-school bastard, complaining about only getting posh roles!”

 _These asshole seriously get under his skin!_  

“Critics act like I’m a fucking snob when I select my roles and assume that I’m reluctant to step out of my comfort zone. I mean…crickey! I wasn't trying to make a career specialty of playing slightly asexual, sociopathic intellectuals!” he exclaimed in his own defense. 

“Okay stop!” Jane commanded “ First off, the actors criticizing you are a bunch of envious haters!” She pointed out speaking much quicker than normal.

_There is that Hispanic American accent of hers that sort of comes and goes. You can really hear the difference in her pronunciation of the V, R, and vowel sounds._

“They’re mad cause they can’t pull off the aristocratic roles, aren’t as popular, and don’t look half as sexy in a deer stalker! Haters are everywhere, it’s practically an epidemic and the more talented you are the more they’re gonna hate so shake em’ off and move it along!”

 _I find myself so aroused when she get’s all street and serious like this._ He draped an arm over her hip and slowly traced his hand over the curve of her hip. “You think I look sexy in a deer stalker?”  He asked taking a quick peek at her round perky tits and plump nipples. His mouth desperately wanted to suck and tease them as an erection started to form under the sheets.

“ You look damn sexy in a deer stalker!" She declared reaching over him and spanking his bum. "You're sexy in an Edwardian top hat, _and_ a body hugging space suit! And those critics? Total contrarians!” She dismissed taking with her hands. “They can’t find anything wrong with your performance so they look for arbitrary bull shit reasons to criticizes you just for the sake of being contrary! Even in the films that get negative reviews, your performance is praised so those assholes can just fuck off!”

He chuckled” Just like that? They can all go fuck off?”

“ Exactly! And I love you papi so I ‘m not telling you this to be mean, but this posh bashing problem you’re facing is like…the absolute essence of privileged white man problems!"

"But I'm not posh!" He protested with a cute pout on his lips. 

" I know but at the same tine you’re whining about how you have all these job offers because you look aristocratic, you come from the right family and you’re well educated....I mean really papi …boo freakin’ hoo!”

“This is exactly what I’m trying to say! I don’t try to go after posh roles I’m type casted because of my up bring and I get shit for it.”

“And see that right there is a whole ‘nother thing. Stop apologizing for being good at what you do and being ashamed of your background! Yes, you play a lot of posh men and Intellectuals but guess what? You’re damn fucking good at it, better than anyone else, and it’s because you’re talented!  You have soooo many credits, in soooo many different mediums of entertainment! Radio, stage, film, TV, voice animation, motion capture work and in so many genres! Anybody who says you’re a one trick pony and you need to diversify clearly don’t know shit! You’re a phenomenal actor and don’t let críticos pendejos o actores celosos tell you otherwise! Now, gimme a kiss!”

He pulled her in for a hungry kiss full of tongue. “Ohhh” Jane squeald through the kiss as she was poked by his hard cock. “Are you hard again?! She asked having resumed her regular voice. _Papi is CONSTANTLY horny!_

“I get so horny when you get like that." He grinned lustfully spanking her bottom.

“We can’t, we have to get dressed and head downstairs." She informed him with a smile.  

"Come on…..I’ll  be quick I promise.” He begged kissing down her neck.

 "Mmm...that feels good." She closed her eyes and tilted her neck back and let his lips kiss over her collar bone. "Wait no! You always last so much longer the second time around!" She said quickly jumping out of bed and heading over to the dresser. 

“I’m going to get you later.” Ben warned in a sexy voice.  

“I should hope so.” She said in a flirty tone slipping a pair of pink hip huggers over her bum.

_She is deffinatly getting much more comfortable around me._

********

 

“Where is your husband, I’m making his favorite tart and homemade vanilla ice cream.”  Wanda asked pressing tart dough into a tart pan.

“Cameron had to work today, one of the other psychiatrist at the psychiatric center is on summer holiday, so they’re short staffed. He sends his love to you and Tim.”  Tracy informed her mum as she kissed Max’s adorable little nose. “You’re so cute!”

“Well I’m making two tarts, so if there is any leftover I’ll wrap it up for him.”

“Where are Ben and Jane?”

“Unpacking and getting settled in.” Wanda said pouring her mix of plums,apricots and blueberries over the tart crust. _She’s probably too ashamed to come downstairs….. trollop!_

“Can’t wait to meet this Yankee tease who ripped Ben’s heart out his chest, stomped on it, then spit in it! Remember when he came back from Portugal? He wouldn’t talk about it then, but now it’s obvious he was heartbroken!” Tracy said

  _Those first few weeks back from Portugal were the absolute worst for Ben._ Tim thought. _I had never seen him so blue._  

“How could we forget?” Emily asked “He was drinking like an Irishman, smoked like crazy, slept all the time he was depressed for a while….”

“I though it had something to do with Olivia moving on and getting close with that handsome Irish doctor she’s now engaged to.” Una guessed.

“We all assumed that was the case.” Wanda said.

Tracy cleared her throat. “I don’t trust her, ” She announced. “And someone needs to sit her down and get some answers out of her. If that woman, has anything other than honest intentions or turns out to be something other than what Ben thinks she is, he’ll be _crushed!”_

“Guys I really don’t think she has any ulterior motives for being with Uncle Ben.” Emily spoke up matter of factually.

“You don’t know that for sure!” Wanda countered sliding her tarts in the oven. 

“She couldn’t stop talking about her new best friend Jane, and their shopping trip yesterday on the ride over.” Tracy said sarcastically as she rubbed Max’s back as he started to fall asleep. “I think she is untrustworthy and she is up to something."

“She came off as very genuine to me and surprisingly easy to talk with.” Emily said. 

“Well I don’t care!” Tracy said in a hushed volume but in a serious tone to drive her point home. “She is untrustworthy and I don’t like any of this one bit!” 

Emily bit her lip and hesitated for a moment “Okay….I’m going to say something, but you guys really can’t tell Uncle Ben … I….sort of snooped around Jane’s room while she was at the spa on Friday.” She confessed, with her voice full of regret.

“That’s my little Mi-5 agent!” Wanda exclaimed.

“Please tell me you didn’t!?”  Tim begged _Christ on a cracker! I had no idea she inherited Wanda’s armature detective genes!_

 _Grandpa looks so disappointed in me!_ “I feel awful for doing it because I got to know her afterwards and she is so nice. Please don’t tell, and truthfully the only reason I’m speaking up now is because I didn’t find anything suspicious and I think you should give her a chance!" 

“Tell us what you saw!”  Tracy demanded impatiently.

 _There is never a dull moment with this family! It’s better than “East Enders” sometimes!_ Una thought sitting back listen to the drama unfold.

“Ben is going to be furious if he finds out! How could you have violated her privacy?!”

“I knnooow!” Emily whined in guilt “ Everything mum and Nana had said about her was festering at me so…I just did a little poking around.”

“Hell he is already going to be upset that were even talking about Jane like this! We should change the subject.”

His suggestion was ignored.

“What did you find? Did you manage to get onto her computer?” Tracy asked practically on the edge of her seat.

“I tired but it was password protected, and yes, I tried Maximiliano. That wasn’t the password.”

“Ooohhhh my goodness Tim groaned. "You tired to whack her computer too?!"

"Emily laughed."No grandpa, it's hacked"

 "Whacked , hacked  I don't care what it is! Ben will make us all accessories after the fact just for knowing about this and not telling him!" 

“But there isn’t anything to tell!  I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. I know she and uncle Ben got off to an odd start, and only God knows why the hell it took her so long to say something about Max but, she doesn’t seem like a bad person.”

"Well this is good information" Una spoke up. "It sounds like you have nothing to worry about then. Are they coming down?"

 _Jane is probably so embarrassed she'll want to eat dinner in her room. I really need to get a lock smith in here to fix that door, because lord knows that won't be the last time Wanda walks in on Ben._ Tim thought. 

********

 

“How do I look?” Jane asked twirling around in her green Crêpe de Chine popover dress and yellow beaded thong sandals. “I wanted to change into something a little nicer.”

“You look beautiful, though I wish you weren’t wearing any knickers under here.” He said pulling his Stones shirt down over his head.

“Naughty boy.” She said with a flirty smile pulling her thick long hair up into a neat high ponytail ,letting her soft dark wavy hair drop down to the center of her back.

_I’m secretly very pleased she is back to her natural dark hair color. The blond was pretty but, she is incredibly gorgeous with her natural dark hair._

“I’m nervous” She confessed. Her stomach was tossing and turning in every direction. “

He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. “They will love you.”

They picked up their reusable shopping bags and headed downstairs with Benedict leading the way. As soon as they reached the bottom on the stairs, the smell of a beef roasting and a pastry dessert baking filled the air.

_That smells wonderful, it’s been a good while since I’ve had mum’s proper Sunday roast._

They entered the kitchen together and all eyes turned to them. Jane’s nerves instantly tensed up. _Why do I feel like they were just talking about me? Did Wanda tell them about walking in on us?I’m so embarrassed I can’t even make eye contact with Wanda._ Jane thought as she focused on her baby boy who was incredibly happy to see his parents.

“You come bearing gifts!” Tim said with smile from the head of the table.

“We did a bit of shopping on the way up. We stopped at some of the local farms, and had nice relaxing drive.” Ben said sitting his bags on the table, then turning to Tracy.  They hugged and Benedict introduced her to Jane.

“Awe you want your mummy don’t you?” Tracy asked Max who was reaching over for his mom. “He practically fell asleep on my shoulders once I got to hold him.”

“We had a long drive here, and car rides always make him a little sleepy.” Jane said in a shy tone.

“Which farms did you visit.” Tim asked Jane as he pulled a chair out for her next to him.

 _I feel so at ease sitting between Tim and Emily._ “We visited quite a few. We started out with a bee keeping farm. I can’t remember the name but the owners were the sweetest married couple and they had so many varieties of honey.” 

“Huntvill Bee farm.” Tim said. “They have a great selection of organic honey.”  

“I swear we can hardly keep the orange honey in the house. We use it on everything.” Wanda said from the kitchen counter where she was peeling garlic. _I should apologize for what happen. They’re both adults, and I should have barged in the way I did._

“We bought a jar of that, along with lavender honey, and set honey.” Benedict said going through a bag and pulling out some bottles of wine.

“Ohhh you went to sugar leaf vinayrd!” Emily exclaimed taking a bottle of Bordeaux from his hand.

“We didn’t sample much because we were driving and we had Max with us but this went so well with the roast last time we had it, I decided to pick up a few bottles for dinner.”

“Jane you’ll have to go back and really sample their collection one day.” Una said “They make wonderful chardonnays.” 

Ben and Jane continued talking about the fun they had visiting the local farms Tim was very thrilled with the Cuban cigar sampler Jane got him and Wanda seemed pleased with the soft  purple and orange alpaca scarf Jane picked out for her when they vistited an alpaca farm. To Ben and Jane’s surprise , Wanda pulled them aside and apologized.

“I’m very sorry, you’re both adults and I should have been more careful. I hope I haven’t made you two uncomfortable in anyway?” She said apologetically.

“It’s quite alright mum.” Ben kissed her cheek. _Knowing mum this will likely happen again._

“Over and forgotten.” Jane smiled and reached to give Wanda a hug. _I’m so glad we can put this behind us!_

 _Eehhh….I still don’t like you and  I could do without this hug._ Wanda thought to herself smiling and taking a whiff of Jane’s perfume. _This smells like something a high class fille de joie would wear!_

After Wanda’s apology  she went back to cooking, while Benedict and Emily tried to teach Tim how to get his digital camera photos onto the computer and use the photo printer. 

Max started getting a little restless so, Jane decided to take him out into garden to run around. It wasn’t long before Tracy came out with two glasses of lemonade. 

“ I thought you might like a glass of lemonade.” Tracy said taking a seat on the bench swing next to Jane. “It’s very warm out.” 

 _I’m sure this nice guester is going to lead into an interrogation._ Jane thought. “Thank you so much.” She took a sip of the refreshing Lemonade as she watch Max push his alligator push cart around the yard.

“He is very cute, he looks so much like Ben.”

 _How long is she going to keep up the small talk?  I suppose we’ll talk about Max, how I’m liking England so far, more about the weather, how Ben and I met and once she thinks she has lured me int a fale sense of security,  she will start asking what she really want’s to know...I should enjoy her kindness while it last._ “He looks more and more like his daddy every day.”

Tracy let out a sigh.” Jane, you’re going to have to forgive me for being so blunt but I’ve never been one for small talk, so I’m going cut right to it.”

 _I didn’t see this coming! If this is how she want’s to play, I’m game. We can cut the bull shit._ “Okay” she nodded slowly sitting her lemonade down in the cupholder. “You’re worried I’m a gold digger looking for my 15 minuets of fame?” She offered crossing her legs. 

“That’s one way of putting it.” Tracy responded curtly “What the hell is your game?”  _she_ _certainly isn't afraid of confrontation, unlike Ana, that girl cried as soon if said anything even slightly straightforward._

“If all I wanted was fame and money don’t you think I would have gone to the press and done all those talk show interviews by now?”

“The thought occurred to me but then again maybe you want someone to take care of you. He flew you out here, first class I’m sure, you're living in his nice Hampstead flat...not a bad vacation on his dime." 

Jane chucked as took Tracy's accusations with equanimity.“ Rest assured, I flew my damn self out here, and while I am staying in his nice flat I miss my historic seven bedroom five bathroom brownstone in Park Slope.”  

 _I’m not impressed by that!_ “Ben’s career has really taken off and I think it’s suspect that you wait until after his sudden burst of stardome to tell him about Max.”

“ I can see how that might raise your suspicions, but believe me I don’t count his money, nor does he count mine. Our son has always had the best of everything he needs. There is nothing Ben can buy for me or Max that I can’t buy myself.” _I’m sure he makes more money that I do, but I am not impressed by his little pocket change. If I wanted money I would have stayed with Roman!_

 _Now that is out of the way, onto my other question_ “So why didn’t you tell him about Max as sooner?”

“That’s a personal and private matter that Benedict and I have discussed.”

 _Bloody hell she does not crack under presser!_ “Who is your ex husband?” She asked quickly.

“That is also personal and private.” Jane responded politely and calmly.  “Tracy, you and I are on the same team. We both care about Benedict and Max , I honestly don’t have any malicious intentions. I just want him to be in Max’s life, that’s all I ever really wanted.”

“I hope that’s all because he was heartbroken when he came back from Portugal. He has wanted a family for a long time and if you’re leading him on, he will be absolutely devastated."

"I love him very much, and I would never intentionally hurt him."

"Good...as long as we're on the same page about that....welcome to the family." She declared giving Jane a hug.  _I feel little better about her now that we've talked._

_I'm sure I'm not completely in the clear, but I hope we can build a relationship now that Tracy got that off her chest._

"Family is very important to me. I just want Ben to be happy." Tracy assured Jane to account for her blunt attitude.

“Family is important to me as well, which is why I’m going to do you a favor and not tell Ben about this conversation. I know you’re only doing this out of concern, but we both know Benedict won't be nearly as understanding as I am." They both laughed. 

"Truer words were never spoken." Tracy said.  _A little bit sassy when_ _appropriate but polite...She's not a cry baby and wont run to Ben every time her feelings get hurt.....I think we might get along._ They finished their Lemonade and went to greet the other guest that had just arrived.

********

“Jacob are you excited buddy? We’re going to meet Uncle Ben’s son. You’re going to have someone to play with.”  Adam said to his two year old son taking him out of his car seat.

“He needs to be carful, Max is a little younger.” Alice said shutting the passenger door to their British racing green Mini cooper.

“Honey, remember what I told you, not  a word about Roman Krane, Jane’s abusive marriage, none of it.”

“I know this!” She said in a slightly annoyed tone pulling a baby gift from the boot of the car and shutting the door.  _He's always worried I'm going to_ _accidentally spill the secrets!_

"I'm not trying a patronize you, but lovely..you're the worst at keeping secrets!"

"That is not true!"

"Remember when you were planning that surprise weekend getaway to Cornwell? I simply said, 'Lovey I'm thinking of watching the football match over at Jimmy's flat on Saturday.' and you said ' But I've made plans to surprise you with a weekend getaway to Cornwell!' You're the most wonderful woman in the world but keeping secrets has never been your forte." 

"You don't have to worry about me."

“Honey Wanda can tricky." He informed her taking Jacob by the hand and walking up the driveway "If she starts to ask you about Jane, make up an excuse and leave to room...I'm serious."

"Okay." She rolled her eyes. "How do you think Wanda is getting along with Jane?"

"Getting on?" He chuckled as he rang the doorbell " Wanda is just like my mum, she is pissed about all this! Jane could give Ben two more babies, support his career and solve the worlds hunger criss, and Wanda won't give a shit! She is probably so mad she'll cut Ben's willie off if she hasn't done it already."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.críticos pendejos o actores celosos - dumbass critics or jealous actors  
> 2.All the farms and vineyards are made up.  
> 3\. I added a picture of what I envisioned Tim and Wanda's cottage to look like.  
> 4\. Incase you want to know what Jane's dress and shoes looks like http://g.nordstromimage.com/imagegallery/store/product/Gigantic/6/_9297346.jpg  
> http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/skemo-sofia-sandal-women/3846633?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=YELLOW&resultback=1520&cm_sp=personalizedsort-_-browseresults-_-1_5_D


	26. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***This is a random flash back in Jane's life.*** The story will continue where it left off in the next update. This is purely for the readers enjoyment so they can have some more background about the character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like the flashback and want to see more of them, or if you don't particularly care for more backstory. I'm curious either way, so let me know! As always, if you have any questions, comments or feedback don't hesitate to share.
> 
> Scarlett :)

 

“Boys stop that right now! ” Barked Ava Krane at her two little boys Dexter and Ezra who were standing on the couch in Jane’s bridal suite at the Plaza hotel in New York City. They were having a rather loud sword fight with two long stem white roses. “You’ve got your shoes on the couch and Jesus Christ! Ezra I told you to leave your bow tie on!”

“But it makes my neck feel funny!” complained the adorable five year old with a head full of icy blond curls and pale blue eyes.

“You better not have lost it, where is it?”

Dexter pulled his little brothers wrinkled up bow tie from his tuxedo jacket pocket. 

Ava rolled her eyes. “Dexter, take your little brother and go find your dad. Have him retie it.” She instructed, snatching the flowers from their hands.

“We want to stay with Aunt Jane.” Dexter protested with his straight icy blond hair combed back neatly showing off his blue-grey eyes.

“She has to get ready, go find your dad…and….practice handing your uncle Roman the rings! Go! Do something!” 

“I’ll see you both at the ceremony.”Jane assured them as her stylist put the final touches on her hair “May I have a hug for good luck?”  Ezra and Dexter Jumped off the couch and ran over to Jane who was sitting at her vanity mirror in a silk pink robe. They gave her big hug and ran out of the suite to go find their dad.

Once they were out of the room Ava went right for the mini bar.  “Never give your nannies the weekends off!” She advised mixing some gin, lemon juice, cherry syrup and soda water. “Or hire a separate nanny for the weekends. I swear those boys wear me out!”

"I adore them to pieces! You can drop them off at our place anytime you need a break!" Jane offered. 

"You say that now, but once you get back you'll be so deep into your honeymoon phase you wont leave the bed to answer the door." 

"Mamá!" Jane exclaimed in shock and partial embarrassment at her mothers comment.

"It's true when Maxim and I got married, I swear we didn't........"

"Ahh....please spare me! I have convinced myself that you and papa never had sexual relationship and I want to keep it that way!!" Jane said with her fingers in her ears.

"Su madre es speaking the truth Jane." Alexis chimed in a very heavy hispanic American accent. " You need to get it while you can before their batteries die out! When Cesar and I first got married...." She let out a deep shigh of nostalgia. "It was nonstop deep pussy pounding till I couldn't walk straight!"  

Lorena, Ava and two of Jane's other bridesmaids laughed, as several stylist fished their make-up, hair and nails.   

"God I miss 'can't walk straight the next day' sex!" Ava exclaimed knocking back the last of her dink, then unzipping her dress bag pulling out custom designed haute couture champagne colored bridesmaid gown. 

"I remember one time," Alexis continued "He showed up at my office during lunch, locked my door, and with those big muscular arms he scooped me up by my booty and in this deep sexy voice was like ' Mami echo de menos ese culo'  and starting ravashing me on my desk! Now....ppfff! We haven't had sexo loco espontáneo en years!"

"When David  and I first got married," Sasha explained "I got a package delivery at my job one morning. It was nothing but some sexy lingerie, a long trench coat, and some heels. There was a note in the box and all it said was ' 1:00, Lunch at The Pierre Hotel room 703, wear nothing else XOXO David.' ...seriosuly Jane, enjoy the honeymoon phase while you can." Sasha, Jane's close college friend advised.

"I'm so excited about my honeymoon. Roman has been working so hard lately and I'm looking forward to having him all to myself! No advisors, no PA's,no lawyers, no clients, no account managers and he promised he is only taking one of his cellphones!"

"Where exactly are you honeymooning?" Liz, Jane's college roommate and close friend asked blowing on her manicure to quicken the dry time. 

"A week in Hawaii, a week in Tahiti then two weeks in New Zealand."

"I'm so fucking Jealous." Sasha confessed admiring her up-do in the mirror and sipping a mimosa. 

"Ha! Four weeks?! Oh please he will on his phone nonstop by the second week. If he is anything like his younger brother Felix...he will find away to work on vacation. We honeymooned in Paris, about a week into our stay he says on a whim 'let's go to Dubai' little did I know he had business there."

"Ay mami don't be so cynical and negative! Let the glass be half full" Alexis criticized as she zipped up Ava's sleeveless gown with a high neck. 

"I'm just telling the truth! You need to understand this now before you say 'I do,' the Krane boys are always working no matter what. Even when Dexter was being born, Felix was taking a business call. Rome will be the same way, you watch."

"I'll admit Roman has a very hectic schedule but I think things will calm down. He say's this is a busy year for him but want's to gradually step back so we can start a family." Jane said confidently. "He even talks about being a stay home dad."

 Ava rolled her eyes taking a sip of her dink letting the alcohol relax her. “ I can’t believe today is the big day! You’re going to finally be my sister-in-law! Let me have another look at that gorgeous ring!” She pick up Jane’s hand and marveled at the flawless emerald cut pink diamond on Jane’s finger. “Wait till you see the band that matches it! You’re going to die!”

Jane smiled. “ He spent so much time and effort into designing it and finding the stones...I fell in love with him all over again. He spent months with the jewelers trying to create my ring. He was so proud of himself when he proposed.” She gushed.

The hour was approaching fast. Her bridesmaids and flower girls had already left the bridal suite, leaving Jane and her mother alone. 

“Mija you look so beautiful” Lorena said full of pride and happiness with tears in her eyes, as she zipped up Jane’s mermaid wedding dress.  

“Mamá por favor, no más llorando, seeing you cry will make me cry again.” Jane begged with a smile on her face. She turned back to the full length mirror and smoothed out her dress. “In less than a half an hour I’m going to be Mrs.Roman Krane! I love him so much Mamá, I wish papa could be here.” Jane wiped a tear from her face.

“He’s smiling down on his little girl right now.” Lorena paused and looked down at her own wedding ring and smiled in nestolgia. It was a simple  yellow gold ring with a small marquise cut diamond . “ Mija, I want tell you something. Your father and I…when we started dating back in La Habana, we used to dream about what kind of life we wanted if we ever made it to America. I wanted a house on the water, a big garden, and lots of children...none of that ever happen but it was all completely immaterial because what I really wanted was your father and I to be happy.”

“You and papa were always so happy together even during the worst of times. Whenever you fought, it never lasted more than a few minutes and you would spend the rest of the day kissing and hugging each other after you made up.”

“I loved your father so much, and despite everything we experienced we were happy until the very end.” Lorena sniffled and gently blotted some tears from her eyes. “ I know you already have something old, but...this has blessed me with many years of happiness.” She slowly pulled her pink Virgin Mary cameo ring from her finger. 

“Mamá no, you love this.” Jane protested gently with tears in her eyes.

“I want you to have it mija.  I know I’ve told you that we were very poor when we first arrived to America. I don’t think your father paid more than $10.00 for it, but that was a lot of money for us back then." She sighed deeply as she reflected back on her memories. " We had been living in this run down motel for just over a month. It was very late at night and I had been working on my feet for 10 hours at an industrial dry cleaning factory. It was pouring down raining and I didn't have an umbrella... I got off the bus, and wrapped my arms around myself pitifully trying to protect myself from the rain.....and I look up.... Maxim was waiting for me a the bus stop with an umbrella to walk back to the motel with me."

"That's so sweet."

"It was seven blocks, and we walked together hand in hand, huddled under this little green umbrella. We finally made it  back to the crummy motel, and he had a picnic spread out on the floor. He made macaroni and cheese from the box, with some bits of seared spam cut up in it  and we drank some awful cheap wine. After we ate, he surprised me with the ring, and my first question was 'how could we afford it?'. Bless that sweet thoughtful man.... he had been walking six miles to and from work  instead of using his money on bus fare for weeks, just so he could save up for this ring. We used to brows the flea markets for fun when we weren't working and he saw me looking at it, and decided he had to buy it for me."

Jane gasped in awe as her mothers story starting bring tears to her eyes once more. 

"when I asked your father why…he said ‘Porque te amo.’ he just wanted to do something nice for me. Jane….on that terribly rainy night, in the run down motel with roaches and mold on the wall, no money in our pockets, and holes in our shoes.....that was one of the happiest moments of my life. No matter how bad things got for us, this ring reminded me of that day and it's always made me smile. I know Roman can give you a better life than we ever could, but  I hope and pray  you and Roman are just as happy as your father and I always were despite our circumstances. “Ojalá tuvieres a vida de felicidad con niños y Roman será un bueno esposo.” She slipped her ring onto Jane’s right hand ring finger. 

"Ay dios mamá! Muchas gracias, I love you so much." She hugged her mother tightly. 

Their emotional mother daughter moment was interrupted by the wedding planner who was waiting to escort Jane and her mother down to the Plaza Hotel's Terrace room for the ceremony.

The ceremony was beautiful. The three bridesmaids,and the matron of honor each walked down the aisle in custom dress suited to theirown unique style, and  Jane was given away by the Castro's close family friend Roberto Ramirez. She shared her beautifully written, heart felt wedding vows, which brought Roman to tears. Their champagne and ivory wedding colors coupled with the glowing white candles that lit up the ceremony created a cozy and romantic feeling for their 478 wedding guest. After the ceremony, guest dined on their choice between: Roasted chicken with lemon and watercress crust served with roasted asparagus, pasta bolognese with paccheri pasta, fennel sausage, short rib ragu, and pecorino, wild caught salmon with pressed cucumber and date salad, walnuts, shaved fennel, pickled onion and grain mustard aioli served with haricots verts, dry aged New York strip steak with roasted shallots and watercress salad served with mashed potatoes and spinach or hearts of palm, apple, and beet cakes topped with crispy oyster mushroom and kelp caviar and artichoke puree.

Their guest dance all around them as the band played "At last" by Etta James.  Roman and Jane glided across the dance floor, smiling at each other."You look stunning my darling." He whispered in her ear. 

"I can't wait to get out of here, I wish we could skip cutting the cake."

"The jet is fueled up and waiting for us. Our luggage has already been dropped off, there's champagne on ice, rose petals on the bed, I have something very sexy for you to wear hanging up in the closet, the pilot is waiting, the vintage Aston Martin convertible I bought is waiting out front......"

"¡Vámonos!" She said taking him by the hand to pull him off the dance floor. 

"I was just kidding sweetheart, you know we have to wait. That chocolate truffle, walnut, cognac cheesecake won't cut it's self." He laughed pulling her back into his arms, and they resumed their waltz.

Jane softly kissed his lips." Don't toy with me." She rested her head on his shoulder.  

"My darling, I've been thinking, how would you feel about extending our honeymoon?" He purred in her ear. 

"Roman!" she gasped happily in surprise  "Do you want to spend some extra time in Tahiti?"

"We'll keep our original travel itinerary but after we leave New Zealand, how would you like to spend a month in Sydney?"

"Sydney?" She was surprised, but more confused than anything. 

" You'll love Australia, the people, the food..."

"Honey a month? That's a long time."

"One of my new clients....an Australian commodities brokerage firm, asked me to do some hands on consulting. They already arranged a furnished condo for us. I had Rosalie pack some extra things for you and of course you can go shopping for whatever else you need when we arrive."

"Wait...honey you haven't even asked me and you already decided we're going...you've packed my things."

"Don't you want to come with me?"

"You know I would love to but, I have obligations to fulfill here in New York. The charity drive at the refugee center, and I'm sponsoring two refugee children......"

"I've taken care of that." He said sweetly "I sent them a letter on your behalf explaining that you will be taking a short leave, and will resume your volunteer activities upon your return." 

"I can't believe you!" Jane calmly walk off the dance floor to avoid making a scene. She was completely bewildered as to why her new husband would do such a thing without consulting her first.

"Did I do something wrong my pet?" Roman asked innocently, following her out of the banquet hall into an empty dinging room. 

"Yes!" Jane sighed with frustration "Honey I love you but you can't just absolve me of _my_  responsibilities. What were you thinking?! You would be furious if I told Felix to run Krane & Associates Capital Management without you, while I drag you along on a month long teaching assignment aboard!" She let out an sad sigh of frustration  "This is why it took so long for me to set a wedding date! I feel like you don't respect me or what I do! Do you have any idea how insulting it is when you basically imply that my responsibilities aren't important!?"   

"Jane....I wanted to surprise you."He stammered. "I thought you would want to come with me. School is no longer in session....I thought....." His bottom lip started to quiver and he was on the verge of tears. " I love you so much and.....The idea of spending a month without you felt like torture. I thought you would be pleased if I handled everything myself. You are coming with me right darling?" A small tear fell for his eye and rested on his cheekbone.

She sighed "Please from now on....consult me first, okay? Her voice was gentle and sincere. "I love you and I want to spend time with you but, I can make my own decisions."Jane wipe the tear away and kissed his lips deeply."And of course I'm coming with you!" They hugged each other tightly, and as they embraced a condescending smirk of victory twist across Roman's mouth.

 Jane slowly pulled away from their hug find her husband to find him remorseful and and a bit sad. "Smile honey, I'm not mad anymore."

"I just wanted to do something nice for you, and show you how much I love you. It stung my heart to see you get so angry at my surprise."

Jane was extremely confused. She was sure her frustrations with Roman's actions were evident but she didn't realize she came across as so angry it hurt him. Nevertheless, seeing her husband so sad and vulnerable made her suddenly feel guilty. "No honey....i'm sorry this is all my fault, please don't get upset." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek " You were so sweet to think of me." Jane said apologetically " I shouldn't have gotten so mad when you were only trying to do something kind and romantic for me."

"Apology accepted! We should head back it's probably time to cut the cake."

Jane kissed him once more before taking him by the hand and leading the way back to the reception. Roman followed his new bride with a smug sense of satisfaction.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> -Mami echo de menos ese culo- Mami I miss that ass
> 
> -sexo loco espontáneo- crazy spontaneous sex
> 
> -Ojalá tuvieres a vida de felicidad con niños y Roman será un bueno esposo- God willing you will have a life of happiness with children and Roman will be a good husband
> 
> -Mamá por favor, no más llorando- Mama please, no more crying
> 
> -Mija- my daughter
> 
> 1\. Alexis - incase you don't remember, she is Jane's childhood BFF who threw her baby shower, where she went into labor.  
> 2.Maxim is the nickname Lorena had for her husband Maximiliano  
> 3.Robert Ramirez- this is flora's husband. Flora is the family friend that took Jane in, after she left Roman  
> 4.Etta James "At last" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQ45Q7ZuTEs  
> 5.The wedding venue is at the Plaza hotel  
> 6\. The bridesmaids dresses are from the Elie Saab collection  
> 7\. I think Jane's wedding dress is a Ziad Nakad design but I can't say for sure  
> 8.Did you catch at the end how Roman never really apologized, and flipped the script to make it seem like Jane was the blame for their fight?


	27. Sunday Roast - Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Sunday dinner at Tim and Wanda's cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I apologize if it's a bit long. Your feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Scarlett

“I haven’t had this in a while.” Olivia held her glass steady as Emily filed it with some of her freshly made hard blueberry lemonade, with: fresh blueberries, lemons and mint leaves.

“Whew! That’s strong!” Jane exclaimed puckering her lips. _Good stuff but damn! I need to drink this slow!_

“I’m always heavy handed with gin.” Emily laughed. 

“Which is why mixed drinks are your specialty.” Alice said adding some extra ice to her glass.

 _That’s a good idea. I’m going to follow Alice’s lead and add more Ice to water the drink down. I love a good cocktail but, I’ve got a child with me and I need to pace myself._  

“So Jane and I went shopping on Saturday and you’ll never guess who we ran into?”

 _Now that the boys have left to smoke cigars and we're all comfortable,  we can talk shit about that stuck up cow Margaux!,_ Emily thought as she sipped her lemonade on the patio with Olivia, Alice, and Jane.

They were comfortably seated on the cushioned wicker furniture. Emily and Olivia sharing the love seat, Alice and Jane took the two arm chairs side by side, while Max and Jacob played on a blanket in the middle of the four women.

“Who?” Olivia asked in anticipation, leaning forward.

 _British and American Women are so much like in regards to how we seemingly both love good tea…or gossip as they would call it._  Jane said to herself as she picked up Max to reapply some sun block on his arms and legs.

“Margaux!” Emily exclaimed sipping her hard lemonade.

“Ugh I knew it.” Alice said rolling her eyes. “ Simply hearing her name makes my stomach turn!”

 _I am not the least bit surprise Margaux has that effect on people,_ Olivia thought thinking back on her showdown with Maragux at Impero.

Emily slipped out of her flats and tucked her feet under her to get more comfortable. “We were looking at some hand bags and she came right over, pretending she was happy to see me.”

“She does that fake friend crap with you too?!” Alice asked “She act’s like she is too good to hang out with you when she and Ben are in a relationship, but the minute they break up, she suddenly wants to be your friend! She texted me a few weeks ago asking if I wanted to meet for tea and ‘Catch up”. She said using air quotes. ”No doubt to get some gossip about you.” She added looking at Jane. 

“Nooo! No más!” Max bellowed determined not to let a drop of sun block anywhere near his face.  He used his little hands to shield his face.

“Come on principito we’re almost done.” She said wrestling with him trying to pull his little hands from his face. “ He hates it on his face. “ Jane explained apologetically for the commotion. “ Maxmiliano bajas sus manos!” She commanded sweetly but with a firm tone.

“NO!”

 _( sigh)….he has really been testing my patience lately._  

“Okay.” She said calmly. “Buuut the tickle monster is going to get you!” She tickled his armpits forcing him to clamp his arms down, allowing her just enough time to rub his face down with sun block. “See that wasn’t too bad.” She said kissing him repeatedly on his face.

Max huffed and jumped off his mothers lap, trying to rub the sun block off his face even though it was completely absorbed into his skin. “Sorry about that.”

“Perfectly alright.” Olivia said. _Max is so precious! I’m very happy for Ben, but seeing him with a child, and Alice and Adam with their little boy....this has stirred some emotions for me._

Jane offered Alice some sun block for Jacob, which she kindly accepted, while Emily continued her story.

“I’ve seen Margaux in clubs when I’m out with friends, and she won’t acknowledge me, but on Saturday she acted like we were old friends.” 

“That bitch is so phony.” Olivia said raising her glass to her lips. “Oh shoot! Sorry!” She said covering her mouth realizing she needed to watch her language around the children making the woman laugh.

Emily continued with the story and when she finished the patio erupted in laughter.

“Un.eff-ing.believable!” Alice laughed with tears in her eyes.

“I _wish_ I had a time machine so I could go back and see the look on her arrogant puggish face!” Olivia said. 

Jane snickered. “Did you say puggish? As in she looks like a pug?” _I don’t care what anybody says, that was funny as hell!_

“She does!” Olivia argued laughing. “Her snooty ‘I’m judging you look’ when she sort of squishes everything to the center of her face…it makes her look like pug!” She claimed assertively.

“Oh my God! I see it!” Emily crackled. Emily said to herself holding her stomach from pains of laughter.

“I can’t believe her nipples came out of her dress.” Alice said in disbelief.

“Benedict tried so hard not to laugh at that part of the story when I told him. She was totally oblivious, and snapped at her friends when they tried to straighten out her dress. She was _completely_ lost in the sauce that night!” Jane emphasized.

“What started all this?!” Emily asked pouring herself a second glass of strong hard lemonade.

“I have no idea, but when the bouncers came to escort her out, she yelled … …umm… It was something to the effect of…. ‘Get your effin’ thuggish hands off me! I’m an Avery and you just wait until my father Lord…bleeeh….’ She vomited all over that gorgeous Roberto Cavalli leopard dress. Some of it even splashed on Paris Hilton.”

There was a mix of laughter and groans of disgust.

“Even when she is royally plastered, she is an elitist, arrogant, snob!” Olivia laughed, “Why on earth would she think anyone in Cannes would give a crap about her prestigious pedigree?!”

“So, you two knew each other years back?” Alice asked pulling a toy from Jacob’s mouth. “Do not put this back in your mouth!” She scolded firmly. 

“Not exactly.” Jane explained crossing her long legs and filling the girls in on her brief altercation with Margaux at Benedict’s flat.

“I can’t blame you. I thought she was racist once upon a time as well.” Emily recalled, “ I met her and Uncle Ben for lunch once. She was so rude and dismissive towards our server, I thought it had something to do with her being Arab.”

Olivia nodded her head in agreement. “In her world, anyone with body measurements over 32-22-32 is fat. If she made a crack about your body or appearance, that means she intimated. Making fat jokes, it’s like her defense mechanism when she has competition.” 

“Funny thing is, I realized who she was early on in the store on Saturday but I had no intention of spilling the tea about her humiliating debacle in Cannes. Once she got the brazen boldness to imply that I was a downgrade, I remember thinking to myself ‘ Okay Chica, that’s how you want to play? Game on!’, and I just put it all out there.”

 _Ha! ‘Spilling the tea’ that’s a funny expression._ Alice thought.

“I bet she wishes she kept her trap shut now!” Emily exclaimed. pouring herself a third glass of her strong lemonade. 

 “De Grisogono is a luxury jewelry company owned by Fawaz Gruosi. Fawaz was a good friend of mine and he loves to throw lavish parties and the best is by far his annual party in Cannes during the film festival Week. He invites all the big names in fashion. Heidi Klum, Cara Delevingne, Naomi Cambell  Alessandra Ambrosio, Anna Barros ….needles to say,  Margaux wasn’t invited the following year.” _I miss Fawaz he was so much fun and was always extremely generous with donations when it came to my annual jewelry auction._

“I assume you and your hus….” _Oh Fuck! I wasn’t supposed to mention her husband._ Alice thought.

Their conversation was interrupted by Tracy sliding the glass patio doors open. “Emily sweetheart, your phone keeps ringing, it’s Glenn.”

She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “ I took your advice and broke with him, now he wants to admit he has been a jerk and beg for forgiveness! I’ll be right back.” She informed the ladies slipping her flats on.

“So how is Benedict adjusting to fatherhood?” Olivia asked _he must be love having a son. He’s always wanted one._  

“Pretty well I think. Saturday was the first time he and Max spent some real father-son time together, and he loved it! I came home from shopping with Emily and he had all the couch cushions on the floor. They were jumping from cushion to cushion like frogs on lily-pads. It was too cute for words.”

“That sounds adorable!” She paused for a moment and took a sip of her lemonade. “So…. I don’t mean to pry, but ….I’ve been dying to ask….how are things with Wanda?”

“Things are…coming along.” Jane said slowly with optimism in her voice.

Alice and Olivia both gave looked at each other , then back at Jane. The three of them blurted out laughing together.

“I’ll give you credit, that did sound convincing, but we’ve both known Wanda for _a long_ time.” Alice explained.

Jane was still laughing. “She is outwardly kind to me, but at the core, I’m pretty sure she wants to tie a boulder to my ankles and push me into the river Thames.”

“When it comes to Benedict Wanda can be tough.” Alice explained” She has very high expectations and since ‘Sherlock’ has taken off, Tracy has become increasingly protective of her little bother.”

 _And with good reason! “_ Too many actress, models, and socialites want to be romantically linked to Ben solely to enhance their own careers, like you know who….” Olivia said cutting Alice a look of anger. 

Alice clearly knew whom Olivia was referring to because she rolled her eyes with disgust. 

“Margaux?” Jane guessed, “ I thought she’s pretty famous in her own right.  I remember seeing her in Chanel ads in Vogue when I was just 15, hell I still see her in Vogue and W regularly.”

“I don’t like talk about Ben’s love life or his past girlfriends but, I will say there was one particular model and socialite he was casually dating but ended things for good when it became obvious that she was only in it for the fame.”

“And we’re not talking about Margaux.”Alice added reaching for her drink. “ It wasn’t a serious relationship, but when it became evident that she was using him, he was extremely hurt.” 

_I’m really starting to understand that when it comes to matters of the heart papi is very sensitive, he doesn’t sake it off and move on quickly._

“Tracy is just trying to protect Ben and Wanda….” She let out a sigh “Wanda is just Wanda.”

“I think she is still having a hard time coming to terms with only finding out about Max so recently." Jane theorized " I mean, I don’t blame her one bit. It’s a lot to take in. I’ve never had any qualms with her, I just…it’s important to me that Wanda and Tim have a close relationship Max. Even if things don’t work out with Ben and I, I don’t want any emotional barriers with Tim and Wanda.”

 _I hope Wanda doesn’t cause too much friction in Ben and Jane’s relationship.  It would be ashamed if they throw the towel in because she and Wanda couldn’t get along._  Alice said to herself.

“If I could offer you a bit of friendly advice, don’t take anything Wanda says or her actions personally. Ben and I dated for four years before Wanda warmed up to me, then it was another two years before she really started to show a genuine fondness towards me. “ _Then it was nonstop pestering to set a wedding date and have children!_

“Have you made any headway with her so far?” Alice asked out of curiosity.

“Mmmm, we’ve only been in London almost a week,  so I haven’t really had the chance to earn her trust and I’m worried we hit a pretty big set back earlier today. It was awkward, and even though we cleared the air, I’m pretty sure she is still not happy about it.”

 _I bet Wanda walked in on them having sex._ Olivia guessed thinking back to the Christmas when Wanda walked in on her and Ben. _That was utterly embarrassing! My legs were spread wide open and Ben was pounding me into the bed, trying to muffle my screams with kisses._ “Does she still have a key to his flat?” _She ruined some pretty intimate moments coming over unannounced._  

“Yes.”

“Wanda is fantastic, but she can be overbearing at times.  When Ben and I lived together we gave her a key for emergencies.”  Olivia shook her head “She would pop in unannounced whenever she was in town. I would come home, and she would be doing Ben’s laundry, baking him cookies….and if he ever took ill, she showed up with an overnight bag.”

_This is surprising! I knew he was close with his family but I never would have expected Papi to be such a momma’s boy!!_

 “And one last bit of advice, well this is more of a warning… Ben…wonderful man, but he’s absolute rubbish with laundry.” _I am SO happy Lyle is not the same way with laundry!  With Ben and I were together, I was constantly replacing lingerie, knickers and stockings….I must have spent_ £35 _a month on undergarments!_

 _“_ So I’ve learned the hard way.” Jane laughed. _That was such a gorgeous silk blouse he ruined setting it on the heavy cycle and tossing it in with the blue jeans._

“In all fairness…it’s not his fault.” Olivia said in his defense.  “He stared attending Harrow when he was eight, wore a uniform, and they had a laundry service. Then when he went off Uni,  he would bring his dirty laundry home when he visited his parents on weekends, and Wanda would take care of it.” 

 _I bet she picked his clothes up off the floor for him as well. I noticed he strips down leaves his cloths in a pile on the floor_ Jane said to herself _He has such a cute butt…those lean muscular legs, and those slender hips, those arms……..I’m getting horny._ “I’ve noticed that because he attends so many events on a regular basis, a significant amount of his clothes are dry clean only, so he doesn’t have as much laundry as most people.”

“At least he has a valid excuse for his poor washing skills. Adam on the other hand is just rubbish with laundry for no real reason. Once I went out of town, and came back and discovered this sour smell in our laundry room. He forgot about some clothes in the washer and left them there all weekend!” 

Olivia laughed. “Ben forgets to separate the colors from the whites; never remembers the fabric softener, everything gets set on the heavy-duty cycle, and folding, matching socks, and ironing…. Just accept that’s never going to happen.”

The women laughed together.

 

********

Having just lost a tidy sum to Tim in a game of poker, Benedict and his friends Adam and James sat  at a round table under a shaded veranda on the other side of his parents yard. Ben took a long draw on his cigar and look over to see the woman on the patio.

“What do you think they’re laughing about?” He asked. James and Adam turned around to see Jane, Alice and Olivia laughing on the patio.

“What rubbish you lads are in bed.” James joked tapping some ash from his cigar. 

Benedict threw a cashew nut at him hitting him right in the chest “Oh fuck you cheeky bastard!” He laughed.

“I keep my wife more than happy.” Adam sipped his drink. 

 _I can hardly keep my trousers on around Jane; I’m almost ashamed by how high my sex drive is around her._ “I swear mates sometimes I think she is waaay too attractive for me. I look at her and think ‘ how the hell did a horse face arse named bloke like me get so lucky.”

“We’ve been wondering as well.” Adam teased. “ That your VW golf parked out front? Traded in the Jag and motorbike for something more sensible have you?” Adam asked shuffling the cards to keep his hands busy _._

“It’s a rental. Though I have been debating if I should get a car with a backseat. I find myself day dreaming about family trips to the coast.”

“Sounds like your settling into family life quite well.” James commended sitting back in his seat.

“ They have only been here a few days so far but, I love having them around.”

“How are you getting on with Jane?” Adam asked curiously. “Co-parenting isn’t easy, especially if she’s used to being the sole decision maker.”

“ You would think that, but she’s very diplomatic especially when it comes to Max. Jane is defiantly not easily pursuable. She’s well read and up to date on so many different issues and likes to do her research, so she has solid fact based opinions, but she is very amendable and I love that about her. She’s pretty easy going for the most part. _Unless it involves Roman._ Remember that pot I asked you to bring over a while back?” He said turning to James.

“You still have some left over? It’s probably stale by now!”

“She caught me with it the other night.”

“Oh fuck!” _Alice would have yelled at me and I’d have been sleeping on the couch for a week!_

“We had a laugh about it. I’m fairly certain had I actually smoked it she might have been displeased with me, but in general she doesn’t like to make fuss. She really respects my space, privacy, and has been incredibly understanding about my work schedule.”

 “That’s a big 180 from Margaux she went crazy when you brought home whole milk instead of soy milk.”

_Why did I tell them about that story?! I should have kept that fight to myself!_

“How is Wanda dealing with all this? Has she come around.” James asked hopefully.

“ She’s pissed. She loves Max to death, but she is extremely displeased by this entire situation. As for Jane, I think she wants to like Jane, but  at the same time she is looking for every excuses to hate her.”

 

********

It was dinner time and everyone was seated at the table under the large wisteria tree that created a purple canopy shading the table. 

“If I could have every one’s attention for just a moment before we start feasting on this wonderful meal labored out of love and prepared by my darling wife.” Tim stood up at the head of the table and everyone turned to his attention. “ I would like to make a short toast.” He looked proudly at his son, who was sitting next to him, with his own little boy sitting on his lap. “Ben, the day you were born was the first day of a new beginning for our family.  There are so many memories that I look back on so proudly and so fondly. Memories with you and…well….each and everyone of you sitting at this table really. I’m so happy that as a family we’re starting yet another new beginning with Max and Jane. Benedict, being a father has been the proudest and most rewarding experience of my life and I wish you many years of happiness and wonderful memories to share with your own son, and his wonderful mother.”

Benedict brushed a tear from his eye as Jane rubbed her hand on his back in small circles. 

“Jane,” He continued “We have only known you for a very short while but, already I can tall that you’re an exceptional woman and that our Ben is very lucky for his child to have such a wonderful mother like you…”

 _Jesus Tim! let’s not get carried away!_ Wanda thought sitting at the foot of the table as Tim continued. 

Una glanced over at Wanda. _Please Wanda do hold it together!_

“I do hope that we will get to spend more time together and you will soon feel like part of our family, because I already see you as such. ” 

Wanda rolled her eyes, _Wrap this speech up!_  

“To Max, Jane and Ben.”

Everyone toasted with their wine glasses except Jane who was too busy brushing the tears from her eyes. She got up and hugged Tim.

“That was so kind of you to say.” She said with tears in her eyes.

“I meant every word sweetheart.” He said giving her a warm hug and kissing both of her cheeks.

“And Wanda....” she walked to the opposite end of the table and Wanda stood up to hug her. “ This is so sweet of you.”

 _Ugh! What is with all this hugging!!??_ “Think nothing of it.” She said sweetly “Now you dry those pretty eyes and enjoy you’re first traditional English Sunday Roast.” _Trollop!_

Everyone dinned on Wanda’s roast beef and gravy, green beans, potatoes, cooked carrots, Yorkshire puddings and the Bordeaux Jane and Ben bought from the winery. They laughed and shared amusing stories until Olivia focused the discussion on Jane. 

“So Benedict mentioned you’re from Florida?”

“Miami.”

“Is that near Disney world?!” Emily asked tipsily. “I’ve always wanted to go!” 

 _She needs to scale back on the gin next time she prepares that lemonade_ Tracy thought cutting into her roast beef.

“Disney world is in Orlando, about three hours north of Miami.”

“Do you miss home?” Wanda asked

“All the time! The beach, the weather, and the food….I miss that more than anything. I haven’t been to a restaurant that serves decent shrimp and grits, lechón,tostones or good alcapurrias since I left Florida.”

 _What the hell is alcapurrias?_ Wanda said to herself.

“How would you describe typical Miami cuisine?” Benedict asked pushing some meat to the other side of his plate out of Max’s way so he could easily reach the cooked carrots on his plate.

“Lots of seafood and deep southern style dishes. There is a huge Caribbean, and Latin Caribbean culture influence in Florida so there is a lot of Floribbean cuisine.  You’ll find a lot of fresh citrus in dishes, along with mango, papaya, rum, almond, coconut, key lime…unique foods like conch….

“Ewww! Conch? The big sea snails?!” Emily took along sip of her Bordeaux. “I wouldn’t let that come anywhere near my mouth!”

“It might seem a little odd, but I love it. You can eat it raw like a ceviche, in a soup, but my favorite is fried, in fritters or on a sandwich.”

“I believe I saw on a travel program once that alligator meat is commonly found in Florida?” James’s asked. 

“Florida and Louisiana are both know for alligator. It’s actually very delicious, I think some the best sausage I've ever eaten was alligator sausage, gator meat is also good simply battered and fired.  Wild boar is also pretty common in Florida as well, it’s  _phenomenal_  when it’s smoked.”

“I’d love to try something adventurous like alligator, conch or wild boar.” Olivia said reaching for a second Yorkshire pudding cup.

“Daddy más Zanas!” Max said look up at his daddy. 

"Más ..... what do we say?"

"Please!"

“Very good!" He kissed the back of Max's head and  Jane scooped some more carrots onto Ben’s plate.

“He refers to carrots as Zanas?” Wanda asked  _  
_

“He can’t say carrots or Zanahorias, yet so he says Zana or Zanas. He loves carrots.” Ben explained to his mother."pureed carrots, cooked carrots, carrot juice..he loves them all."

_That is just too adorable!_

“Benedict tells me you’re a teacher.” Tracy cut in, “Do you teach public or private school?”

“Public. I teach 11th and 12th grade English literature in Spanish Harlem.”

Tipsy Emily spoke up “Isn’t that a bad neighborhood? It’s like….’The Wire’ right?

Jane laughed “It’s hardly what you see on ‘The wire’ but it is a lower income community so we deal with some issues you don’t necessarily see in more affluent community schools. Teen pregnancy, drop-out rates, substance abuse…some violence and yes some of the students are a little rough but, I wouldn’t want to teach in any other district, I love what I do and the students I teach. They're wonderful. ”

“I hear some schools in America….they have metal detectors. Is that true?”She asked chugging down the last of her wine.

“ Not all of them, but my school has metal detectors and an I.D. swiping system.”

“Sounds more like a prison than a school.” Tim noted sipping his wine.

“It’s a little controversial. The school is obligated to keep students and teacher safe. They also wanted to modernize their attendance tracking systems but at the same time, I feel that if you threat the students like prisoners their going to act like them.”

“What made you want to teach in such an environment?”

“ I guess I’ve always felt like I could relate to the students I teach.”

“In what way? “ Una asked

“ I didn’t grow up wealthy, it was nothing I was never ashamed of, but when you grow up economically disadvantaged especially as a minority in the U.S., it’s very easy to get stereotyped, and written off by society. Often times…you’re not expected to be anything more than what your peers are. That encouragement to be the absolute best you can be, to think outside the box, and to step outside of your comfort zone it’s not always prevalent. When I finally got my certifications, I just wanted to inspire at least one person to ….think outside the barrio, and to do better than just ‘good enough’. “

“That’s very admirable.” _She put’s passion over money so that’s good to hear._ Tracy thought pouring more gravy on her beef.

 _This has defiantly shed some light on the minor skirmish we had upstairs about middle class and privilege._ Benedict said to himself as he chewed his food.

“sooo…”Emily slurred propping her elbow up on the table. 

“Emily your elbow is in your potatoes!” Alice exclaimed laughing as she wiped  Emily’s elbow off with her dinner napkin.

“Oh…oh yea thanks! But what was I saying….oh yeah!  I want to propose my own toast!”

“Emily darling please no.” Tracy laughed

“To….whoa” She stumbled getting up out of seat  “To uncle Ben and Jane!” She said raising her glass "AHHH!" she started slapping her arm wildly! "Ohh false alarm....it was just a flower petal! I thought it was a bee!" Everyone laughed  “So where was I? Uncle Ben and Jane! ....You guys have the weirdest relationship!” Everyone laughed again. “It’s like you’re going in revers……you have a kid and then you decided to start dating…..what the fuck?!” 

Benedict kissed Jane’s cheek “I love you” he whispered in her ear.

“I love you and can I just say this is best dinner entertainment ever!” She whisper back 

“This is nothing you should have been at her graduation party. She got wasted with two of her friends at a bar and they got up on the bar top and tried to do the chorography for Beyonce’s ‘Single Ladies’. I’ll show you the video when we get home, you will piss yourself!”

“Jane….. you’re so much nicer than Margaux!” 

“Here Here!” James chanted prompting a round of applause from the table.

“So with that being said everyone raise your glass!” she lifted her glass a little to quickly and lost her balance but regained her composer. “To Jane and Uncle Ben! I know you guys had an affair on vacation while she was still married…but so what!......

“EMILY!?” Tracy yelled in shock and horror. 

 _OH MY GOD!_  Jane’s first turned a bright red.

 _Oh….oohhhhh!_ James sipped his wine as he swallowed on the realization of what this meant! _Shit Ben had an affair with a married woman and knocked her up! Holy Fuck this is crazy!!!I mean …he isn’t the most virtuous man on the planet but….Ben?! I’m not judging but I can’t believe he had it in him to get involved with a married woman! Is this the big secret he didn’t want to tell?! It’s not really a big deal!_  

 _Poor Jane! I hope she realizes we're not a judging group....well...I can't speak for Wanda._ Olivia said to herself. 

“Emily sit down! Now!” Tracy demanded through her teeth.

“I’m not done!”

“Yes you are dear” Una said pulling her down into her seat and taking her wine glass away. _I’m mortified for Jane right now._

“Whaaaat?!” Emily whined “I was just going to say that…. just because she was married it shouldn’t mean anything since they are clearly in love with each other and happy!” 

“We’re going to head out.” Tracy announced getting up from her chair. 

Wanda was looking down at the table in pure humiliation “ Please do.”

“Don’t you worry Jane I’ve got your back! I know you’re not some gold digging … _hiccup…._ whore! I turned your room upside down and inside out when you went to the spa _….._ I didn’t find any gold digging whorish stuff!”

 _I take that back she is not Mi-5 material!_ Wanda thought as her stomached turned.

 _This Family…._ Tim groaned to himself.

“Oh my…..” Jane gasped softly

“EMILY WHAT THE HELL!!??” Benedict was furious!

“Let me take these dirty dishes inside.” Olivia announced standing up and collecting a few dirty plates. _It’s time for me to make an exit, before this gets any more awkward._  

“I’ll help you.” Alice volunteered.

“YOU WENT THROUGH….”

 _“_ Not now honey….” Jane whispered clutching onto his arm completely embarrassed. “She’s wasted….things will only get more uncomfortable……I’m going to…to…” a small tear trickled down her face."I'm going to give Max a bath." 

Emily didn’t’ care for Benedict’s tone at all. “ppfff….Well! Excuse me for trying to….” 

“Let’s go!” Tracy dragged her drunken daughter off before she could say another word.

“There are no words to express how humiliated I am right now.” Tim said, “I’m so sorry for what just happen.” He said apologizing to Jane and Ben.

“It’s alright.” Jane smiled weakly

“I’m very sorry dear, believe me she will sober up and apologize first thing.” Wanda said confidently. _I can’t believe Emily did that no matter how good her intentions were!_

 

********

“I’m shocked.” James said helping Adam wash some of the dinner dishes. “I know Emily had good intentions but…damn!”

Olivia and Una caught the train back into London together and Alice was trying to gather Jacob’s things so they could leave.

“Why did Ben feel like he couldn’t tell me she was married? Did he think I would judge Jane or something?”

“It’s much more complicated than that.” Adam said scrubbing a sponge across a ceramic white plate “ Poor Jane, the look on her face….I still cringe just thinking about it.” He put the plate in a separate washbasin so James could rinse it. 

“I can’t bring myself to really give a shit about whatever happen between  them years ago. Unless I should be worried…should I be?” James wiped a plate dry with a dish towel and placed it in the dish rack. 

“Nah…He has it all under control.” _I think_

“Then I’m sticking with my first impression about Jane I think she’s very nice and I’ve not seen Ben this happy in while.”

“You boys are incredibly helpful!” Wanda said cheerfully, bringing the last off the dirty dished.  “Did you enjoy dinner?”

“It was fantastic!” James complemented rinsing the last of the plates in the sink.

“That roast beef was delicious as always!” Adam said drying his hands having finished the dishes.

“Well I seem to have quit a bit of blueberry, plum and apricot tart left over.” Wanda said noticing the two uncut tarts. Dessert was canceled on account of Emily’s out burst. Things were very awkward and nobody wanted to talk about the elephant in the room, so guest started to leave. “Would you like to take some home with you?” 

“That would be great.”

“Alice would love some.” 

“Have a seat!” She commanded then pulling some plastic containers form the cabinet.

 _I should see if they know anything about Jane’s husband it’s now or never. I can’t be too obvious about it._ “So, have you guys meet Jane prior to this evening?”

“No” The boys answered in unison. 

“Would you like some now, before you hit the road? I’ve got homemade ice cream and candied almonds to go with it.

“I can never turn down dessert.” Adam said.

 _I know! You’re such a sucker for sweet Just like Ben and Tim._  

“I’ll have some as well.”

Just as Wanda fished preparing their plates Alice returned holding her sleepy little boy and his toy bag, She took a seat and Wanda prepared a dessert plate for her as well. 

“How is it? “ she asked placing some pieces of tart in some plastic containers for them to take home.

“mmmm…the perfect combination of sweet and tart.” Alice complemented quickly going for another bite. 

James sprinkled some more almonds on his last few bites “These Almonds add the perfect crunch.”

“Do you have any more ice cream?” 

“Absolutely help yourself. It’s in the freezer.”

The kitchen got quiet as everyone was focused on his or her delicious dessert, so Wanda spoke up.

“This business about Jane being married, I hope it doesn’t change your opinion about her.”

“Not at all.” James said quickly

“It never bothered me one bit.” Alice said licking some blubbery off her finger.

_She knew about this!?_

_Damn it Alice!_ Adam thought rejoining everyone at the table with a bowl of ice cream. _Wanda is fishing. I need to finish this ice cream and go before Alice slips up!_

“Well that’s nice to hear. Have you spoken with her about it?”

“No, we just meet today. She is very easy to laugh and joke around with. Max and Jacob got along so we exchanged numbers and we’re going to try and set up some play dates.”

“So how long have you known she was married.” Wanda asked sweetly taking a seat next to her at the kitchen table.

“well…..”

“Not terribly long.” Adam cut in.

“I assume Ben told you everything, being that you're all so close.” 

James ate his last bites quickly and got up to wash his plate. _I don’t know what’s going on, but Wanda is up to her old tricks and I’m out!_

He kissed both Wanda and Alice, hugged Adam then went off upstairs to say goodbye to Benedict.

“So yes, like I was saying, I assume you know that whole story.”

“Pretty much….terrible business, but I'm happy for them now!” Alice said enjoying her dessert.

 _Alice shut up!!!_ Adam tried to inconspicuously signal his wife but Wanda had strategically sat between them making it damn near impossible.

“Such terrible business!” Wanda agreed

“Honey, I’m fished. Are you and Jacob ready to go?”

She looked down at her last bite” Well….”

“Have some more!” Wanda pushed another piece of tart onto her plate.” Would you like some ice cream as well?”

“No thank you!” She smiled. _This tart is so yummy!_ Alice thought taking a big bite.

_I love my wife so much but she can never take a hint!_

“I feel so awful for Jane, It must have been very hard for her.” Wanda said leading Alice into a discussion.

“I always told Ben that….”

 “We don’t know all the details though do we lovely?” Adam cut in. “In fact…search me, I’m pretty dodgy on the facts myself.” He was scratching the back of his heading hoping Alice would get the hint and follow his lead, and play dumb.

 “Well you remember sweetheart, she got pregnant and…..”

“It’s getting really late, and Jacob is pretty tired. We should head home…now.” Adam said sweetly.

“I’m almost done.” Alice informed him completely oblivious to what was going on. 

 _hmmmm…I think I need to change my target and my approach._  She turned to Adam. 

“Dreadful business.” Wanda said.

“Oh yes quite.” Adam agreed. _I’m not going to say anything!_  

“ But I enjoyed talking with her at dinner. She was from Florida right?”  _He will slip up, he always does._

“Miami I believe she said.”

“She taught in …Brooklyn I believe.?” 

“She lives in Brooklyn, she teaches in Spanish Harlem.

“I think she mentioned she teaches science?”

“No literature.” He answered quickly

“No she  taught science.” Wanda counter back at a quick pace.

“Literature, it was definitely literature.” 

“I’m sure it was science.”

“Wanda I’m positive it was 11th and 12th grade literature” _I know I’m right!_

“What was her husbands name?”

“Roman Krane.” ….. _oh fuck me….._

_They always slip up when they think they have the upper hand in a disagreement!_

 

*******

“HOW COULD YOU HAVE GOTTEN INVOLVED WITH THAT HARLOT!!??” Wanda paced back and forth in the study fuming and red in the face with anger. “ROMAN KRANE’S WIFE?!”

“MUM YOU INTERROGATED MY FRIENDS!!” Benedict could feel his nerves tensing up and his blood pressure rising. For the past ten minutes Wanda had done nothing but yell and call Jane unpleasant names. DID YOU THINK THEY WERE NOT GOING TO TELL ME HOW YOU GRILLED ALICE THEN TRICKED ADAM?!

“He was all over the news for months during that trial! They called him the Genghis Khan of Wall Street and you stuck your knob in HIS WIFE AND GOT HER PREGNANTE!! WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOU!?

“ She was never accused of anything.  Roman’s legal issues have nothing to do with her!!”

“I knew there was something so wrong about that girl!” She groaned rubbing her face with her hands.

Benedict scoffed “ You’ve been determined to hate her from the start, this is just the icing on the cake for you!” He fired back.

“That’s not true!”

“IT IS TRUE! Time and time again I’ve asked you to please stay out of my love life and you’ve repeatedly ignored my request, then I find out Emily is violating Jane’s privacy, and you’re interrogate my friends!?”

“YOU.DON’T. KNOW.THIS. WOMAN. AT. ALL! Your judgment is impaired and you're not thinking straight!”

“ I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEEDED TO KNOW! WHY COULDN’T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT!?”

“ALRIGHT!” Tim yelled throwing his hands in the air, stopping the yelling, “Let’s all separate for a moment and breath. Take a deep breath both of you.”

They were in the study having this very heated discussion while Jane was upstairs with Max. Ben sank down in the couch while Wanda sat behind the desk.

Wanda started up again  in an accusatory tone“Ben do you have any idea…..”

“Wanda!” Tim said sternly silencing her. He sat down on the couch next to Ben and took a deep breath “slowly and calmly let’s talk this out.”

“Why couldn’t you leave this alone?!” Benedict demanded. She is stressed out 24/7 about that asshole! I go to work everyday worried sick that she is going to have another panic attack and what I don’t need is you making things more difficult right now!”

"FOR CHRIST SAKE WE'RE YOUR FMAILY! WHY WOULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM US!?"

“Enough!!!” Tim yelled “Obviously were not going to get anywhere tonight…..let’s just all go to bed and we can talk about this calmly tomorrow morning…can we agree to that?”

“Fine.” Wanda said curtly “ Give that lying deceitful tramp a chance to get her story straight.”

Benedict scoffed and shock is head in frustration. “ You know what?...... Fuck this!” He left the study slamming the door behind him. 

Tim let out a deep sigh of defeat and annoyance. “Wanda….darling......you’ve really done this time.”

 

  

**Roman**

“You look good.” Ava complemented me as she crossed legs. “Have you been bulking up?”

“I’ve been working out. I started taking woodwork classes, finished a rocking chair on Thursday." I said taking a  sip of my coffee **“** Is everything in order for the appeal hearing?”

“Handled.” My brother and most trusted legal advisor Felix assured me cleaning off his glasses. “By the way I dropped a bin of letters off at the front desk. They have to go through it, check it out….but you have a lot of supports out there. We’re still getting tones of letter every day from charities you donated to, business partners, clients…fans…”

We sat in the visitor center of the Jensen correctional facility speaking in hushed low tones. The low hanging fluorescent lights flickered over us and happy families  sat all around us cherishing the few visiting hours granted to prisoners on Sundays.

“What about that other matter?” I asked.

Felix groaned with frustration. “Forget about her for now, focus on beating this appeal, we had to pull a lot of strings and fork over a lot of cash.”

“She’s my wife.”  _I'm getting sick of explaining this._  

Ava began to protest “She abandon you in your ……” 

“Stop talking!” Felix said firmly to his wife and turned back to me, “Let. This. Go. You really over did it brother mine and you know what I’m talking about. A slap, is one thing but…..you gave her too much ammunition to use against you.”

“What are you talking about?” Ava asked

Felix turned to his wife in annoyance “What did I say? Hmmm? Go sit over there and wait.” 

Ava rolled her eyes and went over to another seating area and flipped through a Magazine.

“She’s got some bastard child now…move on.” 

_I love her and I know I’ll love any child that belongs to her._

“Did you find her?” I asked in an irritated tone, and ignoring Felix's opinion. _I don’t want his fucking opinion I want my fucking wife back!_

“Will you forget about her already?!” He whispered “Move on…” 

“When you called me drunk at 10:00 at night that one summer after you hit that poor girl on scooter in the Hamptons, did I lecture you? No! I took care of it. Find my wife and drag her back if you have to!”

Felix sighed and looked down at the table and folded his hands. “I’ve got my guys on it. They’ve been sitting on her lawyers office for almost a week now and she hasn’t showed up.”

“I thought for sure once I refused the divorce she would meet with her lawyer.” Roman said in a concerned tone.

“She hasn’t gone to the office, and Emily hasn’t meet her outside of her office. We’ll need to change our strategy if she doesn’t show soon.”

“You don’t think… the Armenians…that money went missing…you don’t think they  got to her to send me a message?!”  _Those trigger happy thugs threatened to fire bomb the Dubai office when it was brought to our attention money was missing for their account._

“What?!...No! God no! That’s been dealt with. Greg, an account manager in Dubai, he was skimming a couple thousand from them with every transfer….they took care of him.” 

“Splendid. I'm glad that's over with.” _When you steal from the Armenian mob your death will not be quick and painless._ “Check with the Department of Taxation….do we still have someone over there in our pocket?”

“If we don’t I’m sure we could find someone.”

“Look into her tax info, might be able to figure out where she lives. Speaking of which, have you found me a house yet?”

Felix pulled a file from his bag. “32 houses all of them with a pool and tennis court per your request……I wish you would forget about that immigrant trash….” 

“What the fuck did you just say?” I asked calmly yet fearfully. Felix was silent _That’s what I thought_. "Now….her boyfriend….where are we on handling that?”

“Focus on your appeal and we’ll deal with him afterwards.”


	28. A Little Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict puts his fight with Wanda aside and focuses on getting his family affairs in order, and helping Jane since her life is starting to take a huge turn professionally, all while Tim and Jane conspire to get Ben and Wanda back on speaking terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any questions or feedback are welcome.

**Benedict & Jane**

It was early Thursday morning and Max and Benedict sat at the breakfast table in their pajamas. Benedict clicked away at on his laptop till he was interrupted by a clinking sound.

“Awe you dropped your spoon.” He picked up Max’s child size blue plastic spoon and handed it back to him then turned back to his email.

“Papi do you want one egg or two?” Jane asked from the kitchen sweetly as she preheated the oven.

“Two. What are you making?” He asked focused on his computer screen.

“Eggs baked in avocado and chorizo.”

_She can do a million things with Avocados._

“That sounds delicious. Can I have mine with some of that roasted red pepper and cilantro pesto you made last night? ”

“Oh that will be good! I have plenty left over.” She said cutting two avocados in half and removing their pits. "Do you want toast or a corn tortilla with it?"

"Toast." 

*Clink* “Daddy!” Max cried for assistance to get his sipppy cup off the floor.

 “Max you’re all thumbs today.” He laughed giving him back his cup and kissing his forehead before turning back to his computer. “Have you read this email from Karon and Eric? About their proposed ideas for managing our relationship image.” 

“I read all the proposals last night, I was waiting to discuss them with you. It’s nice that our publicists are finally working together instead of against each other. I wish I had known Eric Bryant & Co. was a rival P.R. firm to your publicist Karon Maskill’s frim. If I had known, I would have had my lawyer find me someone else.”

“I was getting irritated with their bickering and all the conflicting ideas. Now that they seem to have put their differences aside and are working together, I’m even less impressed by what they’ve come up with. Have you read Proposal A? He asked in disbelief.  “This is completely out of the question!” 

“Is that the one proposing we do an interview with a major magazine and do a big photo spread as a family?”  Jane asked cracking an egg into an avocado half.

“I don’t care if we could fetch £500,000  for our baby photos, I’m not capitalizing on my family, and doing some tell all exposé about a whirl wind romance! Fuck that!” 

 _“_ ¡Corazón Idioma! ¡Por favor! You have to watch your language around Miliano he is picking up words left and right.  With my luck he’ll drop an F-bomb in front of your mother.” Jane cautioned as she placed four avocado halves filled with raw egg on a baking sheet and slid it into the oven.

_She already questions my parenting and figures I’m insane for insisting Max sleep on a floor bed instead of in a crib._

_Not like we will be seeing mum any time soon after that stunt she pulled on Sunday!_

_“_ I knew you would hate Proposal A.” Jane continued, “I really dislike Proposal B, it puts me on pedestal while making you look like a jerk. People already think you’re posh and arrogant.  With the strategy in Proposal B, all I could think about was you being labeled as some stuck up, English twat who knocks up some Cuban girl then abandons her, leaving her to raise your bi-racial child all alone. It’s not a good look.”

“Proposal C is vise versa. It could blow back on you and damage your career. ” Max dropped his Sippy cup again. “You adorable little stinker you dropped that on purpose!” 

He laughed and smiled up at his daddy from his high chair. Benedict gave him back his Sippy cup once again as the smell of chorizo cooking in a pan began to waft through the room.

“Proposal D doesn’t sit well with me either. They want me to do the magazines and TV interviews focusing on how awful my husband was, and spin our relationship into a fairytale about how I’ve finally found love. I’m not going to talk about Roman negatively or positively.  Roman is not something I’m willing to discuss with any one.”

“E is just nonsense, Benedict dismissed quickly “I like Proposal F. It’s very much in line with the approach I already take to my personal life in the media.”

“I knew you would.” Jane said sitting a glass of orange juice on the table next to him.

Benedict pulled Jane on his lap and clicked the PDF for Proposal F onto full screen mode. “ What do you dislike about it?”

Jane exhaled slowly and scrolled up to the top of the document. “I think we should avoid being seen in public together at all cost.”

Benedict got quite. He pulled his thick black-framed glasses off his face. “Jane, I love you and I love Max, which is why I need a life with you both outside of this flat. We’ve only been out once. Every time I try to take you guys out to dinner you turn me down, you won’t come to the set with me, remember when we toured those farms? We had such a lovely time and nobody recognized me. We will be able to retain some sense of normalcy.”

“I’m not sure Corazón. Roman…he…”

Benedict’s long sigh of frustration cut her off. “You can’t keep doing this!” He raked his fingers through his hair. “Letting him control your life, this has to stop!”  he argued.  “I’m not saying I want to invite a media frenzy into our lives but…Jane…. this is soul crushing.”  His voice was full of sadness and disappointment. “ I have a smart, funny, adorable little boy and can’t even talk about him. My colleagues, when they are swapping funny stories about their children I have to sit in silence and pretend that I don’t have a child. You’re so scared of you and Max being photographed, the few times we are in public you won’t let me push his pushchair or hold him. You walk behind me or in front of me. Never next to me, you won’t hold my hand, and you even fight making eye contact with me. I know you’re scared but Jane we can’t go on like this.”

“Corazón I know it’s not ideal but maybe just until my divorced is finalized?” 

“That could be a year from now! I have to wait a year to carry my son and hold your hand in public?!  Jane…you have to stop letting Roman dictate your life. Monday you found out your publishers wanted to print your novel in English and you almost turned  down the offer, because you didn’t want to commit to the promotional aspect.”

 “That wasn’t because of Roman!” She said defensively “I can’t take Miliano on the road.”

“You have me, his father. You know I’ll look after him.” Jane grew silent. _Shit I hope I haven’t upset her._ “You’ve worked so hard and you’re ready to throw it all away because you’re terrified of Roman. You’re giving him the satisfaction of knowing that after two years, and from 3,000 miles away he can still poison your life. You've got to send a clear message that you're moving on with your life."

“This is really hard.” Jane sniffled

_This is very emotional for her._

“It is, it’s very hard but I’m with you every step of the way I promise. Once you let go of that fear you’ll feel better.” He assured her drying her eyes. “I think this is a good plan for us. If we are seen in public every now and then, so be it. This is unavoidable unfortunately, at some point we’re going to be photographed together. Karon and Eric will do the best they can to manage it and of course we will take precautions but what we cannot do, is abandon your life.”

“People are going to ask about us.” Jane said calmly as she slowly came to terms with reality.

“I’m already very private and refuse to answer questions about my personal life. There is a list of responses here, you’ll want to memorize incase you're asked about anything.” He scrolled down the page to a list  of polite responses, that have been carefully drafted by Karon and Eric.“We will release a short statement about Max when we're both ready but, I'm not sitting down with any reporters discussing our personal life, I never have and I never will."

“Okay, If you think this is best….I’m on board.” Jane agreed slowly. “I’ll give Eric a call after breakfast and tell him what he have decided.”   

The timer on the oven started ringing prompting Jane to get off of his lap.  

“There is this southern style restaurant called café Magnolia, I think you will like. I’m on the call sheet very late tomorrow but I will have a dinner break, could you and Max meet me there for dinner?”

Jane let out a big sigh. “I knew you were going to ask something like this!” She said apprehensively. “I really I don’t want to but….ugh! alright we'll go! Stop making that sad face!"

_I have to be careful not to overuse this face.Can't risk her building up an immunity._

“It will be fun!” He smiled “I know you’ll love it. I'm leaving to shoot on location in Oxfordshire for a week on Sunday so it will be nice for us to spend some time together."

_I wish they could come with me. A week without them seems like torture._

_I hate this idea! I understand papi wants me to stop being so reclusive but this is terrifying!_

“A night off from cooking does sound nice.” She said with a smile. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask, have you spoken to your mother?”

“Christ. Here we go.” Benedict groaned preparing to draft an email to his publitics informing her of their decision.

“Papi it’s been four days now.” Jane pointed out earnestly as she transferred two avocado eggs to Benedict’s plate and one on a plate for Max. “Don’t you think you should at least call her?”

“I’ve got nothing to discuss with her.” He asserted sternly “This goes so much deeper than what happen on Sunday. She’s never respected my boundaries.  She has no regards for my privacy, she’s crossed so many lines and then she act's like she is justified in doing so. Her constant harping, is part of the reason Ana and I didn't work out."

"well shit...when you let your mum come in to your flat to do your laundry, and drop by when ever she sees fit, of course she thinks she has free reign over your life." Jane mumbled under her breath in the kitchen.

"What did you say? I can't hear you."

"I said you look very cute in those glasses." _I'm not lying about that he looks very sexy in those black frames._

Benedict blushed. "I enjoying being able to see you better."  He said in a flirty voice.

_He is so cute!_

“I understand if you're having some space issues with your mother but, pick up the phone and tell her how you feel. I’m sure you two can come to an understanding.” 

She sat down a plate of two baked avocados with eggs baked in the center, chorizo crumbled of top and drizzled with red pepper cilantro pesto and whole grain toast, then gave Max a smaller plate with one egg filled avocado and a small corn tortilla.  

“I’m putting my foot down! I will not be made at fault for our argument on Sunday. If she wants to apologize she knows where to find me all otherwise I’ve got nothting to say to her!”

"Papi....really? It's been _four_ days! Forget about who is at fault." she emphasized squeezing some sriracha over her avocado eggs with chorizo before scooping it out of the shell and rolling the egg and avocado it in a tortilla.

"Four days, five days, six...what the hell! I can go all year! I'm not speaking to her unless she is willing to apologizes for her lifetime of relentless infringement in my personal life!"

_Has papi always been this overly dramatic or is this an occupational hazard? Either way he's so cute!_

"Is your dad still meeting you for lunch on the set today?"

"Yes, probably want's to talk about me and mum. What are your plans?" He said sipping his juice.

"I have to talk to my lawyer Emily and go over some things. Alice is coming by with Jacob for a play date. Ohh...!" She exclaimed looking at her watch. "You need to hustle your cute butt or you'll be late for work."

 

**Tim**

“This is it.”  Annabel pointed out as we stopped at wide white trailer.

I was wandering around the set of the “Imitation Game” lost for about ten minutes before Annabel, a very nice production assistant, recognized me as Benedict’s father and was kind enough to walk me to his trailer.

“Thank you so much! I’d have never found my way without your assistance.”

“ He should be around shortly, they are due to break from filming soon. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask a runner. They’re all wearing yellow T-shirts.”

She left me alone in Benedict's air-conditioned trailer. I took a seat on the small leather love seat and rested my feet.

I pulled out my phone and found two missed text

**Wanda: Could you stop and pick up some baking flour and dish soap on the way home from your card game my sweet?**

_Good. She still has no idea I’m meeting Ben for lunch._

**Me: Certainly. What are you making?**

**Wanda: I’ve already made chocolate dipped Madeleines. I’ve got Banana nut bread in the oven, and I started on some blueberry scones but I don’t have enough flour for the macadamia nut coffee cake.**

_She always bakes when she is feeling guilty. I’m certainly not complaining. I love her Madeleines!_

**Me: I’ll be sure to bring home some flour. I love you.** **  
**

**Wanda: I love you too :-* and you win that card game!**

 Seeing as how neither Ben nor Wanda were making an effort to resolve their issues, Jane and I decided they both needed a little push.

**Jane: Did you make it to the set?**

**Me: Just arrived. Sadly I still haven’t been able to reason with Wanda. She is still refusing to talk to Ben.**

**Jane: : (  Not much luck on my end either. He feels guilty, but he has firmly decided he has nothing to say to Wanda. I tried to get him to at least call her and hear her side of things but he refused.**

_Goodness the two of them can be so stubborn at times!_

**Me: Maybe I’ll have better luck trying to reason with him.**

**Jane: Let me know how it goes! Good luck  : )**  

I occupied my time with a copy of  High Life Magazine until Benedict showed up. He showered quickly, then dressed in a pair of grey chinco shorts and a royal blue polo shirt.

“ The catering service starts preparing lunch orders early so we have to put in our orders before 9:00am. I ordered garlic and herb roasted chicken and Caesar salads for lunch. I hope that’s alright?”

“You know I’m not picky and I suspect you’re well aware that I have an ulterior motive for visiting you at on the set besides watching you film.”

Ben rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of protest. “ I thought we would at least eat lunch first.” He sat down in the armchair next to me and tousled his fingers in his wet hair.

“It’s been four days. This is the longest you and your mum have ever gone without speaking to each other.”

 “Jesus! I’m not pleased we had a row!” He insisted defensively. “I feel awful for raising my voice at mum but I’m through with it! I’ve exhausted myself dealing with her intrusive nature! She’s never had an smidgen of respect for my privacy or my girlfriends and I’ve reached my boiling point!”

“You know you’re mother is not doing this out malice. You understand she is genuinely concerned about you?”

“Concern?! Is that what it is?! Calling the mother of my child and the woman I love a whore conveys genuine concern?” He cross-examined rather sardonically as he folded his arms. “Mum has been resentful and petty ever since I told you about Max and Jane and I’m so profoundly sick of it I don’t want to deal with it anymore!” 

“She is ready to extend the olive branch. Your mum wants to meet and apologize.”

He wasted no time calling my bluff “ No she doesn’t! If she were feeling the slightest bit remorseful she would have called me by now!”

We were interrupted by the arrival of our lunch from the on site catering service. We ate our lunch on a small booth style table and continued our discussion.

 “Will you at least consider meeting with her?”

 “Absolutely not.” He asserted firmly sipping on his bottled water. “I can’t deal with mum right now. There is so much shit going on, mum is going to have to take a back seat.This week has been very intense so far."

“Is everything okay?” I asked sprinkling a package of croutons over my salad. “Nothing wrong with Max I hope.”

He paused for a moment while he chewed his food and collected his thoughts.

 “I suppose the sliver lining in all this is now I can talk to you about everything going on.” He took a deep breath “ How much do you know about Roman Krane?”

“Only what I can recall from the trial. I remember it because his company hurt several major business here in England and lot people lost their jobs.”

He nodded. “I’ve been reading everything I can get my hands on about that fucking degenerate. He is CEO  and founder of Krane and Associates Capital Management. They do it all :asset management, commercial banking, commodities, investment banking, investment management, financial strategies, mutual funds, prime brokerage..everything. They have offices in just about every major financial hub and emerging market in the world and his office in Dubai allegedly has a reputation as the best financial mangers for the unscrupulous and their ill gotten riches.”

“Dubai has always been a safe haven for that sort of thing.Their government tends to turn a blind eye to all the money laundering and similar white-collar crimes. Doesn’t shock me that he has clients like that.”

“Some of his clients in Dubai are allegedly terrorist group, hackers, the Armenian mob, Russian oligarchy, drug cartels…of course it’s all rumors.” He said skeptically and chewing his food before continuing.

“ From what I gather some of his business practices are in legal and moral grey areas. He’s made some of his clients very wealthy and improved their business tenfold. Others he, comes in as a consultant, latches onto them like a virus, spreads his poison and slowly infects them, killing them financially from the inside out while gobbling up all their assets. Some people speculate that his firm has been the driving force behind the weakening of the U.S. financial industry regulations that contributed to the global economic collapse. They have been accused of commodity price manipulations, and they have this revolving door relationship with the U.S. government. A lot of his senior level executives and consultants have held various high level U.S. Government positions, creating serious conflicts of interest.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but the public opinion about him to this day remains very divided despite his incarceration?” I asked chewing on a crisp fresh romaine lettuce. 

“He is extremely controversial. He’s either the most brilliant and innovative financial mind in history, who has been victimized by an over zealous U.S. district attorney, or a mobster in suit. He makes so many charitable donations people think he is fucking saint and these donations are substantial.

“How long is his prison sentence?”

“Seven years, but he was granted an appeal hearing. The hearing is set for some time in October, so four months from now.”

“Like a re-trial?” I asked curiously taking a bite of my chicken.  

“ From what I’ve read about the U.S. appeals process, it’s not re-trail. It’s more like a hearing where the judge re-examines the original trial to see if there were any errors. Maybe the law was misapplied, evidence was allowed that shouldn’t have been permitted, things of that nature.”

“How does Jane feel about the possibility her ex-husband getting out of prison?” 

“She's terrified! I might have been a bit premature telling you she was divorced. He’s stalling on the process. And please, don’t go telling mum that!?” He begged. "This has been causing Jane so much anxiety but there is good news....Jane’s publishers have decided they want to publish her book in English.” 

“Well that’s some fantastic news!” I exclaimed. "When will it be expected on the shelves?"

“I believe she said they are aiming for late spring of next year.I’m thrilled for her but she  doesn’t share the same level of enthusiasm. Her publishers want her to commit to a book tour, readings, panel discussions, the whole lot of it. When it was first printed in Spanish they let her slide, because they were not expecting it to be such a success. This time around, they are very insitent that she step out and promote her book, and connect with the readers via social media.”

“Because if the book is more popular, then it increases the chances of the mini series being made, thus fattening their pockets.” I observed cynically.

“Exactly. She’s very apprehensive about, she doesn’t even want to get on twitter because of this thing with Roman, but I've been talking with her. She is slowly coming around to it, a bit worried about taking time off from teaching but, I think she will warm up to all of this very soon."

"Have you spoken with Karon at all? This is getting serious, I think you want to bring her up to speed on all this." 

"I have. Jane has her own P.R. person to manage her image which I'm grateful for. Things are quickly taking shape for her professionally and I wouldn't want a scandal jeopardizing things for her. She's been meeting with her P.R. rep Eric Bryant,and skyping with her publishing agent  in New York a lot to outline their plans for her. They are very professional and understand the sensitivity of her personal life with Max. Even more good news for her, Guillermo Arriag has started working on writing the screen play of her novel."

" This is a pretty drastic transition phase... for the both of you." 

"Indeed. Very little time to sit and listen mum to yell at me and call me a home wrecker!"

  

**Jane**

“Strawberry Basil lemonade, no gin!” I joked with a playful smile as I sat a big colorful pitcher of lemonade and snacks on the patio table.

It was a warm afternoon and Alice and I had taken the boys to the park. On the walk back to Ben’s flat we passed a store that had small inflatable swimming pools in the window, so I bought one, we blew it up with a bicycle pump filled it up one bucket at a time. It was well worth it because Max and Jacob were having so much fun splashing around with the bath toys in the little shallow pool.

Alice laughed as she picked up the pitcher and started to fill the glasses. “Have you spoken to Emily since Sunday?” 

“Oh my goodness! The girl has been apologizing us up the wall!” I exclaimed in annoyance. I munched on some almonds as a told Alice about the 100 apology calls, text messages and the gift basket she sent.  “I keep telling her I’m over it, but she feels horrible about it.” 

“How do you and Ben feel now that it’s out there?” 

“Ben is still a little upset, but It’s taken some of the pressure off me. I knew people would figure it at some point; it was just so _completely_ unexpected! As soon as she said the shock consumed me. It was very uncomfortable, I felt shameful, I was so paralyzed with humiliation I couldn’t move or even speak, but that’s sort of done with because….we have bigger things to worry about with Wanda. She and Ben haven’t spoken in days.”

 “I cannot emphasize enough how terrible Adam feels about slipping up the way he did.” She assured me sympathetically. “By the time he realized what he said it was to late.”

“It’s not his fault, and truthfully, we didn’t expect Wanda to be this angry. I was upstairs in Benedict’s old room dressing Max for bed and I could hear them shouting at each other. Then finally he came storming in the room and demanded we pack up and leave. He hasn’t spoken to his mothers since.” I sipped my lemonade and looked down at my happy little boy poured a bucket of water over his friend’s head.

“I was really enjoying myself before the party got broken up.” Alice said taking a slice of goat cheese and a cracker from the snack tray.

“Me too, I enjoyed meeting everyone. I like Olivia she’s funny I hope we all get to hang out together again."

"She said the same, we we're thinking of getting together for a girls night. Have the guys watch the kids, show you the London night life and cut up!"

"It's been so long since I've had a good night out with a group of girls." I said eating some cheese. 

"I feel like you need a break from the Wanda drama." Alice laughed.

" I was really hoping Wanda and I would get to know each other better on sunday, but things have gone from bad to worst to fast! Tim has decided to visit Benedict at the set today for lunch, watch him film and to try and reason with him.”

Jane’s phone vibrated alerting her to a text message.

**Tim: Much like his mum, Ben is being very stubborn. I do wish they could resolve this before he leaves for Oxfordshire on Sunday.**

“speaking of which…..looks like nothing has changed.”

Jane paused and thought for a moment. _Maybe us going out to dinner is a good idea after all._

**Jane: Should we switch to plan B? A “surprise meeting”? I’m meeting Ben for dinner tomorrow night at Café Magnolia at 7:30. Do you think you could mange to get Wanda there with out arousing her suspicions?**

**Tim: I’m sure I could come up with some excuse for us to be in that area.**

**Jane: Great! Hopefully we can put all of this behind us soon and have you both over for dinner again. A little bird told me you like tres leche cake.**

**Tim: I’m looking forward to it!**

Jane looked up the location, and text him the address.

_I hope this “accidental” meeting goes well, if not I think papi will be furious!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://whiteonricecouple.com/recipes/baked-eggs-avocado/


	29. Even The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jane set their plan in motion but will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for taking the time to read. Any questions and comments are welcomed. 
> 
> Scarlett :)

**Benedict & Jane**

“Honey relax.” Benedict advised in a comforting tone. He gently rubbed his hand over Jane’s which rested on the table. “My back is to the crowd, I had on my sunglasses when we came in, no one has recognized me.” He assured Jane, who nervously tapped her foot while chugging down a glass of water.

 _I can’t relax! Your mother will be here soon and that woman sitting behind you keeps looking at us! I shouldn’t have worn such a loud printed skirt_ Jane thought regrettably as she wished she had opted for a more neutral colored outfit.

“That woman at the table behind you keeps looking over here and smiling. I think she recognizes you.”

“Try not to make eye contact with her and pretend she is not even there. You look so anxious you’re going to attract more attention.” A _bottle of wine to help her relax. She will likely order a seafood dish,_ he predicted skimming over the white wine selection.

Jane peered over his shoulder checking the entrance. Jane had a perfect view of the door and the hostess stand. She glanced down at her ivory and rose gold watch.

 _It’s only 7:20. Tim said they were going to watch James’s concert rehearsal today. I should text him and make sure everything is still on schedule._  She pulled her cracked iphone from her deep teal, top handle bag which rested on the back of her chair. 

“You should get a new phone. It’s so badly cracked from when you dropped it at the zoo."  _I hope she doesn't cut her face on that thing. If she drops it again that phone is done for.  
_

“The manufactures warranty doesn’t cover screen damage and it’s $200 to have the screen fixed or, over $600 to replace the phone. At those prices, I will wait for my free upgrade at the end of the year, and this one still works perfectly.”

He snickered.” You can hardly unlock your phone , or open apps sometimes.”

_True. All the cracks have made playing Fruit Ninja virtually impossible but that changes nothing!_

“I refuse to give those telecommunication vultures one more dime than I have to!” She declared assertively. “I swear all the cell phone companies have the same business model!” The pace of her voice quickened. “They are designed to squeeze every additional cent they possibly can out their customers! They trap you in a contract, provide meager services, charge an arm and leg to fix common problems like broken screens and water damage because ….they can, they stonewall you when you need customer service, and rather than fix things like drop zones, and improve no and low service areas they want to capitalize on those problems by introducing things like home and office microcell towers which cost customers….”

“Okay just a moment here." Benedict interrupted even though he was fascinated by her passionate rant. "So I’m understanding this correctly, you’re keeping your broken, half functioning, and possibly hazardous phone as a protest against the wireless communication companies business practices?”He asked with an amusing grin on his face.

“¡Exactamente!”

 _She is so incredibly adorable when she gets riled up, even if I don't_   _completely understand her logic._

“Welcome to café Magnolia, I’m Jason I’ll be your server. Could I start you off with something to drink?” Asked the young blond server.

 _Please don’t recognize Benedict!_  

“Jane I was thinking of getting a bottle of wine.”

“Whatever you want.” She smiled  “You know what I like. Could we have some milk in a children's cup with a straw? ” Jane requested for Max as she started texting Tim.

**Me: Just wanted to make sure the plan is still set.**

_I hope they are not terribly late, Ben is due back on the set at 9:00._

 

**Tim & Wanda**

**“** This one is…. Intriguing.” Tim said looking at an abstract painting of multicolored dots randomly placed on a canvas.

“Max could have done this.” Wanda commented looking rather perplexed by the painting’s £3,500 price tag."Hell I think he _has_  done something like this with crayons."

At the Sunday roast, James was kind enough to extend everyone at dinner an open invitation to see him rehears for a big classical music festival he would be playing in Sydney Australia later this year. It was a good excuse for Tim to get Wanda into the city, but his rehearsal ended around four leaving three and half hours for Tim to fill. He bided time by taking Wanda to various shops, parks and art galleries.

They moved on to the next painting which was a strange yellow, orange and green abstract.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Said a middle-aged gallery employee coming over to offer her assistance. 

 _Defiantly one word for it._  Tim said to himself.

“The artist says it represents explosive diversity and enrichment of life. Let me know if you need anything at all.”

 _The artist had too much to drink after a night at the pub, vomited on the canvas, then stuck a four figure price tag on it._ Wanda thought.

TIm checked his watch. It’s _7:15, time to start making our way to the restaurant._

 _I love art but this gallery is a bunch of hooey!_ “Tim my feet are starting to bother me, are you ready to head home?” Wanda asked hopefully.  _I really enjoyed hearing James play but now I want to soak my feet in some hot water, have a nice pot of tea, some madeleines and curl up with a good book . We’ve been browsing around antique shops, galleries and gardens all afternoon!_

“I thought we could get some dinner while were in the city. There is a restaurant I’ve been dying to try.”

“Ooohh sweetheart I really could settle for a sandwich at home.” Wanda groaned loathingly at the idea.  _My feet are killing me! He’s going to have to carry me to the restaurant._

“We had sandwiches for lunch, let me take you for a proper meal. You won’t be disappointed.” Tim assured her with a dashing smile. “It’s just a short cab ride away.”

 _He has been extra insistent today. What is he up to? Ah! He probably has a romantic dinner reservation! ”_  You know what, we haven’t had dinner in the city in such a long while. Dinner would be lovely.”  _I have such a wonderful husband! After all these years of marriage he still wants to surprise me!_

They caught a cab outside the gallery and headed off to their destination. 

“I think James will be gangbusters at that music festival.” Wanda predicted confidently "We should ask him to get us a CD of the festival."

“He is very talented.” Tim agreed handing the cab driver the address on slip of paper. “It's very sweet he plans on surprising his mum and dad with a trip to Sydney to see him play.”

“Greg and Martha did an excellent job raising James to be a thoughtful, talented and respectable young man. We should have taken a page from their parenting book.” Wanda said as she freshened up her lipstick in a compact mirror. 

“ Not a bad idea. I don’t think Greg and Martha ever called any of the girls Jimmy fancied undignified names like: tramp, trollop, tart…” He counted off on his fingers.

“Fair enough, I get it.” She admitted,  _not that it's going to change anything_

“Just a moment darling. I'm not even half way done, I'm still listing the ‘T’s’. Tease, temptress, tail….” 

“I said I get it! No need to be cheeky.” Wanda said in a very annoyed tone snapping her compact shut. “I’m so angry with Ben I could scream. Getting some random woman pregnant is one thing, but then we find out she was married?!  To wall street Genghis Khan no less and then the absolute worst of it all...he hides this from us! It’s like he doesn’t trust us! Ever since he’s gotten involve with his little fille de joie he has shut us out! I don’t even know him anymore!” 

“I have no idea what exactly happen between them in Portugal but I do know we raised an emotional romantic and he's in love. Honestly sweetheart, your actions on Sunday didn’t help at all.” Tim pointed out frankly. 

“I’m worried about him!” She justified “And are you toying with me?! Their entire relationship is a nothing but a steaming pile of lust, lies, secrecy, and deception which they have the audacity to call love. Love." She scoffed dismissively. "They had an affair on the beach, and now this summer fling. It will all be over before the leaves change! She has no intentions of sticking around for the long hull, and Ben will be broken hearted once again."

"We don't know that for sure and it's unfair to assume it will be Jane that backs out of the relationship when It could just as easily be Ben..or maybe things will work out darling we just don't know." If _Jane ever hears the way you talk about her behind her back she_ _certainly won't be sticking around…I sure wouldn't._ “You’re worried and so am I, but ever since we found out… you…Wanda, it's like you have one of those massive tool boxes." Tim began to explain "The chest types, with wheels on the bottom and dozens drawers. It’s filled with top of the line hardware for every possible situation and yet, you have gone straight for the hammer every single time you try to talk to Ben about Jane.”

“I’m so livid with Ben!” 

“I know you’re upset , but he could really use our support right now, but he can’t come to us even if he wants too because you're aiming to cut his knob off, and throw Jane into an abyss.”

_Where she belongs!_

_I don't want to tell Wanda about my discussion with Ben, but I’ve become increasingly concerned for Ben and Jane since our discussion about her ex-husband…. her husband I guess, or soon to be ex-husband. Something there is not right._

“I don’t want to talk about my home wrecking son and his concubine anymore! Let’s enjoy our dinner."

 _Concubine? She's adding new words into rotation. I’m starting to regret this idea but, it’s too late to back out now._  Tim thought pulling his phone from his pocket to see a text message from Jane.

**Jane: Just wanted to make sure the plan is still set.**

**Me: Slight traffic but we’re on our way. Warning,  Wanda is in a mood.**

 

**Benedict & Jane**

“Mmm this is very good.” Benedict said approvingly as he savored the Vouvray in his mouth. “It has a slight sweetness but I think it’s going to pair well with the crab cakes with cajun remoulade appetizer we ordered.” He said taking a piece of corn bread from the breadbasket.

“You always pick the perfect wine for our meal. I was really impressed by that in Portugal. “ Jane pulled a small zip lock bag  of crayons and a sketch pad from Max’s bag to keep him occupied.

_I learnt a thing or two on all those vineyards tours with Olivia._

Benedict pulled Max from his high chair and sat him on his lap and put the crayons and the sketch pad in front of him. He tore a blank page off for himself, then placed the sketch pad close to Max, and he started coloring right away.

 _I know how he feels but I wish he wouldn’t hold him in public. That woman is still looking at us! She recognizes Benedict I know she does…please don’t take a picture of us!_ Jane prayed.

“Have you decided what you want?" Benedict asked taking a light brown crayon from the bag. "Daddy is going to color with you." He said to Max shifting him on his lap slighting to get a better look at his face. 

“Everything sounds so good, I can't make up my mind." Jane said looking over her menu.

"We can always come back again if you like it here." Benedict said as he studied Max's face for a moment then started sketching on the blank page.

" The barbecued pork belly sounds really good, but so does the spicy crawfish  _Étouffée_. I might be leaning towards the shrimp and cheese grits with the house sausage, braised fennel and a tomato sherry cream sauce. It sounds delicious.”  _I should stall on ordering our food until TIm and Wanda arrive._  

 _I figured she would get that._ He thought to himself. L _ittle one, how is it that you've got my hideous horse face yet you look so profoundly adorable?_ “I'm having the pan seared halibut with pecan brown butter sauce, asparagus and white rice. I was thinking for Max, he could get the grill cheese and some cooked carrots. I’m going to ask it they can put avocado on his sandwich.” He looked at Max to be sure he got his nose right, then started sketching his eyes and brow line.

 _I love how Benedict has come to know Miliano's likes and dislikes so well._  

Jane’s phone chirped.

**Tim: Slight traffic but we’re on our way. Warning, Wanda is in a mood.**

_When is she not in a mood? Maybe this surprise meeting was a bad idea. I don't even know why I'm referring to it as a surprise meeting because it feels more like we're setting a trap!_

**Jane: Should we pull the plug?**

**Tim: It has to be tonight. The longer they go without speaking, the harder it will be to even get them in the same room.**

_We can't back out now, Ben will be leaving to film in Oxfordshire Sunday and won't be back till early monday morning._

**Jane** : **Fingers crossed this won't back fire on us.**

**Tim: If it doesn't work, you, Max and I will always have the London Zoo :-)**

**Jane: The reptile cages can be our secret meeting spot lol.**

_I love Tim!_  Jane thought putting her phone back in her bag. "That looks really good." She said admiring Benedict's work from upside down. "And that looks very pretty." she said to Max who was scribbling all over his paper. " Principito, eres mi Jean Michel Basquiat pequeño."

"Basquiat fan are you?" Benedict said " I learnt about him in school. I admired the way he incorporated  themes of classism, colonialism, racism, and  power struggles in his work, but I never really fancied his style."

 "It's an acquired taste, but right now I'm more impressed by your skills with a crayon." Jane chuckled lightly.

"I like to keep my art skills sharp. I used to draw and paint all the time as a kid, even won an an art scholarship to Harrow." He informed her as he switched to very dark fudge color crayon and started on Max's thick adorably messy big mop of dark curls. Once he was satisfied with his work, he selected a different shade of crayon and studied Jane's face. "Hold still for me. Just a second till I get the frame of that beautiful face."

"I've never been sketched before." She said with a modest smile trying to keep still. _  
_

 _Au contraire my beautiful model_ ,  _I've sketched you before on hotel stationary while we were in portugal. I have to remember to show her the sketch. She probably has no idea how beautiful she is when she is off in dreamland. I wish I had shown it to her then._

"You can move now." He said looking at his paper approvingly with what he had so far. " Max has your eyes, and your long eyelashes. Think he's looking more and more like you everyday. " He said focusing on capturing Jane's deep brown eyes. 

They were interrupted by a tall black woman in purple chef jacket and black pants with a pretty southern accent.“Is everything alright with y’all? Oh, Eggs floriente! Welcome back.” She said recognizing Benedict.

 _That is an awful play on his name!_  Jane thought to herself. 

Benedict laughed. “Breakfast was so wonderful, I couldn’t wait to come back and sample dinner.”

 _Ohhh! He must have ordered Eggs_   _Florentine last time he ate here. Go figure! Wait I know that voice!_

“I recognize that accent anywhere, you must be from Georgia.” Jane said with a smile. 

“Atlanta, Are you from the G.A.?" she asked eagerly.

“ Miami Florida, but I’ve visited ATL many times, and I love it! Gladys knight’s chicken and waffles alone made me contemplate relocating.”

 _Chicken and Waffles!? Together?! That sounds so unforgivably wrong!_  Benedict thoguth to himself. _  
_

“ Gladys Knight’s! Oh just hearing about the name of that restaurant is making me home sick!” She said” Well don’t just sit there, hug it out!” She exclaimed enthusiastically. Jane got up and the two southern women shared a friendly hug. As they hugged Benedict noticed some musical notes tattooed on the inside of her writs peaking out from under her chef jacket.  “ I get so excited when I meet someone from south of the Mason-Dixion on this side of the pond! And who is this little dumpling?” She smiled looking at Max.

“My son Max” Jane cut in rather quickly before Benedict could even open his mouth.

“Well you’re a talented little darling. That's a very nice picture.” She complemented then turned her attention back to Benedict “Will your friend be joining you?”

“Not this time unfortunately, I’m Ben by the way and this is Jane.”  He said sitting down his crayon and introduced himself shaking her hand. 

"I have to say this is some of the best cornbread I've ever eaten." Jane complemented. 

"Why thank you. It's my grandmothers recipe I come in early every morning and bake it myself.  Oh, and I’m Maggie, chef and owner so if you need anything don’t hesitate to give me or your server a holler.”

She moved on to the next table to check on her other guest.

“Your friend?” Jane asked curiously. _  
_

“James. They were a little flirty last time I was here.”

“Ohhhh. She’s cute and I think she looked a tad disappointed when you said James would not be coming.” Jane said spreading some butter on her cornbread. 

“I caught that as well.” Benedict said pulling his phone from his pocket and sending James a text.

**Me: Remember that tall server from café Magnolia?**

He sat his phone down anticipating a slow response time, but James hit Benedict back right away.

**James: Long legs, cute lips, flirty voice and nice hips? Nah...don’t recall her at all.**

_Cheeky sardonic bastard_ Benedict said to himself while chuckling.

**Me: I’m here now with Jane and Max. She just asked about you and seemed a little disappointed you wouldn’t be joining us.**

**James: I can meet you guys there now.**   **Give me 15 min to change and walk over there**

_Hell no!_

**Me: I love you like a brother but I don’t want to see your mug here, pulling up a chair, gobbling up the breadbasket, and ruin my date night! I’m only telling you because I think she might fancy you….God only knows why lol.**

_He ate way more than his share of those Biscuits last time we ate here._

**James: LOL! Alright I get it , I won't intrude on your date night…but with your kid** **:-/ ?**   **You should have called me! I would be happy to babysit for a few hours so you and Jane could have a proper dinner date, and snog your faces off afterwards.**

“Everything okay?” Jane asked breaking up some small pieces of cornbread for Max.  _I hope it’s not work asking him to come back to the set. Tim and Wanda aren’t even here yet. Where are they? I need to stop checking my watch and texting TIm. Ben is bound to notice._

 “I'm texting James about Maggie. He offered to babysit for us sometime."

 _Emily won't be sitting for us anytime soon. I'm over it but, fool me once._  “Playing match maker are you?” Jane asked laughing.  _  
_

**Me: We might take you up on that offer one day.**

**Me: Back to the woman, her name is Maggie, think she is about Jane’s age maybe a year or two older, from Atlanta Georgia, she owns this place, and she is very friendly. She is here early in the mornings, seems to like kids and the color purple and I suspect she is either a big fan of music or she has some sort of musical talent.**

_Christ I feel like my mum right now._

**James: lol No intel about allergies or relationship history?**

**James: I appreciate the details but come out of Sherlock character already lol. I’m going to pop over there tomorrow for breakfast hopefully she is in . BTW tell your mum she left her umbrella at the theater I've got it with me. Should I give to you?**

**Me: You met with my mum today?**

**James: Your mum and dad stopped by to hear me rehash for the classical music festival.**

_I can’t believe they came into the city without telling me! I know we’re having a spat but ….I thought at least dad would inquire about Max and maybe try and take him out for a while. I'm very upset with mum but not so angry I wouldn't let her and dad take Max to the park or something._

**Me: I'll stop by your flat and pick it up on my way back to work. Want some take away from the cafe?**   _  
_

**James: Something sweet since your offering.**

**Me: I'll text you when I'm OTW. Cheers**

  _Why would dad not tell me he was coming into the city?_

 

**Benedict, Jane, Tim & Wanda**

"Honey are you ready to order yet?" Benedict asked cutting a portion of his crab cake into tiny little pieces for Max. _I'm starving!_  

"Just about, I'm trying to decide between the braised oxtail and the shrimp and grits." she glanced up from her menu,  "That woman is looking over here again…." She whispered in a  hushed tone of concern.

"It's okay, don't worry." Benedict assure her calmly filling in Jane's pouty lips on his drawing. 

" She is about to come over here." Jane panicked. _Please be going to the restroom! Please, please, please, be going to the restroom!_

The older woman stopped at their table. "I just want to say you two have the most adorable little boy, and so well behaved."

 _OH thank you Jesus!_ Jane sighed with relief.

 _Ha! You should seen him this morning when he refuse to cooperate long enough for me to get his nappy on!_ "Thank you so much. Max can you say hello?" Benedict asked. 

"Hi" He smiled up at the nice older woman with crab cake all over his mouth. 

The nice woman continued on her way towards the restroom and Jane looked up just in time to see Tim and Wanda walk through the door. 

_They made it!_

_"_ See? You had nothing to worry about." Benedict had noticed the enthusiasm on her face and turned around to see what she was looking at.  _What is she so...._ "Jane you didn't!?" he asked in shock and disappointment. "I can't believe you! I was wondering why you kept looking at your watch!"  _This is why dad didn't tell me they were in town because he was in on this as well!_

" _Corazón I'm sorry but  y_ ou left me no choice." She said earnestly in her defense "You refuses to call your mother and fix this."

"Because there is nothing to fix! Where is Jason, I'm squaring the bill and we're leaving!"

_What the...?! The hell we are! We haven't even ordered our food yet and I'm starving!_

********

 _Where are they? I don't see them._ Tim thought scanning the restaurant for three familiar faces.

 _This is hardly a romantic_ _atmosphere._ Wanda said  to herself as she looked around the restaurant. She and Tim stood at the hostess stand waiting for the hostess to return.  _It's nice but I was expecting something a little more romantic like......_  "Timothy Cumberbatch!" She said in a low voice through her teeth having spotted Jane and Ben in the back to the restaurant. 

"Before you get upset….."

The hostess retuned to the stand. "Welcome to cafe Magnolia, table for two?" She asked pleasantly

"No! we're leaving." Wanda threw her purse over her shoulder and stormed out. 

"Ah ah ah, slow down." Tim said gently catch Wanda by the forearm at the curb. "Will you at least listen to what he has to say? It's time to put all of this behind us."

"You conspired with that hussy didn't you!?" 

_*********_

_I hope Tim can convince Wanda to stay._ Jane thought as she saw them having an intense conversation through the window

 _"_ We're leaving!" Benedict announced in frustration.  _I can't believe she and my dad had the audacity to pull a stunt like this!_

 _He is so_ _dramatic!_  "You can't leave, Your parents are coming back in. Just listen…for ten minuets…please?" She begged desperately.  

" I don't know why you felt the need to insert yourself into this matter." He said angrily pulling his wallet from his pocket.

"Because it's awkward!" She countered in her defense. "It's awkward for Tim to be placed between his wife and son…"

"Nobody asked him to pick and side and swear an allegiance! He can be Switzerland if he wants!" Benedict fired back trying to keep his voice low to avoid a scene.  

"It's unfair for Miliano, this is time he could be spending with his grandmother." She argued pushing her hair back over her shoulder. 

" Oh that's rubbish and you know it! He can spend all the time he wants with my mum…while I'm at work, and considering my schedule she'll have more time with him than I do!"

"It's  _extremely_  uncomfortable for me, I feel like I'm the blame for all this. I can't improve my relationship with Wanda while you two are at odds!  She can't stand me, she is still very upset with how I handled my pregnancy and I know she probably says mean things about me behind my back."  

" Sticks and stones Jane! Sticks and stones…and I don't know how many times I have to tell you this goes so much further than our relationship and me getting you pregnant so it won't be resolved over dinner in a very public setting! I love you but I don't appreciate you meddling in my squabbles with my mother!"  _I can't believe this shit! I traveled thousands of miles away from London only to meet and fall in love with a Cuban-America version of my mother! "_ And stop pouting that's not going to make me less angry with you! _"_ He said in a hushed but angry tone as he reached for his glass of wine.  _Where the hell is that server?_ _I asked her …several times to stay out of it and let me work this out in my own time and she completely ignores my request! Those cute pouty lips will not get her out of this!_

 _It was worth a shot, Jane_  thought unpouting her lips. "I know it's not my place but I hate you and your mother fighting." she said apologetically. " You said these issues are deeply rooted , which is why I made you a list of talking points."

His eyes widened and he stopped mid sip. "Ta..talking points?!….Unfucking believable!" He said throwing his hands up in frustration. 

"Papi language!" She scolded firmly pulling a piece of black and whit art deco themed stationary paper from her bag. "I've been listening to you voice your frustrations all week and I feel like I've got a pretty good understanding of what's bothering you." She handed him the list and smiled…he was not pleased. "Of course you can add some bullet points but I just don't want to two of you to get off topic and start fighting again. I think if you stick to your needs for more respect as an adult, personal space, and privacy you should be fine." _It would be nice if you could get her to be more open to getting to know me better  but, Rome wasn't built in a day…small steps._

 _Talking points my arse! Let me have a look at this…_  "You're just as intrusive and conspirative as my mother you know that?!" He asked rhetorically practically snatching the list from her fingers.

 _"_  I know you're feeling a little ambushed right now but in the future,  _please_  do not compare me to your mother. When you talk to her don't make her feel like a terrible mother, ensure her that you need some boundaries but you and Max very much need her love and support."

"You've really thought about this." He said looking over the list. "Too bad I won't be talking to her!" he said slamming it down on the table "Where is the bill!?"

************

"I'm going home!" Wanda announced angrily as she checked her wallet to ensure she had enough cash to get to the train station. 

"Darling you can go if you like, but I think I might stay and get a bite to eat."  _She wouldn't leave without me._

 _"_ I don't give a shit what you do."Wanda said firmly, as she tried to hail one of the black cabs that sped past her. _T_ _hat devious tart ! She would plan some shit like this! And Tim! She probably lured him into this stupid plan with promises of cake and biscuits he is such a child in that regard!!_ _  
_

 _I shouldn't have tempted her. She is crossed enough to leave and not look back right now._ "I should remind you, you left your set of keys at home." Tim called from behind her. " I'm certainly not loaning you my set and hate to point out but,  you left your umbrella at the theater. Looks like rain is coming." He said looking up and the thick clouds in the night sky. 

"We have a hide-a-key at the house! Damn it not one of those cabs stopped!" 

"Yes we do, however, we gave it to Ben when he mislaid his key to the cottage."

 _Damn it!_ She sighed realizing her dramatic exit was ruined. 

_Wanda is going to be extremely upset when she finds out I had a key made and replaced it already I just forgot to tell her._

"Shall we go back inside? You don't even have to eat just listen." Tim said holding the door open for her.  _I'm sure she has lost her appetite by now._

 _I cannot believe he tricked me like this!_ She thought stepping back into the restaurant.

_********_

"So are you ready to order?" Their server Jason asked

"I'm sorry to do this at the last minuet but we won't be staying. I'll be need the bill right away if you wouldn't mind." Benedict added politely.

"Oh." Jane cut in sweetly. "Jason, when you can, I would like another glass of water, and some more milk. I'll be sicking around."  

"No problem ma'am. I'll be back with your beverages and to take your order." _  
_

"Wa..wait Just a moment." Benedict said slightly aggravated halting Jason, "Jane we're leaving." He said pulling his bank card from his wallet, " Please, our bill." he said polity but hinting it was no longer up for debate. _I'm not going to let this nonsensical scheme go on a second longer than it already has!_

"You can go, but Max and I are staying." Jane said confidently. She turned to Jason and gave him an apologetic smile "I'm Sorry about that confusion. Could we also have some more corn bread?"

"No wait just a moment Jason. Jane we're….."

"Why don't I give you two a moment?" Jason interrupted trying his hardest to hide his irritation then quickly dissapread from the table.

"You can go." Jane said nonchalantly  sipping her wine. "Max and I are staying."  _He knows he is not leaving without us._

"Fine if you want to be childish about this, I'm leaving without you." he dared.  _Damn it Jane come on already!_

 _I'm being childish?! "_ Papi I'm not leaving, and if you're not even going to try and you want to keep at this fight with your mother, fine! leave!  I'm hungry and I really have my mouth set on shrimp and grits, Max is hungry…we're staying." 

"Fine!" He said getting up for his seat and kissing Max's forehead. "I'm leaving."he announced in a huff. 

"Okay, corazón. Have a good evening at work. Break a leg! Say bye to daddy Miliano."

 _"_ I'm serious Jane. I'm furious and not to be toyed with right now. I will leave! " He declared straightening his white flat cap on his head.  

She scoffed " Well shoot! Bye already!"

Benedict  stared to slowly walk off but soon very swear that  Jane and Max did not follow him.  _I cannot believe she is staying!!_  He turned back and pulled out his chair and slumped down into his seat folding his arms tightly across his chest in protest.   _  
_

"You know you are exactly like Max sometimes?" Jane said laughing. He was very unamused.

"So what have we decided?" Jason asked returning to the side of our table. 

Benedict turned and looked over at the door to see his parents finally coming back inside the restaurant then back and then back at  Jane who was firmly planted in her seat. "I'm sorry to change our plans again, but could you bring us two more wine glasses and plate settings."  He requested. " We'll be dining here after all."  He said miserably in defeat.  

********

 _This was an awful_  idea. Tim thought to himself looking over his menu to see a mix of awkward and angry faces.  _Ben looks furious, Wanda is about to burst with anger…..I might as well go online and purchase season passes for the London Zoo as soon as I get home because it's going to be a long summer of c_ _landestine meetings._

The group sat at a table for four with Tim and Jane sitting across from each other,  and Benedict and Wanda sitting across from each other doing everything in their power ignore each other, while Max sat in high chair on the corner of the table between his parents. 

 _This is the LAST time I let Tim fool me like this…and that hussy! She had the brazen audacity to hug me like I'd be happy to see her!_  Wanda fummed to herself as she looked over the menu.  _At least the food looks good…that halibut with the pecan butter sounds delicious._

 _Jane is so lucky I love her!_ Benedict looked at his watch _ooohh my Goood time is inching by! when will this be over?!!  I'm so mad with Jane, and I'll bet she thinks I'm so lusty and predictable all will be forgotten the moment  she wraps those lips around my knob and preforms that….wonderful amazingly erotic corkscrew move with her mouth. It's not happening! I'm standing my ground! She is wrong for this and she knows it!"_ _  
_

 _This is so awkward._  "Sooo…how was James's rehearsal?" Jane asked pleasantly trying to break the ice.

"Splendid." Tim responded " I think the attendants of the music festival are in for a real treat. And how is my favorite person today?" He asked in a singsongy voice, smiling at Max.

"Up!" He said excidedly reaching for Tim across the table to pick him up.

"He misses you both." Jan said picking him up out of his high chair and passing him to Tim. 

Max was so excited and wasted no time giving Tim and Wanda kisses. It was the first time this evening Wanda smiled. 

"We missed you so much today my little crumpet. I have something for you." She eagerly searched through her purse and pulled out a blue plastic bag from a book store. " I hope you don't mind but I couldn't resist." She opened the bag and pulled out a spanish langue coloring book and two books."

"Ohh look Principito! Nana got you some libros "The Very Hungry Caterpillar" and "La Oruga Muy Hambrienta" , what do you say?" 

"Garcias!" He said taking the coloring book from Wanda's hands.

"De nada crumpet. I've been studying a few spanish phrases." she said proudly pushing her reading glasses up on her nose and looking over her menu.

"Isn't this sweet of your mom?" Jane asked Benedict lightly tapping his foot under the table.  _Say thank you!_

"That's very nice of you." Benedict said with a forced smile.  _Really mum?! You come bearing gifts and dish out spanish making me look like the arse with the problem!  
_

"Sooooo…Jane, what have you been up to these days aside from conspiring with my husband and butting into things that are none of your business?" Wanda asked snidely.

"Wanda?!" TIm  gasped completely appalled.

"Oh what shit! The Pot has come to meet the kettle and don't take that tone with her!" Benedict snapped in Jane defense." She didn't do this alone  _dad_ " He said turning to his father with his arms still folded. "I cannot believe you were in on this after everything we talked about over lunch yesterday?!"

 _What was I thinking? It hasn't even been five_ _minutes and already this has all gone straight to hell._   Jane thought taking a sip of water. 

"Our conversation is precisely why I went along with this. You two are at a tipping point in your lives, family is very important right now." He said looking down at Max. 

Jane cleared her throat and spoke up. "I'm sorry for deceiving you both but…."

Wanda chortled " Just for clarification, are you apologize for deceiving us today or is this apology for  _all_  of your deceptions you've amounted up so far?"  

 _Damn it Wanda! For Christ sake woman put the hammer away!!!_ Tim said to himself. 

" This is exactly what the fuck I'm talking about!" Ben barked angrily trying to keep his voice down. 

"And since we're having this family discussion, you're equally bad! You've completely shut us out of your life."

"I've done no such thing!" He hissed angrily through his teeth. "I asked you to respect my privacy which is something you refuse to do! You questioned and tricked my friends whom I have trusted with the highest confidence, and insulted the mother of my child! I've got nothing to say to you!"

Max clamped his little hands over his ears and started to cry. He burrried his face in Tim's shoulder, the arguing was making him feel very threatened.

"Ohhh don't cry my baby." Jane coddled.

"It's okay….let's go outside and get some air, how about that?" Tim hushed rubbing Max's back. "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves especially you Wanda." He said look at Ben and Wanda with disappointment before leaving the table. 

"Honestly mi Corazón? All I wanted you to do was try. You couldn't do that, not even for me?" She asked softly in frustration.  She pulled her napkin from her lap and tossed in on the table. "I'm going outside to check on Max."

 _I'm so angry yet I feel like such shit right now._ Benedict said to him self reaching for his glass of wine. 

 _I can't believe we made Max cry. This has gone too far…._  "Ben….I'm" She let out a deep sigh of acceptance "I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to upset Max, and I don't want to upset you."

"I'm sorry for raising my voice and swearing at you but mum.. I love you so much mum but this has got to stop." He emphasized in frustration.

" I hate fighting with you, I've been losing sleep since Sunday." She confessed wiping a tear from eye. " I hate what our relationship has become ever since you meet that……"

"Please don't! Can we have  _one_  conversation where you do not refer to the woman I love as a whore?"

"Ever since you meet that woman you've been so secretive and we've never had any secrets!" She said gently wiping her eyes with her napkin."You won't tell us anything, it's like you don't trust us anymore." She said weepy.  

_I feel like an horse's arse! I had no idea mum felt this way._

Benedict got up and took a seat next to his mother and propped his elbow up on the table. "Mummy please don't cry."

"We were always able to talk. You used to talk to me about your problems with Olivia and Ana… you've got a child now, this is the best thing that has come about in our family in such a long time.I thought Max would bring us closer but you've been shutting us out!" More tears poured down Wanda's as she removed her reading glasses and rubbed the space between her eyes."Everything has become such a big secret which makes me even more worried because knowing you, it's probably serious but you won't let us help you!"

"Mum I'm so sorry, I had no idea you felt this way. I love that we've always been able to talk but mum, now that Jane is in my life …I can't talk to you....not without you snapping at me and calling Jane names."

 _God I hate that tramp!_ "I don't like her. I've made no secret about that." She said drying her eyes and putting her glasses back on. "I'm worried about you..you are so intensely emotional when it comes to love and you're thinking clearly! You only knew her for two week at most and when you came back from portugal you were an emotional train wreck! Why are you letting this woman toy with your heart so she can break it again!?"

"This is exactly what's upsetting me! You're not respecting my decisions." He sighed and shook his head "Mum I know you may not approve but this is _my_  life. I want you to be included, to confided in you, I do but…wish you would respect my privacy and my decisions."

Wanda shook her head and sighed. "I'm so worried about you."

"Can I tell you something? I haven't told anyone this but, I'm scared. Nothing used to keep me awake at night, except foxes howling near by but now I lay in my bed at night shit scared about  _everything_. I'm worried about Jane, all of this shit with Roman, I'm worried about Max ..what if something happens and I can't give him everything he deserves, what if he gets sick, what if he has an accident, and the worst of it….I'm so terrified  I won't be the type of father I've always wanted to be." Benedict confessed with his voice breaking slightly. " I'm so terribly scared of letting him down and becoming some  part time dad." Wanda gently took her napkin and wiped a tear from his face. "I love Jane I really do, the thought of us not working out …it kills me. I don't want our son jetting back and forth across the Atlantic. I don't me or jane to have to live without him for even one Christmas."

 _I've been such a bitch!_ "Ben….." She started out taking both of Ben's hands in hers. There is something I've wanted to tell you, but I got so caught up in my own hysteria I haven't had a chance to tell you…life is not perfect. The most unexpected things can happen and our best laid plans are often foiled at the drop of a hat. I want you to be happy I really do. I want you to have the family you've always wanted but…it's hard. My first marriage to Tracy's father did not work out so I  can relate to so many of the anxieties you're feeling but….I wish I had told you this sooner." She sighed in regret through tearful eyes." There has never been a single doubt in my mind that you will alway be the very best father you can be whatever the circumstances may be."

"Mum…" He said emotionally wiping a tear from his face. 

"I want the very best for you, but even if things do not work out the way you plan, I know it won't stop you from being a wonderful dad.  I hope this doesn't sound crazy but when Jane had her panic attack  ….that was a very ..sort of unifying moment for our family. I hope you know that you and Jane can always depend on your father and I. I  want our relationship to get better from here on out." She declared drying her face.

"I agree, I will always included you when I can, but some things will have to remain private." He said gently but firmly "I'm so glad we talked, you and Jane are going to get along so well now…."

" Now Just hold on, slow down….I'm perfectly willing to respect your privacy, and I won't call her names but I still hate her."

Ben let out an exhausted sigh of frustration  running his fingers through his hair." Mum….really mum?"

"I meant everything I said, but I still don't like her and this little ambush she set up makes me dislike her even more." She said sipping her wine.

"You've pulled similar stunts! Remember when Olivia and I go in a terrible fight? She had moved out of the flat and was staying with a friend. We hadn't spoken in days and suddenly I get call from you saying you sprained your ankle  outside Harrods, I run to meet you there and Olivia shows up at the same time having received a similar panicky phone call! You weren't even hurt!"

"I did hurt my ankle, it just wasn't nearly as bad as I made it seem on the phone." She admitted. "And it worked, you two got to taking and resolved your issues."

"We've resolved our issues."  _What a double standard_

"Still don't like her. I will try, but absolutely no promises."

"She wants to have a better relationship with you. She's friendly give her a chance." He said getting up from his seat. 

_I bet you would consider her friendly being the little tease that she is!_

"I'm going to fetch dad and Jane they probably saw us making progress and didn't want to interrupt."  _I should find the waiter as well, he probably felt the tension from our table and didn't want to come back until we summoned him._

Wanda watched as Ben came back inside with his happy little boy hanging over his shoulder. _I can't  deny it, they made an adorable child together.  I swear that little file de joie better not hug me again._

" Oh Wanda I'm so happy you and Ben could work your issues out! _"_ Jane exclaimed throwing her arms around Wanda and going her a big hug. 

"Water under the bridge." She said sweetly look at Ben over Jane's shoulder.  _What is with the hugging!?_ She mouth silently at Ben as she rolled her eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Cafe Magnolia is complete made up, but Gladys Knight's Chicken and Waffles is a real restaurant in Atlanta.  
> 2.I've posted a link in pervious chapters as to what I imagine Jane to look like. I added a picture this time since Ben was sketching her. I imagine her being a more light caramel complexion with wavy curly hair sort of like Shakira but with those facial features and dark hair color.  
> 3.When I was describing max's curls I meant something like this : http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f0/f1/2d/f0f12dc1c191bbe0cd79b40b65cb4cf2.jpg  
> 4\. "The very hungry Caterpillar" is a popular children's book. La Oruga Muy Hambrienta is the Spanish version of that book.


	30. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***This is a random flash back.*** The story will continue where it left off in the next update. I'm having some formatting issues but I hopefully I should be posting my next update within a few hours. This is purely for the readers enjoyment so they can have some more background about the character.

“BEN!” James yelled banging on Benedict’s flat door. “Open up arsehole I know you’re in there! I can do this all night!” He threatened as he continued to bang on the door.

Finally the door swung open to a barefoot Benedict wearing some grey track pants and an ice cream stained white v-neck t-shirt. He hadn’t shaved and his auburn curls were disheveled.

“Whew…Jesus take a bath in it did you?” James asked as the overwhelming smell of scotch hit his nose. He stepped into Ben’s dimly light flat and shut the door behind him. He nearly tripped over some luggage by the door as he made his way towards the living room. 

“I reckon you’re here out of concern much like Emily?” He asked in annoyance. He didn’t even wait for James to respond before plopping down on the couch and wrapping himself up in a blanket. “She just left a few hours ago and I’m telling you the same thing I told her, ‘I’m fine, and NO I do not want to talk about it, and for the love of God it’s not about Olivia moving on!’ so lets terminate this concerned friend house call now, and let me watch the telly in peace!” He snapped.

“She’s worried about you, everyone is.” He said scooting Ben over and taking a seat next to him. “You have been holding yourself up in the flat all week. You’re like a hermit, you only come out to go to work.” He exclaimed looking at all the empty biscuit and ice cream containers and an empty scotch glass. “Where is the bottle?”

“Emily dumped it. Figured I was too lazy to go out and get more…she’s right.”

“Come on mate get up, let’s get some real food.” James recommended turning off “The X-factor.”

“What the fuck?!” Benedict cursed in frustration. “Why can’t everyone just leave me alone!? Am I allowed to be in a ruddy fucking mood every once in a while without everyone being up my arse!?”

“Mate it’s just us right now, so let’s not dance around this anymore…people are starting to talk.”

“Oohhh” Benedict groaned in annoyance. “You came all the way over here to entertain petty gossip and rumors? How apropos.” Benedict said sarcastically as he wrapped himself in his tribal pattern blanket and curled up into a fetal position on the couch with is back facing the world.

“I ran into your mum and Una today while they were out shopping. Una says you’ve become a bit pissy on the "Sherlock" set. You want to shot a hundred retakes because suddenly nothing is ever good enough anymore, you snapped at Martin when he made a joke, and some of the crewmembers swore they smelled alcohol on your breath when you showed up on the set yesterday.

He didn’t respond.

“ Look Ben, I haven’t the faintest idea what is going on with you, but you can’t risk losing your professionalism.”

“I wasn’t drunk yesterday.” He defended in an annoyed tone. “I was nervous so I had a bitter from the pub while I was on break to calm my nerves I would never show up to work drunk!”

“Even so, just smelling it sends the wrong message. Get dressed let’s go eat.” He said getting up and disappearing into the kitchen.

“I don’t feel like going out.” Benedict said tightening the blanket around himself.

“From the looks of it you haven’t felt like doing much of anything. You still haven’t unpacked your bags from Portugal it’s been a week. You even still got the baggage claim tickets on them. Your laundry is pilling up and I see you ran out of clean ice cream bowls and starting eating in straight from the carton.” He said observing the sink full of bowls. He retuned with a wastebasket and pushed all the biscuit packages and ice cream cartons from the coffee table into the trash.

“I’ll get to it when I feel like it and don’t you have concert to practice for or something right now?”

“Nope!” He yelled from the kitchen as he returned the wastebasket to its proper corner. “If you’re not going to get dressed, I’m ordering in. Where are the take away menus?” He asked searching through the drawers. 

Benedict let out a sigh. “ Is there any convincing you to leave?”

“None at all!”  He called pushing a drawer shut. “Think I’m fancying Thai, maybe pizza.”

“Last drawer on the left by the sink.” Benedict groaned in acceptance. He got up and with his blanket wrapped snuggly around him and headed for his bedroom taking his cell phone with him.

“Where are you going?”

“The loo if that’s alright with you!” He snapped tossing his hair back and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

“He is such an emotional prima donna sometimes I could swear he is running on estrogen.” James said to himself looking over a pizza menu. 

Benedict sat on his bed and unlocked his phone.

 

**_Missed calls_ **

**_(1)_ ** **_Dad_ **

**_(4)Mum_ **

**_(1) Emily_ **

**_(1) Adam A._ **

**_(2) Tracy_ **

**_(1) James R._ **

****

He dialed Jane’s number and it rang for a few times before going to voice mail.

 

**_Hey it’s me…again. I know this is my sixth message today but I’m just calling to see if you’re okay and…. I really truly miss you. Please call me._ **

****

He hung the phone and sat in and rubbed his hands over his face as tears fell from his eyes. 

“I’M SUCH A FUCKIN IDIOT!” and sent his phone flying into the wall shattering it upon impact.

 Just moments latter James came rushing in. “What the hell!?”

“I’M THE BIGGEST ARSE TO EVER WALK THE FACE OF THIS EARTH! I can’t believe I actually thought she….” He sniffled as tears fell from his eyes.

“I’m sorry mate. I don’t know what else to say except love hurts.” He said with a hand on his shoulder.

 “Fuck her!”He said angrily “I hate her so much right now yet I miss her.”

“Who?” 

“Forget it.” He groaned drying his eyes. “What time is it? Oh fuuuuck!”He groaned in regret and the realization of what he had done and began picking up the parts to his phone." Shit. she could be trying to call me right now!"

“It’s just after 6:00. Let’s go get you a new phone then we can grab some dinner.”

He slowly node and agreed to the plan.“ I'll get my shoes."

"Yeah umm….think you might want to shower first?” James asked hesitantly clearing hit throat. 

"Oh…" Benedict said looking down at his attire. " I need a quick shower." He said tossing his blanket at his feet. 

“Since you're showering…" James said halfway out bedroom door, "Maybe you want to shave as well…..I wasn’t going to say anything but with the booze smell, the stubble, the chocolate stains on your shirt, the hair…. defiantly the homeless look.“ James joked. “They might refuse you service.” 

For the first time in a week Benedict snickered. “Cheeky arse!” He said feeling the stubble on his face.


	31. Unpleasantries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Jane discover each others unpleasant sides as he heads to Oxfordshire to film "The Imitation Game"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second update today so you may want to go back and read chapter 30. I hope you enjoy this chapter and any questions are welcome.

**Benedict**

“I thought that was a food myth or something. I had no idea people actually eat chicken and waffles.” I looked on in disgust as Jane stacked a crispy fried chicken thigh and a leg on top of a Belgian waffle.

It was Saturday.  Jane and I had spent the morning at Ian Dorsey’s home office trying to come up with a figure for child support.  Jane of course had all her neatly organized  paper work, expenses, estimates for education, child care and healthcare with her. After some negotiation between my lawyer Ian and Jane’s lawyer Emily via skype, Ian and I offered very fair monthly figure.  

I was very willing to add back pay starting at the time of Jane’s pregnancy and reimburse her for a portion of the medical expenses related to her pregnancy but, she requested I set the back pay money aside for Max’s college education instead.  It was very smooth and amicable negotiation.

Afterwards I suggested we go to brunch and Jane requested café Magnolia. I suspect it had to do with that fact that I was not recognized there the night before with my parents and Jane seemed to get along well with the owner Maggie.

“ It’s not on the menu so I had to order it a la cart but it looks so good! Mi corazón would you like to try a bite?” She offered sweetly as she cut some meat off of the chicken leg.

“No.”  _Not chance!_  I thought cutting up some strawberries for Max before retuning to my own omelet.

“Please?”

“No! There is something so fundamentally wrong about fried chicken and waffles together.” 

“You haven’t even tried it yet. Please?” She begged pushing the fork towards my mouth.

“It’s not happening Jane.” I assured her firmly sipping my black coffee.

“One little taste?”

“Nope.”

“Will you try it with syrup?” 

“Nope. Not with butter, not with syrup, not in box, not with a fox, not in a house or with a mouse. I would not eat them here or there, I would not eat them anywhere Sam I am.”

Jane laughed “I see Dr.Seuss has become a strong literary influence for you.” 

“We read ‘Green Eggs and Ham’. I love reading to him, I wish I could do it every night. I’m working so late he is normally asleep when I get home. Does he miss me?” 

“You know he does but, I’m sure if he could understand the significance of the role your playing, he would be extremely proud of you. I know I certainly am.”

 “It means a great deal to me to hear you say that. I’m going to miss you guys while I’m in Oxfordshire.” I said cutting into my omelet. “I’ll be wrapping up the filming in a few weeks and I’m going to have some time off around my birthday. How do you feel about taking a trip? Just the three of us.”

“I would love that!  Are you sure? You get so busy, and I don’t want you to take the time off you can’t afford to.”

“We haven’t had much time together for family bonding . I would prefer to take a trip to a beach. Max and I could play in the sand, go for a swim in the ocean, collect sea shells maybe we could even rent a boat for a day. It’s been a while since I’ve seen your incredibly sexy body in a bikini.” I said giving her a flirty smile. 

“Settle down naughty boy.” She warned playfully with a wicked smile. “Last time we got carried away on the beach we ending up making a baby.Our cute, precious baby boy.”

“Come here.” I said picking Max up from his high chair and wiping his mouth. “Tell her ‘I’m not at baby anymore I’m a big boy mummy.’  _I often make impulsive decisions and making love to Jane that night was the best decision I’ve ever made_. You are the best thing that has ever happen to me.” I said proudly running my fingers through his hair. Start thinking about where you would like to go.”

“Okay. I will start looking up beach destinations. Now, try it!” She said pushing a fork of chicken and waffle towards my mouth.

Let’s get this over with.  I took a bite and let the sweet savory combination take over my mouth. “It’s not terrible, but I wouldn’t order it.”

**Benedict & Jane **

“Here you go principito.” Jane said sweetly securing a lose wheel back on Max’s push truck. “Be careful try not to run too fast.”

Max was only too happy to have his truck fixed and he pushed it around the kitchen as Jane finished washing the breakfast dishes. It was a hectic Sunday morning as Benedict prepared to leave for Oxfordshire and the Cumberbatch flat was full of tension.

Even though Jane had taken the liberty of packing a few bags for Benedict the night before, he was still incredibly disorganized and running terribly behind schedule. To make matters worst he was irritated with Jane.

“JANE!?” He yelled from his upstairs loft. “I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE PLEASE.”

Jane sighed with annoyance. She was already upset with the fact that he slept in, decided to take a long jog with Tom Hiddleston and then surprised her by bringing him up to the flat for breakfast.

“YES?!” _What does he want now!?_

“CAN YOU COME UP HERE PLEASE?” he yelled back with a touch of irritation in his voice. 

She rolled her eyes and pulled her dishwashing gloves off her hands. “Come on Miliano Vamanos.” She picked him up and stepped over the baby gate that kept him contained in the kitchen.

“PLEASE!?” 

“I’M COMING!”  _Jesús María y José!_

She made it up the spiral staircase with her baby on her hip and  opened the door to find Benedict wearing blue jeans, a T-shirt and his hair  still wet as he rummaged through his luggage.

“Where the fuck is it?!” He asked himself in aggravation.

“Language.” She reminded him sternly.  _How many times will I have to say it?_

 _Please leave your attitude at the door I don’t have time for it!_ He threw open another suitcase and began tossing out the content of his neatly packed suitcase.

“Seriously papi?! I spent all last night ironing, folding and neatly packing those clothes so  _puulease_  tell me you did not call me all the way up here, to refold and pack them!”

He gritted his teeth.   _What is with her today? She has had an attitude all morning!_  “ I need your help looking for something.”  He said frantically dumping a pair of grey converses out of his bag. _Which I wouldn’t have any trouble finding it if you didn’t clean my room and organize my shit while I’m at work! I can’t find anything now!_  He quickly threw some shirts and pants out of his luggage.

Jane picked up a pair of clean boxers that had landed near the door. “Let me help you. What are you looking for?”  _He is such a slob!_  She thought putting Max on the bed and started re-folding the clothes he had tossed about.

“My notes!” He said frantically.  _Christ where are they?!_  “  The car service will be here shortly, I’m running late and….”

She scoffed “ And throwing your neatly packed clothes all over the place is definitely the way to go if you're going to make it out the door on time.”

“Forget it, never mind! I’ll find it myself.” He declared.  _Why did I bother calling her up here?!_

She shrugged in acceptance “I’m already up here, what is it?”  She asked with a hand on her hip.

 _I don’t know why she is being so snooty because if she had left me to pack my own bags we wouldn’t be in this situation now!_ Benedict let out a deep sigh. “Do you know where my notebook is?”

“The black notebook? I packed it in your messenger bag along with all the other important papers you need.” She said condescendingly as she refolded a pair of jeans.  _Where else would it be!? Why the hell would I pack your notes with your underwear!?_ She thought picking up all the clean clothes he scattered about the bed and on the floor.

 _That helps me none! Do you see a messenger bag anywhere!?_ “And where is my messenger bag?”  I left it on the couch.” He asked impatiently.

“I hung it up by the door.” She pointed to the vintage brown leather bag which was hanging by the coat rack.

“Thank you.” _I know she is anal about organization but she is not my maid and I wish she would leave my clutter alone!_

He retrieved his bag and started tossing through it. He tossed his script and a highlighter out his bag onto the bed along with a few other things until he located his notebook. “ Ja…jane please, just leave my clothes. I can pack my own bags.” He said sitting at his desk and logging onto his desktop. 

“ If I don’t help you, you’re going to be even further delayed getting out the door. “ She countered as she placed a stack of folded t-shirts in his suitcase. “Of course you wouldn't be late if you didn’t push all of your packing to the last min.” She mumbled under her breath.

 _That’s it!_ ” Is there something you would like to say to me right now?” He asked bluntly. “You have been incredibly snooty since I woke up.”

 _Snooty??!_!“ We don’t have time to discuss it because you’re running late.” Her tone was extremely disdainful.

“Oh! Well then, go get your ipad. We can open your diary and schedule a time to argue!” He mocked in a snarky manner. “You should have some free time between yoga, breathing and brushing your teeth right? How about 1:30? Or will that conflict with your exactly 30 minutes of relaxation?!”

 _Shit I would rather be organized than try to do everything on the fly and be consistently tardy for everything!_  “I’ll clear my afternoon because we both know you’re going to at least an hour late!” she snapped back in an equally snarky tone as she slapped the cover on his suite case shut and zipped it up. 

“Is this about me inviting Tom up for breakfast after we went running? I apologized for that already! I’m truly sorry okay?! I had no idea you would still be in your pajamas!”

“Oh please, don’t apologize. Meeting your friends while I’m wearing nothing but a lace nightie with my nipples poking through and slippers, was the perfect kick off for my ideal Sunday.” Her voice oozed irritation and sarcasm and it was hitting on Benedict’s last nerve.

“It was a spur of the moment sort of thing! We both needed to eat and I wanted him to meet you and Max.” He said defensively. I _n hindsight I should have phoned ahead. I’m not single any more I can’t just act on the first idea that comes into my head._  “He really enjoyed meeting you and loved your breakfast. That Guinness French Toast you made was amazing.” 

“Do you honestly believe flattery is going to make me less upset about the fact that you have squandered every minuet of our family time today?!  I’m so confused.” She admitted in irritation.  “Yesterday you said you were going to miss us, and wanted us to spend more time together as a family yet today: you slept in, then went on a two hour work out, invited your friend up for breakfast and laughed and talked for a another two hours, then spent another hour on the phone! Now you’re running around trying pack your bags and making a mess out of everything I already packed!" She roughly slammed his grey converses into second suitcase.

“I would not have spent an hour on the phone but Karon is up my arse about the nondisclosure agreements and confidentiality agreements you have yet to sign! I signed the ones your publics gave me and sent them back already!”

“Karon’s is 45 pages of British legalese! It took me an hour and two online dictionaries just to get though the first ten pages and I’m still not done!”

“Just sign them already! Unless you plan on breaking up with me and spilling every bit of personal information about me to the press and every day time talk show you possibly can!” Benedict countered sarcastically. 

“I can’t just sign something  I haven’t fully read! Roman always taught me never to sign anything until you have personally read and understood every line in the document.” She said proudly in her defense. 

 _Ha ha!!_ “And look where that wonderful business-legal advice got him?!” he boasted smugly. “I wonder if he had the time to fully read the prison rules and regulations before he signed all his inmate intake papers?”

Jane rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

 _This is pointless. Why are we fighting?_  “Jane, come here.” He requested sweetly patting his hand on his lap.

She rolled  her eyes again. 

“ Baby…come on please? Don’t be daft, come sit on my lap….please?” he said is a cute, flirty whine. “Come here." He said holding out his hand.

 _I’m such a sucker for that voice!_  Jane unfolded her arms and dragged herself off the bed and over to Benedict in his office chair at his desk. He pulled her on his lap and kissed her tenderly. 

“Why are we fighting? We wont see each other for an entire week and I have 23 minuets before my car service arrives.” 

“And you’ve wasted our entire day together!” She exclaimed pouting.  _This not at all how I wanted to spend our day._   

“You’re right. I should have been more organized and more mindful of my time. I’ve always been rubbish with time management. When I was auditioning for “War Horse” I actually kept Steven Spielberg waiting.” He said running his fingers in Jane’s hair.

“I think you’re constantly late because you have atrocious time management skills and you spend half your time looking for things because you’re disorganized.” She said observantly and kissing his cheek. 

 _So honest this one._ ” My goodness! Tell me how you really feel. Don’t hold back.” He joked with a playful sarcasm while spanking her bottom, then hugging her. “I’m sorry. Those are some unpleasant traits of mine.”  _Your extreme organization and constant need to keep everything in its proper place drives me up the wall! I mean really, who the hell has a system for loading the dishwasher?! I won’t get into that now._

She smiled. “ You know l love you. I’m sorry as well, I’m not mad about inviting Tom up, it was the spontaneity and the lack of communication that upset me. We agreed we were going to discuss slowly telling people about Max, I was a bit shocked you told him and invite him to meet Max.”  She wrapped her arm around his neck gently brushing her fingertips up and down the curve of his long neck sending a shiver down his spine.

“It was an accident. I didn’t intend on telling Tom, he mentioned that I looked tired and without thinking I said we were up all night with Max because he had a tummy ache. Naturally he had some questions.” 

“Ugh…” Jane groaned with disapproval. “Papi you’ve got to be more carful.” She rubbed her hand over her face.

 _Why is she acting like this?_ “ Jane….I hate having to keep him a secret. It feels like there is some great shame or humiliation I’m trying to conceal by not telling more of my friends. I am not the least bit guilty, embarrassed, ashamed, remorseful, or unhappy about our son! Lying  about him and hiding him, makes me feel guilty. It makes me uncomfortable and I feel like a pathetic excuse for a father.”

“I want him to meet your friends and I want you to have the chance to be the proud father you’ve always wanted to be I’m just…I guess…I don’t know, I don’t think Max and I are ready for all this. This is all so sudden."

He wrapped his hands around her hips. “Don’t be frightened, I’m with you ever step of the way.”

“Daddy!” Max called proudly from the bed holding something in his hands.

Benedict jumped up nearly tossing Jane on her bum. “MAX NO! NO NO NO LITTLE ONE! THAT IS NOT A COLORING BOOK!” He said angrily snatching his script out of Max’s little hands, but it was too late. He had scribbled all over multiple pages  with the yellow highlighter Benedict carelessly left on the bed.

 He was confused by his  daddy’s anger and started to cry.  _DAMN IT!!!_  “ Daddy is not mad at you.” He groaned in frustration at his own mistake and picking him up. “Awe daddy is sorry, but this is not a coloring book.” He said looking at max and shaking his head as he hushed and bounced him. “See this, no no, not for Max. It’s very pretty though.”  _This is so frustrating yet I’ve never been happier._

 

**Jane**

It was Tuesday afternoon Benedict was away in Oxfordshire. I missed him but I had plenty to do to keep myself busy. I also took advantage of his absence by letting myself go! Since he left it has been nothing but yoga pants, horn rimmed glasses, messy hair buns, baggy off the shoulder t-shirts and slippers! I hadn’t shaved or waxed any part of my body, tweezed my eyebrows, or attended to my chipped nail polish since he left!

Guillermo Arriaga, the screen writer who was adapting my book into a script had emailed me the first draft the screen play he had been working on to look over. It was 135 pages so Max and I took an eight block trip to printing and copying shop to have it printed and bounded.

When we returned to Benedict’s flat I discovered a package waiting for me.

_It’s from Benedict in Oxfordishire._

I got Max settled with a snack of banana slices and coconut water and began opening the box.

“What do you think daddy sent us Miliano?”

“Daddy!” Max said happily shoving a banana slice in his mouth. 

“ Haha I wish he was in this box.” I said pulling the tape from the box. I finally got the box open and laughed at the content.

There were two white apple iphone boxes inside. One was unopened but the clear plastic tape securing the box had been disturbed on the other.  I pulled the lid off the box and turned on the white iphone.

Once it loaded I couldn’t help but laugh at the background which was a selfie of Benedict making a funny face.

I clicked on the text messaging app which said I had three missed text messages.

 

**Mi Corazón: Jane, upon reading this message you MUST destroy this phone immediately!**

**Mi Corazón: lol I’m kidding! I’ve always wanted to say that and I couldn’t resist.**

He is so cute!

**Mi Corazón: Call me as soon as you can.**

**I love you XOXOXO**  

 

I dialed his number and surprisingly he picked up.

“You got my package!” He said excitedly

“I can’t believe you got me a new phone!” I said laughing.

“I know you’re fighting the good fight against the mobile phone companies by holding onto your pitifully broken phone, but I was worried. What if you had dropped it again and you couldn’t dial out incase of an emergency?  I don’t have a land line in the flat.”

“This is very true and incredibly responsible of you, but why did you send me two phones?”

“The one you’re calling from now is a local London number. I've added this number to my plan so you wont have to worry about international service charges and data usage anymore. The other, you just need to take it to the cell phone service providers and they can transfer over your US number, you plan and contacts.”

 _I love that he is just taking charge, it makes me feel like he really loves being a family man._ “You are just too sweet. I’m so glade you cannot see the goofy smitten smile I have on my face right now. It’s so cute you saved your number as mi Corazón.”

“I also put my parents number in there, Karon’s and a few other emergency and essential numbers. Do you like the cases I picked out for you?”

I reached back into the bag and pulled out two cases. One was a Union Jack case that had “Keep Calm and Carry On” on it, the other was a black and gold art deco themed case. “I love them both! I saw you also downloaded some apps for me.” They were mostly directory guides but one app stuck out in particular. The sex position of the day app. “You lusty boy.” I said in a naughty voice. I couldn’t lie to myself, I liked that he snuck that app in.

He lowered his voice and began to whisper in a rich velvety tone. “I want you to reverse cowgirl me. I want to see that arse of yours bouncing up and down.”

My clit started to swell “I can’t wait till you come home.” I sighed in sexual frustration.  “We have to behave right now, I’m in no position to get naughty.”  _I haven’t shaved ,I look a mess and I know he will want a sexy selfie of me._

“I have to go they are calling me back to the set. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 _He is so sweet._ I thought hanging up the phone. I slipped the Union Jack case on my phone with a local number. I knew Benedict was busy but I couldn’t resist having a little fun with him. 

 

**Me: You play a super sleuth and a mathematician , let’s put your code breaking skill to the test : )**

**Me: ZPV IBWF B DVUF CVUU**

**Benedict**

“Take off your dress.” I watched Jane obey my every command as she stood in the middle of my living room. Her incredibly deep brown eyes never left mine as I slowly circled around her unbuttoning my shirt. She pushed her body hugging dress over her shoulders and slowly turned on her tip toes so I could watch her slowly push it down around her big, round bum as her hips rocked from side to side throwing me a very sexy smile over her shoulder. 

She slowly turned back around brushing her hands and finger tips all over her incredibly sexy naked body with a very naughty smile on her face reveling her self to me. I inched up behind her and brushed her long dark hair over her shoulder and let my lips trace down the curve of her neck. My hard erection was firmly against her arse and my hands slowly made their way over her smooth shoulders and down her arms bring them wrist to wrist behind her back.  

“You want to please me?” I asked in a low husky voice securing her hands behind her back with my neck tie. 

“You know I do.”  She whispered alluringly.

Her voice was teasing me. I took my time admiring the incredibly gorgeous woman standing completely naked before me. I took a seat on my black leather sofa. "come here, on your knees." I positioned her over my knee and squeezed her perfect bum before slowly dragging a finger down to dripping pussy. "You'll do whatever I tell you?"

"Yes Papi." She panted as her warm slick wet fold dripped with desire.

I spread her pussy open with two fingers and found her perfect little button of a clit and started to pulse my finger on it rhythmically slowly building up speed as she whimpered and moaned. " I want you to come for me. Can you do that for me?" I asked in  low voice thrusting two finger inside of her. She let out a sharp gasp and I starting thrusting faster twisting and plunging my fingers inside of her until she delivered an orgasm. "Get between my legs". I said giving her arse a firm slap before let her up off my knees.

 “Open your mouth.” I commanded unzipping my trousers. 

Her perfect lips slipped right over my fully erected manhood and she started sucking me long and slow gently moving up and down my shift. Her mouth tensed up and she started sucking harder causing me moan out.

I suddenly came. My fantasy was over and I opened my eyes to face the reality that I was alone in my traditional English style room at a local Inn in Oxfordshire. I quickly discovered that much of my come landed in my hand instead of the tissue.  

I loved my sexual relationship with Jane but I always had the urge to experiment with her. We had never discussed her sex life with Roman, but given his abusive nature I tried to avoid anything close to S&M, or bondage and left my kinky desires in my fantasies. 

I got out of bed and cleaned myself up. Once I returned to be I checked the time and debated calling Jane.  _It’s 11:30pm she might be asleep I don’t want to disturber her if she is._  I sent her a quick text message thinking she would see it in the morning. 

 

**Me:J  NJTT ZPV**

Within a few minutes she called me.

“I miss you too.” She said sweetly in a sleepy voice. “You figured out my text messaging code!”  She laughed sweetly as I could hear her tossing the her bed.

“It took me a few hours to figure out I had to shift the letters one spot backwards in the alphabet. Z, P, V became Y, O,U. All of that to say,  ‘you have a cute butt’.  I figured it out at dinner and started blushing and laughing like a school boy. My cast mates were wondering what the hell was wrong with me.” I laughed. “It was very cute.” 

“You do have a very cute butt.” She reaffirmed “Now we have a way to communicate with each other secretly. I can encode our grocery shopping list.” She joked through a yawn. 

“I didn’t want to wake you. Go back to sleep, I’ll talk to you in the morning.” I whispered softly 

“ No, it’s okay. I was doing some editing and I took break. Ended up thinking about you and I fell asleep. How was dinner with the cast?” 

“It was nice. I had a wonderful lamb shank osso buco.”

 “Sounds yummy. I ordered in.  Curry chicken, and Max was not a fan. At first he was so excited, he took a bite and seemed very fond of it at first, but as he chewed he got this scowl on his face and could not spit it out fast enough.”  

“I can picture his adorable little scowling face right now.”   _I miss my little one so much_. “How is your editing going.”

“Pretty well. Guillermo has done well with keeping the themes and character motivations so far.  At first I started to panic because he has adapted a very non-linear story line, but it’s adding so much suspense to the story. I wish you were here so I could read it to you and get your opinion.” 

“I’m not an expert.” I confessed sinking down into the bed wishing her warm body was next to me.

“I value your opinion. That is, only if you’re going to give me your honest opinion. I despise it when people tell we what they think I want to hear.  I would be honest with you, and I would expect that same honest critique from you.” 

I chuckled “ So you like all of my movies?” 

“Goodness no, I hated “Wreckers”.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at her honesty.  _She is a lot like Tracy in this regard._

“I notice you gave it bad rating on Netflix. I think a lot of people complained the story developed too slowly.”  

“Personally I found it to be terribly dark.”

“I guess the themes could be a bit dark and heavy if you dislike that sort of thing.”

“No, it was physically dark. As in the lighting was bad. Several of the nighttime scenes were so dark I had no idea who or what I was looking at! You’re performance was good but I found the production to be horrible! The sound wasn't great either. I remember putting on the subtitles and much of the captions were displayed is inaudible. It was very frustrating to watch but I thought you and Shaun Evans did an excellent job." 

“ I can understand why that would be unpleasant. I very much enjoyed making the film and working with the cast.” I said pushing the blanket off of me to cool off.

“I felt like Dawn, your character’s wife, her willingness to completely overlook her husbands history of violent behavior and sweep it under the rug, it reminded me of my marriage in way. She witnessed her husband beat his own brother with a croquet mallet but acted like it never happen. Your character David, he was violent ,concited, jealous, and vindictive very much like Roman. There was one scene, when Dawn discovers that David was telling people that she couldn’t have children, when it was in fact him who couldn’t reproduce….it reminded me of all the blame I took when we couldn’t get pregnant. I think hit way too close to home for me and it made me feel shameful and embarrassed about the realities of my own marriage.” Her voice was very sad; I could almost feel how ashamed of herself she was through the phone.  

 _I should change the subject._  “What about “Star Trek”?  Are you a disappointed Trekkie?” 

She laughed “No, I’ve never watched the show. In fact, for a long while I thought “Star Trek” and “Star Wars” were the same thing." She confessed. 

“Oh my….dear God….I can’t even tell you how wrong that is! In certain circles you can never admit that.” I said in shock shifting in my bed. 

She laughed “I had never seen either one…..”  _SHE HAS NEVER SEEN “STAR WARS?!”  we’re going to rectifiy this as soon I get back to London…I just can’t allow this to continue._ “ I must say, papi you were phenomenal as Khan! I’m not just saying this because I’m in love with you and I could not stop looking at your positively ripped body  in that space suit!” 

“I’m so embarrassed right now.” I said bashfully laughing. My face was bright red but I could not stop smiling.

“Admit papi you were looking sexy! I'm not sure why but I typically dislike the big mega summer block busters like: “The Avengers”, “Captain America”, “Avatar”, “Transformers”, “Superman”, “ Thor”….the big movies with a good looking protagonist and more explosions, shoot outs and high speed chases per min than you could possibly count but , you were amazing!  You were so spectacular with your performance I was siding with Khan for the majority of the film. Personally, I thought you made Chris Pine’s performance look very lackluster. You and pointy ear guy……”

“Spock” I corrected her.  _Pointy ear guy…I could never take her to a Comic Con convention without some serious prep!_

“Khan and Spock… sorry.” She apologized in a cute voice. “ Khan and Spock were they only characters keeping me interested. I thought Captain Kurt….”

I chuckled “You’re so undeniably cute right now. Honey his name is Kirk.”

“Kurt.”

“No, Kirk.”  _God I love her cuteness!_

“ I know Kurt! That’s what I said, I was very unimpressed with him after 15 min of screen time.”

“Jane, I love you and I find your cinematic sins to be adorable, but if I were to take you to Comic Con, they would run out of town."

We both laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too Papi. It's after midnight you know what that means? Only two more days till your back home with us." 

**Jane & Wanda**

“Mama! Oops!” Max said excitedly jumping up and down on the couch and throwing cheerios on the floor then jumping of the couch to smash them. 

“Will you stop it!” Jane demanded snatching the little bag of Cheerios from his hands “If you’re not going to eat them you don’t get to have them! Now get down!” 

“NOOOO!” He whined in protest.

“I SAID SIT DOWN!” Shit….” Mommy didn’t mean to yell, she doesn’t feel well. Please get down!” She said getting the hand vacuum to clean up the mess. 

It was Friday afternoon and Jane felt slightly feverish. Max was extremely hyper and she couldn’t get any work done. Much to her dismay, there was a knock on the door. 

_I swear to God, if it’s Margaux and she starts talking shit I’m going to punch her right in her puggish face! I am not the one today!!_

She looked through the peephole and groaned softly at who was on the other side of the door.  _Ohhh why today!?_  “Wanda! It’s so nice to see you.” Jane said pleasantly reaching out to give her a hug.

 _AH! NO!!_ “Hold on there dear…” she said holding out her hand stopping Jane’s hug. “You’re feeling unwell. Don’t want to spread the germs now do we?” She asked kindly.  _Stop hugging me damn it! I can’t stand you, yet you insist on hugging me every time I have to see you!_   “ I spoke to Ben this morning. He mentioned you were unwell, Tim is doing voice work over at BBC so, here I am.”   _This was a good excuse for me to drop in and see what the hell you are up to while my son is away._

_I’m so happy Ben and his mother are back on good terms but I had no idea she would drop in like she is Marry poppins….I won’t complain, I could used the help._

“This is so sweet of you to come by. Miliano look who is here!?” I said walking into the living area with Wanda right behind me.

“NANA!!” He jumped up happily.

“Cómo estás My little crumpet?” She said scooping him up and blowing a raspberry on his tummy making him laugh. “Does your mum allow you to jump on the sofa?” _She puts your crib mattress on the floor so why the hell not!_  She took seat and sat Max on her knee. “ I take it you’ve been under the weather all week. You look awful!”  

 “Actually, I’ve only been feeling a little feverish since this morning. I think it might have to do with our trip to the Hempstead swimming pond yesterday ”

“Oh…” Wanda said taking a deep breath acknowledging that things were now very awkward.  _She really let’s herself go when Ben is not around!_

Jane picked up some laundry from a basket and started to fold it. This particular load happen to belong to Benedict.

“Here let me help you.” Wanda offered kindly sitting Max down.

 _This is nice having some help with the laundry._  Jane thought picking up one of his shirts.

_At least she keeps this place clean. Knowing this hussy she is probably cleans by day and Ben's very willing French maid after hours!_

“No no dear, you want to start folding the shirt by the shoulders between forefinger and thumb in front of you. Then using your excess fingers, fold the sleeves back.Then, fold the shirt in half, horizontally, so that the hem touches the neck and smooth it out. This makes it easier for Ben to sort through his shirts and pick out which one he wants to wear.”

 _Papi must have been so spoiled growing up._   “Of course.” Jane said politely.  _Just go along with it Jane._  Jane was carefully folding Ben’s shirt using Wanda’s instructions then stacked it in a neat pile arranged by colors.

“You can color code them, but I like to arrange his shirts by favorite. These Pink Floyd shirts will go in a stack because he wears them the most.”

_I cannot be shocked, Olivia warned me about this._

“ These must be yours”   _Why am I not the least bit surprised!??_

Jane turned in horro to find Wanda holding  a pair of see through sexy lacy black briefs, that criss crossed into a bow knot on the bum area. Her stomach knotted up and her face burned with humiliation.

 _JESUES!!! Why does shit like this keep happening between Wanda and I!!_ “ Sorry. They must have gotten mixed in by accident.” She tried to explaine taking them from Wanda and shoving them to the bottom of another basket.

“No need to explain dear.” Wanda said in a sweet assuring tone.  _She probably has a whole closet full of racy trollop wear being Ben's personal pleasure girl!_

 _This is so awkward_ “I’m not feeling to well. I think I would like to lay down for a while and I’ll do the laundry later.”

“Oh no! I’ll take care of it while you rest. Once I’m done I will take Max to the park.”

“YAY DUCKS!!!” 

“That’s right little crumpet we can feed the ducks.” Wanda said laughing at Max’s enthusiasm. 

“Alright then I’ll go ready his stroller.” Jane said getting up from the couch. “I’ll put together a quick snack and juice bag, his diaper bag and get the first aid kit.” 

“First aid kit?” Wanda asked curiously.  _Taking a few band-aids and alcohol pads are probably a good idea. At Max’s age they tend to fall down often._

“Yeah I usually take a first aid kit with: compress dressings, gauze, bandages antibiotic ointment, antiseptic wipe packets baby aspirin, tweezers, gloves, thermometer, hydrocortisone cream,  bee sting treatment, snake bite treatment, of course a child size neck brace, sterile eyewash , burn gel, calamine lotion , I think I have a booklet on how to handle ingesting poisons, allergy medication, a guide on spider bites, bandage tape…”

 _Good Lord woman! I said we’re going to the park not the Amazon!_ “No automated external defibrillator?” Wanda cut in sarcastically.

Jane chuckled uneasily. “ I’m going to pack some wipes. When I take him to park, I try to wipe the swings and other equipment before letting him play on it. Also it’s really important that you sanitizes his hands between each activity and above all….”

What the hell there is more!? These high strung first time mothers always over do it!  

“I do not allow him to play in sandboxes. Birds, raccoons, stray cats and all sorts of animals leave behind parasites and bacteria in sandboxes. Oh and one more thing, before he eats a snack really make sure you get his hands good with hand sanitizer. One last thing I promise, If you could keep him away from any kids that look sick. You know runny nose and what not? I forgot to mention….” 

“Jane….I’ve raised two kids. Trust me I can manage a half an hour at the park.” Wanda said nicely.

 “oh…no I wasn’t insinuating anything! But if you could make sure he is back no later than 1:35 on the dot. I really don’t want to cut into his nap time. You know what? How about I make you list?” Jane offered kindly. “I’ll be right back!"

  _He ignores all the eligible woman in London and goes straight for the American, married, high strung, seductress! I am so disappointed in him!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane's nightite 
> 
> http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/honeydew-intimates-emma-elegance-nightie/3355712?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=SPICED+PLUM%2F+EMBER&resultback=1720&cm_sp=personalizedsort-_-browseresults-_-2_6_A
> 
> Jane's underwear
> 
> http://www.aliexpress.com/store/product/New-2014-Women-s-Sexy-See-Through-Lace-Briefs-Panties-Lingerie-Bow-knot-Cross-Belt-Back/1112010_1897728426.html


	32. Announcement & Advice

Hello Everyone ! 

 

I want to start of by apologizing for not updating. I've been extremely busy with life issues. Secondly, I'm sure we all got the news…Mr.Cumberbatch is now engaged!Congratulations to the happy couple! My dilemma -  I'm not sure if  it is appropriate to continue or if there will be any interests in my fiction any more. Obviously my story is purely fictional and the events, opinions, personalities and event timeline are all fictional but because they are inspired by real people I'm not sure if it is appropriate to continue.  Please share your thoughts with me, If you would like me to continue or think I should not  please let me know. I have really enjoyed writing and would love to continue but if there is not going to be any more interest, I see no reason to keep writing. Please leave a comment voicing your wish to see this story continue or if you think it's not longer appropriate.You can respond to me here on A03 or on tumbler. [scarlettmontag.tumblr.com](http://scarlettmontag.tumblr.com/)

 

Scarlett! 


	33. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Jane start thinking about their future together but some of their former significant others seem to be having trouble moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIrst off, I have to say that I am in such awe by the amount of support I got to continue this story! Thank you to each and every person that takes the time to read my fiction and voice their opinion on it's continuation. I never expected even one person to like my story so it truly means a lot to me to have so much support. THANK YOU to all my readers. 
> 
> Secondly , I feel like I have to apologize for slacking on my updates. I've been drowning in real life responsibilities but since things have calmed down, I will resume a more regular posting schedule. Thank you so much for being patine with me.
> 
> Lastly, as always please feel free to leave feedback! 
> 
> Scarlett :) 
> 
> P.S. - sorry if this chapter is a long one

**Benedict**

“Excuses me young man its 8:00 and I’m about to close.” An older gentleman with shoulder length white hair, wearing an orange polo and khakis informed me. His nametag said Benson, and he wore large glasses on his round face.

_I need to hurry it along. It’s Friday evening, and he is probably ready to close up the shop and get the hell out of here._

I was done with filming for the day and decided to do some shopping in Oxfordshire and found myself inside a charming little toy shop.

“Yes sir.” I nodded. I turned my attention back to the two kites in my hand. _I think he might be a little too young for these._ I put them back on the shelf and began quickly scanning the shelves for something else. _He already has play dough, and enough blocks to do life size replica of Whitehall._ I thought passing the block display. _I really miss him, skyping and the phone calls simply aren’t enough…It’s going to be rough when they return to New York._

The lone store employee flipped the “open” sign over to “close”, pulled the window shades down, turned off the model trains in the windows, and tidied up the store.

_Fuck I need to hurry up._ I thought looking into my empty cart.

A soft older voice cleared from behind me. “Are you shopping for a boy or a girl?” Benson asked.

“A little boy. I’ve been away from home and I want to bring him back a present.”

“Ah, you must be part of that film production that is in town.” He assumed shoving his hands in the pocket of his khakis.

I gave the man an affirming smile and quickly turned the conversation back to my shopping. “ He is 14, almost 15 months old.”

“I think I have something for you.” I followed him to a display table at the front of the store. “These smart tablets are very popular.” He said handing me a green and white box. “They function like ipads but they are designed for toddlers. They are ultra tough, high-res screen, Wi-Fi accessible and you can purchase over a thousand different education game apps suited for every stage of childhood development. This company also makes, laptops and gaming systems for toddlers."

_I can’t believe Jane hasn’t already bought Max one of these._ “Mmm… all this technology ...I don’t think a smart pad is what I had in mind.” I decided sitting the box back atop a pyramid of toddler smart tablets on the display table. “Perhaps I’m a bit old fashion but I was hoping for something we could do together, something for the outdoors and keeps his mind active instead of him being glued to a high-res screen all day.” 

Benson smiled “Nice to know some parents still understand the importance of fresh air. I have just the thing.”  I followed him to a back corner of the store to a large wall of electronic ride on cars and push-peddle cars.

20 min later I had a half a dozen toys on the check out counter.  

“How many children do you have?” Benson asked curiously scanning the barcode on bubble mower.

“Just one little boy and as you can see I spoil him rotten.” I laughed pulling my wallet out of my back pocket. _That felt satisfying to say I have a little boy to a complete stranger._

“ The time will fly by so enjoy it while it last. Today you and your wife are changing  his nappy, in no time he will asking for the keys to the car so he can take a bird on date. “ He laughed as he bagged up the ball popper.

_My wife._ I was too busy in my own thoughts to correct his assumption that I was married. _I quite like the sound of Jane Cumberbatch. Coming home to her beautiful smile and my amazing little boy every night, have them accompany me out of the country on long filming assignments. What I’m saying, it is incredibly premature to be thinking about marriage at this point but…I do want to be with her even after she leaves to return to New York._

“Your total is £266.00.” He informed me taking my bankcard from my hands. “Would you like some help loading these into your car?” He asked pleasantly printing a receipt for me to sign.

“I’m actually traveling on foot today. I’m up at the Inn a few blocks over.”

_How the fuck am I going to get all of this back to the Inn?!_ I cursed myimpulsive shopping habits. _This shop is close on Sunday’s so I can’t swing by and pick up my purchases on my way out of town. It’s going to take a least four trips to get all this back to the Inn and my arms will surly be sore for days!_

“ I have just the thing.” He disappeared towards the back of the store and returned pulling a band new red wagon behind him.

“That is perfect!” We complete our transaction including the red wagon and the shop owner helped me load: the electronic ride on Mini Cooper, the elephant ball popper, the bubble lawn mower, and a few other shopping bags into the wagon.

He happily thanked me and welcomed me back anytime. Once I pulled my sunglasses over my face lowered my flat cap over my head I quickly headed down the street puling the heavy wagon behind me.

 Since the filming team had arrived in Oxfordshire, locals have be extra attentive with trying to spot members of the cast, then tweeting our whereabouts and I was determined not to get sucked into a fan mob. As I waited to cross a street, my mobile began to ring.  _Jane_ “Hey lovely how are you feeling?” I asked hopeful as I waited for the street traffic to clear.

“Better.” She responded in a chipper tone. “Your mom just left the flat.”

_I shouldn’t have told mum Jane was feeling poorly. I should have know she would consider that an open invitation to stick her nose in our relationship._ “Everything went okay?”

“I can never tell with your mother. She helped with the laundry and found some of my sexy underwear, which was humiliating, but overall I think the conversation you and your mother had over dinner has really helped. I think she might be starting to like me!” She said cheerfully and full of optimism.

_I wouldn’t get too carried away. Knowing mum she still very much dislikes you._ “That’s wonderful.” I said stopping at a crosswalk trying to keep my distance and avoid making eye contact with the other pedestrians who patiently waited to cross. 

“How was your day?”  She asked sweetly.

“Great.  I had to be on the set at 3:00am and wrapped up for the day around 1:00ish, and went back to the to Inn for a nap and I saw the most adorable little girl with her nanny standing front of the Inn near this rather large rose bush.” I explained as the light turned green, and as I started to walk I could feel my muscles strain pulling the heavy wagon behind me. “She had these big blond curls and she was crying her heart out because her pink balloon got away from her and stuck in the rose bushes and her nanny couldn’t reach it.”

“Awe.”

“I was taller than her nanny and I’ve got long octopus arms, so I was able to retrieve it without prickling myself too badly and her face lit up like Christmas tree! She was so amazed I was able to save her balloon you’d have thought I was Superman. She invited me to a tea party as a thank you it was so heart meltingly adorable.”

_Her nanny was also eager to show her gratitude. The way she was shamelessly flirting with me and bending over so I could see her thong above her trouser line was extremely inappropriate! I hope Jane doesn’t hire someone unprofessional like that for Max when she returns to work._

“That’s adorable!”

“ Of course I couldn’t attend her tea party but, it made me miss Max so much.” _I would love to have a little girl of my own some day._

“Max misses you very much and we can’t wait to see you.” I love hearing her voice, I thought as I quickened my pace hoping to avoid groups of people loitering outside the shops that lined the busy streets.” I hate to break up this moment but the reason I called…I have some bad news. I was going to tell you when you got home on Sunday but I can’t let this eat at me for a whole day.” She confessed in a nervous tone. “I was putting away some of your laundry up in your loft…and…well…” She let out a deep breath. “ I was so stupid and carless it was my fault.”

“Okay, we have established a firm sense of guilt.” _She is so cute and I bet it’s nothing serious._

“Max pulled your Lawrence Oliver Award for Frankenstein off a low shelf and damaged it.”  She said it quickly as if she wanted to get it over with. “Mi corazón I’m so sorry.”

“Oh fuck!”  I started to panic. _Damn It Benedict you fucking cock! Dad warned me about moving those to a higher self and I forgot!_ “ Is Max okay?!” I asked alarmed, stopping in front on the Inn.

“Oh..no no no, he is perfectly fine. “ She assured me “but the crown on the Oliver Award is bent up and there is a big dent on it. This is all my fault. Whatever the cost of repair, I’ll pay it.” She offered.

I let out a thankful sigh of relief. _That statue is made of bronze, it could have fallen on his feet and crushed his little toes! I can’t believe I was so fucking carless!_

“Lovey it’s alright. “ I said pulling my wagon full of toys behind me up the wheelchair ramp. “I would never make you pay for something _our_ son broke.” I said chuckling at Jane’s ridiculous offer. “ It was my fault. Would you mind checking to ensure any other potentially hazardous things are moved out of his reach?” I asked locating my room and unlocking the door.

“I already moved them.”   _Of course she did being the responsible mother that she is._  “Papi I feel awful, at least let me pay for the repair.” She insisted in guilt.

I left the wagon by the door, plopped down on my bed and kicked off my shoes. “If you insist on making it up to me, how about you go out and buy a very sexy bikini to wear on the beach and model it for me on Skype tonight?”

She let out a cute chuckle “You’re so silly.” 

_I being was very serious. I’m so horny I want nothing more than to see her slowly pull at the strings of a bikini top and let it fall off her perfect tits._ “I can’t wait to take a vacation. “ I said rubbing my shoulder, which was sore for pulling the heavy wagon. “Have you thought about where you want to go?" 

“How do you feel about the Adriatic coast of Croatia? I was researching quiet beach destinations and it came up several times. The beaches look beautiful, plenty of five star resorts, it’s quite like an undiscovered gem. It’s not popular like the south of France so we’ll have a more privacy.”

“I don’t care where it is.” I sighed in exhaustion lying back on my bed looking up at the ceiling.  “I just want to sleep in, play on the beach with my little boy and make love to you every _single_ night.”

“Papi, I’m so sorry about last night.” Jane offered apologetically.

“No, need to apologize, it happens.” _No the fuck it doesn’t happen! Nobody stops in the middle of skype sex to take a 30 min phone call! I was stroking myself soooo good and watching her touch her beautiful dripping wet pussy then her phone started ringing nonstop!_

“It was Flora. I let it go to voice mail but she kept calling back! I thought it was urgent.”

_“_ I don’t speak Spanish but you kept talking about dominos. I mean just how badly did they cock up her pizza ?!”

She laughed.  “She was talking about the game dominos, apparently she was upset with her dominos partner Mrs. Luis and things got pretty heated. Then she started talking about her back problems….and then some scary story she saw on the news about the resurgence of measles in the US and wanted to make sure Max was vaccinated. Then she went on about how important it is that I go to mass and confession ….it’s impossible to get her off the phone sometimes. ”

_I have to assume she does not really practice her faith, she hasn’t attended any church services while she has been here and never once mentioned going._ “It must have been a heavy game of Dominos.”  

_“_ Papi you just don’t know, dominos is serious! Fights have broken out over a game of dominos. Do you play?”

“Never.”

“I’ll have to teach you. My dad loved nothing more a good game on dominos over a basket of chicharrónes and salsa picante with friends. He was very good player.”

_She seems so homesick right now._ “I know you said you wanted to take a vacation to Croatia, but how about we go to Miami instead?”

Jane gasped. “Ohhh Corazón, are you sure?!” She squealed with delight making me smile.

“You’re always so happy when talk about Miami and your family…I’ve never been. I would love to go.”

“Papi! That is a wonderful idea!” She exclaimed excitedly. “I can’t wait for you to meet Alexis and her husband Cesar. You’re going adore Flora, she doesn’t really speak English too well but she is so sweet.”

We talked for a little while longer about her new twitter, and wiki page her publicist was working on, Max’s behavioral issues, and our upcoming vacation until she had to put Max to bed.

I was eating dinner in my room while going over some audition offers when I got a very unexpected call.

 

**_Incoming call…Margaux_ **

 

_Can’t believe she has the audacity to call me! Did she think I wasn’t going to hear about the horrible things she said about Jane in front of Olivia!_

I pressed the ignore call button and turned back to my work.

 

 

**Tim**

  

“ You are the most amazing husband in the world.” Wanda said happily sitting at the neatly laid kitchen table and stretching her legs out.

“I’m quite flattered to be given such an honor.” I smiled pulling some roasted lemon and garlic chicken thighs, asparagus and red potatoes out of the oven. 

“I’m getting old. Running after a toddler on the playground has gotten to be hard work. “

“Did you have a good time with Jane?” I asked pulling a serrated knife from the knife block and began cutting some fresh French bead. 

She groaned. “I had enough of her today to last me a lifetime! Always trying to hug me, talking my ear off about the dangers of sandboxes. Do you know she made me a check list for taking Max to the park and insisted I take this ridiculous first aid kit!?”

I laughed while resting the chicken and bread on the on the table and let the wonderful aromas of garlic and lemons waft throughout the kitchen as I took a seat at the table opposite my wonderful wife.

“You know it was not an insult to your parenting skills.” I said placing a napkin in my lap. “Emily said Jane gave her an intense childcare briefing when she babysat for them. Don’t get upset darling but I have to be honest, I’m a little disappointed that you didn’t take full advantage of today’s opportunity to bond with Jane. “ I confessed. “She is Max’s mother, she will always be in Ben’s life.”

“Please stop reminding me! ” She said rubbing her temples. “I’m visualizing myself passing that trollop the plum pudding over Christmas dinner as we speak…God! Why our son!?”

“She is his girlfriend.” I reminded her drizzling some olive oil over some finely chopped herbs, garlic and parmesan cheese in a small ramekin. “You should respect that and at least acknowledge that she is trying very hard to find a place in our family.”

“ Please!” Wanda scoffed. She selected a piece of chicken and placed it on her plate along with some veggies. “ HIs girlfriend…she is his sex toy!” She snapped boldly without looking up from her food “She probably has an armory of revealing lingerie to keep him happy.” She added under her breath. “I don’t like her!” She declared dipping some bread in the olive oil and herb mix.

“This might sound selfish but, I would very much like to see Jane and Max emigrated over. You should make her feel more welcomed into the family. ” I encouraged her as I took a bite of my chicken. _Perhaps just a sprits too much of lemon juice, but it is delicious._

“Ever since this little tart has come around I feel like she makes all the decisions for him. She decides which aspects of _my_ son’s life we get to be included in. You can’t talk to her about anything because everything is private and when you ask Ben about it, he says ‘oh that’s personal, Jane doesn’t like to discuss that.’ It’s like we’ve been reduced to strangers.”

“It’s true, he has asked us to respect his privacy more, but honey I think you’re exaggerating.”

“You know who would have been perfect for him?”

_Here we go once again about Primrose Belcourt_ Rozovsky _!_

“That English- Russian, prima ballerina Primrose Belcourt Rozovsky. She was such an absolute darling when we met her backstage after her “Swan Lake” performance at the Royal Opera house.  They seemed perfect for each other!” She said taking a bite of her roasted red potatoes. “ I was shocked when Ben said he wasn’t going to ask her out a second time!”

_I wasn’t! He was furious with they way you tricked him into a date with Primrose in the first place!_ “Jane is a perfectly nice girl.” I said in Jane’s defense, pouring us both another glass of wine. “She is very different from his other birds and I think they can learn a lot from each other.”

“I spent all of …oh honey this is marvelous!” My lemon chicken interrupted her rant. “ It’s so moist and tender. Mmm you have to save this recipe….anyway,  I spent all afternoon with her and I swear the woman can’t seem to function without a checklist! She is annoyingly conscientious, incapable of relaxing, it’s like she has this phobia of wasting time and she is obsessed with organization! Do you know she has taken the liberty of reorganizing Ben’s cabinets?”

_Thank God! If I ever fancied a nice cuppa at his flat I practically had to form a search party to find the tea and biscuits because he’s got so much stuff lazily tossed in his  cabinets, it’s impossible to find anything!_ “She is organized, Ben needs someone like that in his life.”  _It would be a travesty if he got serious with a woman who had equally poor time management and organizational skills._ “You spoilt him as a lad. He can hardly handle a load of laundry let alone mange his diary and get to all his appointments on time.”

“He needs a personal assistant and a maid, not a concubine! ”

“You’re not being fair. She is an intelligent woman and genuinely found of our: disorganized, moody, impatient, high maintenance son.” _Ben is a great catch but he can be a piece of work. I don’t see any woman putting up him simply because of his good looks._

“You don’t honestly believe it’s her mind he is attracted too?!” She asked cynically reaching for her wine glass. “She defiantly has something upstairs, but it’s what she has down stairs that got his attention! She has a bum like that reality TV girl …Christ why can I never remember her name?! It starts with a “K”….she married that hip hop guy…whatever her name is … Ben saw what he liked, took her for a ride on his knob and got her pregnant with no regards to the fact that she was married!”

 “Don’t be upset but remember when I went to play cards a few days ago? I actually went to see Ben on the set.”

“I had a sneaky suspicion.” She confessed. 

“We talked about Roman for a moment. I…hmm,  I don’t have a good feeling there.” I voiced in concern taking a bite of my chicken. “His history, imprisonment, the timing of it all…Jane not telling either of them about her pregnancy….I just have a feeling there is something afoul.”

“What do you mean?” She asked going for a second serving of vegetables.

“Well, you would expect Ben to show some sort of remorse and compassion for sleeping with another man’s wife, or at the very least avoid talking about him, but it was quite the contrary. When he spoke of Roman he seemed so angered and disgusted by him it was almost personal.” I looked up to see the cogs in my wife’s pretty little head turning. _Oh Jesus I’ve gone and got Miss. Marple started again.  Why did I bring that up when I know Wanda already has a strong distrust for Jane. I should change the topic before she gets started on another conspiracy. “_ You know, I’ve been thinking about asking Ben and Jane if we can have Max for the weekend. I’ve been wanting to spend more time with him.”

 “We will need to drive over to pick him up, I’m sure Jane will pack us a mobile hospital just to take him for the weekend. Honestly who the hell brings a snake bite extractor to play on the swings in Hempstead!?” 

“She has snake venom extractor?” I laughed “ Can you imagine what she will pack when Max wants to take up something like martial arts or boxing?”

Wanda laughed “She will probably want to go to medical school first so she can be prepared for any injury.”

 

 

**Benedict**

“Hello!” I called excitedly pushing the door to my flat open. I was greeted by silence. _Awww this is disappointing._

“Where would you like these?”  Asked the driver the productions company hired, was right behind me with some of my bags.

“Right here in the foyer is fine.”

_Max and Jane must have stepped out_. _I am home a few hours earlier than I anticipated, Jane probably expected me to be late._

It took us several trips to the van to retrieve all of my luggage and Max’s toys. Once we got everything in, I tipped him handsomely and headed to the kitchen for a snack.

  _I’m starving! I doubt she has any of those guava and cream cheese empanadas left over._ I thought. _But oh what is this!?_ I spotted a note on the counter next to a cake stand containing some rather delicious looking biscuits.

 I quickly lifted the glass lid and took a biscuit. _Mmm…Caramel and macadamia nut._ I thought as I enjoyed the sweet orgy of flavor in my mouth. I grabbed a second cookie before putting the lid back and pick up the note scribbled on art deco themed stationary.

 

**** **_Corazón_ ** **_,_ **

****

**_Went to_ ** **_Bramley’s Big Adventure indoor playground with Alice and Jacob. How are the cookies? We made you something to wash them down with in the fridge. We’ll be home around 5:30._ **

****

**_We love you and can’t wait to see you,_ **

****

**_Jane and Max_ **

_It’s 2:40._ I noted glancing down at my watch.   _My phone is vibrating…it’s probably Jane._ I predicted pulling my mobile from my pocket.

 

**_Incoming call…Margaux_ **

 

I scoffed in annoyance and tossed my phone on the counter letting in continue to ring and went into the fridge and found a carafe of honey milk waiting for me. _She spoils me!_ I thought as I noticed a raw spice rubbed pork lion on the top shelf tightly wrapped in plastic wrap as my phone finally stopped ringing.

_Must be what we’re having for dinner. I hope she is making it with that mojo sauce she made back in Brooklyn.  What are these?_ I examined the sweet treats inside red plastic container with a note on top.

 

**_Hands off! These key lime bars are for after dinner!_ **

**_XOXO_ **

_She knows me oh so well._ I smiled putting the container back as my phone chirped alerting me to a voice mail. _I’ll check it later, it’s probably nothing important._

I enjoyed a few more cookies and washed them down with a glass of cold, sweet creamy honey milk, then started to haul my luggage upstairs.

_Shit! I bet she organized my things, and rearrange all the furniture in my loft for maximum efficiency or some shit while I was gone._

I slowly opened the door terrified of what awaited on the other side. _Please let my clutter be exactly as it was when I left!_

As I made my way into my loft everything seemed exactly as it was when I left. I heaved my heavy suitcase onto my bed and noticed something in the corner of the room that wasn’t quite the way I left it. 

_Did she move my art supplies?_ I wondered as I made my way over to the small wooden table under the skylight. I spotted what looked like a large black leather portfolio case with a red bow on it leaning against the side of the table.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that Jane had reorganized my art supplies and added some new brushes, canvases, paints, a big sketchpad with a sketching pencil set and cleaning materials. 

_Another welcome home present_! My heart instantly warmed when I saw a canvas on a new easel. It was finger painting with two small yellow handprints with “Max” written under it, and another set of blue handprints that said “mommy” under them, and a blanks space in the corner presumably for my handprints.

_This is so incredibly sweet of them._ I thought picking up a leather portfolio with a red bow on it. I opened it to find both my crayon sketch of Jane and Max, along with my sketch of Jane sleeping neatly placed between clear polypropylene sheets.

_I could truly get used to this. Coming home from filming to wonderful little surprises, my happy little boy, a gorgeous wife, maybe little girl one day…FUCK! Why do keep thinking about marriage and more children!? It’s too soon! I want to take her out this week…maybe I can still get tickets to a ballet of Friday, she would love that._

**Jane**

It was a warm Sunday afternoon. Max and Jacob had so much fun and wore themselves out at the indoor playground. I was going to head back to the flat but Alice mentioned she was going to meet Olivia to talk about her wedding plans at their favorite juice bar and invited me to tag along.

“Aaahhh!” Alice and I both gasped in unison at the gorgeous sketch Olivia presented in front of us. 

“That is stunningly elegant!” I exclaimed _She is going to look beautiful in this gown._ The long sleeve lace gown with an open back and a long train looked extremely elegant and very detailed.

“This material feels so soft.” Alice said rubbing the small white fabric sample between her fingers.

“I’m so excited! The designer starts making it next week. I need to get on the bride diet now if I want to drop a stone by my final fitting.” Olivia said taking a sip of her barley grass juice.

_I don’t why she is bothering with a diet she looks gorgeous already._ I thought Gently rolling Max’s stroller back and forth as he slept peacefully.

“It’s so much work planning a wedding.” She groaned in exhaustion.  

“I know, I was ready to yank my hair and elope.” Alice said balancing Jacob on her knee. “Even with a wedding planner to handle the details there were still a thousand  decisions that had to be made between the proposal and the day we said our  ‘I do’s”

“I’m really excited to be getting married. I do wish the guest list were smaller but it’s out of our hands. We don’t want to fight our mothers about it anymore.”

“That was my biggest regret on my wedding day.” I chimed in agreeably. “I wish we had kept it more intimate. Instead we had almost 500 guests.”

“That’s a lot of thank you cards.” Alice joked teasingly. “That must have been difficult to deal with.”

_She is not lying about that. It took the wedding planning agency almost two weeks to catalog all our gifts and have the calligraphers hand write all of our thank you notes!_

“How did you and your fiancé Lyle meet?” I asked curiously reaching for my coconut mango juice.

 “He lived across the hall from Benedict and I when we shared a flat together.”

_Interesting. You can hardly read an article about Corazon without it being mentioned he and Olivia split after over ten years together. It’s none of my business but I wonder what happen? They were together longer than most married couples and now she is happily engaged to their former neighbor? There has to be a story there._

“So what have you two been up to since we all last met up?” Olivia asked pulling her aviator sunglasses down over her face.

We enjoyed the summer afternoon at an outdoor café table as we listened to Alice spill the details about her eventful few weeks since we all last saw each other at the Sunday Roast. 

My phone started vibrating and I fished it out of my bag. _Must be Benedict, probably calling to say we wont be back from Oxfordshire until much later_ …..shit it’s _Roman again…._ I quickly hit the call ignore button and tried to focus back on Alice. _I do wish he wouldn’t call. It feels empowering to ignore him yet completely terrifying at the same time. What does he want? We already agreed to hold off on the divorce proceedings until after his appeal. I feel so awful for cheating on him but God I hope he does not get out of jail! Who am I kidding ..I know he is getting out! He always has a trick up his sleeve to manipulate the justice system to get what he wants… I can’t even believe he went to prison in the first place!_

“Jane…Jane!” Olivia snapped her fingers pulling me out of my thoughts.

 “Sorry.” I chuckled apologetically “What were you guys asking me?”

“About Wanda. Have you made any headway with her?”

“Oh yeah, we’re making great progress!” I said tucking my long dark hair behind my ear .“I mean, think we are….maybe ….well…no, not really.” I confessed making the girls laugh. “ She is trying which I can appreciate but I think it’s just for show. She is so amazing with Max she sings, dances, does all these crazy voices…she is like Maria Von Trapp and Miliano loves her. She is even learning Spanish! There is no denying that she loves being a grandmother but she really does not like me.” 

“Hang in there.” Olivia encouraged me rubbing my shoulder sympathetically. “She can be tough. I love her so much and Ben is such a sweetheart but I’m _SO_ happy I never became Mrs. Cumberbatch. ” She said in relief sipping her juice “not to mention it’s so hard to hold on to your identity being romantically involved with a man like him.”

_What does that mean? She makes it sound like she dodged a really big bullet. Is there something I should know about?_

“Oh ..before I forget!” Olivia exclaimed “Since the party got broken up early at the Sunday roast, I was thinking we should all go out. Get all the couples together and have a good time." 

“That sounds fun! We should go to Impero! Alice exclaimed excitedly. Adam and I have been trying to go since it opened.”

“Lyle and I went there a few weeks ago but Margaux showed up an ruined my evening but I’ve been keen to go back. I think you guys will love it, how about Saturday?” 

“Perfect for me.” Alice replied

“I’ll have to talk to Benedict first but, I’m in for sure.”

Seriously _what did she mean by that comment? And she was so casual about it like it was nothing. Why would I have trouble holding on to my identity?_

 

**Margaux**

_Please pick up…_ I prayed  as the line continued to ring. My stomach was twisting in knots and my palms were starting to sweat. _Fuck it’s going to voice mail._

_“Hey Benny it’s me. Ummm I was just going over my schedule for the upcoming weeks and I’m going to Milan for a Versace shoot and thought maybe we could sit down and have lunch or tea…you know,  just to catch up before I leave. Ummm if you’re busy I get it but if you could squeeze me in I would love to meet up with you this week. Bye.”_

I pressed the end call buttonand propped my elbows up on my venetian style desk _. I sounded so pathetic._ I was cradling my face in my hands trying to hold back the tears when my best friend and business partner Alison North lightly rapped on the door and let her self in.

“Margaux did you sign off on the Harrods fall/winter order? We have …Oh sweetie, what’s wrong?” She said in a concerned voice shutting the door behind her to give us some privacy.

“I’m just…oh God” I sniffled.

“Is this about that foot faced twat again!?”

“Don’t call him that!” I snapped defensively lifting my head to see her standing over my desk with a face of sympathy.

“Ugh…That man is such an ass wipe!” She said pulling a chair up close to my desk and reach out to take my hands. “ Sweetie Benedict does not deserve your tears!”

“This is so unfair! Everything was going so well and then he just takes off to New York and comes back with some bitch in tow and now she is living in his flat! “  I could hold it back any longer. Tears fell from my eyes.

“Awe honey, I’m sorry.” Alison sympathized pushing a box of tissue closer towards me. 

“I though for sure he was just going through another phase and he would come back to me like he always does but then I saw that bitch out shopping with his niece. He is introducing her to his family.” I sobbed “ I used to stay up till 3 in the morning going over his lines! I’m the one that pushed him to try Hollywood, I found him a stylist, we used to go away together and I always tried so hard to be supportive….”

“He’s a prick!” Alison cut in angrily “He toys with you like you’re some yo-yo spinning you up and down so fast it’s almost nauseating to witness!”

“That’s not true.” I objected softly.

“It is!” She continued in frustration but her soft green eyes were full of sympathy. “For years he has been taking advantage of you sexually and emotionally. He wants you when he can’t cope with the loneliness, leads you on, and then dumps you as soon as he spies another potential Mrs. Right! He’s an emotionally manipulative, and selfish prick!”

I dried my eyes and took a deep breath _Yet I fell for him so hard._

“We’re going out on Saturday. You need to take you’re mind off that stuck up twat! We’re going to Impero.” Alison declared

“I’m not sure I…..”

“No complaints! You’re going!”

 

 

**Roman**

**“** UNCLE ROMAN THIS IS BULL SHIT!” Dexter fumed angrily in shock at the bomb I just dropped. “WHAT ABOUT ME AND EZRA?!” He kicked the empty red plastic chair next him sending it crashing into on of the vending machine the lined the wall of the visiting room.

The room went still and became absolutely silent as all eyes in the room were fixed on our table wondering what the outburst was all about.

 “HEY!”  Yelled the guard on duty who quickly mad his way over to our table in the visitor center. “You know the rules!  Calm down or you will be escorted out and removed from the visitor list indefinitely, understood?!”

 “Ooohh fuck you.” Dexter cursed coolly and dismissively. He sank further down into his chair. His eyes were fixed on his father and I as he folded his arms tightly across his chest completely ignoring the guard’s presence and harsh warning.

“Excuse me?!” The guard responded with more force.

“Dexter…..” His father said firmly and encouragingly in a soft tone.

He received his father’s message loud and clear. “I understand. Sorry for kicking your chair.” He apologized through his teeth and got up to retrieve the chair while the chatter between other inmates and their visitors resumed about the room.

“I knew he was not going to take this news well, he idolizes you.” Felix admitted apologetically. “ I wish you would have had this idea before I wasted time and money on a real estate agent trying to find you a new house.”

“It’s not permanent.” I assured him calmly “If everything goes according to plan, my appeal will be granted. Once I get out of here the prosecution team will be hounding me and the firm relentlessly looking for new charges to file! If I so much a litter they will throw me back in prison. Relocating to Dubai is just temporary until things calm down…five...maybe seven years at most.”

“Brother mine I hate to point this out but the point of having a private island sanctuary in a non extradition territory is to flee _before_ federal prosecution charges are filed against you. Had you taken my advice and left for the Emirates before the warrant for your arrest was issued…..”

“Felix….”I cut in sternly “I told you I was not leaving the country until we found my wife. We didn’t find her and thus here we are.” I explained calmly and objectively.“And when I get on the plane to Dubai, she better be with me.” _He better have found her by then. I highly doubt he has been exercising all of our resources to find her since he has been so adamant that I should forget about her._ “

“And her bastard child.” He reminded me in very snarky tone. “ She is now a packaged deal.”

“Don’t be vicious.” I warned running my fingers through my icy blond hair. _It will be odd at first but I love her so much I know I’ll grow to love her son as well._

“Sorry dad and uncle Roman.” Dexter said returning the plastic chair to its proper place, taking his seat and opening a package of skittles her purchased from the machine.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your visit but I thought you were enrolled in that Harvard summer program for rising high school seniors?” I asked Dexter sitting back and crossing my leg.

He looked down at his package of candy as his fingers nervously tried to open it.

“Well…tell him what happen.” Felix insisted leaning forward and resting his arms on the table.

“It’s not a big deal and it’s Harvard’s fault with their weak firewall protection, not mine.” He defended himself nonchalantly tossing his long blond bangs off his face.

“He hacked into their main system and changed grades for full time students at  $1,500 a pop.”  Felix explained as he looked over at his son in disappointment.

“Are we seriously going to talk about this now?!” He asked in disbelief. “Uncle Roman just told us he is leaving us and with that bitch no less!”

“Dexter…..” Felix groaned rolling his eyes in annoyance knowing another temper tantrum was about to come.

“It’s that cunt bitch’s fault you’re in here now! That hoe deserves to rot in a filthy fucking gutter like the disloyal bitch that she is!!” He cursed angrily on the verge of tears.” That stupid cunt…”

“Dexter!” Felix cut in firmly but calmly “Apologize.” He commanded

“Sorry Uncle Roman.” He mumbled under his breath.

“It’s alright, I know you’re upset about me leaving.” I gave my nephew a forgiving smile. _I am going to miss him and Ezra very much once I leave, but they will visit._

Felix cleared his throat. “Dexter go sit over there in the lounge, and call your little  bother at summer camp or play cards or something. I need to talk business with your uncle. Sorry about that. He inherited his mothers inability to keep his emotions under control.” Felix apologized on his son’s behalf once he left the table. “What am I going to do with him? “ He chuckled “ Such an idiotic, poorly throughout idea although I applauded him for showing initiative. He actually made 12 grand in just four weeks on his little side business.”

“In hindsight we were always telling him to capitalize on weaknesses!” We both laughed.  “How are keeping them from pressing charges?”

“I convinced Harvard it’s a marquee issue for them. They don’t need to their pristine reputation tarnished by some spoiled 16 year old armature hacker, and of course contributed towards a firewall upgrade for their system.”

 “Ohh…that must have set you back at least $500,000.” I estimated rubbing the back of my neck.

“Dexter doesn’t know it yet, but it’s coming out of his inheritance! “ He said bluntly  taking a sip of his coffee. “Anyway, I have some news for you. We found Jane.”

_Finally!_ “Where is she?” I asked eagerly leaning forward  “How does she look? Are she and her child living alright? If she needs money we can wire her some money from that off shore account in the Caymans or….”

“Roman…”My brother cut in hesitantly drawing a picture from his briefcase and pushing it towards me. “The beauty of her getting involved with a celebrity, we don’t have to follow him, the paparazzi does it for us.” 

_This fucking asshole! I can’t even stand looking at his disgusting face!_ I thought looking at a photo of him setting in a restaurant. “What has this got to do with Jane?”

“This was posted on twitter last week by some fan in London. It’s just him in the picture having dinner at some place called café Magnolia, but look at the hand in the photo. Recognize that ring?”

My heart sank. _Her Virgin Mary Cameo ring._ “Her mother gave her that cheap piece of crap when we got married.” I could feel heart splintering and I struggled to keep my emotions under control. “So she is in London.” I observed quietly “Are they….living together?”

“I doubt it. If so it’s not permanent. Our guy at the department of taxation came through. She owns a seven bedroom brownstone Brooklyn and she is on the teaching roster for this year so she will be back sometime before school starts.”

_Seven bedrooms? She is probably going to have it converted into apartments, it’s what I would do it I were in her situation._

“Roman listen, I’ve been trying to avoid telling you this but….she has really moved on with her life.  Did you know she wrote a book?”

_I thought I deleted the only copy from her hard drive?!_ “No.” I said quietly sitting back in my chair.

“She wrote a book and it’s very popular in the Spanish speaking world. I saw a press release about a mini series project based on the book. It’s still in the early stages but HBO seems very excited about it. She has a publisher and a publicist now. You should see how much her wiki page has changed; she even has a twitter account.  Last time I checked she has 102 followers…not much but it’s growing everyday….She is building a life for herself…she has moved on.”

I let out an exasperated sigh of frustration and rubbed my hands over my face. “No.”

 He scoffed “What the hell do you mean “no”?! It’s over! Divorce that bitch and move the fuck on!  We don’t need the drama!” He encouraged in aggravation.

_It getting a little sick of defending myself to my little brother._ “I know her, she will come back to me.” _She always comes back to me. She won’t leave me!_ “ I just need to talk to her. See if you can reach out to her and get her to take my phone calls.” I insisted writing Jane’s phone number down in the margin on the photo. I looked up to see my brother rolling his eyes.

“Roman I’m begging you, let this go. She betrayed you and the family. She is disloyal, a coward and frankly…”

“She is my wife! She is my wife and I love her! Believe me she _will_ come to her senses and fall in line!” _Unfucking believable! All the mess I’ve had to clean up behind him since we were kids and the moment I need help holding my marriage together he can’t be bothered to put forth his best efforts and be supportive!_ “And where are we on that other thing?”

“Will you forget about him for now!?” He demanded urgently. “ I get it he fucked your wife , but I’m struggling to run the firm alone! We’re fighting for your freedom right now, and the firm is down 60 million in asset management since you went prison! We are staring at a serious risk of losing our control over silver market prices _and_ J.P. Morgan, UBS, and BlackRock have been aggressively trying to lure our top clients away from the firm! We need to get you out of here and back in the office! What you want is a tall order, and you need to put revenge on hold for moment.” He insisted firmly. 

I took a deep breath and refocused my thoughts “Okay… show me that report from the Commodity Futures Trading Commission.”

He let out a deep sigh of relief as he pulled a heavy report from his briefcase. “Finally onto something important! I read the report and I have some ideas that can help us get around these regulations and reassume control over the silver market…..” 

I flipped through the pages and tried to focus but all I could think about was Jane. _She is mine and she had no right to abandon our marriage! She will come back to me   I know it. We’ll be happy in Dubai, her little boy will never want for anything, I’ll make sure he has the very best of everything. Make no mistake she will pay for her betrayal but…I can forgive her. It will be a new beginning for us as family. That asshole on the other hand….._

“Are you listening to me?” Felix cut in interrupting my thoughts.

“Yes.” I said refocusing on the report. _I really miss her so much._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you forgot ( because I know it's been a while since I last updated) Here is a quick run down on the Krane family.
> 
> Roman Krane- The older brother  
> Felix - is Roman's younger brother and business partner  
> Ava - Felix's wife  
> Dexter - Is Felix and Ava's oldest son. The last time he was in the story it was the flash back to Jane's wedding day and he was much younger.  
> Ezra- is Felix and Ava's younger son.The last time he was in the story it was the flash back to Jane's wedding day and he was much younger.


	34. The Long Weekend - Part one: Hungry and Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Max away with his parents for the weekend Benedict tries to plan a romantic weekend with hopes it will take his relationship with Jane to the next level, but old romantic indiscretions start to resurface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. I missed last weeks update so this chapter is extra long ( like seriously extra long so my apologizes in advance.) 
> 
> \- I did something a little different with the translations. Instead of putting it at the end of the chapter in the notes, I put them at the end of the paragraph in ( ) and I hope that makes it easier to read. 
> 
> -I don't know French and I had to put my faith in google translator, so I apologize now if it's not grammatically correct. 
> 
> \- As always your feedback and comments are welcome!
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!!

**Jane**

 

****

 

My strappy black and champagne stiletto sandals clacked across the Waldorf Hilton hotel lobby’s cream marble floor.  

It was Friday evening. Earlier that day Tim and Wanda had picked up Max  for a weekend of fun. Benedict promised a romantic weekend and planned a special date for tonight consisting of dinner reservations at The Ivy followed by a ballet production of Don Quixote at the Royal Oprah House, then a night of dancing at a club. Since it was going to be a long night of drinking Benedict decided to book a hotel room in a close proximity to their destination instead of driving back to Hempstead.

We planned to have Benedict meet me at the hotel at 5:00 once he got off work.

 _It’s 5:00 on the dot._ I noted on the large clock that hung on the wall of the lobby. _We have two and a half hours before curtain up at the ballet_. _I hope he is already dressed because I am starving._ I stopped and asked for directions to the elevator. An older bellhop kindly pointed me to the right direction and off I went across the marble floors.

I pulled my Union Jack wrapped iPhone with the local London number from my clutch just as Benedict started to ring me.

“Hey you. I’m in the lobby I was just about to call you, what is the room number?” I asked stopping just a few feet away from a group of people waiting for an elevator to give myself a little privacy.

“ Lovey, I’m so sorry but…..”

 _He is running late._ I predicted.

“I’m running a little behind schedule.” He expressed sympathetically “ We’re trying again on some re-takes but I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’m going to shower and change here on the set so we can head straight to dinner as soon as I get there. I already called The Ivy and pushed our reservation back from 5:15 to 6:30.”

“Okay." Jane said sweetly “I’ll get myself a room key and relax while I wait for you.” I said heading back towards the service desk.

“Well…there is one other thing…”

“You forgot to reserve a room?” I guessed  smiling

 “I’m so sorry. I promised you a wonderful evening and I’m already messing up.” He apologized regrettably.

“Oohh no Corazón don’t apologize. You’ve been so busy all this week with filming and public appearances I’m just thrilled you managed to carve out time for me this weekend. You focus on work, and I’ll handle the hotel.”

“I’m such a lucky man to have you.”

The most smitten smile spread across my face. “I love you.” I gushed walking across the modern contemporary style lobby and taking a place in line.

They said their goodbyes and took a place in line for the service desk counter and was joined by a tall handsome man dressed in an expensive custom tailored grey suit. We smiled acknowledging each other and I turned back around.

_I miss my baby. I’m always saying I want a break from him and after five minuets away from him I want him back. I should text Tim and Wanda and check on them…no! I just texted them less than an hour ago…I need to relax. Wanda will take offense if I keep calling to check on Max._

 At last I finally made it up to the service desk and was greeted by a young hotel employee named Carla who was happy to be of service. “How many nights will you be staying with us?” She asked politely with a smile.

“Just for tonight.” I responded sitting my blue leather carry all atop the large black granite counter top.

Carla turned her attention back to her computer and her fingers began clicking away at the keyboard searching for an available room.

I crossed one leg over the other and unzipped my black and white buffalo-leather clutch bag and readied my Visa debit card.

“Oookay.” Carla announced still clicking away at her keyboard  “We don’t have any of our standard guest rooms available but I do have a Queen Room available. It’s a very stylish 37 sq. m room where you can enjoy the restored Edwardian styling, opening windows, a morning paper delivery, a wonderful view of the city, a complementary signature Waldorf Hilton robe and slippers the and all the amenities of a standard guest room.”

“A Queen is just fine.”

“Would you like to upgrade to an executive King room?”

_They always try to upgrade you._

“It’s a wonderful room.”  Carla continued enthusiastically with her sales pitch for the more expensive room. “It’s a 45 sq m space that has all of the amenities of the Queen room plus: access to the executive lounge, 24 hour butler service, a terrace and £20 food voucher if you spend £50 or more in any one of our restaurants?

“No, I think the queen will suit my needs just fine.”  I replied with a smile. _Just run my debit card so I can get away from this guy behind me! I can practically feel him staring my ass! Why is it that whenever I give a member of the opposite sex even the simplest polite and courteous gesture like smiling, sometimes they suddenly feel like they have been given carte blanche to objectify me?_

“Would you like one King sized bed or two beds?” She asked taking the card from Jane’s hand and turning back to her computer screen and punching in various commands on the keyboard.

“One king bed.”

“Alright, just give me a moment…” she requested in a sing songy voice as she swiped Jane’s bank card. She glanced up from her computer and smiled at Jane before doing a quick double take looking over Jane’s shoulder and giving the man in the grey suit behind her a slightly scolding look.

 _Yep he was staring at my ass!_ Jane thought.

She printed off a receipt , gave me the Wi-Fi password and a room key and I headed up to my room. 

 

I  was pleased to find the Edwardian themed room was nice and cool despite the absences of central air.

I dropped my bag on the bed and began to unpack my outfit for the next day and my gym clothes.   _I’m really excited about the ballet, nervous about possibly being papped with Benedict, but excited to see the performance. The moment he is spotted with a girl the more obsessive factions of his fan base will leave no stone unturned until they know everything about her. I have to admit I’m very worried about how us getting out will all affect Max._ I thought to myself putting my clothes, accessories and undergarments away and put three pairs of shoes in the closet. 

Once I plugged in my laptop on the desk, I went into the  bathroom and flipped on the lights and began unpacking my bag of toiletries on the counter.  _What on earth did Olivia mean when said it’s hard holding onto your identity being with a man like Ben?_ I neatly arranged Lancome skincare products and make up removers in order of usage, then placed my sonicare toothbrush, dental floss, and some make-up on the grey marble double sink.

  _Her comment has really been bothering me._ I sat my Fredrick Fekkai Brilliant Glossing shampoo and conditioner in the shower and pulled the glass shower door close. _I’ve had issues holding on to my identity with Roman because he was so controlling but Papi is nothing like that. He encourages me to write and doesn’t mind me speaking Spanish. Maybe when they were together he was controlling? Or maybe she meant something other than “controlling”? I’m so confused by her whole comment._

After arranging the rest of my hair care products, I reached the bottom of the bag and pulled some Alka-Seltzer and painkillers out of her bag just incase one of us had a hang over the next morning, and a packet of birth control pills. _I know I’m suppose to take it every night at 9:00pm  but we will be out dancing by then I don’t want to risk forgetting. I’d rather take it early than risk being so intoxicated later I forget._

I popped a pill out of my monthly packet of birth control. _I’m so glad I got back on the pill before I left New York!_ I thought twisting open a fresh bottle of water I always kept in my toiletry bag. _He has been extra horny since he came back from that week of filming in Oxfordshire…not that I mind in the slightest! I love Max so much. Everything I do is for him I and I could never imagine my life without him but I cannot afford to have another unplanned pregnancy, especially not now._

_I know Ben would do the right thing but I really need to focus on Max, my careers and completely cutting ties with Roman. I need to get divorced! I’m not even sure where Benedict and I stand romantically. I love him and everything has been wonderful so far but once I go back to Brooklyn I’m not so sure what happens to us. Does he want a long distance relationship?_

With my pill down, she took a moment to touch up my make up. I quickly ran some coconut and jasmine scented wave-enhancing mousse in my long dark wavy hair and styled it up in a neat tidy ponytail.  I was already dressed to impress my man in a sleeveless, white V-neck mini dress with a draped asymmetric skirt made out of a soft-crepe material and strappy Jimmy choos.

_It’s 5:30_. I _noted_ on the digital clock back into the bed area. _I had a strong suspicion he would be late. Luckily I came prepared._ I pulled a copy of “Atlas Shrugged” By Ayn Rand out of my carryall bag. _Think I’ll hit up the bar for a drink and snack while I wait._ I placed my empty carryall bag on the closet shelf and with my book and clutch in hand, headed down to the Waldorf Hilton Good Godfrey’s Bar.

It was a little busy but I managed to find a seat at the bar and began to look over the menu of small dishes and drinks.

 _The Good Godfrey’s Nibbler Platter of_ _Crudités, olives, artichokes, sun dried tomato, prosciutto, parmesan and grissini sounds good._

“You ready to order love?”  Asked a bartender dressed in all back with spiky blond hair.

“Umm, I think so. I would like the Good Godfrey’s Nibbler Platter for one and …mmm, I can’t decide on a drink.” She debated looking over the menu of signature cocktails.

“You might fancy the Refined Madam. It’s premium brand Tanqueray 10 with rose liqueur, fresh lime juice, lavender bitters and cardamom syrup.”

“Okay, I’ll try that and a tall glass of flat water as well.” I handed back the menu and opened my purse to get my phone and text Benedict.

 

**Me: I’m at the bar. Text me when you are OTW. : - * Love you.**

_I don’t expect him to respond right away. He said he was shooting a scene._ She sat her phone on the bar top and eagerly opened her book to her marked page and began reading.

 

 

**Benedict**

**I** had just finished yet another retake and returned to my trailer waiting to be called for my last scene. _I hope this last retake are good enough! Jane is waiting for me._ As soon as I made it in the door I kicked off my shoes and laid back on the small loveseat draping my legs over the armrest. I tried to stay focus on my character so I could get the scene done as quickly as possible but soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

 

“May I have this dance?” Jane looked up at me a smiled. The moon was full, and the sky was sparkling with stars. It was a beautiful sight, but nothing was more beautiful than the light of the camp fire dancing against Jane’s beautiful olive skin.

“I would love to.” She smiled as I wrapped one arm around her waist and took her hand in mine pulling her close.

“This is so romantic.” She whispered resting her head against my chest.

We were alone under the stars in our own opulent vintage campsite. “Stormy Weather” soulfully sung by Lean Horn played on an old fashion record player.

“There is something so magical about the African bush. You can’t help but fall in love here.” I whispered.  “I love you so much.”

 

“Benedict! Benedict! “ Called a jovial Irish accent followed by some hard knocking on my trailer door ruining my dream. Benedict I know you’re in there! Stop jerking off, pull up your trousers and let me in!” He joked.

_Everytime I have a romantic dream about Jane and I in the African bush it’s interrupted!_

“Finally!” Allen Leech exclaimed stepping into my cool trailer. “ Between takes you always scurry off to your trailer! You never want to muck about the set with us. Keep this up and people will start to think you’re a stuck up, introverted, twat .”

“A bit late for that. ” I joked, “I like to stay focus on the next scene. It helps me stay connected with my character and think about what I’m doing.”

“I’m only teasing mate. I came around to ask you if you’re coming out to the club with us tonight?  Keira is bringing her husband James, Matt and his wife Sophie will be there, come along I can’t be the only single lad in the group again.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I’ve got plans. I’ve seen the way women flock to you when we go out. I doubt you’ll be without female companionship for long.”

“At least tell me you’re coming out on Saturday for my party?” He begged.

Benedict laughed at Allen’s sad face. “That face may work on the ladies but it’s not persuading me. Honestly I would love to but I’ve got plans with a special woman for the whole weekend.”

“Ooohhhhh” Allen teased “Will you be bringing this lucky lady around the set anytime soon?”

“Maybe.” Benedict laughed rubbing the back of his neck. _I really would like for her and Max to come by the set one day. Filming is coming down to the end._ “I’ll be sure to make your next party, I promised.”

Allen sighed in disappointment. “Alright, let me know if you change your mind.”

He left my trailer leaving me alone to focus on my next scene, but Jane slowly took over my thoughts.

_This is the big weekend. I’ve got the whole weekend sorted out…although I’m off to a horrible start. Tonight is dinner, the ballet and dancing. Tomorrow is going to be a romantic breakfast in bed at the hotel, then we are going to the kew garden, followed by a nice lunch, a lovely trip to the farmers market which I know she will love, then a night of dancing at Impreo with my friends and Sunday I have a very cozy, romantic day in for us planned consisting of art and love making. I’m going to make her a wonderful candle light dinner and then I will ask the big question…”Will you move to London?”_

_I hope she doesn’t think of it as a hasty decision. I’ve been thinking about her relocating for weeks now. I truly want her and Max in my life permanently not just on free weekends, and holidays. I just hope she doesn’t think I’m moving too fast._

****

****

**Benedict and Jane**

 

An hour and 20 minuets, one nibbles platter, nine lengthy chapters of “Atlas Shrugged”, and two cocktails later Benedict still had not text her back.

They had missed their dinner reservation and she was starting to worry if they were going to be late for the ballet as well.

 _Where is he?_ She thought closing her book and picking up her phone. She called his number and it went straight to voicemail again. She hung-up, opting not to leave another voice mail.

 _Maybe they are still shooting?_ She turned her attention back to her book when a familiar face took a seat next to her.

“Is that novel any good?” Asked a soft deep charming French accent. She looked up to find the man in the grey suit from the service desk line sitting next to her. He was tall, and very handsome. His dark hair was neatly combed back off his face showing off his very distinguished facial features, grey eyes and light olive complexion. “Je M'appelle Yves.” He introduced himself shaking Jane’s hand.

“Je M'appelle Jane” She said with a polite smile.

“Parlez-vous français?” He asked folding his arms across the bar top.

Jane smiled confidently. “Ce roman a un bon mystère mais dans l'ensemble, je trouve les thèmes de l'histoire à être étouffante élitiste et encourager la cupidité. Je suis en désaccord avec la notion de l'auteur que le vrai bonheur se trouve dans la poursuite de l'intérêt propre de chacun*.  I would not recommend it.” ( _This novel has a good mystery but overall, I find the themes of the story to be suffocatingly elitist and encouraging greed. I disagree with the author's notion that true happiness can be found in the pursuit of one's own self-interest._ )

Yves chuckled “Your French is impeccable.” He complemented.

“Merci” She said turning back to her book. _Let’s end this discussion now because I’m not going up to your hotel room._

“Whisky please.” He requested from the bartender in a very suave manner. Not a hair was out of place and his suit was exquisitely tailored. Jane recognized his tie to be a silk hand painted Christian Dior. His poster was very relaxed and his voice had a rich French charm to it that would make any woman swoon.

 _He just ordered a drink. He is going to be in this for the long haul._   

“I would offer to buy you a drink but…I’ve been sitting at that table just over there for the past 20 min and watched several men offer to buy you a drink and you declined them all.”

“I find that when you let a man buy you a drink, expectations arise.” She explained kindly pushing her ponytail off her shoulder. “Expectations I’m sure I wont be willing to meet.”

“Fair. Instead of offering to buy you a drink, how about I offer you a break from that elitist objectivist novel?” He flashed an incredibly dashing smile.

Jane chuckled _He does not want to back down!_ “Je suppose que vous allez me dire que vous ne avez pas toutes les attentes?” Jane asked with pleasant sarcasm. _(I suppose you're going to tell me that you don't have any expectations?)_

“Only innocent expectations.” He said in a flirty voice taking a sip of his drink. “Êtes-vous américain”

“I am American.” She said crossing her legs under the counter. _This is reminding me of that day Benedict and I first meet in Portugal. He was anything but smooth and charming like Yves. He tried to hard to be smooth but he was nervous, dorky and a little awkward but it was just too cute! The way he was waffling, and rubbing his thigh…it was perfect._

“I love America. It’s such a wonderful country and the people are incredible.” Yves said leaning a little closer to Jane.

Before Jane could respond, and familiar posh, rich baritone voice interrupt her from behind.

“Beg your pardon.” She turned to find Benedcit taking a seat on the other empty bar stool next to her.  He wore a nice blue suit with a button down white shirt and thick black rime glasses that she found oh so sexy. “I don’t mean to interrupt but I saw you from across the room and I simply had to come tell you that you are most exquisite woman I’ve ever seen, and I would love to buy you a drink.”

Jane’s face lit up. She was grinning from ear to ear as their eyes locked together. _How long has he been standing there letting my suffer?!_

“Hé, Downton Abbey, piss off. The lady does not want to talk to you.” Yves said.

Benedict lightly chuckled assertively “I disagree with you, and I think this gorgeous lady doesn’t need you speaking on her behalf. So, how about that drink?” He asked very smoothly all while his eyes never left hers.

 _Dear God he is so sexy when he is confident and assertive like this!_ She let out a soft sigh. “Well, I was just about to explain to Yves here that I’m waiting on my boyfriend.” She said slowly enunciating on every last syllable ever so slightly sensually.

 _God her voice is teasing me right now!_ Benedict thought. _I want to take her upstairs and hear her scream my name though those sexy pouty lips of hers._

“How long have you been waiting for this boyfriend?” Yves asked thinking he still had shoot in wooing Jane from the posh English stranger.

“Over an hour.” She said turning back to Yves giving him a playful smile. “He is chronically tardy! “ She exclaimed in annoyance. “Sometimes forgetful, and very disorganized but…I can’t help it. He definitely make up for those limitations in other ways and I am crazy about him.”

 _Chronically tardy?! A bit of an exaggeration…._ Benedict thought suddenly wondering what sort of knickers she was wearing under her dress.

Yves flashed a very charming smile “Leaving a gorgeous woman like you waiting for over an hour? Sounds like his priorities are set, and you’re nowhere near the top of that list.”

 _Oh Fuck you French dick!_ “Over an hour?” Benedict raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Not making excuses for this bloke but it would not shock me is he is already planning a way to make it up to you. If I were your boyfriend, I know I would consider myself pretty thick in the head to keep a gorgeous woman like you waiting.” His voice was so velvety and confident. “But also very fortunate to have such a beautiful, intelligent and elegant woman willing to wait for me.”

Jane left out a flustered sigh. “I think I might like that drink now.” She said closing her book and resting it on the bar top.

Yves sighed in defeat “Well, enjoy the rest of your evening.” He said taking his whisky and leaving in disappointment.  

 _That’s right fucker get the fuck away from my woman!_ Benedict order himself a whiskey sour and a requested a refill on Jane’s drink. “So, why don’t you tell me about this tardy boy of yours? “ He asked in a flirty tone.

Jane laughed _I like playing this “strangers at the bar game”_ “He is an incredibly brilliant actor, very handsome, extremely sweet and funny. He has been some films  but he is most known on this very popular internationally acclaimed TV show. He also plays one of my favorite detectives, you might have heard of him.”

“Ooohhh.” He voiced in recognition “You wouldn’t by any chance be talking about Benedict Cumberbatch? Tall, horse face, sometimes looks like an otter? Very talented actor, I know his work well, I’m sure he would be pleased to know he is your favorite detective.”

“Benedict Cumberbatch? No! I was talking about Idris Elba!”

Benedict and Jane both laughed together.

“ _He_ is your boyfriend?” Benedict asked both amused and surprised.

“My imaginary boyfriend. I’ve been in love with Idris Elba since he was Stringer Bell on ‘The Wire’.  I was a fan of his character DCI John Luther on “Luther” long before I knew anything about “Sherlock” he is such a sexy man. I swear if I ever meet him I might lose my composer.” She said crossing her long legs.

 _I had no idea she was an Idris Elba fan girl._ “I’ve met him before. He is a very talented actor. I loved him on “The Wire” as well it was such an amazing show! He is a really nice guy.” The bartender returned with their drinks. “Lovely I’m so sorry I’m late.” He apologized taking a sip of his drink “ I wanted to call you but my phone was dead and left my car charger in the studio car they use to drive me around set.” _It’s Almost 7:00 I don’t even have time to taker her out to dinner anymore before the show._

“It’s okay I figured you were busy. I had a small plate of food and Ayn Rand here…” She said pointing to her book. “To keep me company.  So, what is the plan? Do we want to have a quick plate of snacks and head over to the Opera house?” Jane proposed reaching for her drink. _I’m actually still a bit hungry._

“Mmmm…how do you feel about room service?” Benedict countered sliding closer to  her. He brushed her long dark ponytail over her shoulder. ”We can order some Champagne, strawberries and cream. “ He leaned over a put his lips just at her ear and began to whisper and a rich posh voice. “I’ll spread some cream over that tight little slot of yours and curl my tongue inside you so good you’ll scream.” He gently bit and kissed at ear lobe before pulling away.

Jane let out a soft smitten giggle “ you’re such a horny boy. Do you not want to see the ballet anymore? And we were going to go dancing afterwards?”

 _Fuck the ballet and the club! I want take you upstairs tie you up to the bed and teas your tight little hole until you’re dripping and begging for me._ “I’m not entirely opposed to staying in.” _I want to blindfold her and make her crawl across the floor butt arsed naked and spank her big round arse and play with her pussy. I’ve never wanted to try S &M with someone so much! I’m just not sure how she will respond to it given her history with that prick Roman. _

“I’ve been looking forward to this all week. I’ve never seen Don Quixote preformed in a ballet. “

“I don’t want to do anything that requires either of us to be wearing clothes.” He declared with a sexy naughty grin on his face.

“How about this then…” She proposed as she finished her drink. “We’ll go to the ballet like we planned and afterwards…..” She stuck out her index finger and beckoned him to come closer. “We’ll skip the club , come back here and I’ll get on my keens and lick…kiss and ssuck on your big dick all night long.”

The way she slowly enunciated on the word suck woke up his trouser meat. 

 _I’d much rather skip the ballet but I did promise her a night out._ “ Only if you wear absolutely noting under the skirt of that dress?”

“Naughty boy. How about I take my panties off during the intermission if you’re a good boy?”

Benedict let out a naughty chuckle of amusement. His hand inched up her back, over her neck and gently cupped her face tilting it to the side exposing her ear. He leaned in and whispered “How about….. you be  good girl, do what I ask and I’ll reward you by licking and pounding that soft blushing pussy of yours?”

“I’m curious…what happens if I’m a bad girl?”

 _I think she might like a tiny bit of S &M. _ He grinned as he sipped his drink.“Keep those knickers on, and you will find out.”

“I’ll take my chances and keep them on.” She dared in a flirty voice "Shall we head to the theater?"

 

 

“ ‘Alas poor Yorick’ .” _Fuck, was that the best I could come up with?! That will be too easy for her._ Benedict thought regrettably as he pocketed one hand and slipped the other over Jane’s and waited for the street to clear so they could cross.

Benedict and Jane were enjoying the evening air and their five minute walk from the Waldorf Hilton to the Royal Opera house. The short walk to the ballet from the Hotel somehow sparked a friendly “Hamlet” quote-off. Jane quickly discovered Benedicts competitive nature and it turned into a heated competition.

“Oh that is such an easy one!“ Jane bragged giving Ben a flirty smile. “That was Hamlet speaking to Horatio. Act five Scene one.” she answered confidently.

“Act five Scene one,’ he mocked playfully, but slightly annoyed.  “ You don’t have to say the act and scene, you’re showing off and it doesn’t become you.” He said with a little scowl on his face.

_How does she know all these lines of the top of her head!? I know as a literature teacher she has taught the play but….I’m going to be Hamlet for fuck sake! I can’t lose this!!_

“Awe, honey…you’re upset you’re losing?” Jane asked with a smile. _I knew he was competitive but, he is not taking losing well._

“ I am not losing. I’m just down by a few points, it’s sill anyone’s game!” He countered bitterly practically pouting. “I’m not thinking at the height of my abilities. I’m distracted.”

“ I think you’re making excuses because you’re a critically acclaimed thespian losing to an English teacher.” She said flirty voice as they walked hand and hand down the street.

“I am not losing! Give another quote.” He demanded impatiently. 

‘Okay let me think….’This above all, to thine own self be true.”

“Easy! Claudius speaking to his son Hamlet. Boom! ” He declared assertively stopping at a street corner.  “I’m making a come back!”

Jane mimicked a buzzing sound. “I’m sorry that is incorrect. That was Polonius speaking to his son Laertes.” She corrected him, pressing the button for the cross walk.

“ No it wasn’t.  It was certainly Claudius.” He said confidently giving her a smile. _She looks so beautiful right now._

“It was Polonius ,Act one Scene three. Look it up.” She challenged him giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re awfully confident. Care to maker a wager?” He asked in a flirty voice pulling his phone from his jacket pocket to look up the line. “If I’m correct and it was Claudius, we’re leaving the ballet at intermission and I’m taking you back to the hotel and having my way with you.” He proposition in a very sexy voice.

 _As sexy as that sounds he is going to be so disappointed because 1. There is no way I’m having sex on an empty stomach and 2. he is wrong._ “If I’m right we’re staying for the entire ballet, and you’re cooking dinner all next week.” They crossed the street and finally arrived in front of the Royal Opera House.

 

                                                                                  

“Fuck!” Benedict cursed in disappointment. “It was Polonius, Act one Scene three.”

Jane clapped her hands together in victory “Ha! I am so dusting you in this game!”

“I don’t want to play this anymore.” He said rather upset pocketing his phone.

“Oh you’re such a sour grape.” She teased slipping her hand in his.  “So when you make dinner I want a salad, entrée and dessert.”

“I think you can guess what we’ll be having for dessert all week.” He said with a naughty smile.

He picked up their reserved VIP tickets under the name Ben Carlton from the ticket box office and two programs and they headed inside.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been here. I’ve forgotten how magnificent this theater is!” Jane exclaimed looking up at the grand foyer. _Last time I was here it was with Roman and we saw “The Nutcracker”. Speaking of nuts I could really go for some cashews or something._ She thought looking around for a place to buy a snack. _I see several direction signs for the tearoom, restaurants and bars but nothing like a concession stand. I am so hungry!_ She flipped through her program to find the ballet’s running time.

**_Act One will last for about 50 minutes followed by a 30 minute interval. Act Two will last for about 30 minutes followed by a 30 minute interval. Act Three will last for about 35 minutes._ **

_That will give us time to eat something after the first act. I am starving! I could eat an entire roasted pig right now!_

“Benedict!” Called a deep older voice. An older gentleman with grayish blond hair in a black suit waved as he approached them with a woman on his arm.

“Albert!” Benedict smiled and shook his hand. _Crap! It’s my real-estate agent; I hope he doesn’t mention the email I sent him last week!_ “Fancy seeing you here! I didn’t know you were a ballet fan.”

“We’ve been members of the Royal Opera house for years now.  This is my wife Sarah.” He said introducing the elegant woman who was about his age. She was wearing a very stylish vintage black Givenchy dress, several strands of pearls and smelled of Coco Chanel no.5.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. We saw your performance in Frankenstein as the creator and you were wonderful!”

“That is very kind of you to say.” Benedict thanked her bashfully “My girlfriend Jane.

“Pleased to meet you both.” Jane said shaking both their hands smiling.   

“My wife hates it when I discuss business on a night out but, I sent you an email a few days ago with a list of two to three bedroom flats in Hempstead with the custom parameters you requested. Security, playground near by, and close to a tube station and I hadn’t heard anything back from you. Are you no longer interested?”

_Ohhhh fuck…the secret is out now!_

_Is he considering moving? He has not even completed the renovation on his current flat._ Jane wondered.

“My apologizes. No excuse but my inbox experiences exponential growth by the hour. I know your email is there I just haven’t gotten to it yet.”

Arthur chuckled. “ I know you’re a busy man and you said you’re not looking to buy anything right away, but I’d be happy to show you some flats when you’re ready.”

“That will be great.” Benedict smiled. The two men continued chatting about real estate and the renovations on Benedicts current flat.

“He can never stop talking about real estate.” Sarah laughed

“He must love his job.” Jane responded smiling warmly “I must say, I absolutely love your vintage Givenchy.”  She complemented.

“Thank you! Would you believe my mother bought this dress back in 1979 to wear to a dinner with my father on Downing Street?  He was a campaign advisor for the conservative party back then. I don’t know if it’s a miracle that this dress is still in such good shape or that it fits me!” She joked, prompting Jane to laugh.

“Well you look wonderful.”

“Thank you darling. Arthur!” She said turning to her husband cutting into their conversation. “Leave these young people alone and let them enjoy their date.”

“Cute couple.” Jane said watching them laugh and smile together as Sarah dragged her husband towards the bar. “ So, you’re in the market for a new place?” Jane asked curiously as they walked slowly across the foyer towards the theater entrance.

Unfortunately her question had to wait since a group of four girls excitedly approached Benedict asking for photos. Jane started to get nervous but quickly decided the best thing to do was smile and offer to take the group photo for them, instead of standing there looking like a deer in headlights.

Much to her surprise one of the girls actually thanked her after they said their goodbyes to Benedict.

“I’m sorry about that, but you handled it well.” He complemented taking her by the hand and walking her across the grand foyer. “Let’s get to our seats before someone else recognizes me. I don’t want this to turn into a fan frenzy.”

_How am I going to explain the comments my real estate agent made?_

_Of course it’s none of my business why he would be in the market for a new flat but he never mentioned anything to me. I thought we had gotten pretty close and surely he would share something like that with me? I guess not…maybe our relationship hasn’t progressed like I thought._

_   _

 

 

They found their seats in the theater and sat in an awkward silence pretending to be interested in the program as the theater slowly filled.

 _I’m not mad at him, I just thought…that was something he would share with me. I guess we’re really not ready to have a commited long distance relationship….I got ahead of myself._ She wrapped her arms around herself as a cool breeze swept through the grand theater.

“Here. This will keep you warm.” Benedict said draping his blue suit jacket over her shoulders.

“Thank you.” She smiled weakly.

 _She seems very insecure now. I should address what happen back there._ Benedict thought. _I can’t believe I’m about to have this discussion now. I wanted to wait for the right time but unfortunately urgency seems to have trumped perfect timing._

He took a deep breath. “ So you met my real estate.” He started slowly “I wanted to talk to you about something. I planned to wait until later this weekend but ummm…here it goes. When I was away for that week filming in Oxfordshire, I spent a lot of time thinking about us and our future as a family and I started thinking maybe you would like your own place?”

 _Oh shit he is kicking us out! I was always worried we were getting in his way and distracting him!_ “I knew it. We’re distracting you. Was it Max damaging the Oliver award that pushed you over the edge? Because….”

“Excuses me” interrupted a man about Ben’s age with a wife and three young boys behind him “Might we get through?” He asked politely.

“Certainly” They got up allowing the family of five squeeze past them.

They settled back into their seats with the youngest son of about eight sitting between Benedict and his mother.

“No lovey.” He continued “I’m not kicking you out” His voice was soft and his  smile was gentle and loving. _Fuck I need to start over!_  “Jane…I love you and our son and I want what we have to keep growing. I want to get closer to you and move into together permanently…”

_He wants us to move in together permanently?!_

“ But I know you probably want to take things slow and let things develop more naturally. Am I wrong?” Benedict continued “I thought  maybe us moving in together permanently would be a big jump your not yet wiling to take, but you would consider maybe….perhaps…having your own space?”

“I still don’t quite understand.”

  _This is so hard to say_ “Jane I…I would really…I’m crazy about you. I want to be there for you, I want to support you and do everything I can to be the best father I can be. I want the foundation of our relationship and our family to get stronger and I just don’t see that happening when we’re faced with 3,500 miles of separation and five hours of time difference. I would love it if you and Max made London your home.”

Jane was absolutely shocked.

“This is so…sudden. Benedict I..I really don’t know what to say.”

_I’ve been wondering what would become of out relationship at the end of the summer…I was thinking maybe he would aim for more work and projects in New York or take longer breaks between projects so he could spend time with Max. Moving to London?! This is big step and so out of the blue!!_

“Shit, I suppose I got a little ahead of myself  but I would never buy a property  without speaking with you. I was just doing some research. Trying to figure out what was out there, weigh the options, lease versus buying. This isn’t a decision I want you to make lightly and I want us to talk about it more. Promise me you will think about it?”

“Of course I’ll give it some serious consideration. I’m just….really shocked is all. I had no idea you felt this way.”

Benedict smiled and took her hand. “I love you” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I want us to be close emotionally and logistically.”

“Mum this is such shit! I don’t want to see a ballet I want to go home and play x-box!” Blurted the little boy next to Benedict rather loudly ruining his confession of love.

“What did I say about such language!?” His mother snapped!

“Bloody hell! That man just said shit!” He cried in his defense pointing up at Benedict.

 _Oh fuck! I’ve got to remember to turn on my filter when there are children about!_ “Ma’am, I’m so sorry! A thousand apologizes.”

“He is an adult! He can use those words, you cannot!” His mother lectured the little boy with a sour puss on his face. “It’s not your fault.” She assured Ben. “He is only taking after his father who can’t seem to censor himself around the kids.”

Benedict laughed “I forget to turn on the filter around my son as well. He hasn’t said any bad words yet but his mum is always warning me that day will come if I don’t exercise more caution.”

“How old is your son?”

“14 months old.” He said pulling his phone from his jacket pocket and showing a picture of Max like the proud papa he was.

“Oh look at those curls! He is too adorable!” She exclaimed passing Ben his phone back. “The early years are the best. Enjoy them while they last.” She warned cutting her foul mouth son a look of disappointment.

 

A thundering round of applause erupted throughout the room as the curtains lowered and the lights came back on.

“That was wonderful!” Benedict praised standing up and slipping his jacket back on as Jane was no longer cold. “I can’t wait for the second act to see how this story line with Dulcinea del Toboso  plays out.” He said putting his hand on the nap of her Jane’s back and escorted her out of the seating section and into the foyer. “You mentioned that this was your fathers favorite novel, I can see why. I love the themes and motifs, I think I might like to get a copy of the book.” He said excitedly.

 _I don’t give a shit right now! I’m fucking starving! My stomach started rumbling so loud I could swear it sounded like the lion in all of those MGM movie intros! Thank God the orchestra was loud to mask the sound of my stomach!_ “Cornazon can we eat something? I _cannot_ wait until dinner after the show.” She emphasized in a serious tone.

 _She seems a bit irritated. I hope it’s not about me looking at flats for her. I really was just doing some proactive thinking. I know she is very independent and does extremely well financially, especially as a single mother but I didn’t want to ask her to move to London unless I was fully willing to take on financial responsibility. I just wanted to get a feel for what was available and see how it would affect my finances. I hope she doesn’t think I was being a jerk or controlling._ “I was thinking we could pop over to the champagne bar? When I bought the tickets online I read that they planned a menu themed with the production consisting some exotic Spanish foods.”

“I’m so hungry right now I will eat anything at this point!” She sighed impatiently and quickly pushed pass him and headed towards the Opera house's Paul Hamlyn Hall Champagne Bar.

                                                                    

The oblong shaped, stand only bar was pretty full but Benedict and Jane found a place towards the base curve of the bar and waited for a bartender.

“Jane ,are you crossed with me about showing that stranger a picture of Max?’ He asked  “I know you want to keep things quiet and you probably don’t want me flashing his picture around and bragging about him.”

“Not at all. I mean, I would prefer we keep it quite but, you looked so happy and full of pride. If doing it makes you happy….I can adjust.” She smiled then turned back to the small menu of Spanish inspired small plates and drinks _.  I can’t decide between:_ The _Jerusalem artichoke, purple sprouting broccoli, Golden Cross goat's cheese salad with hazelnut dressing, the Jamon Iberico, the Double round of Severn & Wye smoked salmon sandwiches , or the Double round of cucumber, cream cheese and pepper sandwich._“Do you see a bartender?” Jane stuck her neck out over the bar and saw only two bartenders struggling to service the crowded bar. _Perfecto! Solamente dos personas. This is going to take forever!_ She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 _It seems like layer by layer that elegant finishing school accent of hers are slowly peeling away the more upset she gets._ “Are you alright?” Benedict asked putting an arm around her waist. “You seem a little upset.”

“I’m fine!” She snapped. _I’m just hungry!_

_She is clearly upset. I’ve screwed things up. I should have told her how I felt sooner. I know it’s a bit selfish asking her to move but I love her so much and I want to be in Max’s life as much as possible even if we have to start out living in separate flats._

_It’s going to be a while before the bartender makes his way down here._ “I’m going to call your parents and check on Max.” She announced fishing her phone out of her purse and started scrolling through her contacts for Tim  & Wanda’s cottage number. “ Could you order me the pear drop Ruinart Champagne with fresh pears and the salad, no the jamon..…just get one of all the small plates.”

Benedict chuckled “One of each? Isn’t that a bit much and you sure you need all that?”

“What are you saying!? Are you calling me fat!?” She demanded in a hostile tone placing a hand on her hip and speaking much faster than normal.

“uh..oh …um no..No!” Benedict stammered trying to back peddle. “God no! I just….”

And with the drop of a hat her typical finishing school voice hand completely vanished and was replaced with her sassy Hispanic American accent. “You know you don’t exactly have the physique of Chris Hemsworth! Chew on that the next time you even _think_ about judging what I put in my mouth! Hello….Tim …Tim it’s Jane can you hear me?” She asked tucking her clutch under her arm and sticking a finger in her ear to block out the noise. “I gotta go someplace quiet.” She walked off back toward the opera house foyer.

 _What the heck just happen?!_ Benedict thought completely bewildered by the misunderstanding they just had. _I was just going to say I still planed to take her out to dinner so she might not want to order so much food._

“Would you like to order a drink?” Asked a tall fair skin bartender. He threw open the lid of an ice maker behind the bar a quickly scooped some ice into a martini shaker and began mixing a drink for another patron.

“Yes please. I’d like a whisky sour for myself and a pear drop.”

“Coming up.”

 

********

 

Primrose Belcourt Rozovskyhad just taken a sip of her cosmopolitan when she spotted a familiar face. She was just opposite on the other bending base side of the bar wearing a one shoulder royal blue tunic dress showing off her china doll white skin. She had the perfect thin ballerina physique with elegant long limbs and moderately toned muscles . Her strawberry blond hair was up in a bun accentuating her rosy cheeks and blue eyes.

“Oh my God..Katia don’t stare or point but look straight ahead at the other side of the bar.”

Katia Elizarova discreetly looked up across the bar and spotted their mutual former romantic interest. She rolled her eyes with disgust and tossed back her grungy icy blond hair.

“Cumberdick is here!” Primrose exclaimed taking a sip of her drink. “It’s so nauseating how his fans are always talking about how he is such a gentleman, old-fashioned and make him out to be the most chivalrous man of the 21t century! They have no idea that he is such a dick!”

“His fans are bunch of pathetic, immature, naïve bitches that think Cumberdick is made of rainbows, sprinkles, cupcakes, and the sun rises and sets on his ass! They are armed and ready to shoot any woman that stands too close to their imaginary boyfriend a label her a fame chasing whore! His fans are like Beliebers only it’s worst because a lot of them are adults and should know better! ” Katia chimed in taking a bite of her small salad. “ You remember what happen to me after that whole thing went down in Ibiza?”

“He was with this Mediterranean looking woman. I’m guessing she is his latest cumberfuck toy.”

 “He looks like he is alone right now?” Katia observed Benedict standing alone on the other side of the bar.”And anyway he is with Margaux Avery again. I heard they moved in together.” Katia informed her friend dismissing her friends allegations of a mystery Mediterranean as she dabbed her napkin on her lips.

“He is definitely with the Mediterranean woman, I saw him put his hands on her waist! She just stepped away to make a phone call.”

“Maybe she is just a friend? I really believe what I head on the streets, that he is back with Marguax.”

“Even if he is back with Margaux, that doesn’t mean anything. He could be seeing both woman.” Primrose speculated sitting her martini glass on the bar top and twisting it by the stem. 

“Wouldn’t shock me. We got pretty friendly in Ibiza and then a few days latter he is all over Charlotte Asprey and his fans called _me_ the Bliad!” Katia voiced in frustration reaching for her vodka tonic.

“He is such a jerk! I can’t stand looking at him!” Primrose complained looking into her martini. “I know I sound like a bitter woman holding on to what happen almost two years ago but he made me feel so…disposable and yet everyone puts him on this pedestal of chivalry!” 

********

Benedict groaned. _First I fuck up the reservation, I was late as hell, my real estate agent accidently divulges sensitive information forcing me to ask Jane to move to London and she hardly had the reaction I had hoped for and now she is in an awful mood._

“It’s your mother on hold!” Jane said storming up to the bar, rolling her eyes and shoving the phone in Benedict’s hands. “She wants to talk to you probably to complain about me.” _I am in no mood to deal with Wanda right now. I’M HUNGRY!_ Jane complained to herself reaching for her pear drop champagne.

 _Just what I needed, for my mother to further drive Jane into a bad mood._ He took Jane’s phone off hold“Mum…mum can you hear me? Just a moment I’ve got to get someplace quieter! Jane I’ll be right back.”

“Ay bien.” She said waving her hand dismissing him away. _When the hell is that food getting here?!_ She thought resting her clutch on the bar. _Mmmm this is so refreshing I just wish I had some food right now!_ She sipped on her drink.  _What a night this has been! I soo was not expecting papi to ask me to move to London! I’m flattered and so thrilled that he wants a future with Miliano and I but I don’t think I’m in a position to pick up and move any time soon. I mean….  I hate to sound ungrateful but I’m not sure how I feel about him buying me an apartment or if I would even want to live in London._

_I suppose I’m not completely rejecting the idea of living in England but what does this mean for me? It would take a long time for me to become a citizen, I would have to re-train to get certified under UK regulations to teach…I might even have to go back to school to get certifications. Taxes on my royalties would be extremely hefty if I have to pay US and UK taxes…and what if things don’t work out? Does that mean he could kick me out of the flat he bought for me? It just seems like I might be putting myself  in an unstable position to have to depend on him.  I need to talk to my lawyer Emily to consider the legalities involved in such a transition. I want Max to be with his father but….I don’t know if picking up and moving is a good idea…at least not right now._

“Excuse me.” Called a British accent with a hint of Russian interrupting Jane’s thoughts.  She turned to find two women standing next to her. “Are you with Benedict Cumerbatch?” Primrose asked.

 _His fans are everywhere!  “_ Oh, I’m not sure if he is still doing pictures and autographs but you can certainly ask him when he comes back.” She smiled politely. _I am not in the mood to deal with his fans right now._

“We’re not members of his fan club.” Katia answered in a heavy Russian snarky voice.  We’re…..friends of Ben. I’m Katia and this is Primrose.”

_Why do I suddenly feel like shit is about to hit the fan?_

“Nice to meet you both. I’m Jane.” She shook their hands politely. _I don’t have a good feeling about either of these putas and don’t I know this Russian from somewhere?_

Primrose spoke up “We were just curious if you and Benedict were….”

“Are you part of the Cumberfuck club?” Katia cut in a rather blunt cool manner. "Because if so you need to watch yourself." 

“Excuse me?” _Did this puta flaca just call me some kind of desperate groupie?!_

“We both have had a relationship with Ben in the past.”  Primrose admitted in a condescending territorial manner. 

 _Ay dios mío here we fucking go again with this shit!_ “ Look sweetie.” Jane started to explain calmly  “I can tell you’re feeling some type of way about something  but imma need you to pump your damn breaks before you make a mistake! I don’t know or very much care about what you _though_ you were gonna gain for this conversation, but you need to go on about your business because I am not the one.” _First Margaux and now these putas! Where the fuck does papi find all these crazy unearthly skinny bitches!!?? I’m hungry as hell, my feet are hurting in these three inch heels and do not have the patience for some scorned randoms right now!_

Primrose let out an awkward and smug chuckle “Well, he certainly picked a cumberfuck toy with a rude attitude.”

Jane scoffed dismissively “Chica you can throw all the shade at me you want if it helps you hold onto whatever delusions of romance you think you had with Benedict but this conversation is seriously over.”

“Hold on delusions!? I am not delusional!” Primrose fired back angrily “We definitely had a relationship and just because you’re his flavor of the week you are not special!”

Jane let out a long sigh of annoyance “You know what…hold on second.” She unzipped her clutch and started rummaging through it “I think …I have it right here…no wait…I’m sorry, I don’t! I do not have any fucks to give about you and your alleged relationship with Benedict!” She said forcefully zipping up her clutch and reaching for her drink.

_How many fucking ways do I need to tell this bitch I don’t give a shit about her?!_

“I’m not alleging anything! It’s fucking true!”

“I can vouch for that. “ Katia spoke up rather matter of factly .“I’ve been with Ben as well and she is not lying.”

“Ain’t you that thirsty Russian that was all up in the Daily Fail desperately trying to hitch your wagon to Benedicts star? Yeah….you need to sit all the way the down because didn’t nobody care about your fake relationship with Benedict  back then, and I certainly don’t give a shit about it now!” 

 _These bitches are doing a lot right now and I am not fucking here for it!_ She thought sipping her drink.

“Oh fuck you! “Katia fired back in her heavy Russian accent. “Just because you call us delusional, are clearly in denial and call our relationship ‘fake’ it doesn’t make it any less true and …..”

_Bitch I’m not delusional or in denial about anything!_

Jane cut in abruptly holding up her hand gesturing for Katia to stop talking and let it be known that she was completely disregarding whatever she had to say. “Why are you still talking to me?! Did I not make myself clear?!” She asked annoyed sitting her champagne flute down and clapping her hands together. “I.do.not.give.a rats.ass!” She declared in a hostile tone punctuating each word with a handclap. ”buh bye!” She said shooing them away and rolling her eyes and turning her back on them. I mean  _seriously What the fuck?! These are some attention seeking ass bitches!_

Primrose scoffed. “You’re just as bitchy and rude as Ben is you two really…..”

Jane threw her hands up in annoyance “You’re still standing here talking to me!? Let’s say it’s all true, are you waiting for a gold star or some shit? There is not a single reason for me to give a shit about either you having a past relationship with Benedict. Get the fuck outta here with that high school mess. Now please leave me alone…buh bye!” She declared shooing them away once again. “Yes that’s right keep walking…don’t even stop to pick your faces up off the floor!”

 _Finally those bitches are out of my hair!_ She sighed with relief as she watched them disappear into the crowd. “Excuses me….could I get another pear drop?” She asked the bartender.

He nodded in approval. 

************

“Mum I know you think Jane’s dietary chart for Max is absurd but she based it on nutritional recommendations from the American Pediatric Society”

Benedict paced back and forth in the grand archway between the Champagne bar and the foyer as he tried to calm his mother down over the phone. _I feel like I have been on the phone with her for hours and in reality it’s only been a few minutes!_

(W )“She doesn’t even trust me to feed him snacks! She portioned all of his snacks out in little baggies and gave me a chart with this ridiculous formula to keep track of how much he is eating a day! Does she think I ‘m going to stuff our grandson with candy!?”

“It’s not that she doesn’t trust you. She just wanted to make things easy for you. You can’t blame her for wanting to keep a close eye on his nutrition. Obesity among children is a serious epidemic in the sates.” He said in Jane’s defense rolling his eyes at his mother’s frustrations.

(W) “That woman gave me a book on the Montessori theory with important pages bookmarked and passages highlighted AND made some notes in the margins!!! I’m not even allowed to tell him “No” if I want him to stop doing something! I have to say “stop”. I’ve raised two children that grew up to be successful adults and told you both “no” all the time!”

Benedict rubbed her temples in frustration. “She is not trying to insult your parenting skills. We’re trying to break him of his “no” tantrum phase. In theory, children pick up the language of their parents so when we say “no” to stop him from doing something we don’t want him to do, he says it right back to us when he objects to what we’re doing.  Instead of saying “no” we’re now saying “Stop”. When Max says “no” we encourage him use his big boy words to better express himself.”

(W) “Oohhh Christ she’s got you brainwashed!” Wanda groaned over the phone.” And this whole no crib nonsense has gone too far! We bought him a crib for our cottage and he throws a temper tantrum every time we try to put him down for a nap in it! I blame that hussy and her anti-crib nonsense! “

“Mum!” He scolded angrily.

(W)“Sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean to call her a hussy. Old habits die hard.”

“A crib!? What happen to the Montessori bed we packed in the car for you?!” _Why can’t she just accept how we want to raise our child?_

(W) “I’m not buying into that crib mattress on the floor hippy shit! You had a crib, Tracy had a crib and you both turned out just fine! Cribs are the safest place for children when they are sleeping!”

“He is probably throwing a tantrum because he finds being confined in a big scary box to be intimidating. He really likes his floor bed.”

(W) “And another thing! These emergency kits ….”

Benedict could take it any more and cut in “Mum could you please put dad on the phone?” He requested completely exhausted from listing to his mother complain.

(W) “Sure, just a moment sweetheart. Big kisses incase I don’t talk to you again.” She said sweetly

(T) “I swear I tried to stop her from buying the crib.” Tim explained “You know how your mother gets. There was no arguing with her.”

“Can you try to get her to not take everything so personally?  I know Jane is a little excessive and slightly neurotic with it comes to Max but she doesn’t mean any harm.” He explained sympathetically shoving a hand in his pocket and looking out and the night sky through the large glass windows of the Opera house.

(T) “I know. Give her time, I think Wanda will grow to embrace your choice of parenting style and Jane’s excessive thoroughness, though I find it cute.“

“Can I have your confidence on something? Not a word to mum? I don’t want to get her hopes up.”

(T) “Absolutely.” He assured Benedict

“I’ve asked Jane to move to London.”

( T) “judging by the lack of excitement and exuberance in your voice I’m assuming she said “no”?”

“She didn’t really say anything except she was shocked and wanted to think on it…I’m not sure what reaction I was expecting but…I thought for sure there would be more enthusiasm.” He said pacing back and forth rubbing the back of his neck.

(T) “Permit me to speak on this matter. You obviously know Jane better than I but from what I’ve observed, she seems to respond to stability more than excitement and momentum.

“What do you mean?”

(T) “I don’t foresee her selling off her possessions in New York to live in a moment based on romantic fantasy and hopes of happily ever after.  She is a planner and an organizer. A woman like that probably has goals and a future all mapped out for her and Max. You should talk to her about that and maybe in time when you’re both ready…..you can offer her more …stability.”

“You’re being awfully cryptic, can’t you just say what you mean.”

(T) Tim Laughed “When it’s right you’ll understand what I’m saying but in the mean time just…be loving and supportive. Be mature and brace yourself if she turns down the offer, don’t take it personal.”

_He sounds like he already figures Jane will say no._

“I wish mum were a bit nicer, I feel like it would go along way in making Jane feel welcome into the family…anyway how is Max?”

“Asleep on my lap.” He chuckled “He hates that crib with a bloody passion. You know funny thing…we took him to the petting zoo at one of the local farms. Kept calling a few of the farmhands daddy.”

Benedict chuckled. “He does that sometimes, called Jimmy and Adam daddy a couple times at the Sunday Roast. Jane thinks it’s because he somehow misassociates the word daddy with the British male accent.”

(T) “One of the other guest at the petting zoo was a teacher and she said that despite Max’s confusion over the word daddy his language skills are pretty advance for his age. She asked if we considered having him tested for advance education.”

He continued to listened to his dad talk about how smart Ben was at Max’s age then started on about a funny story during their day with Max when Ben spotted two familiar faces leaving The Champagne bar room visibly annoyed.

_Holy Fuck!! Katia and Prim are friends??!!! When did the hell did that happen?! This must be a recent friendship because it was never mentioned to me that they were acquainted. They are chummy enough to attend a ballet together!?  Well…they both grew up in Russia even though prim moved to England with her British mother after she divorced her Russian father when Prim was 12 and Katia did study ballet at some point in her life.  I guess they probably have a lot of common interest aside from me. Prim is a  prima-ballerina I bet she is here supporting friends in the ballet and brought Katia along._

_I’ll admit, I did not exactly treat prim with the respect she deserved and I probably owe her an apology but Katia….that fame sucking woman was nothing but a thorn in my side! If I had to say my biggest regret as far as relationships go…it was getting involved with her at that wedding I officiated!_

_They look upset about something…._

(T) “Max really likes animals. You mum and I are thinking of getting a kitten for Max to play with at the cottage. Have you and Jane considered a pet at your flat?.....Ben are you still there?”

“Yes! Ummm…no we haven’t. I would love a dog but I’m too busy and anyway Max has a dog back in Brooklyn. Dad I hate to cut this short but I need to get back to Jane.”

(T) “Of course! Enjoy your date.”

Benedict had just hung up the phone with his parents and was heading back to the Champange bar when the most horrific sight stopped him dead in his tracks.

_OOOHHHHH FUCK!! Jane looks so upset! This must have something to do Katia and Primrose. It's highly unlikely that they all just happen to look equally upset at the same time, at  the same venue over something completey unrelated._

It took a second but he finally got his legs to move and slowly walked towards his Cuban missile that looked like she was about to explode.

He inched up behind her planting a kiss on her cheek hoping to soften her up. “Sorry about that. Mum had a few questions.”

“You!" 

 _Ohhh fuck…sassy Jane is still here._  He thought regrettably _I’m in trouble._

“Lemme tell you something, the next one of your ex-hoes who thinks she gonna step up in my face and tell me what it is... Imma have a conversation with said hoe and you already know how that shit is gonna go down!” She assured Benedict pointing with her finger and her other hand on her hip."Imma put my Louboutin up her ass and she will be picking her mutha fuckin teeth up off the floor!"

 _She is talking so fast my ears hardly keep up._ “Honey I’m so sorry I take it this is about….”

“This is about esa puta flaca Primrose, esa otra puta flaca Katia y la puta más flaca de todas Margaux!” She counted off on her fingers.“ I’ve bout had it with all these hoes!” _(That skinny bitch Primrose, that other skinny bitch Katia and the skinniest bitch of all Margaux)_

“Jane I swear I was never serious with either of those woman it was just…..”

“I don’t care if you banged them one good time and sent them on their merry way, had a threesome, or proposed to one of them bitches! You best get a handle on all your old hoes proque he terminado siendo agradable! ” _( because I'm done being nice)_

“What did they say?”

“Ask me if I was a groupie and then felt the need to throw it in my face that you've had a relationship with them! I don’t know how many girls you had lined up to slob on your cubmberknob in the past but but I'm so fucking through being disrespect by these fucking tricks! This shit stops now!"

“So sorry about the delay. It’s been a very busy night.” Apologized a kitchen runner dressed in all black carrying a trey of small plates. “One of all five plates.” He practically Frisbee tossed each of the plates onto the bar and quickly dodged off to get his next order.

_I’ve never seen Jane this hostile …I’m so scared I might say the wrong thing and tip her over the edge._

“Desperate bitches all up in my face calling me cumberfuck club member.” She mumbled to herself rolling up some Jamon Iberico.

“Jane, is that what they called you?!” He asked in disbelief.

“Can I please just eat?! I do not need to talk about them hoes right now!” She snapped starting on a double round of Severn & Wye smoked salmon sandwich.

 

The bell chimed alerting the crowed that the intermission was coming to an end and to return to the theater.

“Ahhhh that was so good!” Jane exclaimed having polished off well over half the food they order and sipping some ice water. She was completely relaxed, had a  warm smile on her face, and her elegant finishing school voice was completely restored. “Ready for the second act?” She asked sweetly wiping her hands.

Having witnessed such a drastic and unexpected changed in her demeanor, Benedict was completely bereft of words.

“Soooo am I in trouble?” He asked unsure of what just happen and rubbing his ear. _She is like David Banner and the incredible Hulk!_

“That depends on if you give me a kiss.” She said with a smile wrapping her hand in his."I'm not mad at you. They were just some immature jealous bitches trying to get under my skin." 

He smiled at her and gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

“Conrazón….I’m really sorry for my behavior.” She admitted scinerly. “I’m really emberassed, I completely lost control and…I know it’s not an excuse but…” She let out deep breath. “There is something you should know about me, when I get hungry...it’s never a good thing. I’ve been know to get incredibly irritable and cranky when I’m hungry and then those girls came along and I got rowdy, crude and…just plain ratchet. I’m so sorry if I’ve embarrassed you or made you uncomfortable.”

“Honeslty?” He said wrapping his arm around her waist “You scared me more than anything else.” He laughed as they slowly walked towards the theater with the rest of the crowd. "I was so worried that the next person to piss you off would be laying out cold on the floor."

“Stooop.” She said in a cute embarrassed whine “I don’t want to be that person. I feel like a made a scene.”

“You’re not that person, and honestly it was so packed and you didn’t get too loud so I highly doubt anyone heard you over the music the and the crowd noise. Jane I feel responsible. You shouldn’t have to deal with my past relationships like this and for that I’m truly sorry.”

“I appreciate your apology but I’m really not proud of myself, I should not have let myself get to that point.” They croweded into the thearter and located their seating row.

“So, if a keep an apple on me at all times, it will keep ratchet Jane away?” he joked taking off his jacket before sitting in his seat next to the foul mouth eight year old.

“Oh shut up!” She said playfully slapping his arm with her clutch. “I would never allow myself to get in a physical altercation. I’m better than that.”

“Good to hear, because I don’t want to have to bail you out of jail.” He joked putting his jacket over her shoulders. 

“I remember when I got arrested once, and I had to call my parents. That was the longest phone call I ever made. I almost preferred staying in Jail over having to face my mother. 

 “Wait….I’m sorry…did you just say you were arrested?!” He asked is shock with a smile of amusement on his face. _She is just full of secrets!_ “You were a pot head, you had your own little black-market side business selling contraband in school, you’ve been to jail…anything else? Any ties to the mafia you want to tell me about?” He joked putting his arm around her.

“Well…speaking of the mafia there is the story about my uncles Raphael and Joaquín, but I’ll tell you about that another day.”

“Oh that sounds like a story I look forward to hearing, but for now I want to hear more about your arresst.

“It’s not at all what you think.” She explained grinning. “It was second semester of my freshman year of college at NYU. Me and about five of my friends got arrested during this Iraqi war protest along with maybe 400 other people.” 

“Really?” He asked pleasantly surprised. _She was just a freshman in college when the US invaded Iraq?! It moments like this that remind me of our age gap. I feel so old._

“It started out very peaceful, but a small group of protestors took to destroying public and private property and the police sort of turned on everyone. They were spraying pepper spray, tear gas, came after people with night sticks.  We saw this cop with this guy in a headlock and he was hitting him in the face and we yelling and screaming at the cop to stop and we ended up somehow being corralled into this barricade. One by one by one, we were handcuffed and forced to kneel on the pavement until a truck came to take us to jail.”

“Jesus, what were the charges?”

“Disorderly conduct, disturbing the peace and disobeying a police officer. There were so many people arrested that day the courts were so backed up we spent two nights in jail without bail . Luckily when we finally got to arraignment, instead of setting bail they reduced the charges to civil infractions instead of criminal charges. So we plead guilty and once the fines were paid it was all dropped from our record. So as you can see I can’t really take street cred with that arrest.” She joked.

The lights dimed and the orchestra music cued. Jane snuggled up to Ben as close as she could and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Sweetheart, earlier you weren't mad at me about the flats and asking you to move?" He whispered. 

"Of course not. I was hungry and cranky, it had nothing to do with you. I'm a little surprised by your offer and we have a lot to talk about but I'm going to give it some serious consideration." She smiled "I love you."

"I was so worried that you were furious with me  I…."

"Shhhh!" demanded their young theater companion "If I've got to sit through this shit I would at least like to hear it!" He said in an elevated whisper. 

'I'm so sorry." Benedict apologized rather embarrassed. _I gather Martin ( Freeman) was exactly like this as a child._

Ben and Jane looked at each other laughed.

_I really love her...ratchetness and all. Although I cannot ever piss her off while she is hungry!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Again, I have to apologize for the length and if it was hard to get through. This chapter really set the foundation for the big turning points that are coming up and now that I'm over this big hump in chapter 34 things will start moving at a faster pace.


	35. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***This is a random flash back in Jane's life.*** The story will continue where it left off in the next update. This is purely for the readers enjoyment so they can have some more background about the character.

 

 

“It’s a 5,300 square ft unit with and additional 1,996 square ft in outdoor living space. Private interior elevator servicing all three levels of the penthouse, four bedrooms, five baths and one half bath.” Explained Aoki the middle aged Asian Realtor who slowly paced across the hard wood floors of the modern contemporary style living room of the lavish Tribeca penthouse.

“I love the location and building security. Got plenty of parking space for all our vehicles but it’s a little smaller than what I wanted.” Roman observed looking around the living room.

“What it lacks in square footage it make up for in entertainment ability.” Aoki said defending the property. “There are two rooftop access points, a catering kitchen and an outdoor spa in addition to a terraces on each level.”

“I do like the kitchen in this penthouse better than our current kitchen.” Jane said to her husband.

“ The eat-in kitchen has been updated with all new features.” Aoki explained.  “A 54 Gagganeau refrigerator, steam oven, double dishwashers, hand-made solid walnut cabinetry, Blue de Savoie marble, a windowed pantry with a two-zone 103 bottle wine refrigerator and secondary hallway entrance.”

“What do you think sweetheart?” Roman asked

“Mmm, I’m not sure.” 

“Why don’t I give you two a moment alone.” Aoki offered leaving them to discuss the property.

“I like it, but all of this rooftop access makes me nervous.” She said as Roman took her by the hand and led her out on the terrace. “This view is amazing.” She exclaimed looking at the skyline as the Christmas light on several of the buildings turned on.  “I’m just worried about safety. Maybe we can child proof this somehow? I’m worried about them climbing over the ledge.”

“I’m sure we can get some sort of glass barrier put up.” He let out a deep breathe and smiled. “I think this is perfect for us. It’s a little smaller than what I wanted but I can see us having barbeques here with Felix, Ava and the boys, I see birthdays, Christmases, Halloween parties with all the kids  from their kindergarten class, graduation parties. I can almost see little Henriksen and Tomassen taking their first steps across the living room floor.”

“Henriksen and Tomassen?” Jane chuckled “ Very Norwegian.”

Those were my mother and grandmothers maiden names. I always thought I'd like to keep them going some how when I had children.” Roman said taking a seat on the wrap around sectional sofa in front of the outdoor fireplace and motioned for Jane to sit next to him.“

“If they are girls I like Alessandra and Luna.” She said. Her breath made billowing loops in the cold winter air as her words left her lips. 

“We could be have one of each, Henriksen and Alessandra. Dexter and Ezra will be so happy to have cousins.” He said putting an arm around her and kissing the top of her head. “So what do we think about this property? I think out of the 14 we’ve looked at so far it’s my favorite and has the most potential.” He said softly raking his fingers in her soft wavy hair. “We could get a horticulturist up here to plant some grass in that corner over there then get one of those big home swing sets with a slide and everything. Or!” He proposed in epiphany “Since we’ve got three terraces we can devote one entirely to a play ground. We’ll grass the whole thing over, have monkey bars, a teeter totter, one of those little merry go round,…you know what I have a better idea! I’ll call up my friend from the country club, he is an architect for the city parks and recs department he can custom designed a terrace play ground!”

Jane laughed at her husbands enthusiasm. “ You really like this place don’t you?”

“I think our babies will turn whatever house we buy into a home for us but I think this truly is the one.” He put his hand on her stomach over her black pea coat and gently rubbed it. “I can’t wait till we can feel them kicking.” He said excitedly.

“My doctor said to expect the first movements around 16 to 23 weeks. I’m only 12 weeks along.” She smiled adoringly. “We have a little time.”

“How are you feeling? You mentioned some spotting on the phone this afternoon. I know you said it wasn’t much but, I’m a little worried.” He expressed gently over the crackle of the outdoor fireplace.

“I called the doctor as soon as a noticed it and she scheduled me to come in first thing tomorrow, but in the mean time she insisted I don’t worry too much. I’m trying to keep my mind off of it. “

“It’s cold out here, let’s get you inside.” He insisted taking her by the hand.  “We don’t want you getting sick.”

 “I’m hungry, lets continue this discussion about all the properties we’ve looked at over dinner.” She suggested sweetly. “You’ve been so busy this week we’ve hardly had a meal together and I miss you.”

He pushed back his black leather glove on his wrist and stole a quick glance at his watch. “ It’s after 7:00pm. The Hong Kong stock exchange opens up in 45 minuets, I really should get back to the office.”

She slowly exhaled in disappointment. “Okay. I’ll see you at home then.” She said softly retying her Burberry scarf around her neck tightly.  

He paused for a moment then smiled at her. “You know what? I think one of the account managers can take over for the evening.  Let’s go out to dinner.” He smiled kissing her forehead.

They went to Landmarc, one of Roman’s favorite neighborhood Italian bistro where they dined on braised rabbit cavatelli with spinach & pickled chilis and seared scallops with winter squash & roasted cauliflower.

Roman was sharing a  funny story about some translations mishaps with some Hungarian clients when Jane started complaining about some minor cramping, prompting him to rush her to Manhattan General Hospital right away.

 

_Several hours later…._

 

Jane folded her arms across her stomach and rested her head on the passenger window of the Mercedes SLS AMG. She could feel the cold New York December air on her cheek through the window.  That tiny bit of cold bleakness on her cheek was nothing compared to the icy glares of disdain and contempt Roman had been giving her since they left the hospital. 

She rubbed her stomach and felt a sharp pain of sadness in her heart as she accepted the reality that she was no longer expecting a set of twins. 

“Are you coming to bed right away?” Jane asked hanging up her coat in the foyer closet once they finally made it home. 

Roman didn’t say a word.

Jane joined her husband in the kitchen and watched Roman grab a bottle of scotch from the kitchen cabinet. She sat her purse and Manhattan General discharge papers on the kitchen counter. “Are sure you want a drink right now it’s so late? It’s three in the morning.”

He scoffed “Did it ever cross your mind that I need to drink right now in order to stomach looking at you?”  He asked loosening his tie and pouring some scotch over some ice cubes.

Jane sat on a barstool at the kitchen counter and folded her arms across the counter. Tears of shame and sadness filled her eyes. “Honey I’m sorry, but you heard the doctor. She said these miscarriages just happen sometimes. There was nothing I could have done.” She pleaded with desperation softly.

She slowly got up from the bar stool and went to hug her husband but he quickly shoved her away causing her to stumble back.

“I know you’re upset but can we take a moment to talk about happen.  I just miscarried a set of twins, I know you’re sad but I’m hurting too.” She whispered crying harder wrapping her arms around herself.

He took a long sip of his drink then glared at his wife wiping tears off his face. “We’ve been trying for months to get pregnant almost a year now…..and you miscarry. What are you good for?” He asked in a hushed cruel tone staring at her in disgusting with his icy blue eyes. “Hmmm? “ 

Jane started to fidget with her finger and swallowed hard “ Honey…I ..I know we both wanted a baby but….may…maybe if we…”

“WHY THE FUCK DO I PUT UP WITH YOU?!” He sent an empty glass of scotch flying across the room crashing into some corner causing Jane to flinch. “You’re completely _UESLESS!”_ He fumed as tears poured down his face.

She shut her eyes tightly and clinched her fist together at her sides as her husband’s barrage of cruel insults emotionally slapped her in face.

“You know what? It might have been for the best because no child deserves to have an incompetent, stupid, cunt of mother like you!” He hissed viciously.

Tears started pouring form in Jane’s eyes even though they were still clamped shut.

She gasped in fear when she felt his hand lock around her jaw.

“LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!” 

She slowly opened her eyes. Panting and a crying she started to beg. “Pleeeease. Honey I’m really sorry.” She sobbed through a whine. “Dr.Meechum said it wasn’t anything I did wrong.” She pleaded in her defense.

“ I put clothes on your back, food in our mouth, take you all around the world, I buy you and your mother whatever the fuck you want…..AND YOU CAN’T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND OUR UNBORN CHIDLREN!” He yelled throwing his arms up in aggravation then raking his hands through his icy blond hair.

“I swear to you, I did everything they told me to do.” She frantically and clumsily opened her purse and pulled out a bottle of pills. “See…lo..look. I’ve been taking the prenatal vitamins. “I haven’t had a single caffeinated drink, I switched to gentle exercise, and I ……”

“Get out.” He demanded rubbing his temples in frustration.

“Let’s just take a shower and go to bed and we can talk in the morning.” She suggested hopefully.

“Don’t act like you didn’t hear me. I said get out!”

“Honey….Honey please no.” She whimpered sniffling. “Yell at me, slap me, hit me do something! Please don’t put me out, I love you.”

“YOU DON’T GET IT!” He yelled angrily and firmly grabbing ahold of her forearm and gripped it tightly.

“You’re hurting me!” She squealed.

“ I cannot stand looking at you right now!” He hissed dragging her out of the kitchen. “You’re face disgust me! I don’t want to hear your voice, I don’t want to smell your hair, and simply being under the same roof with you right now makes me want to kill myself!”

“ NO! I am not leaving!” She asserted trying to free herself from his grasp snatching her arm away. “AHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP!” He started squeezing and twisting her arm even harder.

She fell to the hallway floor and Roman released her arm and let out an exasperated sigh of frustration.

“Get up!....UP!” He said pulling her to her feet forcefully.

“I’m sorry!” She begged through tears “Please don’t put me out.”

He swung the door open “I don’t care where you go, just get the fuck out of my sight!” He demanded shoving her out into the cold causing her to trip and fall on the porch. “I need some space away from you.”

“Honey….why are you doing this?!” She sobbed. “I’m really sorry please let me make this right.” She begged pathetically as she pulled herself up. “When will you let me come home?”

“I don’t fucking know just get the fuck out of my sight you miserable cunt bitch!” He cursed angrily throwing her purse at her before slamming the door on her face. 

 


	36. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***This is a random flash back.*** The story will continue where it left off in the next update. I'm having some formatting issues but I hopefully I should be posting my next update within a few hours. This is purely for the readers enjoyment so they can have some more background about the character.

 

Benedict glanced down at his Bremont black leather and nickel watch. _7:58am_ Benedict  let out a soft sigh. _I’ve been sitting here for ages!_ He thought to himself through a long yawn he let escape his mouth. In reality, it had only been ten minutes but Benedict was feeling restless.

 He crossed his legs and began to drum his long slender fingers along his knee. The smell of juniper air freshener hung in the air, and faint sounds of London’s Monday morning rush hour could be heard from 12 stories below.

Now with his arms folded, he began to tap the toe of his boot against the hardwood floor as he looked around the empty waiting room.

 _I can’t believe I agreed to this!_ He thought rubbing his hand over his sleepy blue-green eyes. _If I didn’t promise mum I would fucking walk out of here right now! Ugh…my head is killing me, I did one to many tequila shots last night with poppy..was it poppy?_  He thought rubbing his temples to ease his growing headache. _No her name isn’t poppy, it was Lilly…Rosalie? Rose…no…fuuuuck!? What was her name!? Rosemarie?! It’s a floral name for sure._

He skimmed through a Basket of magazines. Not finding anything that grabbed his attention he, sank back on the cream colored sofa and let out another sigh that echoed through empty traditional English style blue waiting room of Dr. Haskell Garrett Psychiatric medicine.

 _I should be home researching for my role for Khan!_ He pulled his vibrating phone from his leather jacket pocket. _SHIT! I must have missed all these calls and texts while I was on my motorbike. It’s not even 9:00am yet and already it’s a busy day!_

**_Missed calls (7)_ **

****

**_Mum (1)_ **

**_Karon Maskill(1)_ **

**_Matt Smith (1)_ **

**_Lou Brealey (1)_ **

**_Margaux(1)_ **

**_Conway Van Gelder Grant Agency (1)_ **

**_Kanivar Belfor (1)_ **

**** ****

**_Text messages (12)_ **

****

**_(2) Primrose B. Rozovsky: I had a great time last night. I’m so sore down there I don’t think I can manage a grand jeté today ;-p._ **

  

 _Primrose!! That was her name! How is it that I remember what color knickers I slipped off her bum before laying her on my kitchen countertop to do tequila body shots but can’t remember her name!?_ ****

 

**_Primrose B. Rozovsky: I wish I could have made you breakfast this morning. You would have loved my eggs Florentine._ **

 

 _The last thing I wanted was her gliding around my flat wearing nothing but my shirt making me breakfast! I feel terrible for thinking this but, I couldn’t get her out of my flat fast enough this morning._ Benedict groaned in regret. _Last night was a mistake. She is a nice girl but I never should have taken her home. I wasn’t thinking clearly._ He thought to himself.

 

**_Me: I really enjoyed last night, and I’m so sorry I didn’t have time for a proper breakfast or to take you home._ **

 

_It took me forever to get her in a cab! She kept stalling, looking for excuses to hang around._

 

**_Primrose B. Rozovsky: Maybe next time. Are you free for dinner this week?_ **

 

**_Me: I wish I were love but my schedule is packed._ **

 

**_Primrose B. Rozovsky: We can skip right to dessert. If you enjoyed licking salt off my nipples you will love this imported Belgium chocolate syrup I have._ **

 

 _We must have done a dozen body shots last night. There were squeezed lime halves and salt all over the kitchen this morning._

 

**_Me: mmm, I’m almost tempted to leave my appointment & head straight over to your flat now. How about l call you when I’m free for dinner again? _ **

 

**_Primrose B. Rozovsky: That sounds great :)_ **

 

**_Me: Have a wonderful day – Ben_ **

 

_She really enjoyed the sex but I found it so disappointing and exhausting! Felt like I was fucking her forever with tremendous force at top speed before I finally came! She is nice but I don’t fancy seeing her again._

****

**_(2) Adam Ackland: I know it’s early and you’ve been in a mood since you returned from Portugal last week, but we need to meet up about the budget for Sunny March STAT!_ **

****

**_Adam Ackland: We may need to hunt for more investors if we want this short film to happen and keep our operating budget in the black for the rest of the year._ **

****

_Christ! Starting a production company has been so much harder than I anticipated!  I don’t have fucking time for this psychiatrist bullshit. This appointment needs to be quick,I have shit to do._

****

**_Me: I’ll come by the office around 10:00ish? Get the facts and figures ready, I’ll bring some breakfast._ **

****

**_Adam Ackland: K, cheers!_ **

****

**_(3) Karon Maskill: What did I tell you about mentioning the desire for a family in interviews?!?! This will become the primary focus of public interest and come back to take a giant bite out of your arse!_ **

****

**_Karon Maskill: You party it up and sow your oats all over the UK. Your public image can’t be a playboy and starry-eyed for a family at the same time!_ **

****

**_Karon Maskill: I’ve told you at least 20 times not to mention a wife a children and I open up your Q &A w/ The Guardian and there you are stating that your _ ** **_biggest disappointment in life is not being a dad by the age of 32!  Do I have to put tape on your mouth?!_ **

****

_More like 50 times she has warned me to stop talking about a family. I love Karon, lord knows how and why she puts up with me. I don’t know where my career would be without her._ He thought typing a reply to Karon’s message.

****

**_Me: I beseech you fairy Godmother, not the tape! it slipped out. It’s become my go –to answer for that sort of question._ **

****

**_Karon Maskill: Don’t be cheeky! You suffer from a severe case of rapid oral syndrome. Your mouth moves entirely too fast for your brain to catch up causing you to blab things you shouldn’t!_ **

****

_She really is like my fairy Godmother. She can make anything happen for me public relations wise._

**_Karon Maskill: I’ve got you an interview lined-up w/ MTV for Wed to discuss your role in the new JJ Abrams ST film & for the love of God, do not mention babies, marriage, Olivia or Anna! I will stand behind you and pinch you every time you start mention them if necessary! _ **

****

Benedict smiled at karon’s threat.

 

**_Me: I won’t utter one breath about marriage, Olivia, Ana or my future children._ **

 

**_Karon Maskill: I’m keeping my fingers crossed._ **

 

 

**_(2) Mum: sorry I couldn’t stay for dinner with you after the ballet at the Opera House restaurant dear._ **

****

**_Mum: My migraine was dreadful, but what luck Primrose just happen to be there and was able to keep you company. Did the two of you have a nice time?_ **

_Mum has no shame!_ Benedict thought to himself angrily. _I should have recognized the blind date set up as soon as she insisted we stay and have  dinner after the performance then suddenly came down with a migraine._

_I’ve asked her repeatedly to stop trying to set me up with women! In hindsight I got so liquored up and horny I did take Primrose home for a fuck afterwards…mum would be so ashamed to know I’m bonking birds with no intention for getting serious with them._

**_(1)Dad: I had nothing to do with your mother’s match making scheme. I tried to talk her out of it but you know how she gets._ **

****

_And as always, dad is declaring innocence in any of mum’s stunts. I’ll try to see them sometime this week._

**_Me: Well mum will be terribly disappointed because I’m not interested in Primrose and have no desire to see her again._ **

**_(1)John Grant: Just got back from a meeting with Bill Condon and Touchstone in New York and I have two words for you, Julian Assange! They have the rights to a film about the wikileaks scandal and rumors are_ ** **Jeremy Lee Renner might not take the role.**

**_Me: They are considering me to play Julian Assange?!_ **

****

**_John Grant:  I got your foot in the door for an audition. This movie could get you an Oscar nod. How soon can you come in to go over the details?_ **

****

_My meeting with Adam should be over by lunchtime I hope._

**_Me: How about I come by your office around 1:00?_ **

****

**_John Grant: Perfect_ **

****

****

Benedict frowned realizing he had reached the end of text messages. _Still nothing from Jane._ _I want to call her but it’s almost 4am in New York. I must have dialed her up 50 times since Portugal, why is she ignoring me like this!!?_ _I_ _hate her and I’m in love with her all at once! If I see her again I want to yell at her then rip off her clothes and explore her luscious body with my lips and hands._

He propped his elbows up on his knees and buried his face in his palms.

“Mr.Cumberbatch, Dr. Garrett won’t be too much longer now.” Informed Stephanie, a middle aged heavyset receptionist with a smile.  He perked his head up and smiled back at her weakly before cradling his face again. 

_Coming in early before regular office hours to avoid other patients might have been a bit much._ He looked up and stared at the calming seascape oil painting on the wall opposite him and began thinking of his scuba diving adventure with Jane.

 _It’s been over a week! Why does everything still remind me of her!?_ He thought rubbing his eyes trying to push Jane out of his mind.

Suddenly a large wooden door swung open and an older heavyset man with soft green eyes and full gray beard stepped into the waiting area wearing a blue cardigan and khakis. “Mr.Cumberbatch, so sorry to keep you waiting.”

 _Finally!_  Benedict thought pocketing his mobile and quickly rising to his feet to shake the Doctors hand.

He led Benedict to his office. Benedict removed his black leather jacket and hung it up as he looked around the traditional style office, then stretched out on a dark brown leather chaise lounge while Dr.Garrett took a seat in a wingback chair that was slightly behind him.

“Before we get started, I want to assure you that although your bother-in-law Dr. Cameron Peacock referred you to me, what you say here stays strictly between us. Cameron and I go back many years, but everything we say here is protected under doctor patient confidentiality.”

Benedict nodded crossing his ankles together and checking his message in box once more before switching his phone to silent.

“So, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself and why you’ve come in.” Dr.Garett asked crossing his legs.

Benedict let out a sigh “I’m here at my parents instance. I don’t know where to start honestly…umm.” He rubbed his fingers through his hair. “I’m 36, born and raised in London, an actor by trade…I’m pretty busy actually. I’ve just started a production company with one of my mates and we’re looking into our first project.“ He announced sitting up and pouring himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the coffee table next to him and took a sip. “I can be a bit moody, impatient, and indecisive, some argue I’m selfish, a bit of a pragmatist, competitive….I suppose I like to think of myself as old fashioned and traditional.”

“Are you married? Girlfriend or boyfriend?” Dr. Garett asked crossing his leg. 

Benedict chuckled “I’m straight, and single much to my mothers dismay. She has some what retired from acting and her full time job has since become to meddle in my love life.”

“Tell me about your relationship with your mum.”

“I could never ask for a better mum. She has always been very supportive I just wish she would respect my boundaries! I could do without her constant intrusions in my personal life. She’s always been a bit invasive but things intensified when I broke up with Olivia.”

“Olivia?” He asked curiously.

“Old girlfriend. We met back at University and dated on and off for about 12 years before calling it quits about two years ago. Mum took it harder than I expected.”

“So your mother is invested in your love life?”

“That doesn’t even begin to describe it!” He voiced slightly annoyed raking his hand through his hair. “Yesterday she threw me in a suit and dragged me to the ballet with her.”

“Are you not a fan of the ballet?” Dr.Garett asked as he scribbled some notes on his legal pad.

“I enjoy it but I didn’t much feel like going out that evening. She came over to my flat and insisted I dress up, shave and escort her to this “Swan Lake” performance at the Royal Opera House. I thought this was odd since I knew she saw it the week before with my father.” He continued quickly. “Little did I know she was setting me up on a date with the prima ballerina after the show.”

“Does your mother often set you up on dates?”

“Bloody hell! She tries to do it all the time and It’s infuriating!” He complained in frustration. “Half the time I’m not interested. Like last night, my date was a nice girl but I couldn’t get into her. _Well… after about three whisky sours, four glasses of wine and five minuets of day dreaming about Jane I got so horny I couldn’t wait to get Primrose out of her dress. I was hard as iron but halfway into the sex I started losing interest and it began to feel more like a chore than pleasure._  

“How would you describe your love life?”

 _It was fine until Jane came into my life. Now I feel as if the weight of the world is crushing on my heart  h_ e though drumming his fingers on his chest.“ I haven’t had any real romantic love interest. I broke up with a long term girlfriend named Anna some time ago. We dated almost a year and I’ve been single since.” He hesitated for a moment. “I have to be honest….well…never mind.”

“You can say anything you like here.” He assured Benedict. “It will stay strictly between us.”

“I used to be so focused on fatherhood and marriage. After my break up with Anna I started getting nervous because I wanted to be a dad by 32 and, here I am now, four years past that deadline, but something hit me this morning and now I’m a bit more relaxed about it.”

“Tell me more about that.” Dr Garret insisted.

“I woke up this morning and rolled over and there was the ballerina from the night before…I roll back over to my night stand and pull my phone from the charger and I see a text from two woman I’ve been having sexual entanglements with. One is in Italy doing a modeling job and wants me to pay her a visit. The other is currently local and wanted to have dinner later today.”

“You’re enjoying the bachelor life.” Dr. Garett assessed.

“I am! And I feel so terribly guilty for it!” Benedict confessed slightly embarrassed. “While I was in the waiting area I got a text from my agent about what could be a career changing opportunity for me. My agent has been very aggressive so far this year and I’ve roles in films with some big names coming up and all the projects are sort of happening successively and….I know it’s selfish but …it’s nice being able of focus on my career and not have to worry about anything else.”

“You’re still a young man. Your life is changing and thus so are your priorities. You’re seeking out new opportunists and challenging yourself. You're ambitious, it's  nothing to be ashamed of.” Dr. Garett assured him gently.

Benedict smiled and put one arm behind his head “I suppose it’s sort of nice not having a family, or a girlfriend at the moment. Once the second series of ‘Sherlock’  finished airing I saw this huge up kick in my social life. Celebrities want to meet me all the time, I’m being invited as a VIP to huge events and private parties on luxurious 200 ft yatchs. I’ve got money in the bank, and women…God the all the women…it’s like over night I’ve become a sex symbol.” _Fuck Jane! I don’t need her!_

“You seem very happy, why do you think your family is concerned about you?” Dr.Garrett asked shifting in his seat.

“ I haven’t the foggiest fucking clue! For all intention purposes when my family gets _concerned_ about me.” He said cynically using air quotes. “It’s essentially code for: they want to know what is going on in my personal life.”

“What do you think your family is concerned about?” Dr.Garrett asked as he turned to a new page on his notepad. 

“Who knows!” Benedict answered in aggravation throwing his hands up in frustration. “I was just having a rough week and now all of the sudden the whole family is up my arse and concerned about my drinking.” 

“Do they think you have a drinking problem?” He asked calmly.

“I don’t have a drinking problem.” Benedict answered assertively “ I probably have about 8-10 units of alcohol a day which is well under what the NHS estimates men my age are consuming on heavy drinking days.” 

“You’ve done your research.” Dr.Garrett nodded half impressed. “You are very much correct. NHS estimates the average male is consuming 14.5 units on heavy drinking days and you are consuming less, however you are consuming over twice the amount NHS recommends. NHS recommends 3-4 units a day.”

“I don’t have a drinking problem.” He said sitting up assertively and began pouring himself another glass of water from the pitcher an gulped it down. “I had a rough few days, but I’m back on track. I’m going to punch above my weight this year and make a conscious effort to meet new career goals for myself.”

“ Would you say everything is going well for you? ” 

“Things are going spectacularly well!” He boasted eagerly as he finished his entire glass of water. “I don’t have any issues! My life is phenomenal!” He rambled on quickly and defensively. “I love my work, I have a supportive family and I had a happy childhood. People think I might be screwed up or was deprived of love as a child because I went to boarding school but I loved it!” 

“Where did you attended school?”

“Horrow.” He answered laying back on the chaise lounge. “I loved it there. I made some great friends. There were some rich Eton-reject bastards that used to taunt me because my family wasn’t full of wealth and land or titles and I had a slight lisp but who didn’t get picked on as a child?!”

“Do you….”

“ Fucking wankers. I used to make fun of myself… call myself a horse face just to beat them to the punch.”

“Have you…”

“ One of those arseholes I shared a house with, Rex Alistair Higgingston-Smythe, that bastard was a complete bully. His family accumulated an abundance of wealth that went all the way back to the 1700’s during the opium trades. That kid had money coming out of ears and got away with just about everything! Academic cheating, sneaking out, smoking, having girls in the house…” He shock his head as he reflected on the frustrating aspects of his youth. “And the one time I snuck  out to see a girl & I got caught and punished.” 

“So you think….”

 “And then my fourth year…” Benedict continued on  “Rex’s best mate, Henry Benton Lloyd Wellington IV moved into our house and he was an even bigger arsehole! He loved to make fun of my name and christened me Bendy-Dick Cum-On-My-Baps.”

The room went silent for a moment, as only the sounds of Dr. Garrett’s pen could be heard quickly scribbling across his note pad. 

“Whenever we packed up for holidays he would go out of his way to make fun of my hand me down luggage.” Benedict continued. “He would do cruel things simply out of spite.  Once I let it slip that I joined the co-ed choir because there was this girl named Hannah I had a crush on. I mean…I had developed a pretty serious crush on this girl. She accidently brushed up against me during rehearsal once and it sent my insides fluttering for days.”

“What happen with this young lady?”

“ One night some kid threw a party off campus and of course she showed up and I managed to work up the courage to ask her to dance. We were having fun until Henry appears out of nowhere, and pulls her off the dance floor. A few hours later they both came stumbling up to me drunk out of their minds, with his arm around her, sloppily kissing each other and he starts bragging that he had his knob down all three of her holes… he didn’t even like her, he did it just to spite me.”

“How did this make you feel?” 

 _How the fuck do you think it made me feel?!_ “Horrible.” Benedict recalled uncomfortably. “I made the fatal mistake of letting a tear fall from my eye and he started taunting me. I started to walk away but then he said something about me being a horse face and how Hannah would never fuck a brassic turd like me, and I lost it. I got one good sucker punch to Henry’s nose and broke it before his other posh friends jumped on me and started beating me up.”

 _I cried the entire two mile walk back to campus alone with a bruised rib, black eye and bloody nose,_ Benedict thought to himself turning his head to the side and letting his cheek rest on the cool leather and he looked out the window at the oyster grey sky. “I remember walking home under the full moon thinking those posh arseholes always win and will always be better than me no matter what. And the worst part was Hannah acted like I didn’t even exist after that incident! _Christ I’ve gotten way off track!_  He cleared his throat. “But as I was saying I’ve got no reason to be here. I just returned from holiday, I’m free from all distractions and I’m ready to focus on my career. My new goal in life is to become a serious lead male actor.”

 _I’m fucking glad Jane turned my help away to go on living her shitty life! I don’t need the distractions! I’ll be better off without her in my life, I wish I’d never met her at all!”_ He quickly wiped a tear from his eye hopping it went unnoticed.  

“What was distracting you?” 

“Nobody.” Benedict scoffed rolling his eyes “This woman I met on holiday, she could have been a very distracting force in my life and I for one cannot be more  relived things did not work out between us!”

“Who is….”

“Jane! She fucking used me!” He voiced in frustration throwing his hands up in the air. “Everything I did was in an effort to help her! She spent two fucking weeks crying on my shoulder and making love to me only to up and fucking leave me for her violent rich husband!”

 Dr.Garrett made some more notes and began to calmly speak “ You got involved with a married woman in an abusive relationship?”

Benedict let out a deep sigh and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. “I….” he started hesitatingly. Benedict let out a deep sigh and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. “ I couldn’t believe what an abusive prick he was. This man has power, respect and enough money for 100,000 lifetimes and he beats her black and blue and gets away with it!” He let out a loud groan in aggravation “and what upsets me more than anything else is the way she has thrown me out of her life like I'm week old rubbish! Fuck her!” He ranted angrily “She was…she was….” 

“She was your Hannah.”

“What?” Benedict asked in a state of confusion. 

“Jane is your Hannah. I’m surprised you don’t see the metaphor. She is Hannah and her husband represents all the Henry and Rex’s from your school days.”

  _What the fuck is this guy talking about!?_ Benedict thought sitting up right angrily “What are you saying?” 

“You’re 36 years old and you’re still struggling to prove that you belong among the elite. This woman you became involved with, her husband is wealthy and gets away with immoral behavior just like Rex and Henry. It’s not about love or even being her white knight, you just want to prove that you’re not some “brassic turd” that can be thrown out in the trash. She left you for a bully, and now you want to prove yourself by focusing on your career.” 

 _This is fucking shit!_ “ After everything I’ve ranted on about for the past 20 minuets that’s all you can say?! That I’m struggling with some unresolved personal conflict and deep rooted insecurities going back to my teen years!?” _I’m getting the fuck out of here!_ He said standing up and going for his jacket on the coatrack. 

“Benedict just a moment, we still have over 30 min left in your session.”

“Dr. Garrett, I truly appreciate your time, but I don’t feel that this therapy is going to be beneficial.”

He placed the cap on his pen and flipped his notepad close. “Well, I’m so sorry you feel that way. Please know that my door is always open incase you change your mind."

 _Not fucking likely!_ “ I appreciate the offer.” Benedict smiled and shook his hand and turned to leave.  _This was a waste of my time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Congratulations to Ben and Sophie on the Cumberbun in the oven! Any guesses on baby names?***


	37. The Long Weekend - Part two: Not the Worst Thing that Could Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict is eager to make up for their disastrous date at the ballet but Jane is hit with some unsettling news and fears her career is now hanging the the balance. While Ben views this potential career downfall as an opportunity, Jane feels much differently. Later, Ben exposes his impatient side and finds himself in an awkward situation when a face from his past shows up.

**Benedict & Jane**

As if on cue Jane’s body naturally woke it’s self up at 7:00am on the dot without an alarm clock. Benedict’s arm and leg were wrapped snugly around her as he slept. 

She carefully choreographed her moves to get out of bed without disturbing him and threw on his white undershirt from the night before, and tiptoed across the carpet of their hotel room, trying to find her way to the desk without turning on any lights.

  _I hope the start up music doesn’t disturb him,_ she thought turning on her Macbook and sliding her black horn rime glasses on her face.

The start up chime cued and echoed throughout the room.

 **“** Mmmm…” Benedict groan over her should as he tossed and tuned in the bed.

_Yeah….that woke him up._

”What are you doing up my empyrean angel that I love and conceived an adorable an amazing  baby boy with? Get back in this bed and spoon me.” Benedict demanded in a grumpy but cute pouty tone as he sat up right. 

 _He is not even fully coherent and he is already making demands to be held like a fussy baby_  Jane chuckled. “Papi I love you, everything you say is so idyllic and posh.” She smiled typing in her password. 

“I am not posh!” He protested through a yawn looking over at the nightstand and raking his fingers in his disheveled hair. _I hate that that her body has it’s own clock! She is so structured her brain has been hardwired to wake up everyday at 7:00am, I just want to lay in bed forever sometimes._ “I’m in a desperate need of cuddling right now.” Benedict demanded. _I bet she is making an itinerary for the day. Probably sorting her tasks by urgency, then re-itemizing them by estimated completion time!_

“Papi you just referred to me as, the empyrean angel you loved and conceived an adorable and amazing baby boy with. You’re posh! Most commoners in our situation would refer to me as something little less wordy and more straightforward like  ‘baby mama.”she laughed. 

“Well get back in this bed my empyrean baby-mama and cuddle me. It’s way too early for that sexy body of yours to be out of bed.” He said patting the empty spot on the bed next to him.

 _He is so silly._ “ I want to check my book review.” Jane explained excitedly jumping back into bed with her laptop and pulling the comforter up to her waist. “ It’s the New York Times list of ‘Books to Watch For’, books that haven’t been released yet but they are expecting to be best sellers. My publicist told me he would email me an advance peek at it before it hits the newsstands and online paper.”

Benedict sat up, rested against some pillows and wrapped his arm around Jane’s waist puling her close and kissing the top of her head. “You’re like a little girl on Christmas morning right now.” He smiled. _She is too excited to go back to sleep, I might as well stay awake now. I should order up some espresso._ He thought letting out a huge loud yawn.

“Dios mío you sound like that Cave of Wonder, shaped like a tiger in _Aladdin_! _S_ he laughed. 

“Who disturbs my slumber?” He asked in a dark sinister voice and purring deeply in her and nudging his head against hers.

“Wow! You sound exactly like that cave in the movie!” She smiled at him and kissed his nose since he had a horrible combination of morning breath and tobacco from last night on his mouth. “I’m so excited!” she exclaimed turning back to her computer and logging into Gmail.

Benedict got out of bed completely nude and headed to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. “If you’re not going back to bed, I’m going to order up some breakfast.” He called over the sound of himself urinating in the toilet.

“Ah! Close the door it sounds like Niagara Falls in there!” He said in disgust. 

 _What is she, six years old?_ “Everyone urinates love!” He said over a loud flush. “This hotel has the absolute best breakfast in London, they have some wonderful omelets and crepes.”

 _I know everyone pees, doesn’t mean I want to hear you draining your fire hose!_ Jane thought scrolling through her emails.

“Think I’m fancying the smoked salmon crepe.” He continued now over the sound of running water. “ It’s stuffed with a delicious smoked salmon, eggs, spinach, capers, caramelized onions, and topped with triple whipped cream cheese. I think you’ll love the one stuffed with Nutella, plantains and strawberries, and then topped with toasted hazelnuts and served with a hazelnut syrup.

“Mmm the one with Nutella sound delicious!” _What am I saying, I should get something healthier like the salmon crepe, especially since I want to look nice on the beach in Miami. Maybe I should just have a spinach egg white omelet and half a grapefruit...wait...how many times has he had breakfast in bed with women at this hotel to know their breakfast menu off the top of his head!?_

Jane let the question escape from her mind because the subject line of the email from her publicist knotted up her stomach.

 

 **_To:_ ** [ **_J.Castro@gmail.com_ ** ](mailto:J.Castro@gmail.com)

**_From:_ ** [ **_S.King@HudsonHousePublishing.com_ ** ](mailto:S.King@HudsonHousePublishing.com)

**_Subject: NYT review -  It’s not entirely positive, but it’s nothing to worry about._ **

****

He returned to bed and raked his fingers through Jane’s hair. She could smell minty toothpaste on his breath and eucalyptus scented hotel soap on his fingers as he tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked having noticed she was very agitated.

“They….this… _¿Pero qué coño?!?!”_ She snapped angrily! _(_ _What the fuck?!)._ “Who wrote this shit review?!” Jane demanded to know scrolling down the page. “Fabiana Garcia- Lopez! Oh what the fuck does she know?! First she praises it as a ‘Passionate piece exploring the social, political and economic tensions of Cuba.’ then snatches away the praise only to bitch slap me repeatedly with a bunch of invalid criticisms!”

“Awwe honey…” He kissed on Jane’s cheek sweetly and sympathetically. “What did she say?”

She cleared her throat and began reading a portion of the critics condescending review.

 

 **_I ask, what is the purpose of having a rich thread of deeply complex characters whose stories_ ** **_interweave perfectly together creating a suspenseful narrative if you’re going to butcher the Spanish language?  The author, Jane Castro La Paz or better known by her nom de plume Alessandra Luna, struggled to properly use popular slang in the Spanish language version of the novel and I found it distracting and difficult to overlook. This left me disappointed and with little optimism for the much anticipated English translation that is due to hit the shelves sometime next year._ **

****

“She goes on to question my usage of several words claiming they are incorrect and jokes that my editors must have been asleep on the job! “  She said angrily Googling her critics name in a separate tab. “ Just because she is unfamiliar with those expressions it doesn’t make them wrong!” She complained angrily clicking on one of the search results. “Fabian Garcia-Lopez, she is a Puerto Rican American freelance literature critic for the New York Times and she has a news program on National Public Radio.” 

“Maybe she doesn’t understand that words change their meaning every time they cross a cultural or geographic barrier? I mean, Spanish is like English, words take on different meanings depending on the context and where you are in the world.” He said trying to ease Jane’s frustrations. “ Like truck versus lorry or fag versus cigarette.”

“Exactly! Cuban Spanish slang is not going to be exactly the same as Puerto Rican Spanish slang! Rather than assume I got it wrong, why wouldn’t she just look it up!?”

“Lovey, I’m so sorry. Try not to let it bother you.” Benedict urged gently. _This is not how I wanted her to start out her day. Yesterday did not go as well as planned. I was hoping to make up for it today and already we’re off to a bad start._

 _I’m really screwed!_ Jane thought. “Remember when I told you a few weeks ago that Hudson House publishing was bought out by this multinational mass media corporation called, Media Group? They took over two weeks ago and appointed a new president, new publishing directors and senior editors. They have been axing writers left and right, even authors with strong sales! I don’t need a bad review right now!”

_Jane really did not need this negative review now. She has been so anxious about being summoned back to New York for meeting with the new management of her publishing house and this is only going to heighten her anxiety._

“Jane I don’t think you should worry too much. I get bad reviews all the time, my agent doesn’t drop me because of them. I doubt you’re in any real danger of being dropped by your publisher.” He tried to assure her.

“Every time someone is called for one of these meetings they end up being dropped or fired from Hudson House, I’m next!” Jane speculated in a panic.

“Lovey calm down.” Benedict started gently kissing her neck affectionately. “They are not going to drop you over one bad review.”

“It’s not just the review!” she exclaimed running her fingers in her long dark wavy hair. “When I moved back to Miami, Alexis, my childhood friend that threw my baby shower, you remember me telling you about her?”

Benedict nodded.

“She is the senior editor and founder of Florida Herald It’s a bilingual news aggregator and blog site. The Herald …it’s like Huffington Post, and it’s the second most popular news source in the state of Florida. I was flat broke, over and under qualified, and very pregnant! No one would give me a job, my publishers hadn’t yet started printing my book and Alexis wanted to help, so she hired me.”

“As a journalist?” He asked pleasantly surprised and full of curiosity.

_How come she has never mentioned this?! Though I’m not surprised I’m sure she would make an excellent journalist she researches everything so thoroughly and reads just about everything she can get her hands on.  Come to think of it, I vaguely remember some award for journalism in her office  when I spent that afternoon at her house._

“ I liked to think of myself more as a contributor. I penned a lot of articles and on more than on occasion I…..I might have criticized Media Group.” She admitted slowly. “ The worst was in a heavy hitter piece about how America’s media has turned into an oligopoly run by six giant media corporations that control over 90 percent of all the media content. Television, film, print, Internet everything. I particularly singled out Media Group because they had just announced a merger with NBC that gave them media monopoly over 11 major US cities like New York and Chicago. Ooohhh God, I’m going to be dropped I know it!” she groaned, flopping back on the bed and rubbing her temples. 

Benedict rested his chin in his hand and began to ponder Jane’s situation _. When she wrote the article years back, she never could have foreseen them buying her publisher. If Media Group runs Hudson House Publishing anything like those spiteful, petty, egotistical talent agencies actors find themselves at the mercy of, Jane will be sacked for sure.  It would crush her if they pull the plug on the English translation of her book and dropped her from the publishing house._

Benedict sat her laptop on the nightstand and cuddled up next to her wrapping  his arms around her waist. “ I think you’re over reacting.” He said gently wrapping his leg over hers pulling her close. “We don’t know for sure they are going to drop you.”

 _I’m going to be dropped I just know it! I should start looking for a new publisher now!_ Jane thought.

“Even if you are dropped from your publisher, it’s not the end of the world lovey.”

 _I’m fucked!_ Jane convinced herself removing her glasses from her face and folding them on the nightstand. _I could lose my lively hood! If I get dropped, they will stop printing the Spanish version of my book and all of my monthly income will be gone, out the fucking window!_

“You’ve worked so hard, and being dropped simply for acting as a responsible journalist and exercising your freedom of speech would be terribly unfair! I so vehemently oppose censorship in every medium….”

Benedict continued on passionately and verbosely about the power of the pen and freedom of the press while Jane continued to stress out!

 _Dios Mio I wish he would shut up! I can’t hear myself think! I’m such a fuck up! I’m going to lose everything! School doesn’t start until September. Even once I start teaching my teachers salary is only round $3,400 a month after taxes and won’t cover half my $9,500 mortgage! I suppose I could hold out fiscally on the advance I got for the intellectual property rights to my book from the mini series and my savings for maybe six months.I could be starving and in foreclosure by spring if I can’t find another publisher! Even if I find one, it could take up to a year to get the book back on the shelves and by then the demand might have dwindled down to a trickle. I’ll be broke, homeless, and a failure as a mother!! ….Oh my God is he still talking about censorship!!??_  

“ Such tight control over the media is dangerous. Like in my younger days during The Troubles in Northern Ireland the BBC, ITV and Channel 4 would quite regularly stop or postpone the broadcast of documentaries and news stories relating to Ireland.  It’s a slippery slope when only a small handful of people control the flow of information because we only see what they want us to see creating the illusion of uncensored knowledge. Then you have people like Mary Whitehouse…..“

Jane quickly stuffed a pillow over her face and groaned in exhaustion from trying to think over Benedict’s rambling. _Papi, te amo mucho pero, necesito que te calles ahora! ( Papi, I love you very much but I need you to shut up now!)_

 _Oh fuck, I’ve rambled on again._ He realized regrettably.

He pulled the pillow off her face and smiled at her reassuringly. “ I know you’re worried, but even the worst case scenario…it won’t be the end of the world. You could move to the UK and find a publisher here in London.” He suggested. 

 _If she did get dropped she could focus on rebuilding her career here in London and we could be a family!_  

_Me trasladando a Londres es no una solución a mis problemas! (me moving to London is not a solution to my problems!)_

He snapped his fingers in epiphany. “I have a brilliant idea, say you can’t find another publisher, and you won’t be able to teach, you could take up journalism! I have a friend from Uni who is a senior editor for The Telegraph.”

  _I know he wants to help but no way would I work for that periódico conservador! (Conservative newspaper)_

“Or you could get into fashion journalism! I know how much you love fashion, I’m on very good terms with Anna Wintour, she might be able to assist in helping you find employment.” 

_That would be perfect! She wouldn’t have to travel  much except for fashion weeks in the spring and fall. She could do the bulk of her work from home and she and Max would be able to accompany me when I’m filming on location out of the country. Once he gets older, starts school and more little ones come along she can still work while she holds down the fort at home when I’m away! It would be perfect!_

Jane rolled over on her side and smiled weakly before planting a soft kiss on Benedict’s lips. “You’re right. I shouldn’t worry too much and no matter what happens, everything will be okay.” She said letting out an exhale of acceptance. “I’m going to soak in the tub for a while.”

 _A fuck in the tub sounds amazing right now!_ He thought biting his lower lip as his piercing blue eyes followed Jane’s bum that was barley covered by his white t-shirt, to the bathroom. “You want to take a bath?” He asked with a flirty grin. “I’ll order up some champagne and orange juice, we can have mimosas while we relax.” He suggested eagerly throwing back the blanket reveling semi erected penis.

“You’re so naughty.” Jane smiled wickedly from the doorway. “I won’t be in long, why don’t you order us some breakfast and call your parents to check on Max?” She smiled sweetly.

Benedict frowned. “Ookaay, if you insist. ” He agreed in disappointment that he wouldn’t be joining her. “Do you want the nutella crepe?   

“No, algo saludable.” She called from the bathroom, turning on her bathwater to just the right temperature. ( _No, something healthy)_

“I love how you assume I know what that means!” He responded with a touch of sarcasm in his voice as he slid his briefs over his bum. _I need to learn Spanish, once we finally move in together I don’t want to be the only one in our household that doesn’t know the language._ He picked up the leather bound room service menu and flipped it open to the breakfast section. “Want to come in here and take a look at the menu?”

“Order me something healthy, no carbs , not too much fat and nothing sweet. Something with egg whites, you know what veggies I like.” She requested shutting the bathroom door behind her for some privacy.

She removed the white t-shirt over her head and stepped into the warm bath and gently lowered herself into the warm water up to her shoulders, then slowly submerged her head completely underwater until she needed air again.

Jane reemerged from warm water gasping for breath feeling slightly cleansed from her anxiety. Water sloshed and splashed about as she took a few deep breaths and wiped the water from her eyes.

 _My life feels like a freaking Jenga tower and I am one block away from crumbling. I almost feel like God is punishing me for cheating and having a child with my lover!_ She thought resting her head against the edge of the tub. She pulled all of her wet thick hair over one shoulder and began wringing the water out. _I’m a terrible fucking person and I don’t  deserve Benedict or his help but I really wanted to prove I could make it on my own. If I get dropped I’ll be back at square one with nothing! Roman was right, I’m so fucking stupid I can’t even manage my own life. I’m about to lose everything and I’ll have nothing to call my own._

Her bottom lip started to quiver as her brown here swelled up with tears. _I’ve really let Max down…again!_ She sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes. _I promised my baby everything would be better when we moved to New York, **I** wanted to give him everything, for him to be proud of me for making world his oyster and now I won’t be able to give him shit!  He’ll see Benedict as amazing and accomplished provider and I’ll be the clichéd unaccomplished housewife that got knocked up and rides her baby’s daddy’s coattails! I’m a shitty fucking mother! _ She sobbed.

**Tim**

 It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon and Wanda and I couldn’t be happier spending it with our grandbaby and our good friend Una Stubbs in the garden.

I flipped through one of Jane’s parenting books as Wanda narrated a story in a whimsical voice. “And then the wolf said… I’m going to huff and puff and blloooow your house down!” She read shifting her voice to a more gruff villainous tone for the wolf character.

“Wanda!” Una whispered loudly pointing at Max who had drifted off to sleep in Wanda’s lap

She tucked him into his stroller and pulled the top cover up so he could enjoy his nap in the shade.

“He is so adorable!! Una said reaching into the stroller and brushing a curl off his face. “You must love having a baby around your cottage again.”

“It’s wonderful. More exhausting than I remember but, so much fun.” Wanda said closing her book of fairy tales and reaching for her lavender lemonade on the patio table.

“Oh! So you and Jane are on friendly terms?” Una asked scooping some hummus onto a carrot stick.

“I didn’t say all that.” Wanda responded quickly. “Tim I can’t believe your reading that ridiculous book Jane packed.” Wanda remarked shifting in her seat on the patio couch next to me as she rolled her eyes.

“I couldn’t help myself darling. I’m just absolutely amazed by how independent and focus Max is for his age. At first I was a little skeptical about their chosen parenting style, but when we were at the park yesterday I could see big difference between him and the other children.”

“What have you got there Tim?” Una asked me curiously pushing her glasses up on her face.

“It’s called ‘Montessori From the Start’, it’s a very intriguing theory for child development.” I said book marking my page and passing her the book.

Wanda scoffed under breath. “ It’s more of that tramp’s hipster, over bearing first time parent nonsense!” She quipped sipping her lemonade.

Una studied the book for a moment. “According to the book jacket some of most prominent Montessori alumni included the co-founders of Google, Sergey Brin and Larry Page, Julia Child and Alan Rickman! That’s very impressive.”

“Darling, I do recall advising you not to buy that crib from IKEA and encouraged you to use the Montessori bed Jane and Ben packed for us.” I reminded her. “Max had an absolute meltdown every time you tried to put him in that crib.” 

“Is this your crafty way of saying I told you so?! Because I can do without it!” Wanda snapped in annoyance. “The crib has been packed up and it’s waiting by the door to be picked up by the IKEA delivery service and returned.  I still think this Montessori bed, which is really just a crib mattress on the floor, is a load of bullocks! Hipster rubbish!”

“ You can disagree with her methods darling, but you must give credit where it’s due, Jane has done an excellent job raising our grandbaby so far.”

“Thank goodness for _some_ miracles.” Wanda said expanding an orange paper fan. “It could have been so much worse. Our home wrecking son could have knocked up a mischievous fortune hunter. You know the types, they hang around athletes and entertainers with the sole intention of trapping them up with a baby to extort money out of them. They don’t have a maternalistic bone in their bodies and all they care about is money!”

“Or a famemonger that will expose every detail of their private life for money.” I added. “There are plenty of women that would run to the tabloids and action off every inch of their personal lives to the highest bidder.  Might even waltz into a production studio and demand a reality show as soon as they discovered they were pregnant with Ben’s child.”

“I think we should really count our blessings that Jane is not one of those irresponsible women that drink, smoke, do drugs and party it up while pregnant and live reckless lifestyles that could be harmful to a child.” Una said. “I feel like their situation may not be ideal, but it could not have happen with a better woman.”

“Ben seems truly over the moon with fatherhood.” I happily reported. “I spoke to him earlier this morning and I could hear him smiling through the phone about finalizing the sale of his motorbike to one of the crew members on “The Imitation Game.”

“Oh bless him! He is finally getting rid of that death bike!” Wanda exclaimed in relief. “I’ve been wanting him to get ride of that thing for years!” She added as she fanned herself.

“You will be pleased to know he has his eyes set on a Land Rover.” I reported pouring myself some more lemonade. _He really wants to prove to Jane he is committed. He sounded like he has his heart set on Jane and Max relocating and I must say I’m equally excited about that possibility._

“Sounds to me like he is really embracing fatherhood.” Una observed as she clapped her hands together in delight. “Maybe we can expect another baby sometime in the near future?”

“As much as I would welcome another grandbaby, the idea of him conceiving another child with that trollop makes me want to scream! I can’t stand her!" 

_And relocation my never happen if Wanda can’t make nice._

“My darling, I do wish you would at least try to get on with her.” _Benedict asked me not to mention that he was trying to get Jane move, but if I could get Wanda to come around I feel like it would make a big difference._

“What are you talking about?! I went round to Ben’s flat when he was out of town filming and Jane was feeling under the weather, I’ve done my part.” She said absolving herself of any further need to interact with Jane.

“Wanda one house call isn’t enough, and you did nothing but complain about her when you returned home. Spend some time with her.” I encouraged  “I think you will find plenty of common ground to bond over. Ben tells me she is an avid reader just like you, and has an encyclopedia set of knowledge stored in her brain.”  

“Maybe the two of you can have a spa day?” Una suggested optimistically.

“Honestly I would but... unfortunately….. I’m so frightfully busy these days.” She dismissed leaning backing her seat, crossing her legs and fanning herself.

“Wanda?!” I protested crossly folding my arms over my chest.

“Well I am! I have a guest appearance coming up on “Miranda”. My…um…oh jeez what else? Ummm…my rose garden needs constant care, we’re considering getting a kitten for Max, I’ve got season tickets for the Opera House and...I have to pick out new wallpaper for the kitchen…I’m sorry! But my diary is simply packed full!”

 

**Benedict & Jane **

 

Even though Jane started her day off with some unpleasant news, Benedict was determined to help her forget about it. After her soak in the tub they had amazing sex followed by a flirty breakfast in bed.

Even tough they both thoroughly enjoyed their sexual cardio workout, Ben decided to go running while Jane hit the hotel gym. Benedict returned from his run just in time to catch Jane in she shower and wasted no time smacking her against the wall and gave her the most orgasmic shower. 

“I’m ready when you are.” Benedict called from the bed over the sound of a blow dryer.   _I can’t believe she is still working on her hair! She is worst than Anna!  I’ve been ready to go for five minuets! It’s very warm out why doesn't she let her hair air dry?_  He thought deciding to kill time by browsing through the music on her iPhone.

 _Seems like she has every song from Jennifer Lopez, Shakira and Gloria Estefan in here. Ugh, she likes that rapper Drake._ He began scrolling through the genres. _Jazz,_ _reggaeton, dance hall, Bossa nova, house, dubstep, country, opera, new age, almost every rock sub category known to man, trip hop, classical, Broadway hits, R &B, Pop, Latin pop….she has everything in here. _“You have a very eclectic taste in music.”  He called loudly, but the he was drowned out by the sound of the blow dryer.

 “Are you ready?” He asked eagerly once the blow dryer stopped.

“No, I still have to do my make up.” She said running her fingers in her long wavy mane, scrunching her hair roots and spraying her hair down with holding spray.

He groaned impatiently and slipped her ear buds in his ear and set Jane's “Work out” play list to random and an incredibly repetitive rap song assaulted his ears. _I feel so old. Who, or should  ask what, the hell is a Waka Flocka Flame? He’s only saying “oh let’s do it” over and over. Oh let’s do what?!_   He skipped to the next song.“The Motto” by Drake _I’ll be skipping that one… Mackelmore ”Thrift Shop” I like this song! What else does she listen to when she works out?_ He wondered skipping through the next couple of songs which were Spanish rap songs _“ Last resort” by Papa Roach, cant say I’m terrible familiar with the band but I know the song well,  lots of Linkin Park on this playlist._ He said to myself skipping to the next song which was " _300 Violin Orchestra" by Jorge Quintero._

“Jane love, do you really have to get so dressed up? We’re only going to the Kew Garden!” he reminded her as he watched her apply several colors of eye shadow.

_I love her but my goodness she spends so much time grooming herself! She has to brush her teeth with her sonicare tooth brush for five minuets, then use her cordless water flosser for another five minuets. Then its onto her face! She has to use her electronic skin cleansing brush, two types of toner and a mosterizer and God forbid she feels like she needs a fruit enzyme mask, an exfoliation scrub, a peel, or a brightener mask as well! After all the cleansing her face is so bright and beautiful like the sun has completely kissed her face with a vibrant illuminasity. You would think she is ready to walk out the door but ooooooh no!!! She has to roll out the make up!_

 “Just because you like to get dressed in the dark sometimes, doesn’t me I have to!” Jane teased playfully.

 "Was that a diss?"

“Yes it was!”  She said smiling.  “My mother always said you should look fully put together when you leave the house and I have embraced that idea since I was a little girl. Besides, your fans like to take sneaky pictures of you and I refuse to be all over social media looking a hot mess!”

“Are you ready now?” He asked impatiently “I feel like I’ve been waiting on you for ages.”

Jane suddenly appeared in the doorway with a hand on her hip and an eyeliner pencil in the other which she used to point.

“I know damn well you of all people are not getting frustrated about having to wait on somebody!  Mi papi I love you but I have to read you right now. You are the king of tardiness! Matter of fact, you are so habitually late, I bet you don’t even consider yourself late anymore, you probably think everybody else is early!”

Benedict laughed “Alright lovely, you have a point. I’m sorry. Take all the time you need, just hurry up.” He said cutting her a playful smile. _I was only half joking._ He thought to himself.

He kept himself busying listening to music on her iphone  until she stepped out of the bathroom looking effortlessly sexy wearing a pair of black shorts and sleeveless pink top.

“What are you listing too?” She asked snapping her bracelet on her wrist.

“I have no idea.” He said removing one ear bud so I could hear her better. “ Listening to your iPod... never more has the age and cultural gap between us felt so great. I feel like an old English white sod listening to some of these rap songs like _Stay Fly_ by Three Six Mafia.” 

Jane laughed taking a seat on the bed next to him. “Here is one of their songs you might know, it won an Oscar for best original song for the movie _Hustle and Flow_.

She opened her playlist and switched to another song called “It's Hard out Here for a Pimp”. 

“Oh I recognize this song!” _I’ve never heard this song in my life._ He thought skipping to the next song _Black and Yellow_ and Wiz Kalifa. “I can’t believe you like this song! It’s so repetitive! All he says it black and yellow nonstop!”

“I love that song, it’s one of my workout songs.” She laughed. “When I’m in the gym trying to work out and get my sexy on, I can’t listen to Michael Bublé.” She said in her defense pulling a black and white floppy hat from the closet.

“And this song _Drop it low girl_ , it’s been a solid 25 second and so far all I’ve heard is ‘Drop it low girl, drop it drop it low girl’ over and over. You don’t have a single David Bowie song in your entire music library but you have 2 Tim McGraw albums?!” He teased. 

Jane laughed. “ Don’t make fun me!” She said lightly punching him in the arm then putting on some strappy heel sandals.

“You’re wearing heels?” _Her feet will be killing her by the end of the day!_

“You’re so sweet to worry about my feet. I always pack a pair of sandals in my purse.”She said sliding a pair of pink metallic sandals in her bag.

“Oh I love this song!” Benedict exclaimed jumping up and dancing around the room rapping along to _Rappers Delight_ as Jane finished getting ready.

 

 _“_ _I said a hip hop the hippie the hippie_

_To the hip hip hop, a you don't stop_

_The rock it to the bang bang boogie_

_Say up jumped the boogie to the rhythm of the boogie_

_The beat”_

 

 _I am actually very surprised he knows the lyrics to this song._ Jane thought putting on some lip gloss as Ben kept rapping in the background. “I’m ready when you are MC C-Batch.” She announced opening the door to their hotel room.

“Check it out, I'm the c-a-s-a-n-the… Oh _now_ you’re ready to go!? “ He sighed in disappointment giving Jane her phone back. 

They stood in the hall waiting for the lift car and Benedict was keeping myself occupied with Jane’s figure. _I love her little waist , those round hips, her shapely thighs and those smooth long legs. That magnificent big round bum is looking exceptionally fetching today in those shorts. She is going to look incredibly sexy in the dress I ordered for her at the club tonight._ _She was having such a bad morning with that review and I wanted to do something special to make up for blundering our date last night. I’m glad she took that bath, it gave me a chance to steal a quick look at her dress and shoe size and dial up one of my personal shoppers at Harrods department store. I hope everything I ordered is delivered one time. It should be waiting for me at the hotel service desk by the time we get back from the Kew Garden._

“After you.” Benedict said ushering Jane into the lift car first.  He pressed the lobby button and turned to kiss her tenderly cradling her face with one hand and squeezing her bottom with the other and giving it a firm slap.

Jane let out a squeal of surprise and delight .  “Stooopp!” Jane demanded playfully as she broke their  kiss and backed against the lift wall away from me. “There is a camera in here. Some one watching the surveillance video might recognize you.” She warned reaching in her purse and pulling out some tissues. “Here, you’ve got my lip gloss on your mouth.”  She helped wipe her desert rose lip gloss from my cupid bow. “I love your lips.” 

“I don’t understand why.” He said puzzled by the female obsession with his mouth. “My lips …they’re so small and thin.”

“They’re soft and delicate like rose petals.”  She countered sweetly wiping the last of the lip gloss from his mouth then fished through her bag for a compact and a tube a lip gloss to reapply some to her succulent pouty lips, since Benedict ended up wearing most of it.

 “Let’s skip the Kew garden.  I want to take you back to our room and make you come so hard you scream for mercy.” He proposed in a husky voice wrapping my arms around her little waist again.

“You are such a naughty boy.” She whispered back in a flirty voice as she caught his hand moving over her curvy hips just before he reached her bum. 

They quickly put some distance between us as we felt the lift slowing down. The lift stopped at the 8th floor and the doors wheeled open to a familiar face.

 _OH MY FUCKING GOD, VANESSA! OH FUCK!! OOHHHH FUUUCK ME!!_  Benedict instantly started to panic. He could feel blood pumping through his body and his heart beat intensifying. All he could do was swallow hard as the tall blond stepped onto the lift next to him.

 _Maybe she won’t recognize me._  He prayed lowering his flat cap, and trying to avoid eye contact with her. _What are the fucking odds of running into her here!!? The fuck am I saying, hotels are practically her second home!_

Vanessa wore a high fashion leather and black lace halter dress, with strappy heels that laced up to her knees. 

“Lobby?” Jane asked the grey eyed, blond haired woman politely with her finger hovering over the lobby button.

“Please.” Vanessa responded.

The lift hummed to life again and his palms started to sweat as she glanced up at Benedict.

  _Fuck, I can feel her studying my face. Don’t look at her, whatever you do, don’t make eye contact!_  

Vanessa flashed Benedict a discreet knowing smile of recognition and turned back straight ahead.

_Fuck she recognizes me! I don’t think she is going to say anything…please don’t say anything to me, God please don’t let her say anything to me while I’m with Jane. After what happen with Katia and Primrose last night she will be livid if I have to explain Vanessa as well!_

He held his breath as he focused on the numbers above the door slowly descending as they traveled closer and closer to the ground floor. _I think I’m going to vomit!_

 “¿Mi corazón estás bien?” (Are you alright?) Jane asked out of concern as she snapped her compact shut.

“Mmm” He quickly nodded. “I’m fine!”  He answered nervously. _This elevator ride could not be any longer!_

 _Maybe he doesn't want to be recognized. I can only imagine the speculation if people say he was spotted in a London hotel with a woman._ She shook her head and looked down at Vanessa’s shoes. “ Excuse me miss, but I must say ,I love your shoes.” She complemented nicely as she screwed the cap back on her lip gloss.

_OH FUCK ME!! LEAVE IT TO JANE TO STRIKE UP A CONVERSATION WITH ANYONE!!!_

“Thank you so much. They were a gift from an uh…old client along with this bag.” She smiled.

 _Shit, I’m about to lose my breakfast!_ The lift finally stopped on the ground floor and the doors rolled open and I made a mad dash to the bathroom.

 

**Benedict**

After losing the majority of my breakfast down the toilet I, splashed some cool water on my face and stared back at my blue green eyes in the mirror. They were full of disappointment and humiliation.

  _I can’t tell Jane about Vanessa._ I hung my head down in shame unable to look at myself realizing that I was committing to lying to Jane. _I love her so much but she might hate me or find me disgusting if I tell her._ _And Max…GOd I would never be able to look him in the eye if he found out when he got older._

“Are you alright sir?” Asked a bathroom attendant interrupted pushing a service cart. “I was restocking the paper towels and heard you retching in the stall.”

“Oh…uhhh, no, I’m just fine thank you. It was something I ate.”

“I’m so sorry sir.” He offered me one of the little travel-sized bottles of mouthwash off his cart for which I was grateful. I cleaned myself up, and went back into the lobby to find Jane waiting for me.

“Mi corazón are you alright?” She asked out of concern throwing her arms around my neck. “Are you ill?”

“Just a light touch of a stomach bug. I eerr…umm I shouldn’t have eaten such a large breakfast. I’m fine now.” I assured her kissing her cheek. “Nothing to worry about, let’s head to the Kew Garden, you’re going to love it there, I want to take you to this Pho place afterwards for lunch.” I exclaimed taking her hand in mine and walking her across the lobby.

As we walked towards the exit, I head the sound of heels quickly clacking towards us and a familiar voice behind us.

“Excuse me ma’am, excuse me! I believe this might belong to you?” Vanessa said presenting Jane with her tube of lip gloss. “You dashed off the lift behind him so quickly I don’t think you realized you dropped it.”

“Ah! Thank you so much.” Jane said kindly give her a smile of gratitude as she retrieved the lip-gloss from Vanessa’s fingers.

“It’s nothing. Have a nice day.” She smiled “Benedict.” She said acknowledging me before leaving.

“You to know each other?” Jane asked curiously as she secured her lip-gloss in her bag.

“wha…errr um…no” I said shaking my head and touching my lip “She probably recognized me from _Sherlock_. _I’m not sure if she is buying that._ “So…shall we go?” I asked with a smile. _Please just let me take you to the Kew Garden. I don’t want to go down this path…especially not since what happened last night and she is already having a bad day._

“Okay.” She agreed slowly putting on her sunglasses and taking my hand up.

I let out a sigh of relief. _That was fucking close! I just adverted a_ _huge crises._

 

Jane's outfit 

__

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Cave of Wonder - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90UPb4i3SxQ
> 
> -Pretty sure Wanda has never been on "Miranda" in real life, I picked the show at random.


	38. The Long Weekend Part 3: The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after a night out and Jane and Ben have a very tense morning leaving them questioning how much they trust each other.

**Benedict & Jane**

Jane squinted her eyes form the bright early morning sunlight that poured through their hotel room window.  

Part of her make-up from the night before was smeared on the white hotel pillow and bed linens.  The straps of the gorgeous metallic rose gold colored Herve bandage dress slumped off her shoulders. Her dark wavy mane was in complete disarray. She let out a dull aching groan at the pain throbbing in her head as she put her feet on the floor.

She stretched her arms above her head and turned to find the other side of the bed empty. 

She scanned the room and found Benedict on the opposite side of the room sleeping in a chair wearing grey briefs, and dress socks. He was snugly tucked under his suit jacket with his feet up on the ottoman. 

_Jerk_ She thought stepping out of bed. “ _Ouch_!” She yelped in pain. She examined the bottom of her foot to find a small piece of glass embedded in her foot.   _Thank goodness I didn’t put all my weight on it and it’s not bleeding._ She thought tossing the glass in the wastebasket by the bed. 

She let out a big sigh of disappointment at the pile of broken glass that lay between her and the bathroom door.   _Can’t believe he lost his temper and threw that glass at the wall!_ “Fucking pendejo!” she said under her breath.  

“Why do I suspect that was an obscenity directed at me?” Benedict asked from his chair stretching and rubbing his eyes.  

Jane scoffed and rolled her eyes  _Because it **was**  an obscenity directed at you! _She said to herself pushing the straps of her dress up her shoulder and stepping over the scattered broken glass into the bathroom. 

_She must have hurled 30 insults at me last night in Spanish. If we’re having an argument, say it in English or don’t fucking say it at all! Benedict_  groaned sharply at the painful throbbing in his head.  _How much did I drink last night?! My head is killing me!_

His iPhone started to ring from somewhere in the room. 

_Ahh ugh! Whoever it is go the fuck away!_ He propped his elbows up on his knees and rubbed his face becoming more and more aggravated at the sound of his Marimba ringtone. 

He miserably dragged himself to the bathroom, brushed pass Jane, went straight to the toilet and lifted up the seat. 

“Seriously?” Jane asked in irritation wiping her smeared eye make-up from her face in front of the mirror.

  _Please don’t start with that now! I’m hung over and my bladder is about to burst!!_ “I have to take a piss, what did you want me to do? Open up the window and pee ten stories down onto the sidewalk?” He asked over the sound of his running stream. 

“Whatever.” Jane mumbled under her breath.   _I’m not going to start this shit up now. My head is killing me!_ She thought pulling a bottle of water from her toiletry bag and took some painkillers. 

_Let me finish my business and get the hell out of here before she finds something else trivial to get upset about!_ Benedict thought washing his hands and stepping out of the bathroom only for Jane to shut the door rather firmly behind him.  _She is really hitting on my nerves right now!_

_I really lost my temper last night when I threw that glass._  He thought stepping over the broken glass.  _I need to leave house keeping a good tip for creating such a mess._ He sank face down into the bed and let the cool sheets touch his face.  _We must have fought all night after we left the club_ he thought to himself over the sound of running shower water.

He drifted off to sleep until he was awoken by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He sat up to find Jane in a towel looking extremely irritated. 

"Can we please sit down and have a rational discussion about what happen last night?" He asked rubbing the light ginger stubble on his face. 

"So you can continue to lie to my face?" She said removing a pair of pink lacy knickers from the dresser and slamming the  drawer shut. 

  _Fuck this!_ He said to himself throwing his hands up in defeat _. I'm done trying to reason with her!_  He stormed over to the bathroom and locked himself in. 

 After his shower,they both changed into some casual clothes and checked out of the hotel,  loaded their bags into Benedict’s dark sapphire Jaguar and started the journey home only to get stuck in the most awful traffic.  

_What on earth is causing this much traffic on a Sunday!_  Benedict thought to himself gently banging his head back against his headrest. 

He looked over at Jane in the passenger seat who was staring out the window with her arms tightly crossed over her breasts. 

  _We were having such a fun evening at the Impreo night club until everything started to veer so far off course._ Benedict thought shifting the car into first gear and pulling up the parking break since traffic had completely stopped. 

He turned on the radio and scanned the stations until he found a traffic report detailing that a car had over turned on the highway bringing traffic to a standstill in both directions. 

_Fucking perfect!_ Benedict said to himself skipping through the radio stations stopping on "Space Oddity" By David Bowie. 

_I might as well get comfortable since we’re going to be here a while._ Jane said to herself reaching into her bag and pulled out a copy of Vogue magazine, a large bottle of water she bought at the hotel before they left. 

Benedict’s mobile started to ring. 

  

**_Incoming call…Olivia Poulet._ **

****

_She is probably calling to check on us after the way Jane stormed out of the club  last night. I’ll call her later._  He thought putting his phone back in his pocket. 

“Aren’t you going to answer that? It’s probably anther one of your side chicks again!” Jane said coolly. 

Benedict snapped! “ AAARRUGH ! DAMN IT!!! WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO LET THAT GO!?” He fumed angrily in frustration. “I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES LAST NIGHT, I HAVN’T SEEN KINVARA IN  _WEEKS_! BLOODY HELL I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHY SHE SENT ME THAT PICTURE!!”

Her brown eyes were narrowed, her full lips were pressed and she began speaking quickly in a heavy Hispanic accent. “Oh! So you don’t know why she text you a picture of herself naked?!” She asked in a bitter sarcasm  “Hmmm….why would she send you a nude pic and beg you to come over?” She rested a finger on her chin pretending to be in deep thought. “Hmmm, maybe she wanted to chill,  bake some cookies, watch  _The Only Way Is Essex_  or play Call of Duty on X-box….BOY, BYE!!! YOU KNOW GOOD AND DAMN WELL SHE WANTED YOU TO SMASH HER  _BOLLO_!” She said dismissively waving her hand and turning her attention back to her magazine.  “ _I have no fucking idea why she sent me that picture” how dumb does he sound!_  Jane said to herself.

Benedict slammed his fist down one the center cosnsole in  frustration. “I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW SHE SENT ME THAT TEXT UNITL YOU  APPROACHED ME ON THE PATIO DEMANDING TO KNOW ‘WHO THE FUCK IS THIS HOE ON YOUR PHONE?!!’ He said doing his best to impersonation of Jane’s heavy Hispanic accent she adapts whenever she gets angry.  “ YOU DIDN’T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN! I WOULD HAVE  IGNORED HER TEXT AND GAVE  HER THE COURTESY  OF A PHONE CALL THIS MORNING TELLING HER THAT I’M IN A RELATIONSHIP AND WHAT SHE DID IS NO LONGER APPORPRIATE, BUT YOU WENT SNOOPING THROUGH MY PHONE AND FOUND IT FIRST!” 

_There he goes again accusing me of shit I didn’t even do!  We argued about this all last night!_ “ I TOLD YOU, I WAS NOT GOING THROUGH YOUR PHONE! YOU LEFT IT ON THE COCKTAIL TABLE WHEN YOU WENT OUT ON THE PATIO TO SMOKE WITH JAMES! I WAS PUTTING YOUR PHONE  IN MY PURSE SO YOUR DISORGANIZED FORGETFULL ASS  WOULDN’T LOSE IT AND THAT IS WHEN I SAW THAT HOE’S TITS SPREAD ACROSS THE SCREEN! She said in her defense pointing her finger at him. 

Benedict’s phone chimed with a text message alert. 

“ Answer it. That’s probably that Russian bitch from the ballet sending you a close up of her chocha!” Jane mumbled in disdain as she twisted the cap off her water bottle. 

Benedict gritted his teeth and clumsily pulled his phone out of his trouser pocket.

“YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT NAKED PICTURES I HAVE ON MY FUCKING PHONE?! HERE WE’LL LOOK TOGETHER!!”

“You are being so unnecessary right now.” Jane said rolling her eyes.

“OH NO NO, THIS WILL BE FAR MORE EFFICIENT INSTEAD OF YOU WAITING TO SEARCH THROUGH MY PHOTO ALBUM BEHIND MY BACK!!” He snapped angrily and sarcastically. “LOOK!” 

“ I WAS NOT GOING THROUGH YOUR PHONE!” She protested angrily in her defense but it went ignored. 

“Found one!” He exclaimed sarcastically in discovery. “Oh dear me…my apologies, that’s you!“ He said  in a snarky tone swiping through his photo album. “Here is a POV video I shot of a naked woman on her knees sucking on my knob…oh wait, THAT’S YOU AGAIN!” He swiped through is photo album faster. ”You again dripping wet out of the shower, you wearing nothing but a g-string,  you, you, you, you, you, you, YOU!!! THERE MUST BE 30 FUCKING NUDE PHOTOS AND VIDEOS ON MY PHONE AND THEY’RE ALL OF YOU!” He fumed. “YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU AND YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU, SO WHEN I TOLD YOU THERE WAS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND KINVARA BALFOUR ANY MORE AND THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE END OF IT!!!” He said angrily slicing his hand through the air.  

_The audacity of this man bring up trust right now!!_ “So this is about honesty and trust?! Then who was that woman in the elevator yesterday?!” She demanded folding her arms. 

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I DON’T KNOW THAT WOMAN!” He said defensively and grandly throwing his hands up in frustration. “You’re being insane right now! You sound absolutely ludicrous insisting that there is something between that woman and I!“ He said defensively as he rubbed his finger on his upper lip.  _Why won’t she drop Vanessa already!_

“You’re lying!” She snapped.  _He knows that woman and he is lying his ass off about it!!_

“For the last and final fucking time, I don’t know her!” Benedict said brushing the tip of his finger across his nose.   _Why is she refusing to believe me?! I’m an excellent liar, even my own mother doesn’t know when I’m lying!_

“ YOU’RE LYING TO ME AGAIN!!”  _He is such a shitty liar I can’t believe he has made it this far as an actor!_

“UUGGGHH, MY FUCKING GOD!!!” he cursed in frustration throwing his hands up. “IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT LYING, LET’S TALK ABOUT HOW THE FUCKING STORK PAID YOU A VISIT AND I ONLY FIND OUT ABOUT OUR BABY WHEN HE IS GOING ON TWO FUCKING YEARS OLD!!”  

“OOOHHHHH FUUUCK YOU AND THEN SOME!!! EVERY TIME I BRING UP YOU LYING ABOUT THAT WOMAN ON THE ELEVATOR YOU GO RIGHT BACK TO THE WAY I HANDLED MY PREGNANCY!”

“I’VE BEEN HONEST SINCE THE DAY WE MET! I NEVER HID MY FEELINGS FOR YOU, I’VE DONE NOTHING BUT TRY TO BE SUPPORTIVE AND I CERTAINLY NEVER  CHEATED ON YOU! NOT WITH MARGAUX ,  NOT WITH OLIVIA, NOT WITH KATIA, NOT WITH PRIMROSE, NOT WITH KINVARA NOT FUCKING ANYONE! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU?!”  

The traffic started to slowly creep forward. Benedict shifted the car into gear and slowly rolled his Jaguar forward and the two sat in tense silence. 

_I’m so epically angry over her monstrous accusation that I would cheat on her! It’s like she has no recollection of  me pouring my heart out to her and asking her to move to London. Every fucking time I open my heart to this woman she spits on it and humiliates me! First I tell her I lover her on the beach and she leaves me looking like a complete ass! Now I tell her I love her and want to be a family and she turns around and accuses me of cheating after seeing that nude text from Kinvara!?_

  _How stupid does he think I am!_ Jane thought to herself flipping through her magazine.  _Not only is he lying to my face about that woman on the elevator,  he has the gall to insinuate that I’m being stupid and delusional about it! I know what I saw! He’s fucking lying about that woman and now I’m not even sure if he is telling the truth about Kinvara._

Benedict pulled a packed of Marlboro cigarettes from the center console and began patting his pockets to find his lighter.   _Where is it? My grandfathers lighter, dad gave it to me when I turned 18. I know I had it at the club last night._ He thought looking around the cab of the car.  _It’s probably in the pocket of the pants I wore last night, which are in my duffle bag that I packed away in the boot._  He thought lighting up using an inexpensive red lighter he kept in the car.  He took a long drag on his and rolled down his window to blow out the smoke. 

Jane huffed softly under her breath and continued to flip through her magazine. “ I see your efforts to be healthier for Max are going well.” She said in a snarky tone rolling down the passenger side window and reaming focus on her magazine. 

“You’re not exactly fostering a stress free environment for me to quit smoking now are you?” He said through his teeth as he rolled his eyes. “Maybe instead snapping at me you should just sit there and be quiet.”

Jane let out a scoff of disbelief  “ First off all..” She started in heavy Hispanic accent “Por favor save that attitude for someone else because I am not the one! And second of all,  I never once said I had a problem with you smoking. I’m happy you decided to quit but you made that decision on your own accord.” 

_Take a deep breath Benedict, and calm down. We’re trapped in a car together, no use starting up another shouting match_ _._  He closed his eye in inhaled sharply and slowly exhaled trying to stay calm.  “You knew this was going to be an uphill battle. A test of will and determination and your attitude is not helping me right now.”

Jane chuckled smugly as she flipped the page of her magazine. 

“Is there something funny?”

“Yeah, you blaming me for your lack of progress. You’ve been smoking an average of five cigarettes a day.  I’ve offered to help you try to stop smoking but you insist you don’t need my help.”

“Are you keeping track of how many fags I smoke?!”

_Yep! I count how many cigarettes are in the pack at the end of the day._ Jane thought ignoring his question.  _The more stressful his work days are, the more he smokes._

_She must be going through the pack and counting the fags._ “I can’t be surprised you’re going through my pockets and counting the number fags left. After all, I already know you like to snoop through my phone.”

“I was not going through your phone!” Jane snapped through her teeth. “Although, if I did,  would I find the name and contact number for the woman on the elevator?” 

 Benedict quickly put his cigarette to his lips and took a long drag. “I don’t know that woman!” He lied as he rested his cigarette hand out the window.  

“You’re lying.” She said assertively taking a sip of her bottle of water.

“Can you please sod off with that?! I would like to enjoy my cigarette in peace without you making wild accusations about some stranger from the lift!”

Benedict eased his foot off the break and the car creped forward in the traffic. 

_Why does Vanessa even matter?! For fucks sake woman, let it go!_ He took another drag on his cigarette.

 “ Fine, I’ll shut up so you can enjoy your cigarette. I just thought, you know…with you wanting to be a good role model for Max you would put forth more effort to quit.” She confessed in a disappointed and slightly condescending tone. 

“You know I don’t smoke in front of Max.” Benedict countered in his defense.  _I’m trying to quit but it’s an astoundingly difficult task when I’m under so much stress! This role of Allan Turning is paramount! Not only is that about telling the story of a tragic social and historical wrong but this is  the most important role of my career to date! This is my shot at redemption after Fifth Estate bombed.  I have every intention of quitting just not right now._ “It would really go along way in helping me quit if you would stop being such a tenacious terrier about this whole mystery woman on the lift thing!” 

_Excuse me!?? A tenacious terrier?!_  Jane cleared her throat.  _“_ You know,I saw this documentary once, it was truly fascinating. Did you know…” Jane started. 

_Here we fucking go!_ Benedict groaned to himself. 

“That thanks to aggressive anti smoking campaigns and regulatory legislations on advertising and health claims, the number of smokers in western societies has reduced dramatically since the 1950’s?” Jane asked. “In fact, the number of smokers has taken such a sharp decline, major tobacco companies like Phillip Morris and American British Tobacco have retreated from western markets with harsh tobacco regulations and moved their business into developing nations like Indonesia, where there are minimal public safety laws, no smoking regulations or tobacco advertising restrictions.”

“Please, do tell me more.” Benedict said sarcastically rolling his eyes and tapping the ash from his cigarette out the window.  _Her mind is like an attic cluttered with information._

“They take advantage of lack of regulation and aggressively advertise directly towards children.”

 “What?” He asked cynically.  _The fuck is she talking about? Cigarette companies marketing to children?! And I fail to see how I fit into this since I’m an adult making the conscious decision to smoke._

“ Of course, the big tobacco companies deny they are targeting children but the evidence speaks for it’s self. Companies like Phillip Morris, which are the proud makers of your Marlboro cigarettes, sponsor huge pop concerts with artist like Flo Rider, The Black Eyed Peas, Smashing Pumpkins, and The Vines ,where they do heavy advertising! They launch aggressive  print, radio and television ads that market smoking as cool, fun and sexy, targeting children as young as 12 because they know that by the time regulations and public health campaigns are put in place…it will already be too late. An entire generation of over 80 million children in Indonesia alone will already be hooked on tobacco.” She said pushing her sunglass on top of her head.  “Countries like Indonesia are experiencing a national health crises!” She continued, “It is estimated that over 30 percent of Indonesian children have smoked a cigarette before aged  _ten_!”

“ _Before_  they reach ten years old _?!”_  He asked raising his eyebrows in shock.  _That is fucking horrible! What is their government doing about it?! Oh wait….”_  Benedict’s eyes narrowed at Jane.  _Now I see exactly where she is going with this!_  

 “ Think about it, every time you light up a cigarette, the money you spent on your nicotine treat …is sponsoring an egregious, manipulative, morally bankrupt, corporate advertising campaign. A campaign with the sole objective of getting some poor innocent child, hooked on a venomous product before they even hit puberty.” She shook her head and sighed “God, I hate to think but…what if it were our little Max being corrupted by Big Tobacco? That would be so awful.” She envisioned in a sympathetic tone shaking her head and looking back down at her magazine.   

Benedict took one last long drag on his cigarette.  _Wow! What an unbelievably condescending, and bitchy way to make me feel like shittiest person on earth for smoking_! He thought forcefully tossing his cigarette out the window into the stalled traffic. 

“You’re welcome.”  She said in patronizing superiority.  “But you know ,you shouldn’t litter either.” Jane said with a smile and a condescending tone as she continued flipping the page of her magazine.   _And now I’m going for the Jugular._ “I'm glad you're quitting. All that smoking is clearly accelerating your hair loss.” 

Benedict scoffed “Those long curly locks in  _Sherlock_  are my real hair, I could grow it out now I just don’t fancy myself with long hair. Makes me look like a woman.  I’ve got plenty of hair and I’m never going bald. My father is in his 70’s and still has a full head of hair.”

 “ Your father looks absolutely dashing with his full head of silver hair. Too bad for you, the primary baldness gene is on the X chromosome, which men get only from their mothers. You’re hair line is starting to look a little thin on the sides.”

“ppffff. I’ve got plenty of hair.”   _My auburn locks are just as lush as ever. She has no idea what she is talking about! he thought running his hands through his hair._

“Fine don’t believe me.” Jane said shrugging her shoulders. “It’s a known fact that the toxins in cigarettes destroy the hair’s DNA thus  accelerating male pattern baldness.  Plus all the hair dying for different roles…its amazing you’ve managed to hang onto your hair for this long.” She said running a finger through his hair.  _He is not going bald at all I’m just fucking with him because he called me a tenacious terrier!_ “I think the cumberbitches will still find you sexy even when your hair line recedes aaaallllll the way back here.” She added slowly dragging her finger half way back across his head. 

_Now that I think about it, mum has shown me lots of pictures of her father growing up. I’m pretty sure his hair was a bit thin by the time he got around my age._  Benedict thought to himself examining his hair in the review mirror.  _I think…shit I think maybe my hair is looking a bit thinner._

The motorist behind them started honking his horn causing Benedict to refocus on  the traffic but he couldn’t stop checking his hairline in the mirror. 

_I think I might be losing my hair._ He thought slightly nervous.  _I’ll be 38 in a few weeks and 40 is right around the corner. Fuck I could go bald by the time Max is five! I’ve got to give up the fags, My hair can’t be thinning out going into Sherlock!_

Jane looked up from her magazine to see Benedict self consciously looking at his hair in the mirror and smiled smugly. 


	39. The Long weekend - Part four: Tell the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to give up on his relationship with Jane, Benedict gets some advice from a friend.
> 
> **Note Chapter 38 was posted yesterday, you may want to go back and read it if you have not already done so.**

**Tom ( Hiddleston)**

 

“So, what the hell happen?” I asked Benedict “Is everything okay? You seem upset and weary.” I inquired taking a few inward puffs on the toke I expertly rolled.

Benedict took a long sip of his whisky sour and savored the taste in his mouth.

He showed up at my flat angry and stressed out from what I could only gather to be a big argument with Jane. So like a good mate, I invited him onto the patio for a drink and some grass.

“I can’t fucking do it!” He exclaimed in frustration. “ I love her but I don’t think it’s working out. We had the most unbelievable tense car ride home, then once we finally made it back home, we did nothing but yell at each other for hours!”

 _I’m not surprised he is ready to call it quits._ I thought to myself. _I didn’t expect them to last romantically but I thought they would at least make it till the end of the summer._

 “We’ve done nothing but scream at each other since last night! You should hear Jane’s voice, it’s now down to a hoarse whisper. I can her the strain in her vocal cords as she struggles to put syllables together.”

“So what happened?” I repeated calmly and passing him the blunt. _I hope he doesn’t start up with his usual windy and obfuscated answers._

“She thinks I’ve fucking cheated on her!” He exclaimed angrily “ I’ve been defending myself to the death for hours! Every single moment that we spent arguing, the more I found myself infuriated over her lack of trust!”

“Forgive my line of questioning but, did you cheat on her? You’ve done it once before with…err..umm whats her name?” I struggled to recall snapping my fingers hoping the name of dark haired furniture designer would come to me.

“That was completely different, apples and oranges!” He spit back in his defense.

I couldn’t hold back a chortle “Bull shit! When we were on that _War Horse_ promo tour you were all over that P.R assistant from the press tour the moment your bird was out of sight.”

Benedict eased his frustration taking a long drag on the blunt. “Not making excuses because I technically did cheat but my relationship with Ana was hanging by a thread.” He admitted with no guilt.

I sat my drink on the table, rested my elbows on table and steepled my fingers “Sorry, I had to ask. Go on.” I insisted now giving Benedict my undivided attention. 

“I’ve bent over backwards to prove to Jane I’m ready for a family! Tomorrow I hand over the keys to my motorbike for good, I’m trying to quit smoking, I haven’t had a wild night out in forever, I cut all the other women out of my life, I bought her and Max out for the summer, I’m trying to convince her to emigrate, I’ve been completely fair about child support  … It couldn’t be more fucking clear that wanted her and Max in my life!!”

 _Fuck, he’s talking about relocating her?! This soon?! Christ he needs to slow down!_ “When did the cheating allegations start?” I asked taking a long drag and holding the weed smoke in my mouth before swallowing it.

“Last night.  My parents have my little boy for the weekend so I decided to show Jane a fun romantic weekend. I got a hotel for the weekend downtown, Friday night didn’t go was well as planned so Saturday morning I figured I was going to start fresh! While she was in the bath, I called up my personal shopper at Harrods and ordered her this gorgeous designer dress, shoes, a bag, some bracelets, earrings…it totaled up to  over £1,700but I didn’t care! She was worth it, she was having a bad morning, and I _really_ needed to make up for blundering the night before. We go to the kew garden, had a great lunch together, did some shopping for our trip to Miami, went to some antique shops…it was such a lovely afternoon. We  finally get back to our hotel and her dress has been delivered and she loved it! It fit that fine arse of hers like a glove and we went out to a club with some friends of mine.”

“Where did things go wrong?” I asked reaching for my drink.

“You remember Kinvara Balfour? I had this on and off fling with?”  He asked taking the toke from my fingers.

 "The name rings a bell but I can’t remember her face.” I said scratching my head. _I can hardly keep track of his women; the only one I really remember is Maragux on account of her incredibly self-centered attitude! Even by Eton standards she was unbelievably snobbish and entitled!_  

“Last night while Jane and I were at the club,  Kinvara sent me a nude text asking to come over. In the past I used to love that sort of thing but not any more for obvious reasons. Jane saw the text and she went out of her mind! She accused me of cheating right in front of my friend James. She was so angry she wouldn’t even give me a chance to explain! I accused her of going through my phone and….”

“Did she?”

He shook his head swallowing a big puff of weed smoke. “I thought she did but now that I’ve had a moment to relax and think about it, she wouldn’t. She has always been extremely respectful of my space and privacy.” He took another long inwards puff on the blunt. “I suppose it’s worth noting that Jane has had a few unpleasant encounters with other former lovers.”

 _I knew there was more too it than one nude selfie text._ “ Let me guess, Margaux?”

“Margaux has been a little difficult. We ran into Katia and Primrose at the ballet on Friday night, and they really upset her.”

“This sounds ugly on the surface but over all like a misunderstanding. You both made some bad assumptions and the air needs to be cleared. Just sit down over a nice cuppa and put the matter to bed.” I advised reaching for my drink. “ Unless you’re leaving more details out.” I surmised as he passed the blunt back to me.

Ben took a deep breath and began to explain. “You remember back a year or two ago when you, me, Chris Pine and Fassbender had that wild and crazy night?”

I leaned back in my chair and folded my hands behind my head. “Yeeaah, that night was intense!” I grinned in nostalgia “We had dinner at Atelier Robuchon, then you and I kicked Pine’s ass in game Texas Hold’em at that poker den,  we went to that gentleman’s club, then Fassbender took us to that upscale bordello in Belgravia.”

Benedict chuckled. “I wasn’t sure you remembered. ” He swirled the ice around in his glass as he recalled the details from that night. “You were _still_ drunk and high the next morning so Chris, Fassy and I had a to haul your tall lanky arse out of the Bordello and shove you into the limo at seven in the morning! You could hardly stand.” He laughed.

“Nah, trust me I remember everything about that night.” I said staring off into a different direction as I began to reminisce fondly about the amazing night I had.  “I picked these two Swedish blonds, Ellen and Llana. I’m telling you the mouth on Llana….whew!” I recalled grinning “I was thrusting _deep_ down Llana’s throat while Ellen had her soft, wet pussy ….”

“Can I finish my story please?” He interrupted impatiently.

“Oh Sorry.” I apologized coming back from my fantasy and folding my hands in my lap. “Continue.”

“Well, my “date” from that evening ended up sharing a lift car with Jane and I yesterday at the hotel.”

My mouth flew open in complete shock. “Jesus, fuck!” I exclaimed in shock slapping my hand over my mouth.

“We didn’t speak but Jane suspects something and she will not let it go!” He voiced in frustration and finishing off his drink.  “It’s infuriating how she is holding onto this because I’ve had to swallow so much shit that she has done in the past! We can’t seem to talk to each other.  It got so bad  I can’t even remember what we were originally fighting about! I don’t think it’s working out.” He admitted sadly _. “_ I’m only glad Max is not here to see us fighting.”

 _He sounds absolutely heart broken right now. I’m so curious about what he has been so forgiving about? Probably Jane’s delay in making contact with him about their child._ I theorized to myself taking a sip of my drink. _Cumbi is a much better man than I because I could never forgive a woman for hiding my child from me, even if only for a week. Two years is unforgivable, Jane should have notified Ben the moment she discovered she was pregnant._  

“You think breaking up is the best thing?” I asked passing him the blunt. _I think it’ the best fucking thing! I don’t know why he is even entertaining the idea of a romantic relationship with a woman who has proven herself so untrustworthy. He needs to sue for full custody and cut Jane off as far as I’m concerned._

“I don’t see how we can fucking go on?! For weeks I’ve been wanting to take our relationship to the next level. I even find myself thinking about marriage and more children one day  but now I feel like I’ve rushed things. I think bringing her to London so quickly was a mistake.”  He confessed taking the toke form my fingers.

 _MARRIAGE??!!!  Has it even been a month?!_ “I think it’s evident that lying about…ummm…the girl on the lift?”

“Vanessa.”

“Vanessa. You’re lying about Vanessa and it is causing Jane  to question her trust in you. If you’re lying about some woman on the lift how can you expect Jane to believe you about Kinvara? Tell her the truth and that will solve all your problems.”

“So I’m supposed to just say ‘Hey Jane my love, funny thing about that woman on the lift, I think I remember her now! She’s a courtesan I bonked!”

I shrugged my shoulders. “It sounds like lying about it is already heavily taxing your relationship. My thoughts, you have two choices. You can keep lying ,things will only worsen and you _will_ have an ugly break up for sure.  The alternative, you can tell the truth and possibly salvage your relationship.”

Benedict stretched his long lean legs under the table and groaned as he rubbed his temples. “I’ve buried myself in so deep. I’ve lied about it so much I’m not even sure the truth will redeem me at this point.” He confessed sadly.  

 _Poor guy, he feels truly guilty about this._ “Maybe she’ll be understanding.” I said optimistically, then let out a chuckle.

“The fuck is so funny? I’m fucking scared for my life right now because my relationship with my son’s mother is on the chopping block!”

My laughter subsided “ I was just thinking about that night and how it took you forever to realize we were in a whorehouse.” My laughter started to grow again and Cumbi couldn’t resist cracking a smile. “Chris and Fassy could not stop laughing! It was hours before you figured it out!”

“I thought we were at a party and girls were flocking to me like I was a magnate!” He laughed in his defense. “I thought I had so much swag until Fassy told me I could have any date I wanted and he was picking up the tab. I felt so tremendously stupid and naive.”

“How could you not have known!?” I laughed “ All the coming and goings upstairs should have been a clue! Then again your naivety shouldn’t come as a shock. Chris told me about the neutron cream prank on the set of _Star Trek_ earlier that night.” I laughed hysterically holding my stomach. “Cumbi mate... _nuetron cream_?!”

Ben couldn’t help but laugh at his own tendency to be a bit of a wide-eyed boy at times.

“All joking aside, I think you should tell her.” I said regaining composer. “I’ve been where you are, you’re scared and I get that. It’s terrifying opening up to someone and showing them who you really are. You’re scared Jane won’t like what she sees, so you want to take the easy way out and break up with her now to get it over with. I’ve been there plenty of times.

“That’s what I loved about Jane when first met her. I could truly be myself with her.  I didn’t realize how much I let my guard down with her until one day by the pool we were debating Macbeth versus Hamlet. She tells me that she disliked Hamlet and so naturally I asked her ‘Whose Hamlet have you seen?’ and she admitted that she has only read the text.”

“Uh oh.” I said letting out a knowing chuckle. _He probably went on an epic rant._

“I went on this ten minuet rant practically snapping at her for judging a play solely on the printed word.Once I realize how defensive my behavior was, I start thinking ‘Benedict you fucking cock! What the hell were you thinking!?’ I started to apologize and she laughed and said ‘Why are you apologizing? You’re right. Plays were meant to be performed and watched not read. It’s nice that you’re not afraid to defend your opinions so passionately.’ I wanted Jane so badly after that moment.” He leaned back in his chair and let out a deep sigh of acceptance.

“You have to tell her mate.” I insisted “Just put it all out there, your whole relationship history. Better to get this over with now than later. Lying has only caused more damage, at this point honesty is the best policy. Tell her everything.”

He let out a deep breath of acceptance and rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm about to go home and tell the woman I love, I've fucked a prostitute." 


	40. The Long weekend - Part five: Relationship History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Benedict is away at Tom Hiddleston's, an unexpected guest drops in on Jane and gives her some much needed insight on Benedict's relationship history.  
> **note I posted chapter 39 just moments prior to posting this chapter, so if you haven't read chapter 39 you may want to read it before you continue**

**Olivia & Jane **

**“** I’m sorry for dropping over so unexpectedly but I was on my way to visit friends and I wanted to return this.”  Olivia explained pulling a vintage silver lighter with an ensign of the British Royal Navy from her tote bag. 

“Benedict’s lighter!” Jane exclaimed in a very hoarse voice. “Where was it?”

_He was on the phone with the Hilton Waldorf hotel for half an hour trying to find out if housekeeping turned it in. When they didn’t have it, he thought it was lost for sure._

_Her voice sounds horrible! They must have a huge fight._ Olivia thought. 

“He left it behind at the bar last night. The barkeep knew we were all together and gave it to me to return. It actually belongs to his grandfather Henry Carlton Cumberbatch. He was a submarine commander during world war one, or two, I forget.” 

Jane examined the lighter curiously for a few seconds until the sound of the tea kettle whistling cut through the silence.

Olivia suggestively cleared her throat. _Pleeeease invite me to stay for a cup of tea I would love to see Max again and find out what that massive argument was about last night!.... Dear God, I sound just like Wanda!_

 _I’m so rude! I should invite Olivia in._ “Benedict is not here, and I know you have plans but would you like to stay for some tea? I just…”

“I’d love some!” Olivia  said enthusiastically accepting Jane’s invitation and stepping to the flat.

“So, where is papa bear and the little cub?” She asked draping her purse on the back of the barstool as she made herself comfortable at the kitchen breakfast bar.

Jane shrugged her shoulders. “ Max is with his grandparents and I don’t know where Benedict ran off to.” She said disconcertingly and resting a ceramic white cup in front of Olivia. “I’m sure it’s obvious we had a fight.”

 _It sounds like you screamed your lungs out._ Olivia observed.

 “ We exhausted ourselves yelling and he jumped on his motorcycle and left.” Jane cleared her sore throat and started to enunciate her words slower. “I’m sorry for my dramatic exit last night at the club.”

“No need to apologize!” Olivia assured her as she held her cup steady so Jane could pour some hot water over the tea ball infuser filled with rose tea leaves.

  _It all happened so fast. One moment we were laughing and joking in the lounge and the next thing, she and Ben were arguing on the patio. Jane took off and left, didn’t even look back and Ben ran out of the club chasing after her._

“Olivia, do you know a woman named Kinvara Balfour?” Jane asked pulling several assortments of honey and sugars from the cabinets.

_I shouldn’t be asking Olivia this, but I can’t trust Benedict and I need answers!_

_Why is Jane asking about Kinvara of all people? Must have something to do with last night._

“We were once facebook friends but I don’t really know her personally. Why?”

“Just wondering. Her name came up yesterday. I googled her but I was still curious about her connection to Benedict.” Jane said casually as possible. She stood on the opposite side of the counter in the kitchen and prepared a cup of tea for herself.

“They became acquainted after we broke up but, I’m pretty sure she met Ben through Margaux.” Olivia explained squeezing a lemon in her tea. “Kinvara and Margaux had been friends since childhood. From what I understand, they had a falling out over Ben, which I find to be laughable.”

“Why do you say that?” Jane asked curiously.

Olivia chortled “I know Ben, and he was never all that into either one of them. It was painfully obvious. Sad how two grown woman ruin a friendship over a man that was not serious about committing to either of them.”

 _Something must happened involving Kinvara last night to cause Jane to get so upset._ Olivia guessed. _Kinvara was never more than a fuck buddy to Ben and I have it on good authority that he was bonking her while he was seeing Margaux ._

 _Papi must have had a lot of woman in the past, I can’t be shocked. Maybe Olivia knows who the woman on the elevator is?_ Jane pondered stirring some organic orange honey into her rose tea.

“Do you by any chance know a tall blond? Like cornflake blond hair past her shoulders, grey eyes, razor sharp cheekbones, somewhat on the pale side, long skinny limbs?”  Jane asked “Possibly someone Benedict has dated?”

“mmmm…sorry that doesn’t ring a bell.” Olivia confessed wishing she could be more helpful.

 _I wonder what that is all about?_  Olivia asked herself crossing her legs under the breakfast bar.  _The description doesn’t fit any of his former lovers that I’ve known about. Of course he turned into quite the manwhore after we broke up. This cornflake blond could have been one of his many one night stands._

“I want to ask you something a little personal, and if you don’t want to answer I completely understand. When you and Ben were together did you ever have any issues with him…lying or cheating?” Jane asked hesitantly sipping her tea.

Olivia blew on her hot tea and debated what she wanted to say next.

_Oh shit, is that what this is about? Maybe Ben cheat on her with Kinvara?! No…he wouldn’t do such a thing…well, I’m 85% sure he wouldn’t do such a thing. I don’t want to say anything that will upset Ben, but I don’t want to lie. Jane deserves some sort of heads up. Fuck it, I’m going to be honest._

“He never cheated on me, and I never had any reason to suspect he did but, honesty was a problem when it came to his career. Acting was a constant source to tension in our relationship.”

“How so?” Jane asked in a throaty whisper.

“It’s though financially when two people in a relationship are actors trying to survive off of poor paying gigs. Most couples will take turns, one get’s a “real job” while the other can purse acting projects, then sort of switch off.”  She let out a frustrated sighed. “I got a good paying job as a special event planner at the Natural History Museum, and we agreed after a year it would be my turn to get back on the stage while Ben went to work…he never held up his end of the deal.”

“That seems unfair.” Jane struggled to say through a sore throat.

“It was!”  She exclaimed adamantly. “It was six years of ‘one more play’, ‘one more series’, ‘Please Livvie this could be my big break’.  I worked my butt off to keep the lights on, a roof over our head, pay both our student loans and keep food in our stomach while he took every offer that came his way.”

Olivia could feel herself getting upset by all the old memories and took a deep breath and a long sip of tea to calm down.

_Wow! She really sacrificed a lot for Benedict._

 “Did you get to do any acting at all?” Jane asked curiously.

_How could he go on for six years not once thinking about what Olivia might want? How can I be shocked, he pretty much has my future mapped out for me and he never once thought about what I wanted for myself and our son. I’m not mad at him because I like that he is excited and pro-active about Max and I being in his life  but….I would like to make these decisions together._

 “I had to limit myself to small roles I could pick up when I had time off. It was always a big conflict for us but I hit a boiling point and had a _huge_ fight with him about it. He swore he would go out and get a real job so I could finally get back on stage full time. Don’t get me wrong, I loved seeing him happy on stage, but we were in a partnership. We were supposed to compromise…that never happen.” She revealed in disappointment, “As much as I loved him, he was a selfish careerist.”

 _A selfish, pig headed, arrogant arse he could be  when it came to his career!_ Olivia thought to herself shaking her head.

“So nothing changed after your big blow up?” Jane asked lining a plate with some homemade key lime bars and some brown butter coconut cookies.

“Ha!” _Oh that’s a good one!_   “He swore he would get a job but the very next day he skipped his Job interview at a bank to go to an audition.  He was offered the part on the spot and came home grinning from ear to ear waving a script in his hand like his was little Charlie bloody Bucket with a golden ticket!”

Jane snapped her plastic container of treats shut and put it back in the refrigerator. _I wonder if he was lying about getting  a job,  or if he intended to get a real job but impulsively jumped into an audition and unexpectedly got the role thinking Olivia would grant him “one more role”?_

“What was the script?” Jane asked returning to her seat and taking a bite of a coconut cookie.

“It was a small BBC mini series called _To The Ends of The Earth_ , four months on location, in _South Africa_!” Olivia explained reaching for a key lime bar and taking a big bite. “He pretended to discuss taking the role with me but I knew his mind was already made up…oh wow! These are delicious.” Olivia complimented.

_That’s the same shit Roman used to do! I would argue and pout over him not spending enough time with me. He would promise to do better and then a week or so later he would tell me has to take a quick business trip to China. These “quick trips” would turn into a month long consulting job!_

“Thank you. So what did you guys do? About him going away I mean?”

“About a week before he was due to leave for filming , Wanda met me for lunch at the museum café. We had lunch together every Thursday and like always, she started on about getting married. She was talking about a wedding in Cornwall when it hit me all at once….it was going to be the rest of my life.”

_Olivia had lunch with Wanda every week??!! Wanda really liked her, I never stood a fucking chance with Wanda!_

“What do you mean, the rest of your life? The sacrificing?” Jane asked.

“Yes! I loved him, but all I saw in our future was me forever forgoing my passion and ambitions so he could pursue his. It had been six years of me asking him to compromise and I accepted right then and there he was never going to change. I decide to break up with him. It was a very hard decision because I still had feelings for him but, I didn’t see the happiest future for us.”

“Well, I can’t say I blame you.” Jane confessed seeming to understand completely.  She took a long sip of her tea. “How did he take it?” she asked clearing her sore throat.

“I think he was completely blind sighted by the break up because he truly thought I was the sit at home and hold down the fort type. He begged me to reconsider and what really upset me was when he suggested that I quit my job to go with him.”

_Roman would do the same thing! Whenever I made a stink about his lengthy business trips away from home, his solution was to quit my teach job and travel with him. It always made me feel that he never saw my career as important._

“ I know Ben better than he knows himself, there was absolutely no way he would have done the same for me if I had to jet off to a foreign country for four months.” Olivia said folding her arms. “He would have stayed in London and focused on his career.”

“It’s funny you bring this up. Recently Benedict asked me to move to London.“ Jane  explained in a throaty whisper. “It was such a sweet, generous, heart felt request, and I know it came from a good place but at the same time, it felt so….so…” She shrugged her shoulders at a lost of words.

“Selfish?”  Olivia offered

“Exactamente! It would be so much sacrifice on my end and I don’t think he once entertained the possibility of relocating stateside himself.”

  _Haha! Good lucking getting him to leave the UK, in fact, I can’t even foresee him leaving the city of London! Even if by some miracle Jane convinced Ben to move to the states, Wanda would kill her! Probably slip some poison in her tea, then bury her body in the cottage rose garden!_

Jane tossed her long dark wavy hair over her shoulder. “I told myself that no matter that happen, I would keep an open mind about relocating. I want Max to be with his father but at the same time, uprooting  my life puts me in a position of great uncertainty. I can’t go jumping into the unknown with my fingers crossed, especially not now that our romantic relationship is pretty much over and I’m certain he feels the same way. I’m anticipating him coming home any moment and telling me he wants to break up.” She said sadly. “ We rushed this. It was way too soon for us to cohabitate.” She admitted regrettably. “We’ve done nothing but fight since last night. I’m at the point where I don’t trust us not to yell at each other in front of Max.”

Olivia reached for cookie. _Max’s well-being and having the ability to take care of him independently are clearly her primary concerns. I suspect her relationship with Ben was always secondary._

Jane let out a deep breath and raked her hands through her hair. “Maybe it’s better that it happens this way you know? I was taking a quick trip  back to New York to handle some business in a few days. I'm wondering if I should just cut this trip short and leave permanently.  I almost feel like it's better we break up now than prolong what could be inevitable. He is so busy! He made a lot of work commitments before he invited us to London, so I’m not mad at him but what I find so upsetting, is how he is aggressively lining up work for the next few years.”

“Do you guys talk about the projects before he accepts the roles?” Olivia asked. 

“No! That’s the problem, and usually I don’t find out until way after the fact! He recently committed to this film called _Yellowbirds._ It’s two months of filming in the Middle East and I had to find out about this on twitter with the rest of the cumbercollective!” She voiced through a sore throat. “ I know it’s _his_ career but we have a child that needs our care!”

_He is not consulting about with Jane about his roles because he thinks she is going to be home to take care of Max no matter what. Benedict hasn’t changed at all._

“Hearing about your break up with Ben and the issues we’re having…I think it’s best we stick to being co-parents.”

“Well, we broke up just before he left for South Africa.” Olivia leaned forward putting her elbows on the counter. “Through a twisted turn of events he found himself facing life or death during an abduction and …it brought us closer than ever.”

“Really?” Jane asked curiously pouring herself some more hot water from a kettle.

“He had been gone for about a month and out of the blue I got the most terrifying phone call.  He was horrified, I could hear trembling in his voice. I took the very next flight to South Africa and stayed on the phone with him every moment I could until I reached him. Something about fear and anxiety…it makes you forget why you’re mad at someone you love and you just want to comfort them.”

_There is so much Benedict and I never talked about. We’ve never spoke of the car jacking, I had no idea why that silver lighter was so important to him…It really saddens me that we didn’t get to know each other like I wanted._

“So you guys got back together?”  Jane guessed.

“We did. It was like the car jacking awakened this passion….he developed an unquenchable thirst for life that made every day an adventure. He took more time for us, we traveled more, and for a few years our relationship was better than ever. Then one day…I found out I was pregnant.”

_It’s been a few years since I’ve opened up about this and I still find it painful. I’m not sure why I’m even sharing this with the mother of my ex-boyfriend’s child of all people._

Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise. _He never mentioned this!_ She quickly frowned her brow and bit her bottom lip anticipating a sad turn in the story. _They must have lost the baby, how awful!_

Olivia took a sip of her tea and continued on. “We were nervous but I can’t even began to describe how happy Ben was. You couldn’t pay the man to stop smiling.  We agreed to wait until after my first trimester to tell our parents but he could hardly keep it to himself. The baby was all he wanted to talk about. He wanted to get a ring but decided to put that on hold and throw all his savings in to this flat and started on the renovations for our family. 

“Wait, so this very flat was for your growing family?”

“Mm hmm but,  about ten and half weeks into my pregnancy the doctors discovered some fibroids on my uterus and…” I let out a big sigh and swallowed hard. Jane wrapped her hand around mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. “We had to abort because I urgently needed to have surgery.”

 _God Livvie hold it together don’t start crying, not now!_ Olivia told herself.

_Oh my God! I can’t imagine how devastated they must have been and how horrible they must have felt having to make such a decision._

“I’m so sorry, that must have been awful.” Jane watched  Olivia struggle to hold back the tears and gave her a warm hug putting her somewhat at ease.

“It was so devastating and the worst of it, Ben had to leave for two weeks of filming the day after my surgery.”

_What?! Even when I had to have surgery on my sinuses Roman worked for home and waited on me hand and foot until I was ready to go back to work….of course he was the one who broke my nose in the first place._

“I spent that two weeks on bed rest without him. He called all the time but he was still so devastated about losing the baby we couldn’t talk about it. When he came back from filming, that passion for life was completely taken over by this obsession with getting me pregnant again.”

“How so?”

“We never really had a chance to grieve together and he started dragging me to fertility clinics. He was keeping track of my cycle, he insisted we both quit drinking and smoking because it can reduce fertility. He was shoving foods like yams down my throat because they are high in estrogen! I fucking hate yams!”

“You must have felt smothered.”  Jane whispered hoarsely.

“ I think trying for another baby was his way of copping with our loss. He wanted to have sex three times a day whether we were in the mood or not. He watched what I ate like a hawk, we had a row whenever I ate something that was “off my fertility diet”.  He worked constantly, I spent a lot of time alone. I remember, whenever I got my period he was so sad and disappointed. It broke my heart to see him like that month after month. Watching him hide his disappointment made me feel inadequate. like I was damage goods." 

“I understand completely.” Jane’s eyes met Olivia’s and they were full of empathy. “It took a long time for my husband and I to conceive.  Once I finally got pregnant, I ended up miscarrying a set of twins.” She revealed hoarsely. “ It’s a horrible feeling. Even though it’s not your fault, you can’t help but blame yourself.”

 _Finally someone I can relate too about this!_ Olivia thought.

“Can I ask you something, how did you and your fiancé get together?”  Jane eyed my near empty cup and got up to retrieve the kettle from the stove.

 “He lived across the hall in our old flat building. He was always a good frined to us. He recommended a few doctors and pulled some strings at the hospital to bump me to the top of the hospital surgery list.  Ben asked him to look in on me during my recovery while he was away. Lyle would come over and we talked, played games, watched movies, or cooked. Ben knew all about it. We were just friends then but, that was how my relationship with Lyle started. “

“How did Benedict take it?”

“Lyle and I never got physically intimate mind you.” She added quickly so Jane didn’t get the wrong Idea. _Oh shit…She and Ben had an affair while she was married_ “That is…errr umm , nothing wrong with people that would get intimate in my situation but…”

“There was no offense taken.” Jane smiled as she spied her hot tea to ease her throat.

Olivia let out an exhale of relief. _._ “Month after month went by and the pressure to have a baby, tension, my insecurities and the loneliness grew. When Ben wasn’t pounding my lady parts sore he was away working and…Lyle was always there. Ben would get tickets to plays and concerts all the time. He would promise to take me but work would always get in the way and he would suggest ‘Hey take Lyle!’ .

_Poor papi inadvertently pushed Olivia right into Lyle’s arms. He must have been devastated when he realized what was going on._

Olivia took a sip of her tea and gather her thoguths. “Lyle and I sort of had an emotional affair I guess.  We spent a lot of time together, I eventually started to confided in him more, felt like he understood what I was going through and he really gave me comfort when Ben’s career took off. Once Sherlock premiered, I was no longer Olivia Poulet, I was Benedict Cumberbatche’s unworthy girlfriend, according to _some_ of his fans. I wasn’t talented or pretty enough to be with him. Our relationship was already fragile once his career started picking up….once the fame of _Sherlock_ hit, we didn’t stand a chance.”

_The cumberbrats couldn’t dare make that same claim about Jane because she is a very beautiful woman but I have a feeling they will unfairly slut shame the hell out of her once word gets out her and Max._

“Well that’s an ugly thing for them to say.”

“I never gave two shits about what his fans thought of me but what really upset me was how the press was incapable of separating us! Even now, I’m still known as Ben’s ex in my play reviews. It’s not Ben’s fault but being attached to a famous person sometimes makes you invisible. You’re not a person to the public,  you’re a lesser important extension of a famous celebrity. “

“So, what happen? Between the three of you?” She asked taking another key lime bar.

“Things…they only got worse between Ben and I as his career started to progress. I was able to quit my job and taking up acting full time and I thought I would be happy but…I was falling out of love with Ben.  Sometimes I think he got me an audition on Sherlock because he thought it would make me happy and hold us together.”

“How did you end the relationship?”

“It was gradual. Once he gave up on trying for another baby, the sex stopped and he was 100% focus on work. Eventually he figured out that my heart wasn’t into our relationship. I told him about my feelings for Lyle and he packed up and moved into this flat.”

The room got quiet for a moment.

“you know….” Olivia started up again. I think our relationships are similar. Lyle and I were never physically intimate while Ben and I were together but we did have an emotional affair. The foundation of our relationship isn’t exactly wholesome and it’s a web of complexity but…the connection and the chemistry between us can never be denied. I saw that familiar chemistry in you and Ben at the club last night.”

“You’re being nice.” Jane dismissed

“I mean it. Let me tell you something about Benedict.”  Olivia said bluntly. “ He is the type to run towards the swimming pool and cannon ball in without a second thought. Then he gets mad when he discovers the water is freezing cold.“

“So I’m learning."

“I know I’m not your bestie and I’m not trying to advise you on what to do with your relationship. I’m sure things are difficult right now but  trust me, he hasn’t gotten out of the pool yet. He loves you , he just needs a some time to adjust to the water.”

 Their talk was interrupted but the sound of keys jiggling in the door.

"That must be Ben." Olivia said hoping off her bar stool and reaching for her purse. "I'm sure you to have a lot to talk about so I'll get out of the way."


	41. The Long Weekend Part Six - ¡¿En serio?!"

**Benedict**

“A courtesan?” Jane asked in  disbelief through a throaty whisper. She sat with her arms folded on the couch. Her pouty lips were pressed together with a slight frown  and her brown eyes were staring back at me with anger. 

“I…umm.” I let out a deep breath and glanced down at my feet. “ Growing up I’ve always been sort of a late bloomer and bit awkward. I got into girls sort of late. I didn’t lose my virginity till I was 17 almost 18.” _Fucking Christ! I sound pathetic!_ I rambled nervously rubbing my hands on my thighs.

“A _Courtesan_? !¿en serio?!"  Her throat was still very sore but I could hear her heavy Hispanic American accent growing in her voice.

“Let me start over.” I cleared my throat and looked down at my hands in shame as I began to explain myself. “Jane, I’ve been intimate with a lot of woman, 15 maybe 20. “ I confessed quickly. “I was always knows as the kid with a weird face and a strange name , so once I started getting  famous I..I jus…I don’t know!” I said helplessly shrugging my shoulders. “All these women started flocking towards me and I….” _Fuck I think I’m going to vomit!_   “I guess I was making up for lost time I guess. The more famous I got the harder it became to casually date woman and I….. 

“Un Momento…” She said holding one hand up with her palm forward  in my face indicating for  me to stop talking. Her other hand rubbed her temple area between her eyes as she shook her head. “ Are you really fucking telling me la mujer  you have been lying to me about es ua prostituta? Is that Kinvara woman a hooker too!?”  she demanded to know. 

 _I feel so disgusting!_ I could feel my heart beating faster and tears ready to pour down my eyes. _She hates me._ “No! no no no! Kinvara was just a friend I started having sex with and swear on our son’s life I haven’t been intimate with her or any other woman since we’ve been together.” I pleaded with earnest fidgeting with my fingers.

“Una prostituta, aye dios mio…” Jane groaned in frustration.

“I promise you, I love you and I’m so sorry……” I started to beg

“¡Cállate! Just shut up! Please!” She snapped running her hands through her hair as if she were struggling to process everything I had told her.

I came home from Tom’s with a massive knot in my stomach. I was dreading telling Jane the truth about Vanessa but I knew it had to be done.

I sat down with her on the sofa in the family room and started some pitiful waffling.

 “Jane I…I know my actions are despicable and I swear, seeking sexual services is not something I would have done on my own, but once I was introduced to it through a friend it became convenient…I…”

“It’s not about the prostitute! She interrupted angrily with tears following down her face and throwing her hand up in frustration. “ It’s the fact that you lied to me! Repeatedly!” She wiped some tears from her face and began to rant in frustration. “Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?” Tears started to ill up her eyes again and I could tell she was completely heartbroken. “You say you love me but you’ve lied to my face and tried to make me feel stupid about it!”

 “Jane….Jane I’m so sorry. I feel so ashamed and….I …”

“So, you thought it was okay to lie and insult me in order to spare yourself from humiliation!?”

 I couldn’t hold back my tears any longer. “ I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say but I’m so sorry I lied to you. I just felt like you would see me as disgusting if you knew that I paid for it and had so many partners…I love you and I don’t want you think less of me.”

“This isn’t working.” She decided drying her eyes and shaking her head in defeat. “I was stupid to think this relationship could work.” She said getting up from the couch.

“Wait…wh..where are you going?” I asked in a panic getting up behind her. Please don’t leave .” I begged wiping tears from my eyes

“I need some air.” She said grabbing her house keys off the kitchen counter and heading for the door.

I gently reached for her arm to stop her. “Please don’t leave me, we can work this out, I promise  you…..”

“YOU LIED TO ME!” She yelled as loud as she could through a sore throat and snatching her arm away.  “ I DON’T WANT TO LOOK AT YOUR FACE RGHT NOW!”

“Jane please ….I swear to you…”

“I need some space right now!” She said walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

The door slammed leaving an echo in the room. All my anxieties were twisting and truing in my stomach. The room was felt like it was spinning and drop to my keens and began to sob.  “What the fuck have I done?”


End file.
